


Famous Last Words

by RabidSquid



Series: Sir, that is MY emotional support Biomech [2]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betaed, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Government Conspiracy, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith is trying, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Raven beast Lilith, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, So are the Blight twins, Sword Lesbian, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Touch-Starved, Witchcraft, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 66
Words: 139,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid
Summary: Lilith lost it all. Her career, her sister's trust, her apprentice's respect and so much more. She was lost and empty, her only escape the bottom of the bottle.But at the bottom of the world, there's nowhere else to go but up.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, King & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & King, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s), Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: Sir, that is MY emotional support Biomech [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107338
Comments: 946
Kudos: 703





	1. Crawling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to @luzmitys on Tumblr for beta-reading this. Bear in mind that this is set 2 weeks after the season 1 finale
> 
> And a cookie for whoever figures out the gag with the chapter titles~
> 
> UPDATE [12/12/2020]: All the chapter names are song titles. I'll name the song artist in the title for ease of finding said songs. For this, it is by Linkin Park

_Where am I?_

She could see nothing but darkness around her. The floor she was sprawled on felt familiar, the coarseness of wooden floorboards tangible through her clothes. The haze that numbed her brain and senses from before was gone, making the chill of the air more painful. Achingly getting to her knees, a thin ray of light appeared before her, a perfect vertical line that made her avert her gaze.

As dim light spilled in, she realized where she was. Those faded posters on the walls, discarded clothes haphazardly thrown about, the mess of fiery red hair that belonged to the witchling that was sleeping.

"No..."

Those familiar glasses that reflected in the light, that accursed scroll unraveling to reveal those red runes.

"Please, no..."

It all faded into darkness, all but the visage of her younger self. "Why not? It's what we wanted, isn't it?"

"Not this." Her voice cracked, everything she could not face leaking through.

"Then why did we do it?" Her own voice echoed back, sounding as it did when she was younger.

She was alone, but there was an infernal clanking echoing around her. She knew what it was, a hulking frame bristling as pale light illuminated its sinister outline. A maw full of jagged fangs began to open, merciless ebon eyes glaring into her soul. Thick iron chains stretched behind it, taloned hands and feet manacled.

Yet that did not stop it from howling as it lunged for her, claws ready to rend and kill.

Like the other times, Lilith awoke in a cold sweat. The familiar ache that hammered against the inside of her skull returned in full force, the witch groaning as she sat up. There was the clinking of glass as she swung her legs off the collection of half-stuffed cushions and old mattresses, her bare feet making empty bottles roll across the floor. Thin shafts of light sliced through the dusty room, empty glass bottles glistening as ebon feathers shimmered.

Lilith gave a raspy grumble as she massaged her forehead, trying to alleviate the headache. Her mornings had started like this for awhile, her groggy vision clearing enough for her to recognize the shed she was in. Her sister used it for storing whatever odds and ends from the Human world she hadn't sold yet, a wide array of unusual items haphazardly stored on the shelves. Most of them were broken, others blanketed in dust and all of them were refuse that was destined to leave this room and never be seen again.

_I fit right in._

* * *

These past two weeks had been the biggest emotional rollercoaster Eda had been on in a long time. Between finding out Lilith cursed her but also abandoned the Emperor's Coven and shared the curse with her and the mortal peril her sister threw Luz into along with her returning Owlbert, Eda was really unsure on what to do on the matter of Lilith. While most of the time she wanted to strangle her older sister, the odd desire to do that weird parallel-arm thing Luz liked did come up every now and then.

Not as much as the impulse to strangle, but still.

Glancing at the door to the shed, Eda took a few deep breaths to ease herself from the emotional whirlwind that was stirring. With Luz at school, that left Lilith as the only one availbile to help. Gritting her teeth, Eda finally grabbed the doorknob and opened it up. "Alright Lily, I need your hel--"

The sight made Eda freeze. Her sister had always been meticulous with keeping her room clean, had always made an effort to organize and tidy her space. So the fact that neatfreak Lilith had a whole pub's worth of empty booze bottles scattered all over the floor was jarring. The sight grew stranger when the dishevelled elder Clawthrone looked up with bloodshot eyes, Lilith sporting a ratty old hoodie with holes and frayed shorts.

"...wha?" Lilith murmured in a flat tone.

Needing a moment to process the sight, Eda eventually found her voice again. "When was the last time you showered?"

The older Clawthorne only made some incomprehensible murmurs as she shrugged. Last week's stew stains were splattered across her hoodie, raven locks beginning to return to their natural fluffier state.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Eda gave a long sigh, mind made up. "Alright, time for an intervention." Swiftly closing the gap between them, the Owl Lady hefted her sister over one shoulder and started stomping out of the shed.

"Edalyn, let me gooooo." Lilith weakly protested.

"I need a hand with scavenging a trash slug, you need to detox." The younger Clawthorne snapped. Said trash slug had washed up a short walk away from the Owl House, the grassy forest floor gradually becoming sand. "How long you been hitting the bottle anyways?"

Lilith hadn't even tried to wriggle out of her sister's grip. "Since Amity didn't want me as her teacher."

A slight wince contorted Eda's face at the answer. That was the next day after escaping Belos, meaning Lilith spent the last two weeks since that drinking herself into a stupor. Reaching the colossal gastropod, Eda unceremoniously dumped her sister onto the beach. "Alright, you ready to get your hands dirty?"

While Lilith nodded, the lack of life in everything she did added worry to the storm of emotions Eda had.

* * *

For what was supposed to beI an outlaw's hideout, the Owl House had a tendnecy to be used as an after-school hangout for Luz and her friends. The 'Hexsquad' as they dubbed themselves were engrossed in a human board game that Gus found. Apparently it was about spelling words to get points, so Eda declined the invitation and had opted to sort through the haul she and Lilith brought in.

Thus far it was the usual collection of oddities, most of it in good enough condition. Nothing a quick clean and a few lies couldn't sell. Sifting through the mound of garbage, Eda felt her fingertips brushing against a rocky surface. With a quick heave, she pulled out an odd sight; a stone tablet about two feet by six inches. While not much of a treasure at first glance, Eda knew how to study seemingly mundane items for their worth. Wiping off the bile, she squinted as she took a close look at the stone.

She could feel strange ridges along its surface, too precise and meticulous to be natural erosion. A closer look with light at the right angle revealed tiny symbols carved into the rock in a language Eda did not recognize. "What in Titan's name...?"

The clatter of a pot lid broke her train of thought, Eda glancing over to see Lilith serving herself a small bowl of razor-beast stew. The elder Clawthorne still hadn't changed out of that hoodie and shorts, even with fresh intestinal oozes staining them. Even Luz had been taken aback at the sight of how dishevelled the witch had become when the Clawthornes returned.

Glancing between the tablet she found and her sister, a thought bloomed in Eda's mind. "Lily, I think I've found something you might be interested in."

There was a grunt of affirmation from the ex-Coven leader, Lilith turning to face her sister.

"I'm pretty sure there's something written here, but I can't quite read it." The younger Clawthorne held out the tablet to her. "Could be something worth translating."

Lilith accepted the tablet, empty gaze settled on it. The longer she studied the rock, a spark of life began to appear in those mismatched eyes. "Where did you get this?"

"Was part of the haul we got today. No idea where the slug picked it up." Eda shrugged. The elder Clawthorne held the tablet at arm's length, eyes narrowed. Recalling her sister's far-sightedness, Eda snorted. "You could just get your glasses."

While Lilith's face retained it's corpse-like demeanor, her knuckles paled even more as she tightly gripped the tablet in her hands. "I-I'll be fine without them."

For such a simple suggestion, the tension Lilith felt was weird. Especially when Eda noticed the tiny scars along her sister's knuckles. Before she could say anything else, Lilith was hightailing out of the kitchen with her dinner and the tablet as she muttered a quiet 'goodnight'.

Not long after, King shuffled inside, the demon dragging a sack that clanked with every move he made. "Got her stash."

Peering into the bag to see the bottles of Alchem-hol, Eda gave King a fond pat on the head. "Good job buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Luz have not forgiven Lilith yet. But Eda is havimg very conflicting emotions about her sister


	2. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Linkin Park

_Just what is this language?_

Lilith had stared at the tablet for hours. In the dim glow of the lone light glyph at an odd angle, she could see that these were indeed not random scratches. Considering how they were engraved, it seemed to read horizontally like most texts in the Boiling Isles. Given that they were neatly lined up along the left-side of the tablet, she theorized that it was to be read left-to-right. But the markings, they were not remotely similar to any written language she knew. Much as she wanted to try and go to sleep, all her Alchem-hol had went missing.

"I'll take this over nightmares." Lilith muttered as she glared at the tablet that was on the opposite side of the shed.

Even with the distance, she still couldn't figure out what was written. At best she could get a few of the letters (or are they numbers?) in sight, but the stomach acids of the trash slug eroded away the rock until the words it had made the words nearly too shallowly carved to read.

Giving an irate groan, the witch slumped against the shed door. This was chalking up to be a fruitless night, Lilith giving a sideways glance to her old glasses. They were waiting on one of the shelves, beckoning to her.

"I..." Lilith tenderly rubbed the light ridges of scarring on her knuckles, recalling those particular days all too well. "...I can't. She cannot stand the sight of them."

* * *

"Lilith, brekkie!" King hammered one of his paws against the shed door, a quiet pattering echoing into the room. Unlike the last few days, there was no noise of acknowledgement from the witch. Knocking again, the demon pressed one of his ears to the door. "You in there?"

There was still no sound, King glancing at the doorknob. In a single hop, he grabbed it and twisted for the door to open. Giving it a little kick, the door swung open as the demon retrieved the bowl of fried screamer bird wings. Looking inside, King froze when he saw what became of the shed.

"Sheesh..." The demon lightly gagged as he carried the bowl inside. The room stunk of what Eda called 'Mama's Night Juice' and food that had been left in the sun too long.

There was a grunt from the witch that was sprawled on the patchwork mattress tucked in the corner. She was still in the same ratty clothes from two weeks ago, raven hair becoming a mess of tangled ebon locks that stuck up at every angle. Her one turquoise eye looked up at him, a raspy and haggard voice croaking out. "Thank you."

Handing her breakfast, King tilted his head as he watched Lilith eat with her bare hands. "Uh...you doing alright?"

Lilith blinked, the witch looking up from her half-eaten meal. "...eh?"

"You've pretty much let yourself go." King replied. "It's not a pretty sight. And I've seen Hooty singing."

That got a humorless and unnerving laugh from the witch. "The career I invested my whole life in and built upon the suffering of others has come crashing down, I cursed my own sister and she justifiably hates me for that, I nearly killed the hu-Luz, my apprentice wants nothing to do with me anymore, my brain is digging up decades worth of repressed memories and now I cannot even translate this rock I have."

Lilith gave a loud belch once she finished her breakfast before slumping back onto her mattress.

"...so what's the point anymore?"

King's gaze settled on the lifeless mismatched eyes. He glanced at the faint scars along her knuckles, the air thick with the reek of decay. Something compelled him to take a seat next to her, his voice quiet. "For reading that weird rock, why not wear your glasses?"

Lilith sharply exhaled at that, fear appearing in her eyes. "I-I-I don't need them."

"Why, afraid of looking like a nerd?"

"N-no!" Lilith huffed as she sat up a bit. "It's..." Her voice died as she lied down, back to the demon. "...you wouldn't understand."

"How do you know that if you don't tell me?" King pressed.

He was not expecting an answer. He gave her a few moments, the conversation ending. With a sigh, King got back up and was about to leave until he heard a quiet, "Eda hates them."

The demon paused, brow quirking. "You sure about that? She might make fun of you for them, but--"

"She hates them!" Lilith was sitting up, misery and panic bleeding into her once flat voice. "Last time I put them on, she gave me the same look she had when she found out I cursed her because she has some memory of that wretched night!" Her pale fingers tangled up in her ebon mess of hair, her first tears in a long time leaking out. "I can barely see now, I keep bumping into things, but I'd take that over Eda giving me that look!"

King was not exactly good with talking through the emotions of others, especially ones that had been suppressed for a long time and were now flooding out. Then again, he did not need to talk to be helpful. Recalling Luz's technique, King approached the distraught witch and wrapped his tiny arms around her as best as he could.

Lilith completely froze. When she looked at King, the demon saw nothing but absolute confusion in those grey and turquoise eyes. Her body went rigid, but she was not breaking away. She just seemed baffled that anyone was willingly this close to her without hurting her.

"I learnt it from Luz. They help calm people down." The demon shrugged. He eventually let go, noticing the heavy bags under the Lilith's eyes. "You should probably get some sleep."

The witch shook her head. "I get nightmares when I'm sober." Her sluggish movements and drooping eyelids were beginning to betray her.

"So do we."

Lilith lightly swayed, King helping her gently lie down. "You...you have...each...other..."

King gave an uneasy sigh. He knew of how Eda and Luz gave the ex-coven leader a piece of their minds barely an hour after escaping Belos. He knew why Lilith was in the shed, why Eda had to bite back a snarl everytime her sister was around. They were justified and Lilith made no effort to fight back against that.

King thought back on that fateful day, when Lilith got the drop on him while Luz tried to free Eda. She simply picked him up by his collar and gave him a look of sheer desperation as she told him that she needed to 'correct my greatest mistake'.

Glancing at that weird stone Eda found yesterday, the demon hefted it into his paws and made his decision.

* * *

Lilith awoke with a wheeze, something striking her gut. At first she expected it to be Eda finally gut-punching her, but the second she woke up she saw a mess of dark grey fur and a familiar skull right in her face. "Good, you're alive!"

Grunting, the witch sat up. "Wha...what do you want?"

"Luz figured out how to help you read these rocks." The demon held up a page, graphite smeared all over it to create a rubbing. What was once faint carvings were now stark white symbols on blackened paper, clear to see. "All it took was a pencil and paper."

The witch blinked at the sight as she tried to process this. For reasons she could not fathom, two of Eda's nearest and dearest voluntarily helped her when they had no reason to. "W...why?"

"Eda and I work the stall, Luz has school, you just sit in here all day." King shrugged. "Figured you needed something to do."

Gingerly accepting the rubbing, the witch studied the page. Even with her far-sightedness, she had a much better chance at translating them now. And it was all thanks to those she had hurt. That thought immediately brought back the misery, only King's voice keeping her from falling back into that dismal hole.

"--but who knows? Maybe it's a ritual that will make me ascend beyond the gods!" King crowed as he gestured to the rubbing. "Or maybe it's some secret spells, could even be a recipe for an elixir that could permanently cure Eda!"

Lilith froze. It was irrational to get ones hopes up that much, but the mere thought that perhaps this tablet could hold such information...

Heading back towards the door, the demon was about to leave before the witch found her voice again. "King?"

The demon turned to look at her.

"...thank you. To you and Luz."

King nodded. "I'll let her know."


	3. I'm Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Heh, project my problems go brrrr"
> 
> Wasn't quite feeling it in this, hope I do not disappoint
> 
> Title by My Chemical Romance

"We could get arrested for that."

"I think the fact I'm here means we won't."

That got a laugh from Amity. Getting a recap of her crus-- _ **friend's**_ excursion two weeks ago was still jarring to think of. When the shock of it all wore off, the youngest Blight found it hilarious that Emperor Belos himself got witch-slapped by Luz. "So...is Eda still okay with us coming around tomorrow night?"

"Heck yeah!" The two teens were making their way from the Abomination Lab towards the main entrance. The late afternoon sunlight spilled through the large windows, other students finishing up for the day. "She likes having you guys around and I found a board game she would DEFINITELY be into!"

Luz did not hesitate to dive into a lengthy description of the game and how it was about making up definitions for the most obscure words in history and how the best players were the best at bluffing and deception. The rest of the world faded away from Amity, leaving only the excited human as she rambled on to the enamored witchling. She wasn't sure why Luz had this effect on her, why she hung on every word Luz said and could not bring herself to look away--

"WHOA!" Luz narrowly caught Amity from walking off the short ledge next to the main stairway and thus falling off. The Blight girl became pressed right against Luz due to that. "Phew, that was close."

Amity's face reddened enough for her to be practically steaming. "C-close no we're not close, I mean we're not TH-THAT CLOSE, we're j-just both g-girls that h-hang out a lot!"

The human quirked an eyebrow. "I meant the near fall you had Amity."

Despite the two parting for a little space between them, the scarlet had not left Amity's features. "I-I-I'M NOT FALLING FOR ANYONE!"

Luz blinked. "...you alright Amity?"

"Y-yeah, totally, definitely! I am so very okay." Spotting her siblings, Amity immediately began making her way over to them before she went into cardiac arrest. "A-a-alright, see you t-tommorow!"

Luz watched the Blights heading off back home. A familiar pair of footsteps approached from behind, Luz turning around to finger-gun her two best friends. "Sup mah brosephs?"

Willow tilted her head. "Bro-seph...?"

One could almost hear crickets chirping.

"...human slang." Luz sheepishly scratched the back of her head as the trio started heading for Bonesburough's market. "Just a general term of endearment for friends y'know?"

Gus gave an enlightened 'ahhhh' as he produced his notepad titled Human Slang and began jotting in the new information. Willow then spoke, "So, are we still good for tomorrow night?"

"We'll double check with Eda, but I think we are." Luz answered as she skipped down the street. "Hey Willow, are you alright with Amity coming around too?"

"It's...it's a little odd if I'm honest." The plant witchling admitted. "But she's trying and that's what counts the most."

That last sentence echoed in Luz's mind. She recalled some old saying from awhile ago, something she saw on Pinterest under 'inspirational quotes'. Moreso, she realized who else could really need to learn that.

* * *

"How'd we do today?" King asked as he finished packing away Eda's stock into a sack.

"Well, tallying up my sales with your spoils, we're looking at a pretty good pay day." Eda cackled as she tossed the coin-purses King stole into the bag. "I'm talking Hell Viper ribs good."

"YES!" King cheered as he pumped both tiny fists into the air. "A truly magnificent feast, worthy of a conqueror of pockets such as I!"

With all her gear packed up, Eda turned away from her bag to see Luz, Gus and Willow approaching. "Hey kiddos! Break any rules today?"

"Nah."

"Nope!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Eh, always tomorrow." Slinging her bag over one shoulder like a demented Santa, Eda's mismatched eyes lit up. "Speaking of which, you kids can still come over. But if you want any catering, I could use the extra help."

"My dads said I can bring some of our surplus sour-potatoes." Willow offered.

"And mine is letting me bring a bottle of viper bile." Gus added.

"Alright, toad-bone stew's on me!" Eda crowed.

The conversation was cut off when Gus frantically pointed to the trio of Enforcers that were lumbering around. They had not seen Eda yet, but one quick turn of their heads and there'd be a chase for certain. Giving a thumbs up to the young Illusionist, Eda readied her staff as Luz grabbed King. As Willow and Gus vacated the scene, the Illusionist twirled his finger for an illusion of Eda to appear right in front of the Enforcers.

"I am most definitely not an Illusion!" Faux-Eda cackled before bolting down the street.

"Get her!" One of the Enforcers bellowed as they gave chase. "It's most definitely not an illusion!"

"I'm really questioning the brains of the Emperor's Coven." Luz snickered as Owlbert carried them back home.

"That's because power does not equate smarts." Eda chuckled.

The flight home eventually became quiet as the late afternoon landscape came into view below. Neither of the three ever got tired of the sight, warm golden light cast through warm pink clouds and spilling across the sprawling forest of black trees. A few of the Titan's bones jutted from the earth, yet blooming flowers and vines had coiled around the grim visages.

"...hey, Eda?" Luz piped up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's...pretty personal."

Eda had a feeling where this was going. "I'm probably going to regret this...but shoot."

Luz swallowed. "...how's it with Lilith?"

Yep, there it was. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the Owl Lady gave a long sigh. "I'll be honest, I really don't know. On the one hand part of me wants to kick her to the curb for all the crap she put us through. On the other..." Eda gave a frustrated groan. "...UGH, she's still my sister and given the state she's in I can't bring myself to do it."

Luz winced at that. She recalled her Uncle Lopez and his drinking problem, how Mami said 'he gave up and only found comfort in the bottle'. The scant memories she did have of the man always had him with an empty and dead stare and mournful country music.

"Maybe we can put her to work in the kitchen!" King interjected. "We get food, she gets something healthy to do."

"That is devious and cunning." Eda remarked before cackling. "We are SO doing it!"

There was something missing in the witch's voice. That signature twist from before was still there, but so much quieter. _On the other hand, at least there's still life in her voice_. Luz thought.

Before long, the quartet had returned to the Owl House to see Hooty extended upwards and atop the roof. With Luz and King dismounting the staff, Eda quirked an eyebrow at the sight. "That's odd." Giving a quick kick off the ground, the witch soared onto the roof.

"...and then he says, 'leaf me alone, I'm bushed'!" Hooty hysterically laughed at his own joke.

That was not a strange sight to Eda. But her sister actually giving a stilted and quiet laugh, as if she was paying attention to Hooty? That was setting off alarm bells.

Hearing the creak of shingles behind her, Lilith looked up from her work. She had finally ditched the messy hoodie for a singlet with a few holes, the sleeveless shirt reeking of stale Alchem-hol and sweat. "...h-h-hello Edalyn."

The younger Clawthorne surveyed the hammer and chisel her sister had, the large wooden boards all over her roof and the fact Hooty was still making conversation as if Lilith had been paying attention to him the whole time.

"...okay, I'll bite. What's with the woodwork?"

Lilith swallowed. "I....I-I smelled rainclouds."

The pieces started coming together now. Taking a better look at the roof, Eda noticed the new wooden boards that were now affixed above the shingles. More importantly, she recognized the glyphs that had been meticulously carved into them. "Never figured you for still practicing actual hard work."

The elder Clawthorne gave a lifeless laugh. There was no snappy comeback or retort, she just knelt back down and resumed engraving the protection glyphs into the wood. While clearly unsteady and unused to this kind of labor, Lilith diligently kept at it. Each swing of the hammer chiseled out a little more of the glyphs, more wood shavings taking up residence on the roof. The clinking of metal on metal was joined with Hooty's voice for a violent cacophony.

Ignoring the house demon, Eda tilted her head as she regarded her sister. "Uh...you going to be alright?"

For a heartbeat, Lilith froze. Confusion flashed across her features before her face deadened again. "I will."

Eda really wasn't sure how to approach this. She was still trying to figure out where she stood on the matter of her sister, but she knew that she really wasn't ready for it. Without another word, she leapt back onto one of the small balconies to enter the house, still trying to figure out what she wanted to do with Lilith.

The fresh bruises on Lilith's hands had not helped settle the matter either.

* * *

Once in the shed, Lilith flopped onto her ramshackle bed. Reaching into a wooden crate, she retrieved one of the Alchem-hol bottles she found in the house and popped its cork off for a deep swig. She found some of her stash in the house, the elder Clawthorne eagerly taking them back. Feeling the familiar burning along her throat, Lilith gave a content sigh as she finished a third of a liter in one go.

Giving a rancid belch, Lilith lied on her back as she stared at the rubbings she had posted onto the ceiling. A small part of her was deeply intrigued in trying to figure out what was engraved, the original tablet propped against a shelf next to her. There was something agonizingly familiar about this alien script, something that she could've sworn she had seen before...

"What in Titan's name is this?" The witch muttered as she took another swig. It wasn't until the searing liquid stopped sliding down her throat that she realized she had already finished her first bottle.

_Why are you doing this?_

Grabbing a second one, Lilith could feel her thoughts dying down as she unscrewed its lid. The quiet murmurs in the back of her skull were drowning, the curse's agony in her bones waning. She could feel her mind clearing, thoughts disappearing as she felt her limbs numb. The pain in her hands from when she accidentally hammered her fingers stopped aching.

_I...I just don't want to feel anything...not anymore..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew on personal experience for Lilith's drinking problems. Cannot speak for all drunkards, but the last line is why I drink
> 
> But I can assure you that alcoholism is a serious issue. Please drink responsibly


	4. The Ghost of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by My Chemical Romance

Part of her wanted to run beyond the edges of the earth, to flee to a place where no one would ever find her again. But that was only a small part of her that wanted to do so, so she simply knelt on the ground as the wind hissed. Ashen dust was kicked up in time with the beating of mighty wings, bestial snarls echoing in the night.

Mismatched eyes gazed at the ebon-feathered beast that descended. It warily circled her, a horrid clicking sound coming from its mouth as a jaw with too many teeth gnashed. Deep claw marks were left in the dirt, midnight plumage bristling. Glaring at her, the beast seemed to be readying itself to lunge. Lengths of chains rattled behind it, broken manacles clamped around its wrists.

She could try and flee, try to escape, try to outrun it...

"...do it."

The Raven Beast was more then happy to oblige.

* * *

"Alrighty kiddos, here's the options for the definition of 'catechumen'." Eda cleared her throat as she readied the submitted pages. "One; an ancient term for 'catacomb'. Two; when you accidentally sprinkle cumin onto a cat. Three; the original name for the bloodroot herb. Four; recieving instructions prior to being baptized. Five; a small kind of sailing boat. Or six; a small species of demons related to the Gristlemonger."

Contemplative hums and narrowed eyes came about for all of the other players, pondering the options. Eda had to admit, this round had brought up some pretty convincing definitions. The quiet growl of King's stomach shook a few others from their concentration, Eda chuckling as she got off the couch. "I'll go check on supper while you deliberate."

The kitchen was a short ways away from the living room, but Eda took her time, thinking of how to approach the situation. King telling her about some of Lilith's Alchem-hol bottles going missing from their hiding spots was somewhat expected, but what was not was the spiderwebs of cracks that were now in the bathroom mirror. She had a sneaking suspicion who made them, especially since Lilith was trying harder to avoid her.

Entering the kitchen, Eda was unnoticed by the older Clawthorne that was brewing tonight's toad bone stew. Oddly, Lilith was wearing gloves as she emptied the viper bile bottle into the pot. A familiar tantalizing aroma filled the air, Eda's mouth watering a little.

"Consider me surprised that you haven't burnt anything yet." The Owl Lady remarked.

The only sign of acknowledgement from Lilith was a slight glance from the older witch and a barely audible grunt. She had returned to wearing that messy old hoodie again, her hair an ebon mess as she reeked like a freshly dug up grave.

Eda's jaw clenched at the apalling sight. "Lily, when did you last shower?"

Lilith lazily shrugged as she stirred in the sour spuds.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the Owl Lady gave a sharp exhale. Any doubts she had about the idea she got earlier vanished, Eda beginning to return to the living room. "Let us know when it's chowtime."

"Nnnnff."

* * *

By the time night fell, Luz and most of her friends had fallen asleep. They had practically taken over the living room, a smattering of pillows and cushions along the floor. Luz and Gus were lightly snoring on the floor, Willow snoozing on the couch. Only Amity was awake, the young Blight writing in her diary.

"Never thought I'd say this, but don't stay up too late." Eda quietly spoke. The realization that she was becoming a Responsible Adult was jarring.

Amity looked up from her writing. "I'll try not to, but why are you up?"

The Owl Lady quirked her lips. "Just going to have a chat...with my sister."

The air immediately tensed at that.

"...I see." The witchling started closing up her book. "I learnt a Muting Spell if you'd like."

Eda raised an eyebrow. "Could use the help, but why do you know that?"

"I..." Amity swallowed. "...I found it handy back home."

While not privy to the home life of the Blight Family, Eda's memories of Odalia from Hexside gave her a rough idea and it was not prety. Rather then press the matter, Eda simply gestured for Amity to follow. Once the two were in front of the shed, the witchling drew a spell circle. Before long, the shed's walls became aglow with magic as it blocked off all sound.

Lightly tossing a rock at the shed, Eda gave an approving nod when the stone made no noise. "Strong work Baby Blight."

On the one hand, Amity slightly preened from the genuine praise. On the other, that nickname was almost as irritating as 'Mittens'. "Thanks."

"Alright, time you got to bed." The Owl Lady ruffled Amity's green locks. "Luz is a pretty early bird."

A blush appeared on the witchling's face at the mention of Luz as she obliged, Eda smirking a little as Amity returned to the house. The Owl Lady knew pining when she saw it and was dead certain things would get more lively around here. Memories of a stammering teenage Lilith when she tried to talk to a girl briefly flashed in Eda's mind for a few more chuckles.

Recalling why she was here instantly sobered Eda up. Rolling her neck, Eda grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. "Let's get this over with."

The odor of stale Alchem-hol and unwashed clothes smacked against Eda's nose like a rampaging Slitherbeast. Aside from the empty glass bottles all over the floor, Lilith had surprisingly kept the shed clean at least. The witch in question was slumped on the dirty mattresses on the floor, a drink that had all the taste of trash slug bile pressed to her lips as she drained the bottle in a few gulps.

If she were honest with herself, Eda really didn't want to be here. But she needed answers to questions that haunted her for decades, some she had wanted to ask her sister for so long. At this point she knew that Lilith would never talk while sober, so Eda decided to take a page from her sister's book.

Carefully navigating the death trap of empty bottles, Eda was quick to close the distance. Her hands found purchase in the folds of Lilith's hoodie, the younger Clawthorne hefting her upright. Lilith seemed barely fazed, eyes clouded from the booze in her veins.

"Mmff-wha?" Lilith spoke in a slurred voice.

"We need to have a little chat." Eda growled.

The incomprehensible mutterings from the older Clawthrone only enraged Eda. Lilith was the firstborn, was the more responsible one, was supposedly the more sensible one. Yet here she was; hiding from the rest of the world and trying to drink herself to death.

 _You said you'd always look out for me_. Part of Eda internally snarled at the dismal sight before her. _Yet here I am dealing with the consequences for you._

Something in Eda's eyes must've cut through the the drunken haze, life finally returning to Lilith's features as the slightest hints of fear appeared. In an effort of supreme willpower, Eda loosened her grip just a bit before she ended up suplexing her sister. "Wh...whass lef t'say?"

"Why you weren't there when I needed you most!" Eda snapped. What little self-restraint she had was beginning to fray. "Second you moved out, neither of us heard from you for 15 years Lilith!"

Stark terror and comprehension was beginning to dawn in those once lifeless features. And with so much Alchem-hol in her veins, she could not mask it like she had for years.

"You didn't come to see Grandma before she died, you didn't even come to the Scattering!" Eda continued, teeth bared as tears threatened to spill out. "I really needed you then, I needed you plenty of times this past lifetime and YOU WEREN'T THERE!!"

Eda had never seen her sister truly cry. She had seen Lilith fighting back tears as a teen when mean girls messed with her emotions, when one Grudgby match broke both of her wrists and the night they escaped from Belos and both Eda and Luz took turns giving the elder Clawthrone a piece of their minds. While it was clear she was upset, Lilith barely shed a tear.

So Eda lost her grip as Lilith collapsed forwards, the older witch clutching her with all her might as she bawled.

"Firss memr'y of Gran'ma, she tol'me that I was ulder, so I alw'ys had t'look fer you." Lilith brokenly sobbed. "I saw hur 'fore she passed, ask t'me if I had leas' looked out fer you."

A very raw and agonizing feeling welled in Eda as she listened.

A semblence of somewhat calm returned to Lilith's cracked voice. "I c'rsed you! I took away ever'thin and lied to you both!" Lilith grew heavier, her body shaking with her irregular breaths. "I tol'er I han't an left! Was too scurred!"

Right when Eda thought she could not get any more conflicted on the matter of her sister, she just had to learn that Lilith did in fact come to visit their grandmother one last time and was too wracked with guilt to attend the Scattering. That Lilith was was so ashamed with herself that she felt she was not welcome to help her sister tend to their grandmother's last will.

_Sometimes I wish you were ice-cold, then it'd make this a helluva lot simpler._

Part of her was still angry that Lilith wasn't there all those years ago, but part of her still returned the embrace and tried to comfort the older Clawthorne.

"She'd ne'er wan me thur..." Lilith sobbed. "...push't her, c'rsed you, los' Amty an' Revas...all I got is drenkin'."

Having got more then she bargained for, Eda gently helped her sister lie down. Having probably drunk enough to kill Titan themself, the older Clawthorne had virtually lost all semblence of motor control and could only quietly cry. Too many conflicting thoughts were rampaging in Eda's mind after this short chat, the Owl Lady creeping out of the shed and back into her house.

Giving a quick glance at the sleeping kids in her living room, Eda couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight. It reminded her of one photo she kept for awhile, of a similar scene long ago. It reminded her of the painful talk she just had, Eda sighing as she headed up to her room.

Lying in the nest, the witch stared at the ceiling as she tried to process what she had learnt. She was still mad at Lilith over a great many things, but the fact that Lilith was in genuine pain and regret over what she did tempered it somewhat. Yet in the midst of this emotional torrent was a single quesiton.

"...who the Hell is Revas??"


	5. In The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Linkin Park

As a demon, King possessed a much sharper sense of hearing and smell. He knew more then he'd let on, the slightest twitch in his tail the only tell he had when he ended up overhearing something. Most of the time he really didn't mean to, his hearing was simply just so acute and not everyone could keep their voices quiet.

So when he heard sniffling that was not Luz's or Eda's, he was quick to put two and two together.

He first heard it a couple days ago when he was helping Eda pack for the day. Before flying out to town, he heard the sound of glass cracking from upstairs. Lilith was making her way downstairs as the rest headed out soon after, but he recalled the odor of blood from the witch. Another day, he saw Lilith wiping her eyes on her sleeve before she got to work out of the corner of his eye. So quick, it could've been mistaken for a trick of his vision.

But as Eda always said, 'the nose knows'. And no matter how bad Lilith's scent got, he could always smell the saltwater and dried blood around her.

King was curled atop one of the footlockers in the living room, rays of sunlight cast through the window above at the perfect angle. The warmth coiled through his body, soothing waves emanating from the late morning sun that had lulled him to sleep. Stretching, the demon gave a yawn as he blinked away his sleep.

His bone snout lightly twitched, picking the aroma of Eda's Painroot Soup wafting from the kitchen. Leaping onto the floor, King trotted towards the tantalizing smell. However, a few rancid undertones mingled with the flavor, the demon recognizing them.

"Would it kill you to shower?" King groaned as he held a paw over his snout.

Lilith muttered something as she stirred various herbs into the pot. A combination of food stains, sweat and assorted dirt and grime had discolored that hoodie into a hideous smorgasbord of greens and tan.

"I'm serious, at this point, Hooty takes better care of himself. And he eats mud after rolling in it." King added.

The witch shot him an irritated glare, but it quickly morphed into regret and an attempt to hide sadness under a second. "I'm getting to it."

King tilted his head as he watched her work. Lilith was using her right hand the whole time, the left resting at her side. The few times she did use it for rummaging through the cupboards, the fingers were stiff and barely moved.

"...is your hand alright?"

The witch immediately withdrew her left hand to her chest, back to the demon. "It's fine."

King did not buy it in the slightest. Scurrying across the floor, the demon swiftly clambered up the drawers and onto the counter. Before long, his small arms had attempted to wrap around the witch. He felt a tremor in her as it was accompanied with a sharp inhale. Those were expected, but what was a surprise was the feeling of her face leaning against his forehead.

Especially when he heard something drip against his skull.

When he pulled away, Lilith's face was dry. Although the faint hints of red in her eyes were quite telling. She remained silent, but there was a softness in her gaze King hadn't thought she was capable of.

"Keep it between us, got it?"

For the first time in a long while, the ghost of a smile appeared on Lilith's face. "I will."

* * *

In the seclusion of the shed, Lilith finally removed her worn out gloves to reveal bloodstained bandages around her left hand. She gave a hiss as she started peeling them off, revealing the many cuts along her knuckles. Logically she knew what she had done was quite stupid. On the other...

"It's not like it matters." Lilith murmured. She wasn't sure why she was speaking again, she knew that no one was there. The realization got a bitter chuckle. "Guess I miss you that much."

Being alone was nothing new. While the fear of being around Eda and the hum-Luz was wretched, what really stung was not having him around anymore. When she was not wallowing in despair, she thought of him. Since she had that dream of Eda yelling at her a couple nights ago, Lilith found her thoughts drifting to him more often.

"I know where he is." She reminded herself as she gingerly rubbed the back of her left hand. "And if I died...well, it wouldn't be much of a loss would it?"

For some reason, she didn't believe that as strongly as before. Despite the twinge of doubt, the elder Clawthorne made up her mind. She had learnt a few glyphs, quite a few pages of them drawn up and in her pockets. Taking one last swig of Alchem-hol, Lilith headed right out and into the night.

Part of her knew this was foolhardy. But too much of her didn't care anymore.

_He deserves better then this._

* * *

While she often stayed up late, Eda still possessed a great fondness for sleep. Did not matter if she fell asleep when the sun had just set or when it was due to rise, she did not want to awaken for any reason.

So yes, she had to restrain herself from strangling Hooty when he burst through the window. "Someone's making terrible life choices, hoot hoot!"

"It's probably you." Eda grumbled as she rolled onto her side, back to the house demon.

"It's my best friend!" Hoot continued. "She just left the shed and is about to go stomping through the woods and probably get eaten."

That snapped Eda out of her fatigue rather quickly. She did not bother to get out of her pajamas, simply yanked her boots on before vaulting out the window to slide down Hooty towards the front door. Sure enough, Lilith was a little ways away among the trees. Instinctively Eda drew a circle in the air, but there was no golden light.

"...aw dammit." The Owl Lady snarled before bolting straight into the forest. Old as she may be, one did not become the top Grudgby player and outrun the cops without being fit. In just a few seconds, Eda had executed a perfect tackle and knocked her sister onto the forest floor.

The shock made Lilith yelp as she wriggled to escape. Second she saw a familiar mane of silver hair, she tensed up more. "What in blazes are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same!" Eda snapped. The two parted a little ways, both getting back to their feet. "Why are you sneaking out?"

The elder Clawthorne's tone wavered, left hand pulled to her chest. "Nothing you should worry about."

"Forgive me for not really trusting the one who cursed me and then snuck around my house to steal some booze." Eda growled. "For all I know you're trying to sell us out."

Lilith opened her mouth to retort, but closed it instead. She really hadn't given her little sister any reason to trust her in the slightest and that twisted her heart in twain. "I...I-I understand why you don't trust me--"

"That is the understatement of the eon."

"...b-but I swear I was only trying to..." Lilith swallowed. Why had she even bothered, she was doomed to fail from the start wasn't she? "...nevermind."

Eda grabbed her sister by the arm as Lilith attempted to return to the shed, her stomach flipping a little at how revolting that worn out hoodie had become. "Oh no, you do not get to sweep this under the damn rug! You will tell me what you were thinking or so help me I will make cleaning Hooty a daily chore!"

Lilith looked down, a hand clutching at her left wrist. She tried to remind herself how little it mattered, but she found it harder to believe that.

"What. Were. You. Doing?" Eda seethed.

_It doesn't matter anymore._

"Tell me."

Lilith's head was cradled by her hands, breaths becoming rapid.

"TELL ME!"

"I CANNOT MAKE THINGS RIGHT!!" Lilith exploded. "I RUINED YOUR LIFE, I NEARLY KILLED YOUR OWN CHILD, I HURT OUR OWN GRANDMOTHER, I PUSHED AWAY MY OWN APPRENTICE AND I LOST THE ONLY FRIEND I HAD LEFT!!"

Eda blinked. Beneath the disgusting clothing, the reek of rot and unkempt head of raven hair was a glimpse the older sister she once knew so long ago, life returning to those mismatched eyes.

"I can never tell Grandma how sorry I am for leaving, I can never make things right between us or Luz ever again, I can never get back Amity's respect..." Lilith dropped to her knees, emotions she repressed for so long finally surfacing withouth Alchem-hol. "...I can never do any of that. All I can do is try and help Revas..."

What came next made Eda's blood run cold for the first time since she learnt who had cursed her.

"...even if I don't come back from that."

Taking a very deep breath, Eda reigned in her storm of emotions. The Owl Lady knelt next to the broken woman, Eda hesitantly holding a hand above Lilith's shoulder. Despite the tremor in her hand, she managed to gently lower it on her sister's shoulder, confusion seeping into Lilith's features.

"Where is he?" Before Lilith could answer, Eda interrupted. "And don't give me any of that emo crap, it is taking all my efforts to not beat some sense into you."

The older Clawthorne sniffed. "...he's in a special containment facility Belos uses."

Eda gave a tense chuckle. "Well, sticking it to the man is always a fun outing." Pulling Lilith to her feet, the two started making their way back to the Owl House. "We'll cook up a plan tomorrow."

Lilith tensed up. "....w-w-w-why would you--??"

"I reserve the right for kicking your ass, no way am I letting some Emperor's goons jump the line." The younger Clawthorne answered flatly. "But in return for my help, you are taking a damn shower tomorrow."

Lilith's arms were around Eda in a heartbeat. It was jarring, the last time Lilith was anywhere near this affectionate was when the two won the Grudgy Tournament. Yet how tightly her older sister held her was far too reminiscent of when Luz did so. With great difficulty, Eda lightly patted Lilith's back.

"Thank you." Lilith choked out between sobs. "Thank you so much."

She really hadn't expected anyone to care enough to help.


	6. Bring Me To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know this one's title

Having been at her lowest for the past little while, Lilith was gladly reintroduced to the modern miracle that was the shower. The second that steaming stream of water blasted into her face, she was vividly reminded of how far she had fallen.

When she finally finished, the witch had wiped away all the grime and dirt that she had wallowed in. The crazed knots in her hair were finally gone, the witch fondly running a hand through the straightened out ebon waves. Having slipped into a faded magenta bath robe, Lilith shakily wiped away the mist that had covered the mirror to take a look at herself.

The cracks in the mirror disorted her reflection, Lilith rubbing the back of her knuckles. It was hardly the first time she had done this, a bitter chuckle spilling out.

"Look how far you've sunk." The witch murmured. "Now you're dragging everyone else back down again."

She did not strike the mirror again, but by Titan did she want to.

The knocking on the door snapped her out of her reverie. "Got some clean clothes for you."

Opening the door, Lilith was greeted with something folded up and purple smacking into her face. Stumbling onto her posterior, the older Clawthorne glared at her cackling sister. "Eda!"

"Opportunity, seized!" Eda snickered. She eventually calmed down, eyebrows raised as she stared at her sister's hairline. "...y'know, I keep forgetting that the black isn't natural."

Lilith blinked. "W-what?"

"Look in the mirror sometime." Eda replied as she turned to leave, hints of suspicion in her tone.

Once she got back up, Lilith took another look at herself and realized she what she had missed. Hints of red were lining her hairline, a familiar shade she had not seen in a long time. It was a little strange to see, a slew of emotions she was not ready to face stirring. She distracted herself by turning her attention to the shirt and long skirt Eda got her, an eye twitching.

"...of course."

* * *

There was an unsettling familiarity in this. While her sister was in the new 'Bad Girl Coven' t-shirt, Lilith drawing up a map, pages full of important notes stuck to the chalkboard and the freaking pointer Lilith had were bringing back memories of Grudgby planning.

"I'm sorry, but when was the last time you planned a heist?" Eda snapped as she lounged on the couch.

The Owl Lady was expecting a snappy retort, her sister reflexively twisting her head to say something. Instead, Lilith closed her mouth and turned back to her work. "I figured you would prefer a rundown on what to expect rather then go in blind."

"Like you were?"

"I have a better idea of what the facility layout is."

"Big difference between knowing the floor plan and committing a crime." Eda smirked. "Take it from the best."

Lilith quietly laughed at that. Her sister was among the few to have escaped the Conformatorium multiple times. "Well then, this shouldn't be too hard for you to figure out."

Once the elder Clawthorne stepped away from the wall, Eda swung her feet onto the floor so she was sitting upright and began studying the information before her. A simplified map of what was apparently called 'The Maw' was drawn on the chalkboard, various pages with notes on security measures around the map. While security seemed tight, Eda was surprised when she saw it was not much better then the Conformatorium's.

"If this is supposed to be some supermax, why does Belos keep it's security light?" Eda tilted her head as she studied the manners of traps that were installed.

"Firstly, the fewer staff members on site, the lower chance that the secrecy of the Maw being exposed is." Lilith replied. "Secondly, what they are assigned to guard is generally not much more troublesome then those kept in the Conformatorium."

Eda quirked an eyebrow. "Then why are you sure that he's in this place?"

Lilith swallowed. "...because Belos would want to erase all records of Revas' existence and that's what the Maw is for. The Conformatorium is for those he wants to make an example of but the Maw is where truth is erased."

Eda's skin crawled at the idea. "So, it's in Titan's gullet eh?"

"Indeed." The elder Clawthrone used her stick to point to the map of the Boiling Isles, its tip resting right on the gaping mouth of the Titan's skull. "Like the Emperor's Castle, it is built atop a narrow natural pillar of rock and surrounded by a deep drop into the World Below. However, unlike other similar parts of the Isles, the throat constantly releases toxic fumes from Below."

"Well, that puts a crimp in things." The Owl Lady mused. "Is the facility airtight then?"

"It is. A service elevator was built that goes between the Maw and the teeth up above and serves as the only way in and out." The pointer trailed down the drawing of the elevator shaft and towards the main building. "The core chamber has access to the entire facility by means of rotating floors. The mechanism for rotating them is in the main office which has security on site at all times."

Eda meticulously studied the map, noting the kinds of Demonic Beasts they kept for security. "Where would they put Revas?"

"Maximum security. He possesses great knowledge of the Coven, ergo he is a great threat and would be detained under the highest scrutiny."

The Owl Lady narrowed her eyes. "So, this is supposed to be secret right? As in 'no one outside an incredibly small list is to know about'?" When her sister nodded, Eda leaned forwards with a dark glare. "So how'd you learn about it?"

For the first time in decades, hints of red appeared in Lilith's cheeks. "I-i-it's not important."

The scowl became a smirk, Eda steepling her fingers. "Well, well, WELL. This just got more interesting."

"I-it was a long time ago!" Lilith snapped, face becoming a deeper shade of crimson.

"Not long enough apparently." Eda quipped in a sing songy tone. "So was it the head honcho?" Noticing the twitch in her sister's ears, Eda's grin grew. "Ohohohoho, now who could've gotten you all hot and bothered?"

Lilith buried her face into her hands. "It doesn't matter--"

"C'mon, who was it?" Eda leapt to her feet, an arm swiftly wrapping around Lilith's neck to put her into a headlock.

"EDA!"

"I have got to know who was willing to put up with you!" The younger Clawthorne cackled.

Normally, she would've just magic'd her way out by now. But with that no longer an option and Lilith unfamiliar with manually escaping grapples, that left only one way out. "Alright, it's my ex who's in charge, Odalia Blight!"

There was half a second of silence.

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

A flustered Lilith and bug-eyed Eda were drawn to the yelp, the sisters looking just in time to see a shocked Luz as she dived around the corner. Releasing her grip on Lilith, the older Clawthorne dropped to the floor with a yelp as Eda approached. "Alright kiddo, we know you're there."

Before long, Luz and her friends came out from behind the corner. Gus and Willow were awkwardly smiling, King was unperturbed, Luz was vibrating from learning new background lore and Amity looked like she was about to faint.

"How long were you there?" Eda folded her arms over her chest, tone firm but even.

"...a little while." Gus admitted.

"I heard about your plan to break into somewhere, then I got interested in hearing about Lilith's ex when you brought it up." Luz added.

"Explains why Baby Blight looks like she's having a stroke." Eda quipped.

Lilith and Amity exchanged a look. One was red enough to safely guide ships through a heavy fog bank, the other looked like she ate a bad split-shell.

"Soooo...about that heist--"

"No, you kiddos aren't coming." Considering how her last excursion around anything related to Belos went, Eda was not looking forward to possibly repeating that. "And while I know you are all a tough lot, I do not like the idea of child endangerment and Lily has a terrible track record with kids."

Lilith seemed to be trying to sink further into the floor at that.

"But neither you have magic!" Luz protested. "I get why you don't want us helping with this, but you could really use all the help you can get."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Eda sighed. "Alright, say you kids do come along. Even if none of you gets hurt, there's still the fact that getting caught means a prison life sentence at best."

"We took that into consideration." Gus gestured to the new glyph that Luz had drawn up on a large page. "Me and Luz figured out how to create powerful Illusions that could fool those guards no sweat."

The young Illusionist cast a spell circle, Luz holding the glyph for her appearance to fade into the image of a guard. Circling the Illusion, Eda prodded it and was surprised to feel the roughspun cloth of their uniforms rather then empty air like most Illusions.

"And I heard something about toxins earlier. I know a few plants that can filter those out." Willow added.

Eda surveyed the demon and four witchlings. "...I'm equally proud of you all as I am internally freaking out."

"Bold of you to assume that we would not vengefully strike against Belos when presented with such a golden opportunity." King remarked.

"We kick-started a revolution for you with the crowds so we'll help with breaking and entering." Willow offered.

Eda blinked. "Wait, when was this??"

"We all accept the risks and we're coming with you whether you like it or not." Luz reiderated, the other witchlings making affirmative sounds. Amity even snapped out of her shellshock.

An intense staredown began between Eda and Luz, no venom or hostility in their gazes. Eventually, the Owl Lady gave a sigh. "...there are times I wish you didn't follow my lead as much."

"Alright, planning montage!"

* * *

WIth the planning done and dusted, the motley crew settled on executing it in two days. Everyone knew their part and would be preparing for it, but Lilith had opted for cracking open another bottle of alchem-hol in the shed. Taking deep gulps, the witch felt her thoughts numbing with each swallow, but they still rattled in her mind.

_"They're doing this to help your friend. So if they get hurt, it is on you."_

Eda was right on that point, but it did not make it hurt any less. While it made logical sense for the witchlings to assist, something about that idea wrenched her heart. Having recieved a very thorough rant about child endangerment from Eda not long after escaping Belos, the weight of what she had done sunk in. Leaning against the wall, Lilith dragged a hand down her face. Although contingencies were planned, this was shaping up to be a disaster.

_All because of you._

Lilith's grip on the bottle tightened, her knuckles turning white. The lies she told herself before had only twisted the knife in deeper. The pain only waned when she drank more of the vile drink in her hand, the burning in her throat far more preferable. She felt the bottle become lighter, Lilith idly tossing the empty glass away. Looking around, she realized that she had ran out of booze, leaving her with nothing but the voices.

She needed to think of anything else before she finally gave in, Lilith frantically scanning the room. Opposite of the shed was the rubbings, that mysterious language awaiting. With not enough alchem-hol in her blood to fully numb her mind, the witch began staring at the writing again to try and decipher it. This time though, she realized why it was so vexing.

Lilith slightly stumbled as she got to her feet. Rubbing her eyes, the witch's stare grew more intense. She triple checked, grabbing a pencil to frantically jot it down before she forgot. With a frevor she hadn't felt in years, Lilith began translating that tablet her sister gave her.

The voices fell silent as she finally began deciphering the tale that was before her.


	7. Castle of Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to @hopal-foropal for Beta-ing this chapter
> 
> Title by Linkin Park

_It is ironic in a way. When you are facing the end, you become much more aware and insightful to everything that happened before, everything that brought you here. My assignment is one of the worst I've been given, but I will carry it out. Yet for my reputation as a mighty warrior, I am still a scholar. And that part of me feels that I cannot go forth without leaving some record behind, something for others to hopefully learn from. Having spent my life with none to know who I am, it feels fitting to compose this chronicle._

_I've been around a long time. I remember the darkness at the beginning, when the labor was not yet completed. My kind were not one of the workers who toiled away in the darkness, but rather we were meant to be a strong arm and sharp mind. We studied the arts of war, perfecting skills with all manners of weaponry like one who studies the stars. Although we were among the strongest, we were wise enough to know the futility of seeking conflict. Yet even though we did not seek or incite war, it still found its way._

_I cannot forget that day. From across the sea came the mightiest warlord we had ever known, one who's martial power surpassed those of the League. His axe could split the mountain and part the seas, his strength unmatched. His army was smaller, but they were well trained and disciplined. Even for all our preparations, he clove a vicious path through our ranks._

_As among the senior-most of my kind, I strode forth to challenge him. My blades locked with axe a great many times, our duel causing the earth to shatter and crumble. My cunning matched his strength, our battle levelling great swathes of my home. Despite it all, it was the most alive I ever felt._

_By the end of it, I had fought him all the way to the shores he arrived upon. His legions beaten back, the warlord had conceded and withdrew. He recognized our strength and wisdom, acknowledging us as among the greatest foes he had the honor to face. When he left, I came to ponder why he had come in the first place, why he held his head high in the face of his defeat. Most strangely to the little ones, none of us felt any animosity towards him._

_Years later I was enlisted into the Order, assigned to guard an item of great importance. And my partner was the mighty axe-wielder_.

Lilith leaned further back against the wall, the rubbing opposite of the shed from her. In two days she only had one side of the first tablet translated, but what it revealed was quite incredible. Whoever the author was, their language bore striking similarity to that of the Boiling Isles. A few of the foreign letters matched the alphabet as she knew it, enough of them for her to piece a readable translation together.

Turning the tablet over, Lilith placed a page over the rock and began rubbing it with a pencil to reveal its text. It had been awhile since she was so enticed with learning something, more of the story revealed. She could already pick out a few words, something about a 'great spirit'--

"Lily, you good to go or what?"

Her sister's voice and the loud knocking on the shed door shook Lilith from her focus. When she spoke, her eyes remained on her incomplete work. "Just give me a moment Edalyn."

Finishing the rubbing, the witch placed it with the other on the shelf. She was thoroughly enticed by this chronicle, eager to read more of it. Yet she recalled what was planned for the day, what was meant to happen, and how much she dreaded it all.

Pulling her boots on, Lilith had donned some of the spare clothes her sister lent her. The ebon slacks and turtleneck sweater were a little large on her, but they were at least the right length in the sleeves. With her bootlaces tied, the older Clawthorne took a deep breath to calm her trembling hands.

When her sister finally emerged from the shed, Eda was secretly pleased that Lilith had cleaned herself up. The fact that Lilith honestly thought she did not have "showering privileges" was setting off alarm bells, but the gravity of today's plans were muting them. The Owl Lady tossed the longsword she was carrying to her sister, Lilith catching it.

"Figured you'd want this back." Eda flatly remarked.

Lilith almost felt her heart stop when she recognized the black leather sheath. The silver accents were still unblemished, a shaky hand grasping the hilt for the first time in decades. When she drew the blade out, Lilith sucked in a breath. She lovingly ran a hand along the sword, finding familiarity in each tiny nick and and notch in the steel.

"Yes, I kept it safe because you left it at Grandma's and she asked me to--URRK!" Eda was cut off by her sister's arms that were now around here and now threatening to crush her lungs.

"Thank you so much Edalyn." The elder Clawthorne sniffed.

Eda might've returned the gesture if her arms were not pinned to her sides. "Yeah, yeah. Try not to ruin your eyeliner."

That got a quiet laugh from the raven-haired witch as she parted. The two began making their way into the forest, heading straight for the looming silhouette of the Titan's skull, jagged shadows cast across its visage by the setting sun. Lilith had fastened her sword onto her hip, the familiar weight giving her some comfort as the reality of what was to come was sinking in.

_Any blood that is shed will be on your hands._

Lilith shook her head, trying to dispel the voices. The plan was far from flawless, but it was solid.

"You got your elixir right?" Eda questioned.

Lilith wordlessly retrieved the hip flask in her pocket. Noticing the raised eyebrow the Owl Lady had, the elder Clawthorne sighed. "It actually is elixir."

Taking the flask, Eda opened its lid to see that it did indeed contain the familiar fiery orange liquid. "Hopefully we won't need it."

_Hope can only get you so far._

* * *

If she were honest with herself, Amity was not exactly feeling guilty over what she had done. Her parents were not that good to begin with, yet there was a bit of a twinge of regret. They were still her parents and her method was quite vicious. Regardless, the witchling had her bag packed and was halfway out her room's window when the door opened.

Freezing when the door swung open, Amity stiffly turned her head to see Edric in the doorway with the box for Vipers and Stairs under one arm, head tilted. "...well, didn't think you of all of us would be sneaking out somewhere."

Amity's mind raced. The twins were not part of this scheme, explaining it would take too long, and the Blight siblings were able to see through each other's lies. Then again, this wouldn't exactly be a lie...

"Alright, alright." Climbing back down, Amity allowed the hints of scarlet to color her cheeks. "Luz...said she wanted to hang out tonight."

Edric's eyes bugged out of his head. Eventually, his lips curled upwards for his signature smirk. "WELL. Did she say what she wanted to do?"

"...she said it was a surprise." Amity fiddled with her satchel's strap. "Just...just please don't tell anyone Edric?"

The boy made a show of pondering, comically stroking his chin as he loudly hummed to himself. His little sister's flushed face was quick to turn to irritation, Edric eventually dropping the act to snicker. "Okay, okay. I can cover for you, but I want a favor in return."

Amity noticed the clock face in the corner of her eye. She was starting to run late. "Fine, I'll do...almost anything. But I really need to get going, okay?"

"We'll sort it out tomorrow then." Edric spun a magic circle, a perfect illusion of a sleeping Amity appearing in the bed. "Tell Luz I said hi."

Giving a nod, Amity climbed out the window. Her Abomination was clinging to the wall, the witchling perched on its shoulder as it effortlessly slid down the manor wall. Second they hit the ground, the Abomination dispersed into a liquid that followed its master towards the thick forest ahead. Spotting a small glowing orb, Amity made a beeline for it.

In moments, she could see Luz up ahead. "Luz!"

Luz perked up, Owlbert on her shoulder. "Amity!" She immediately embraced the witchling, unaware of the flushed cheeks Amity had.

Once they parted, the Blight fiddled with her green locks. "S-s-sorry for being late, got held up on the way out."

"If we book it, we'll get there in time." Luz reminded her as Owlbert returned to his perch on the staff. Amity in the meantime was directing her Abomination into the cauldron her friend brought. In moments, the two were airborne and heading straight for the moonlit visage of the Titan's skull.

The chill of night had settled in, Luz pulling her violet cloak in while Amity popped up the collar to her coat. As the realization of what they were going to attempt tonight settled in, both were quiet for a little while.

"...can I ask you something?" Luz turned her head to the witchling. When she got a nod, the human continued. "You've known Lilith awhile. What was she like as a mentor?"

Amity rubbed the back of her neck. "She wasn't...terrible I guess? Most tutors I had before her kept giving me impossible standards but hers were actually achievable. We were never like you and Eda, but..." She had memories of when Lilith would patiently teach her Abomination magic, how the witch kept an even tone and would give praise when it was due. 

"...there was this one time she taught me to paint my nails." Amity quietly continued. "It was a one time thing, but it was the first time she looked...I dunno, actually happy I guess?" She recalled that moment all too well. All Amity had done was simply ask how Lilith did her nails and the raven-haired witch opted for a little manicure session.

Yet Amity also recalled the convention and Luz's recap of the final duel between the Clawthornes.

"...it's pretty complicated." Amity groaned.

Luz's mind decided to bring back memories of the twitchy and timid Lilith that was now in the Owl House. How she kept recoiling every time Luz or Eda looked in her general direction, the cracks in the mirror that only appeared after Lilith was in the bathroom and how life only appeared in her eyes when she was trying to hold back tears.

"I get that."

The silence lasted for a beat.

"What's it been like with her in the Owl House?"

"Recall the Burning Prince from Azura book 2 before he went on that life-changing road trip with his uncle?"

"...ah."

* * *

"Are you sure that you got all the entrances?"

"Yep!"

"Atta girl!" Eda gave Willow a high five as she surveyed the witchling's handiwork. The guardhouse's doors had thick vines wrapped around them, more creepers sealing the windows. It was impressive work, glistening blue spores drifting around inside as Enforcers snored inside.

With the first line neutralized, Lilith and Gus carefully scanned the empty wastelands of the Titan's teeth a few meters away. The Illusionist had a Seeing Circle before him, Gus meticulously surveying the landscape.

"It was somewhere by the canine on the left." Lilith murmured as she racked her mind. Why did everything have to look so different at night?

Gus hummed in thought as he observed the area Lilith gestured to. Like she said, the illusion Odalia Blight cast on the main entrance to the Maw was one of the most sophisticated enchantments she knew of. Rather then try and find the entrance itself, Gus had opted to using the Seeing Circle to analyze the fluctuating energies of illusion magic. Thus far they ran wild as they usually did, a tendril of magic forming a 's' shape.

"Hold on..." Giving the oddly shaped energy bolt a closer look, Gus realized why it was behaving in such a way. "I think I found it...?"

"Can you mark it?" Eda inquired as she and Willow regrouped with them.

Casting a simple light spell, Gus had the glowing orb float towards the strange area. "It's warded though, right?"

"Indeed." Lilith answered. A hiss of wind drew her attention to the sky, the witch recognizing the rapidly approaching silhouette.

While she did not crash the Palismen, Luz was still bucked off the staff when it came to a halt and sprawled on the ground. Amity quickly dismounted and dropped her cauldron onto the ground as she helped Luz back up. "Got held up at home, but my task succeeded."

"Good going Baby Blight." Eda cackled as she recalled the bottle of Hex-Lax she gave Amity when they finalized the plan. That would ensured Odalia would not be here to throw a wrench in the heist.

"Augustus has marked the entrance." Lilith gestured to the floating orb of light. "We will need your help with getting it open Amity."

Cracking her knuckles, Amity cast a spell circle for her Abomination. The amorphous creation rose up and began lurching towards the marked area, unimpeded by the various wards that were in its way. After all, the wards were designed to alert the Maw of any approaching creatures from Demons to Witches or Beasts. Not inorganic constructs like Abominations.

Once the Abomination was in place, it was quick to find the door. Lumbering inside, Amity directed it to activate the flame glyphs Luz made for it. A small blast of flames burst from seemingly nowhere, the illusion and wards now broken to reveal the Abomination amidst the wreckage of a small building.

"Alright, we have thirty minutes until they notice that there's no relief shift." Lilith reminded everyone as the group made their way to the ruined building.

Eda tossed the Spyglass to Gus. "Keep an eye out for us kiddo."

Amity and Luz activated their disguises as Lilith knelt next to a trapdoor. Hefting it open, it revealed a stairway leading underground, the only light coming from the ghoulish green glow of lanterns along the walls. The incognito witchlings followed the Clawthornes inside, Eda carefully sticking a glass lens to the wall. The narrow corridor led to an iron door, a circular hole in the lock that was affixed to the middle.

Rolling up her sleeve to reveal the Emperor's Coven brand, Lilith slid her arm into the lock. There was a series of clicks as steel bars began to slide away, the raven-haired witch retracting her arm as the door slowly swung open to reveal a small circular room. The quartet crowded inside, the door sliding shut as they felt the room descend.

"Alright, better make it look good." Eda placed one of the illusion glyphs Luz drew up on her cheek and activated it. In moments she appeared to have multiple bruises and cuts along her face while her sister mirrored the action. 

Luz fastened iron shackles around Lilith's wrists, the teen taking care to leave them unlocked. When the elevator reached its destination, it appeared that two of the Emperor's Judicators had captured the Clawthornes and were now escorting them to the Maw.

Amity sharply inhaled when she finally saw what the Maw looked like. It was a sinister stronghold built atop a jagged stalagmite, the bottom of the rock not visible as the gaping void surrounded it. A narrow bridge stretched between the elevator's terminus and the Maw itself, thick glass built around it. Swirling masses of noxious violet fog coiled around the glass tube as it rose from the belly of the Titan, the glass all that kept it at bay.

"Yep, this explains why Mother likes her job." Amity muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her ex-mentor become flustered. When she recalled why, Amity felt that surge of shock again.

"We need to move before security gets suspicious." Eda jerked her head towards the Occulars that were drifting towards them. "Really try to sell it."

Clearing her throat, Luz's voice sounded guttural and gruff thanks to the disguise. "Move it!" She shoved Lilith forwards, the witch stumbling before resuming her walk onwards.

A trio of Occulars watched. They appeared to simply be floating eyeballs, but their mouths resided where the pupil would be, giving them a ring of jagged fangs in the middle of their forms. Tentacles dripping with slime trailed from behind, the sentries watching the quartet make their way towards the Maw.

Reaching the main door, six Enforcers stood at the ready with their axes and maces. "Who goes there?"

"We are under orders to escort these two prisoners to the Maw." Amity coldly spoke.

One of the Emperor's goons gave a low whistle. "Both Clawthornes?"

"Indeed. That is why we are here."

Another Enforcer rubbed the back of his masked head. "Shouldn't they be sent to the Conformitorium instead?"

"Ohhhh, alright then. We'll just go back and tell the Emperor that you are all undermining his authority." Luz interjected. "What're your names by the way?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! No need for that!" One of the Enforcers placatingly held up his hands, his fellows nervously fidgeting. "We're just...confused is all. We don't get many prisoners here."

"We understand that. But the Emperor himself wants to make sure these two never see the light of day." Amity's voice dripped with menace. "So, will you let us in or will we need to inform your superiors of insubordination?"

Two of the Enforcers immediately began opening the heavy gate, the others parting for the quartet to pass by. Luz and Amity shoved the Clawthornes across the threshold, the door soon closing behind them. While there were no Enforcers inside, Occulars and spidery beasts lurked about.

"Just go straight." Lilith whispered as she gestured to the long bridge that went from the Maw's antechamber to a narrow tower that seemed to be in the middle of the facility. "And do not touch the webs."

As the four made their way across, Luz kept looking around in awe and fear. Long strands of silk stretched all over, spidery creatures with no eyes and human-like arms scuttling along them. The Maw was a hollow cylinder in design, the main office a needle like tower in the middle. Gigantic rusted gears and chain pulleys were visible below, Lilith explaining that the whole fortress was mechanically animated to ensure that if one section was accessible, the rest would be closed off.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they reached the office, Luz and Amity forcing the Clawthornes inside. Judicators were intensely gazing into crystal orbs, each one giving live feed of what the Occulars saw. One of the guards looked up at the quartet, hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

"What are the Clawthornes doing here?" The Judicator questioned.

"We were ordered to bring them here." Amity replied.

"Strange, neither Madame Kikimora or Lady Blight notified us." The Judicator turned to approach a teleraven. "Excuse me as I verify these orders."

"Understo-OH MY TITAN SHE'S LOOSE!" Luz exclaimed as Eda shrugged off her handcuffs.

"Hold on, I'll get her!" Amity yelled as she handed Lilith her sword.

Judicators began scrambling for their weapons, but the Clawthornes were quick to subdue seven of them. Lilith's blade severed the hands off several of the empty husks as Eda threw mighty sucker punches with her brass knuckles. Gouts of flame erupted with each swing the Owl Lady took, flame glyphs engraved on her knuckledusters. Meanwhile Amity blasted torrents of flames, knocking several more guards down as Luz leapt for the Main Dial.

"Okay, focus..." Luz placed the note with the combination to the Maximum Security wing onto the desk next to her. Following the instructions, she began twisting the dial into the required positions, a heavy clank following each turn.

Before long, the main office quieted down. Sheathing her sword, Lilith immediately began barricading desks and chairs onto the hatch in the floor. Eda slid several more glass lenses out of her bag and began placing them along the crystal orbs as Amity retrieved the teleraven. "Mr. President, this is Minty Fresh."

"Reading you loud and clear!" Gus' voice replied through the raven.

"We've taken the office, do you have a visual on us?"

"I've got all eyes on you." Back on the surface, Gus lightly twisted the Spyglass, an eye pressed up to it. He could see through each lens Eda had left, the ones she put in the main office giving him access to virtually every corner of the Maw. "So far you're all clear and Leafy is almost in position."

Amity placed the teleraven on her shoulder as Luz finished inputting the last digits into the dial. There was a deep groan of metal, heavy clanking all around as the hulking mechanisms of the Maw began to spin. The tower in the middle began to rotate, the bridge sliding along the wall. Once it stopped rotating, the bridge re-shaped itself into a stairway that led further down, straight towards an iron door quite a ways below.

"Alright, you two get Revas out. Me and Luz will hold down the fort from here." Eda slipped her brass knuckles back on.

The elder Clawthorne only nodded as she led her former student down the stairway, the two moving as fast as they could. They were getting nearer to freeing her friend, yet Lilith could not shake the feeling of dread that had settled in her stomach.

* * *

An annoyed 'humph' came from the witch behind Odalia's desk. The Blight's personal Occular had shown the whole fiasco upstairs, prompting the witch to rise. What was supposed to be a quiet job as a substitute had become a headache, but a smile tweaked lips upwards.

 _I suppose it's not all bad. Would be a good way to reacquaint myself with the Clawthornes after all._ Teeth were soon bared in a wolfish grin.

_And we have so much to catch up on._


	8. House of Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by My Chemical Romance

If she were to be honest with herself, Lilith found the Maw to be the most unsettling place in all of the Boiling Isles. Unlike the Conformatorium and the screams of its inmates or Belos' castle with the constant heartbeat of the Titan, the Maw was silent. There were no anguished cries, no sounds of life, nothing but the echoes of her footsteps.

"How much farther?" Amity's voice broke the oppressive silence.

"I'm not sure, my memory of this section is sketchy at best." The older witch answered.

Amity was quiet as her rampant thoughts dissected that response. Odalia never spoke of where she worked with her children and from what she learnt of the Maw, it was meant to be kept a secret from virtually everyone. Yet Lilith knew, which meant she probably got a personal tour. And the only reason Odalia would do that was because--

The witchling shuddered at the answer.

Noticing the shiver in her former protege, worry leaked into Lilith's voice. "Are you alright?"

"I am trying not to think about how you and Mother used to date." Amity blurted.

The silence that followed became tense as Amity slapped both hands over her mouth while Lilith turned bright red. The two shared the singlemost awkward looks they ever had, Lilith nervously chuckling. "It uh...was a long time ago."

Noticing the stricken look the Amity had, the older witch cleared her throat as she led them deeper into the Maw. The narrow corridor was lined with locked doors on both sides, a small and barred window built into each one. Rather then "undesirables", each cell contained either a locked filing cabinet or a pile of rotted bones.

Winding their way through the hallway, Amity felt a twinge of morbid curiosity at what could be stored in here. Although the Clawthornes were not opposed to pillaging the Maw, there was too much to go through and no organization system to narrow down their search. And if there's any place that would have information on portals between our world and Luz's, it'd be here.

Ebon feathers danced along the ground, Lilith's eyes narrowing. "We're getting close."

"Are you sure?"

"We've been friends a long time. Guess you could say I have a sort of sixth sense when it comes to finding him." The witch replied as they neared a door that was spanned the entire hallway.

_I'm almost there._

* * *

"Seriously, who taught you to throw punches like that?"

"Eh, one of my exes. Real sweet guy, we still hang out every now and then."

"Ohhhhh, a long-lost love?" Luz's eyes sparkled at that.

"Another time kiddo." Eda chuckled as she kept an eye on the crystal orbs that lined the desk. Thus far the plan was going well, but something in the back of her head was deeply worried about this scheme. Taking another teleraven, Eda began speaking to its beak. "Mr. President, this is Owl Mama. How're we looking?"

"So far so good." Gus adjusted the Spyglass, cycling through each of its lenses. "Guards are not onto us ye--wait." Selecting one of the Occulars, the illusionist could see a squadron of Enforcers rallying in the floor below the main office. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?"

"Uh-oh that!" Luz replied as she pointed to the barricaded hatch that was rattling. It was if someone was trying to break it open from the otherside, the large pile of furniture stalling them.

"Okay, just give me a moment..." Gus quickly surveyed the Maw, trying to find a way out for the two. "Looks like the only place they would not be able to cut off are the webs."

Luz glanced out the large windows to see the webs in question, thick ropes of silk stretching across the Maw as horrific spidery creatures scuttled along them. "Oh boy."

"Time to test your plant friend's theory." Eda hastily retrieved two glass jars, both full of an icy blue fluid with leaves floating in them. Opening the jar released its thick aroma, a stench fouler then the innards of a trash slug filling the room. Steeling her nerves, Eda poured the contents of one of the jars onto herself. "This better work."

In the meantime, Luz began placing flame glyphs all over the control dial. With a quick tap, the mechanism became red-hot and soon cooled into useless slag. She too doused herself with the foul jar Eda handed her before the Owl Lady punched out a window. As the hatch began to give way, the two leapt onto the webbing that dominated the inside of the Maw.

A shrill screech echoed out, Luz looking to her side to see one of the monstrous spiders backing away from them. Just as Willow predicted, they could not stand the rancid aroma she and Eda now stunk of. "It's working!"

"I'm still showering for several hours when we're done." Eda muttered as she carefully crawled along the silk strands. Flying around here on a staff would've led her to getting tangled up, the vile brew she poured on herself nulifying the stickiness of the webbing.

The two made their way downwards, staying near to the tower. Although several of the spidery monsters had affixed their eyeless visages on them, none could muster the willpower to get past the horrid scent they gave off. With the teleraven on her shoulder, Eda glanced at the tower. "Alright Mr. President, how're things looking inside?"

Gus scanned through multiple Occulars that roamed the corridors. "Looks like all the guards are trying to break down the hatch. So far I don't see any, if you keep your heads down I think you can hide out in the tower."

Luz slid an ice glyph into the crack between two bricks in the tower, the ice expanding to tear a large hole into the wall. Eda swung a fist at the ice, her glyph'd knuckledusters melting a way through. Sliding through the hole, the Owl Lady helped her apprentice back up. The inside was as bleak and sparsely decorated as the exterior of the Maw, the only source of illumination coming from the various skulls that lined the halls, their eye sockets aglow with baleful flames.

"Sheesh, all we're missing is Dark Souls boss music." Luz quipped. Thankfully her disguise was still in effect.

"Eh, I don't think they have the budget for hiring Drama Bards." Eda peeled a few strands of silk from her arms and hair. "Now, we only need to lie low until we get the signal--"

"Guys! You've got someone heading your way!" Gus' voice yelled through the teleraven.

Bolts of violet slithered through the walls, the stone rearranging into a collossal arm that blocked off the hallway behind the two. Following the magic, Eda's eyes widened when she saw the witch who was ahead of them.

"Been a long time Eda." Removing his hand from the wall, the man loosened his cravat. He wore an impeccable black and violet suit, a mane of brown hair slicked back while his cropped beard failed to hide his wicked smile. "I've been meaning to catch up with you."

The Owl Lady bristled at the sight, golden eyes narrowing to a glare. "Alador Blight."

Luz gasped. "Blight?!"

"The one and only." Alador chuckled. "A clever trick, changing your scent profiles. It may have made you unappetizing to the fiendcrawlers, but it also made you easy to track."

"Can it dog breath." Eda took a petty amount of joy in the scowl that she got from Alador at the jibe. "I am not in the mood for your pretentious ass so hit the road before I punch your teeth out again."

The Blight patriarch sighed as he peeled his jacket off with a flourish. "I had hoped we could settle this like civilized beings. But I suppose once a Beast..."

Luz realized too late that the dramatic sweeping motion he made had spun a spell circle, Alador flicking his hand downwards for the circle to strike the floor. The bricks morphed into stony arms, all lunging for the two.

"...always a Beast."

* * *

"What kind of lock is this?"

"An Infinity Lock." Lilith answered as she rolled up her sleeves. "As the name implies, they're meant to be very difficult to open if you do not know the combination."

Amity raised an eyebrow. "And do you know it?"

"Not at all." Lilith admitted. "However, there's one trick Edalyn learnt that the Maw did not account for."

The elder Clawthorne drew her sword and wedged it into one of the hinges of the door. The blade soon got into the tiny gap between the bolt and hinge, Lilith slowly muscling the bolt free. Watching her work, Amity blinked.

"...I'd never think of that."

"Perhaps not at first, but you possess a sharp mind." Lilith grunted, metal creaking as the bolt loosened.

Spinning a spell circle, Amity conjured an Abomination. The amorphous creation slithered into the gap of the other hinge on the door and began pushing the bolt out. As the two worked on unhinging the door, the witchling felt a twinge of pride at what her former mentor said. It was also a source of conflict, the person who made her feel validated the most also being the one who's name was now a euphenism for "terrible decisions".

As the last bolt hit the ground with a clink, the heavy door fell forwards. Lilith peered into the yawning darkness ahead, several more doors visible in the gloom. All the while her heart ached, sensing how close Revas was and the terror he was in. Before the two could push on, the teleraven squawked.

"We have a huge problem!" Gus' voice cried out. "Mama Owl and Azura are in a fight with Mr. Alador Blight!"

Amity felt her blood run cold. While her father was not as terrible as her mother, she knew what he was capable of and it compelled her to turn back around the way they came. "Come on!"

Lilith watched the girl sprint back, the witch rooted on the spot. She knew it was her sister back there, but she close enough to Revas to hear him again. She looked back and forth between the yawning darkness and the dimly lit hallway, fighting back tears.

 _Where are you? It's so dark, so cold_. His voice echoed in her mind. _Please don't leave me here!_

Lilith took a shuddering breath, her mind made up.

She only hoped she was not beyond forgiveness.

* * *

When his wife came down with food poisoning and she requested that he cover her shift, Alador had thought it be nothing more then simple guard duty. Just make sure the Maw was secure and the only excitement would be keeping some buffoonish Enforcers in line.

Now he had a sore jaw and had to fix his own dislocated shoulder twice from the sucker punches Eda had given him.

"For someone who's supposed to be a big and scary guy, you fight like a little bitch." Eda sneered.

Alador scowled as he made more Abomination Arms arise from the masonry of the Maw's tower. It was strange that the Owl Lady was sticking to fisticuffs, Eda sidestepping and weaving through the limbs of brick to deliver another quick succession of flaming punches. Behind her, the "Judicator" was using ice pillars to clear a path out, the two retreating once Alador took a knee again.

Glaring at his fleeing quarry, the Blight patriarch bared his teeth in a snarl. Reaching into his breast pocket, he retrieved a dented metal hip flask and took a deep gulp of its contents.

Luz blasted a hole in the wall, rubble tumbling through the webs below as they descended into the darkness below. The ice pillar kept extending towards the stairway that stretched between the tower and maxiumum secruity wing, forming a frosty slope. Hefting Luz over one shoulder, Eda slid down the narrow stretch of ice.

With a good view of behind them, Luz's eyes widened when she saw the pair of baleful yellow eyes behind them and the mouthful of fangs that joined them. "Uh, Eda? Could Amity's dad always do that?!"

Eda did not need to look back to know what was now pursuing them. "I'm afraid so."

Having doubled in size, Alador had become a hybrid of man and wolf. Moving on all fours, he barrelled down the icy slope in pursuit of his prey. Despite the headstart, the Blight was rapidly closing the gap. Luz reached for a flame glyph and hastily blasted an enormous gout of fire at the werewolf. Yet when the flames disappated, Alador was lightly singed but still in pursuit and getting closer.

With one mighty push from his legs, Alador lunged forwards. Although his large and clawed hands got a solid grip on his foes, he took another blast of flames at point blank. The trio tumbled onto the stairway, Alador's claws easily slicing through the rock as he slowed his fall and got back onto his feet.

Eda groaned as she got to her feet, Luz following suit. It was a miracle neither were slashed by the werewolf, but Eda's eyes widened when she saw silver feathers protruding from her arms.

"Well now, isn't this interesting?" Alador's voice was warped and gravelly, but there was no mistaking the fiendish look in his eyes.

"H-how are you still you and not a big angry doggo?!" Luz exclaimed.

"I have my ways." The Blight laughed as he gestured to the broken glass that was scattered along the stairway. Droplets of a golden-orange fluid accompanied the glass. "But it seems like you've lost yours Eda."

The witch in question felt her bones starting to rearrange, her teeth sharpening. Luz looked between her mentor and the werewolf in terror, uncertain on what she could do.

Unperturbed by the threat of the Owl Beast, Alador stalked towards the two. He heard their heartbeats race, the two reeking of fear. "Come out little Owl..." Alador spoke in a sing-songy voice, teeth bared in a wolfish grin. "...come out and play!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I reckon Abomination magic at the highest level can be used to animate any substance in alternative ways from a lumbering humanoid


	9. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the final chapter of the Maw. A huge thank you to @hopal-foropal for Beta-ing this segment, go check out her work!
> 
> Title by Skillet

Eda was not someone who scared easily. Her list of fears was short, but she had them for a good reason. They were the terrors that cut to the bone and right now she was living out one the worst. Her fingernails were warping into claws, teeth becoming longer and sharper and her mind darkening as the Owl Beast began to awaken once again.

"Eda!"

She knew that voice, didn't she? The feral instincts of the Beast were wrestling with her memories, trying to recall. She felt familiar hands resting on her shoulders, the smell of paper and ink around her. Even if her mind was halfway towards that of the Beast, it too recognized the presence as that of someone to protect.

Luz could see the inner turmoil Eda was going through to keep the Owl Beast dormant. While the curse had weakened since Lilith halved it, it was not broken. Recalling how King brought back Eda with his Rage Squeak, Luz was trying something similar. Perhaps the elixir was not the only thing that could keep the Beast at bay.

While an onyx haze clouded Eda's eyes, there was still recognition in the golden irises. Yet it was when everything seemed to be possibly going well that it went south, a strong grip clamping on Luz's arm and hefting her into the air. While she struggled to escape, Eda's eyes darkened more.

"I wonder who you are beneath the illusion." Alador growled as he held the "Judicator" aloft. "But that is a mystery I can liv--URRRK!!"

Oozing arms made of slime were around the werewolf's neck. Dropping Luz, Alador's elbow slammed into the Abomination that had grappled him from behind. While he could not cast magic in this form, one did not become as high up in a coven as he was without knowing how to combat Abominations. The werewolf bucked himself forward, his neck sliding out of the slime with only a slight ache. He swiftly turned with an arm splayed out, slashing away at the Abomination for a handful of its mass to drip off the ledge.

With Alador distracted, Luz resumed trying to help Eda fend off the Owl Beast. While panic was evident, the teen's presence seemed to be able to help Eda from turning as quickly. The werewolf's snarls of rage echoed around them, urging the Owl Beast's chittering to hiss out, the mane of silver hair becoming a plumage of feathers.

Alador meanwhile had sloughed away the Abomination one handful at a time, exposing another "Judicator" at the threshold of the maximum security wing. Given how they were standing, he deduced that was the one who conjured the Abomination and was in league with the Clawthornes.

Stalking towards them, Alador flexed his claws. "What I did to your Abomination will be seen as merciful to what I will do to you."

Amity recoiled further, chest heaving. Her disguise was quite convincing and now she was about to be mauled by her own father. Part of her screamed to run and use that fire spell her siblings taught her, yet she was too afraid of him to move.

Tendrils of blue energy snapped around Amity's waist, the witchling roughly pulled out of the way from the furious werewolf. There was a rapid clacking of boots on brick, an ebon blur streaking past Amity. Out of the corner of his eye, Alador saw the sword that was swinging for him. Only his heightened reflexes saved him, a large hand swatting the blade away as he regarded his foe.

"Isn't this a surprise. You are not hiding behind your sister anymore." Alador sneered.

"And you are still Odalia's lapdog." Lilith retorted as she got into her fighting stance.

The werewolf's laugh had all the charm of snapping bones as Alador and Lilith circled each other. "As if you are one to talk! She had you wrapped right around her finger."

There was a twitch in Lilith's eye, Amity's face twisting with revulsion behind her disguise. Thinking he had an opening, Alador's giant hand swung towards Lilith, her sword narrowly deflecting the attack. An overhead swipe came at her next, the witch sidestepping before jabbing Alador's shoulder with the pommel of her sword.

Amity gawked at the sight of her father and former mentor fighting. Despite Alador's size and sheer strength, Lilith's quick reflexes allowed her to evade and parry his claws and bites. The witchling turned her head to see Luz and Eda on the stairway between the maximum security wing and main office, the Owl Lady starting to become a hybrid of herself and the Owl Beast. Without hesitation, Amity began running for them.

"Lilith!" Amity's disguised voice pulled the raven-haired witch's attention to the sight, her heart dropping. But too late she realized she left herself open, a handful of jagged claws lashing at her face and sending her careening into Amity, the two collapsing onto the stairway's edge.

Lumbering towards them, Alador grinned savagely. "Your swordplay has degraded Lilith."

"Same could be said about your character." The witch snapped as she shakily got to her feet. Wiping the blood off her face, Lilith twirled her sword in one hand while the other reached into her pocket. With Alador's eyes on her blade, he did not see her slip a hip flask to her former apprentice before she rushed for him.

As Lilith thrusted her sword towards Alador's face, it forced the werewolf to roll backwards to avoid the blow. Scrambling to her feet, Amity unscrewed the flask's lid and her amber eyes widened at its contents. Quicker then ever before, she ran for her friend and the Owl Lady. She had no time to explain, simply pressed the flask to Eda's lips and made her drink the elixir.

Lilith meanwhile was slowing. The aching in her body made blocking Alador's attacks too painful, her guard dropping. Seizing the opportunity, the werewolf's jaws clamped onto her shoulder and roughly tossed her into a wall. Sliding onto the floor, Lilith blearily looked up at Alador with a fierce growl.

"Look at how far you've fallen." Alador remarked as he watched the witch struggle to stand once more. Scoffing, he readied one last swipe with his claws to finish the job. He heard the cries of anguish from the imposters that aided the witch before him, his hand barely missing his target.

Alador blinked. A hand almost as large as his own was clamped on his wrist, one that belonged to Lilith who now had a maw of needle like fangs. Her body was warping, plumage of black feathers sprouting as her arms and legs came to resemble those of a bird. A baleful glare of black eyes drilled into his pale yellow eyes, the Blight seeing nothing but the fury of a wounded animal.

Before long, Alador was eye to eye with the Raven Beast. A bloodcurdling screech erupted from Lilith's mouth, Alador's sensitive hearing forcing him to his knees. Her other hand grabbed him by the shoulder, the Raven Beast tossing him away. He barely had time to recover before Lilith bounded towards him and lunged onto the werewolf, talons and teeth slashing at anything in reach.

The sight gave Luz flashbacks of some old Hugh Jackman movie she saw awhile ago, a wheezing Eda getting her attention. "Eda! Are you okay?!"

Blinking the blurriness from her eyes, Eda rolled her neck. "Oof...not really."

Luz was relieved that sharing the curse meant that Eda's required elixir intake had dropped back down to one bottle a day. The Owl Lady shook her head a few times, the blackness in her scelera fading. By the time her vision cleared up, she saw the Raven Beast brawling with Alador, eyebrows reaching her hairline.

"...L-Lilith gave you her flask of elixir." Amity answered the unasked question.

Slamming the Raven Beast into the wall, Alador watched the corvid monstrosity go down. Turning his head to Eda and her acomplices, the Blight began stalking towards them. He barely got a few steps closer when Lilith leapt onto him from behind, her talons sinking into his flesh. Roaring in pain, Alador slammed onto his back, crushing Lilith between his bulk and the floor. Her grip lost, the werewolf rolled onto his feet and lunged for the Raven Beast.

The two locked their hands on each other's shoulders, Lilith spinning to send Alador's feet off the edge. Losing his footing, the Blight stopped resisting, allowing the Raven Beast to stumble into him. "If I fall, I will not go alone!"

Before Lilith could flap her wings, Alador's jaws clamped onto her shoulder. A painful screech erupted from the Raven Beast as the two fell into the darkness below, webs snapping beneath their combined weight.

"Lily!" Eda cried out as she stared into the void.

The shock at the scene left all three speechless. Amity was the first to recover, the witchling looking at the tower to see the door opening for Enforcers to appear. Tugging on Eda and Luz's wrists, the two were snapped out of their reverie at the sight that was approaching. As the witchlings ran ahead, Eda gave one last glance over the edge before following them to the maximum security wing. The second the Owl Lady crossed the threshold, Luz used an ice glyph to seal off the doorway.

"What now?!" Amity's fingers tangled in her hair.

Checking her watch, Eda took a deep breath, her voice hardening. "We get Revas out." Turning to the two teens, raw emotion cracked through her tone. "Then we freak out."

Shakily nodding, Amity led the two the way she and Lilith went before. Passing the broken door, a pale blue ball of light glowed outside a cell door. Eda said nothing as she reached into her satchel and pulled out a glass vial. Popping its cork off, she poured its contents onto the lock, the metal hissing as it dissolved. A quick kick followed, swinging the iron door open.

Luz's eyes widened when she saw him. "I-is that...?"

Eda stiffened at the sight. If she were honest with herself, she knew that she'd go to the same lengths Lilith had done. With that in mind, she retrieved the ivory staff that was in the middle of the room, its white raven Palisman bearing a new cut across its beak. Without another word, she handed her sister's staff to Amity. Noticing the surprise on the girl's face, Eda gave a small smile. "I think out of the three of us he'll like you the most."

Stiffly nodding, Amity took the staff. They could hear the echo of approaching footsteps, Enforcers chattering as they neared the trio. Grabbing a teleraven, Luz spoke into it. "Mr President, how far off is King?"

"He's just shown up! Better get your masks on, pronto!"

Needing no further incentive, the trio donned the bird-like masks Willow made for them. A zesty and woody aroma filled their sinuses, the 'beaks' stuffed with plants that could filter out virtually any toxin. Their timing was fortuitious, a collosal hand smashing through the outside wall of the Maw, allowing a cloud of toxic fumes to spill inside. More of the bestial creature tore its way through the stonework, jaws dripping with saliva as its nostrils flared with each sniff. The scent of silk got its attention, the reptillian monster smashing its way towards its dinner.

The trio gawked as the Skurgen Beast lumbered away, King sliding down its tail to land just in front of them. "Told you I could direct him towards here!"

"Awesome job!" Luz cheered as she lifted King into her arms.

Amity glanced out the giant hole the Skurgen made, a narrow bridge of braided vines stretching between the Maw and the surface. Waving the rest of her accomplices over, the witchlings and demon started climbing the plants out. While about to follow, Eda froze as something shimmered out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, she saw a pair of books on the floor and among the rubble left in the wake of the Skurgen. Dusting them off, she saw silver locks on them. Recalling that the Maw was home to highly confidential documents, Eda shoved the books into her bag before following the rest out of the Maw.

Once everyone was partway across, the vines started receding towards the surface, carrying the four out of the poisonous mist. Rather then reach the surface, they were pulled towards a tunnel that had been dug in the cliff-face, vines and roots keeping the dirt from collapsing as Willow and Gus waved.

"We saw what happened to Miss Lilith on the Spyglass." Willow quietly spoke. "Should we--"

"You kids have done more then enough." Eda interjected, her voice cracking. "And I do not want to lose anyone else."

No one else spoke, only grimly nod as they followed Willow's tunnel. While moving forwards, Amity and Eda kept glancing behind them. The witchling's grip on the staff made her knuckles go white while Eda's jaw was tight.

While no one tried to dwell on it, their minds were unable to move on from the Maw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reckon that while Lilith's magic is greatly weakened, she still has a little


	10. Animal I Have Become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight edits have been made
> 
> Title by Three Days Grace

_Hurt._

_Four legged, sharp teeth._

_Bad. Four legs bad._

_No sky, only ground. Wing hurt._

_Very bad._

_Bite what comes close._

_Bite._

_BITE_.

* * *

Despite the strict laws that had been placed, the different Tracks of Magic were able to keep some of their most important practices. The Oracles were allowed to keep the Three Eyes to test their members and the Potioneers still had their sacred Kauldron, just as those who raised Abominations still had their Deep Ooze. Such traditions survived Belos' reforms, ancient practices still carried out in the Covens.

But of all these practices from the Savage Age, none were as deadly as the ultimate test of the Beast Keepers; their trek through the Belly of the Beast. To descend into the darkness of the World Below, where the most dangerous of demonic beasts roam in the great caverns and gorges, the deadliest ecosystem becoming the Titan's new organs and blood. It was expected of all Beast Keepers to endure this trail at least once, none were exempt.

Giving her rope a few tugs, Viney was reassured by its firm grip. Leaning back, she began scaling the rocky cliff, her pace steady and was undeterred by her heavy rucksack. She was thankful that Emira gave her such sturdy gloves before beginning the trek, they had incredible grip. The image of the emerald-haired witch shot through Viney's mind, her grip wavering for a moment. _FOCUS YOU USELESS LESBIAN._

After a good ten minutes of climbing, the witchling reached the top and hefted herself up. Sparing a moment to wipe sweat onto her cargo shorts, Viney soon retrieved her canteen for a quick swig of water.

"HUP!" Bump vaulted over the top, the principal sporting his usual robes. Scanning the cliff face, he recognized the ancient marking engraved into the rock. "Alright, this is the ninth marker. Thus far you have interacted with forty-six different kinds of beasts over three days."

Viney nodded. "Just four more before the last marker."

"Indeed." The principal fell into pace with his student as the two wound their way along the narrow path that was eroded into the cliff.

While she knew to keep her focus on the path, Viney couldn't help but glance to the side. Far below was the Belly, a maze of deep canyons and gorges that allowed glimpses of sunlight from the rifts far above. Deep pools of the Titan's bile dotted the rocky landscape, swathes of moss carpeting the better illuminated areas. But most stunning of all was how alive the Belly was as the myriad creatures went about their lives, the air trembling with mating calls and bellowed challenges.

Overall, the Belly of the Beast was a Beast Keeper's paradise.

Having made good progress, Viney suddenly halted. Her nose twitched as she sniffed the acidic reek, the witchling drew a large hunting knife from her belt. Expertly twirling it in her hand to bring its bone pommel to the rock face, Viney began tapping the stone wall. When her knife easily dislodged tiny fragments of rock, the witchling's grip tightened.

Glancing over her shoulder to see Bump's raised eyebrow, Viney quietly spoke. "There's a stone spider nearby."

"What is the evidence?" Bump had spoke in a neutral tone the whole trip and she would admit that it was a little unnerving how undeterred he was by the various creatures they encountered.

"They secrete a corrosive agent that reacts with minerals. They use it to help anchor themselves onto rocky surfaces, its why this cliff is much more brittle and what the smell is." The witchling explained. She took care to remain still and quiet, recalling that touch was the arachnid's primary sense.

There was a rumble of rock, a long and thin segment of the cliff shifting. Viney's gaze followed the moving length, spotting the twin streaks of dark grey fangs lightly jutting out of the wall. Frustratingly, its lack of eyes made it difficult to tell if it was awake or not, the witchling sheathing her knife.

"What course of action do you believe is best to take?"

Viney inspected the area. The stone spider was in the right position to attack if they continued on the narrow path that zig-zagged up the cliff. Climbing straight up was the other option, but the second they dug their climbing gear into the rock, the spider would be onto them. Judging the distances, Viney turned her gaze to the lip of the gorge that was high above, daylight slipping into the deep crevasse. A telltale flicker up above made her smile.

"I've got just the thing." Viney answered before cupping her hands over her lips. Sucking in a deep breath, she made a loud shriek that echoed all around. Quite a few of the smaller critters began to clamber into their hiding holes while the larger predators seized up as they became alert.

While the spider's mandibles clicked as one of its legs crept towards the witches, the arachnid failed to notice the glimmering hide of the Deep Wyrm that had descended from the upper reaches of the Belly. Having heard another of its kind, the Wyrm took flight with intention to drive off the competitor, but its nostrils flared at the scent of its favored meal.

Sensing the approaching hunter, the stone spider lunged from its spot. Despite its size, it had frighteningly quick reflexes. The grey blur had suddenly leapt from the cliff to latch onto the Wyrm's torso, the reptillian beast screeching as it wrestled with the arachnid.

With nothing in the way, Viney and Bump continued on. Like the other encounters with the wildlife on this trek, the witchling began explaining her reasoning. "Arachnids and Insectoids are irresistable to all Wyrms. However, Deep Wryms have a tougher hide that is resistant to most corrosives."

Bump gave an acknowledging nod, remaining silent as he followed his student. As the two wound their way up the steep cliffs, gnarled roots of ancient trees began to appear, towering red needled firs jutting from the rock. Thicker beds of moss became more common, the overhanging stone ledges becoming less frequent for more sunlight to spill down.

As the late afternoon sun illuminated the upper levels of the Belly, Viney spotted the damaged trees a little ways a head. From a ways off she could tell that whatever made the deep slash marks was one of the larger beasts, the witchling keeping low as she meticulously surveyed the woodlands around her. While a few Shadow Hounds were passing through a little ways away, nothing seemed large enough to be able to cause such destruction.

Approaching the scene, Viney knelt next to the ridges and divots made into the dirt. She could identify a definitive set of tracks, the creature sporting four limbs. The hindquarters seemed to be that of a bird's, each toe possessing sharp talons and a fourth on the back of each foot. The forward ones were perplexing as they appeared to resemble humanoid hands.

"What kind of beast do you think this is?" Bump asked as he surveyed the site.

"...I'm not sure." Viney admitted as she knelt next to a fallen log, running a hand along the slashes made into the bark. "It's definitely large and most likely avian judging by its footprints and how deep it cut into the wood. Similar sized terrestial predators leave a different cutting pattern because their feet are structurally different from birds."

The principal gave an unreadable stare at the slash marks, a trail of cuts stretching through the trees. "If it is of avian stock, then why would it leave such a trail on the ground?"

Scanning the dirt, pale emerald eyes lit up at the irregular trail left in the dirt. "One of its wings must be wounded. The drag marks are consistently on the left side so that's leading me to reckon that it has a wyvern-esque build."

Kneeling on the ground, Bump plucked a black feather that had fallen to the ground. His eyes narrowed by a fraction as he tucked the feather into his robes. "Apologies for interrupting your trek, but I would like to track this creature first and foremost."

On the one hand, Viney was the kind to tend to virtually any injured beast. On the other... "If we do that, I would be failing the Belly of the Beast."

"The final judgement is left to the accompanying elder Beast Keeper. And while it would be unorthodox, I consider you to be one of the most capable Beast Keepers I've ever seen, even if you were not to complete the Belly."

Viney stood in stunned silence. While the thought of recieving her Mark was on the forefront of her mind, her heart felt heavy. "Well...even so, it wouldn't feel right if I didn't see this path through the whole way."

For the first time since the two began this trek, Bump's lips twitched upwards. "Very well, once Professor Irwin has recovered, I will make sure he takes you through the Belly again if you wish."

"Th-thanks." Clearing her throat, the witchling turned her attention to the trail they had picked up. "Now let's get hunting."

* * *

Tracking was no easy feat. Footprints became muddled together with the various creatures that roamed the wilderness of the Boiling Isles, only the apex predators with their enormous tracks and large claws left the clearest markers. However, Viney hadn't lived in the boonies without learning nothing. Ebon feathers snagged on branches, large tracts of the ground torn up by a bird beast continuously failing to fly, and the ever present reek of blood had led the witchling onwards. Oddly, there appeared to be bootprints as well. _Most likely Demon Hunters._

For a little while, the trail consisted of claw marks in the trees and a crash-site a few meters away in an infinite loop. _It does not feel like it belongs on the ground. It wants to be airborne, but its too injured._

Following the trail, Bump's brow furrowed. He had taken care to keep stepping on branches, their loud snaps echoing through the forest. His keen eyes could see a large onyx mass up ahead, the principal gesturing to the sight. Following his hand, Viney could see the outline of a bird beast. Given the way it was moving, it was well aware of the two.

"Thoughts?" Viney quietly asked.

"Let her get closer." Bump answered. "I'll try to calm her down, then you assess the injuries."

While Viney quirked an eyebrow, she nodded as she watched the principal take a few steps closer. As the creature neared, she recognized it as a corvid of some sort. _Rook? Crow? Magpie maybe?_

Her thoughts went quiet as the Raven Beast neared, leaning on its haunches. Its maw of fangs were bared, its snarl contorting the vicious scars it had across its face. Most striking of all was the large gash in its shoulder, its plumage bearing a crimson hue as they puffed up.

Bump was undeterred, his eyes rolling back into his head. Second they did, Ferwin's scarlet pupils appeared. When the principal's lips opened, his voice was more guttural and gravelly, speaking in avian shrieks and chirping.

While she could understand Feather Speech quite well, Viney had trouble mimicking the noises needed to speak it. So she simply watched as the Raven Beast and Bump exchanged caws and crowing. From what she could pick up, a wolf of some sort had attacked the Raven and it had to crawl through what it called 'the dark place'.

The Raven Beast circled Bump, the creature leaning on its right wing, a humanoid hand bearing wicked talons trailing in the dirt. Black eyes settled on Viney, the witchling slowly reaching into her rucksack. Finding a slab of her leftover breakfast, Viney retrieved the slab of raw meat and dropped it onto the ground before carefully backing away.

The Raven Beast sniffed the offered meal, its teeth eventually sinking into the cut. Noticing the witchling stepping forwards, the beast's feathers flared a little. When Viney stopped, the beast crept closer.

"I promise I will not hurt you."

Somewhere in the Raven Beast's mind, it knew that to be the truth.

* * *

With the tents pitched, Viney wrung the last of the blood out from the rag she used to swab the Raven Beast's wounds. While its shoulder was mangled, the other cuts were only flesh wounds at least. Most likely leave permanent scarring, but Viney could find no severed ligaments or damaged nerves. With salves applied and the Raven Beast asleep, the witchling chucked the bloodied rags onto the campfire.

Bump was seated a ways away, a small swarm of bats circling above him. He was speaking something in their tongue, his shrieks earning signs of recognition from the bats. The swarm soon dispersed into the night sky, Bump blinking a few times as his own eyes returned.

"So, how'd you know this was a she?" Viney pointed to the sleeping Raven Beast, tone curious.

"Quite insightful of you to notice." Bump conceded. "While I could tell you, this is a very sensitive matter to the Emperor's Coven."

"Trust me, I'm game for doing whatever will cheese them off more." Viney snorted.

Bump chuckled. While technically a troublemaker, what Bump had seen from this witchling on their trek through the Belly of the Beast had reassured him. With that in mind, he regaled her with the story of the Clawthornes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I headcanon that;
> 
> -Ferwin gives Bump excellent skills in communicating with all wildlife.
> 
> -Beast Keepers get a sick af tattoo as proof of them passing the Belly
> 
> As for how Bump recognized Lilith, case of him recalling Eda's own Beast form and Ferwin recognizing the scent


	11. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Sins of a Divine Mother

She had never ran this hard in her life. The dull thump of his footsteps were getting closer, her legs pumping as she desperately tried to escape. The black haze left her unsure of where she even was, but all Amity cared for was that she did not want to die. So she blindly kept running, trying to escape someone she could never outrun.

She looked over her shoulder to see his baleful yellow eyes, mouth full of jagged fangs that were about to sink into her flesh. His clawed hand wrapped around her arm, teeth about to sink into her neck as she screamed--

"AMITY!!"

The witchling's golden eyes snapped open, chest heaving as she bolted upright. The fearful visage of her father's face was gone, replaced by the early sunlight that spilled through the window. She recognized the room she was in, the sleeping bag next to her own, the Azura poster on the wall and haphazardly stacked books and sketch pads everywhere.

Normally Amity would be red in the face and stammering with Luz being this close and holding her shoulders, but whatever she woke up from cut to the bone with how her eyes darted everywhere. As her breathing calmed, recognition was beginning to return to those golden irises.

"...nightmare?" Amity only gave a shaky nod. Settling next to her, Luz's arms were around the witchling in moments. While her focus was set on comforting her friend, Luz couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat when Amity leaned into the hug.

A few moments passed, the youngest Blight's breathing calmed. "S-sorry for that, was..." Amity swallowed, the sight of her father about to kill her flashing in her mind. "...was a really bad one."

Luz could understand, she had nightmares ever since she helped Eda escape Belos. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Giving a few shaky breaths, Amity shook her head. "N-not yet at least...just want to process it first."

With that, the two spent a few moments lying next to each other on the floor. Too rattled to go back to sleep, Amity's mind had opted to focus on the Latina next to her. She still had difficulty processing that she had such a friend and that Luz helped rekindle the friendship she with Willow her parents forced her to cast aside. Heck, Amity was even feeling more at home in the Owl House thanks to Luz, made her feel like herself. There was no denying the virtually infinite kindness Luz had. Or her breathtaking artistic skill. Or the way her amber eyes sparkled when she had that adorable laug--

"You okay Amity?" Luz had propped herself up on an elbow. "Your face is reddening again."

"Wha-M-ME?? Am sooooo fine, so very fine, yep nothing wrong!" Amity gave a stilted and nervous laugh. The young Blight was secretly relieved when the bedroom door was suddenly kicked open.

"Alright kiddies, going to need your help." Eda was pulling her signature boots on, the Owl Lady sporting a long skirt that was fastened with a brass skull buckle and a mahogeny sweater. "A bunch of bats told me where Lily is and I could use the extra muscle on this."

"Ohhhhh, thats what the shrieking was." Luz remarked as she pulled her cat hoodie over her singlet. "I thought that Hooty was in a yelling match with that weird green bird again."

Amity shuddered at the memory of that green bird's lifeless gaze. "Do we need anything in particular?"

"Bring her staff. He might come in handy." With that, Eda made her way downstairs.

Breakfast was hurried, Eda skalling half a bottle of apple blood as she tossed baggies of King's snacks to the girls. Luz was halfway through a box of cookies when the trio headed outside and hopped onto Eda's staff. A brisk morning breeze blew around the trio, the summer of the Boiling Isles beginning to give way. Eda was grimly silent as Owlbert carried them towards the Titan's ribs, Luz noting the bags under the witches eyes as she finished her improvised breakfast.

"Sooooo...what's Revas like?"

Noticing how Eda had turned her head with curiosity in her tired eyes, Amity took the hint. "He's...he's an interesting Palismen." The witchling gestured to the ivory staff she had. "He can talk, but his vocabulary is limited to whatever Lilith has said around him."

"Is it only what Lily has said?" When the Blight nodded, Eda sighed. "Guess he doesn't know any cuss words then."

"Edaaa." Luz lightly elbowed the Owl Lady in the ribs, earning a chuckle from the witch.

"I don't think he knows any curses, but he tends to repeat embarassing stuff." Amity continued. "She does let him off the staff, but she got stricter ever since The Incident."

That got a raised eyebrow from Eda. "Pray continue~."

Amity nervously laughed. "Eheh...it's a long story."

Before Eda could try and get some blackmail material, she spotted the swarm of bats from before circling above a cabin in the forest. Diving down, she felt her shoulders tense as the gravity of what was to come returned. It may have only been two days, but Eda hadn't been this stressed since Luz broke her out. When Owlbert safely got them to the ground, the Owl Lady felt a twinge of fear.

Not long after landing, the bats dispersed. Bump approached the trio, arms folded behind his back. "Edalyn, Luz, Amity. Good to see you all again."

"Is she here?" Eda's tone was sharp, gaze desperate.

"Right to the chase as always." Bump fondly remarked as he gestured for them to follow. Leading them to the back of the cabin revealed the Raven Beast that was picking her way through a fresh carcass. "Her condition seemed familiar. Given how rarely I've seen the Owl Beast, I concluded that you know how to treat the curse."

"Just needs to drink this." Eda retrieved a bottle of elixir from her satchel, shoulders loosening.

"Then I suppose you have the matter in hand?" When his former student nodded, Bump started making his way back to the cabin. "Call me if you need anything."

The three regarded the Raven Beast, the corvid gnawing on a length of entrails. While the witches were unperturbed, Luz turned a little green as she looked away. When she was certain her breakfast would remain inside, she shakily spoke. "So, how do we do this?"

"Based on personal experience, we can just huck the whole bottle in her mouth and bam!" Eda answered. "Trick is getting close enough and I'm not sure how a Raven Beast would react to strangers."

"She might recognize us though, right?" Amity offered as she wrung the pale white staff in her hands.

"It's possible..." Handing her staff to Luz, the Owl Lady loosened the cork in the elixir bottle. "...you two hang back, I might have a better chance of not spooking her."

The Raven Beast looked up from its meal, spotting Eda from a ways off. The younger Clawthorne made sure she approached slowly, knowing how jumpy birds could be. While the sudden tension in the beast's haunches was expected along with the way its ebon feathers puffed up, the frightened whine it gave was not.

Golden eyes widened as the Raven Beast backed away. She had talons that could slice through rock, was large enough to wrestle a drake and packed with muscle, yet she only whimpered as Eda got closer. Even when the witch paused, the Raven Beast still looked ready to bolt. And one look at the bloodstained bandages around the shoulder ensured that flight was not an option.

"Alright, we need a plan B." Eda muttered. "Baby Blight, you're up."

While approaching, there was a noticable tremor in the witchling's hands. "Why me?"

"You were her apprentice." Eda handed the elixir to her. "You and me are pretty much the only meaningful people in her life."

Taking a few deep breaths, Amity carefully approached the Raven Beast. The fact it seemed just as skittish was relaxing in a way, the beast's head tilting. She took a tentative step towards Amity, the young Blight freezing at the motion. The pause seemed to spur the cursed Clawthorne on, the Raven Beast hesitantly edging closer. Before long, it was only a mere inch away from Amity, the witchling able to finally appreciate how huge this cursed form was.

A small part of Amity was expecting to feel her flesh getting ripped from her bones, yet the Raven Beast simply stared at her with pitch black eyes. Tilting her head, the Raven Beast brought her snout near the witchling's face with a curious sniff. Bracing for a bite, Amity blinked when she felt the Raven Beast lightly nuzzle her face instead. There was a crooning noise from the beast as it settled next to Amity and she was rather perplexed at the gesture.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Eda and Luz pantomiming the action of feeding the Raven Beast something. _Oh yeah._

Having loosened the cork, Amity only needed an opening. The distant cawing of birds in the distance gave one, the Raven Beast perking her head up at the direction of the noise. Opening her mouth to give similar bird calls, Amity seized the opportunity. She expertly hurled the bottle like a Grudgby ball into the beast's mouth, black eyes widening.

The Raven Beast gave a pained snarl, talons shrinking as her size sharply decreased. Ebon feathers became hair, the sickening crackling of re-arranging bones accompanying a shriek that became a familiar scream. In moments, Lilith was kneeling on the ground, propped up on her elbows. Her slacks had been torn into shorts just below her knees, boots missing and the left sleeve to her sweater torn off to reveal deep gashes. Her lean frame trembled, Lilith shakily raising her head to see her former apprentice.

"...ow." She rasped before collapsing.

Fearing the worst, Amity quickly rolled the older witch onto her back to see her chest steadily rising and falling. Eda and Luz soon joined her, the Owl Lady lightly tilting her sister's head from one side to the other. "She'll be good, just needs to sleep it off."

Amity released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, yet the three were taken aback at Lilith's new features.

* * *

She knew the forest she was in. She could never forget the smell of the dirt and sickle-pines, the coarse ground she could feel along her calves, the haunting whistle of the wind through the towering rocks.

Lilith stared at the Raven Beast before her, the collosal bird perched atop the stone dais that was half-buried in the dirt. Several moons hung above, all of them in different phases, their silver light glistening along the tears that streamed down Lilith's cheeks.

"...why?" She hoarsely whispered in a broken sob.

The Raven Beast remained silent, the witch wrapping her arms around herself. Branches rustled as wood creaked in the wind, icy cold clutching at her bones.

"After everything I did..." Lilith sniffed, helplessly staring into black eyes. "...why?"

There was a flash of golden light, one that shone through her eyelids as she tried to look away. She felt her skin crawl in the searing glow, arms raised to hide her eyes yet she still felt the light burning out her eyes. When she could not feel her body burning away, Lilith hesitantly opened her eyes to see sunlight spilling through the window across from her.

Groaning, Lilith rolled off the couch with a yelp. Shaking her head a few times, the witch attempted to get her arms under her and push up when she realized her left arm was not moving. Mismatched eyes widened, Lilith achingly pushing herself up with only the right arm. She felt a small pair of hands on her shoulders, head whipping to see a familiar face.

"S-sorry for falling asleep, I-I-I was supposed to make sure you didn't fall of the couch." Amity stammered as she helped the older witch up.

Lilith blinked at the girl. "It...it's okay..." With the stars out of her vision, the raven-haired witch recognized Eda's living room. "H-how....??"

"It's a long story, but we saved Revas, rest of us are okay and only you took a beating on the way out." Amity clarified. Wrapping both hands around Lilith's wrist, she helped the witch back onto her feet, Lilith swiftly taking a seat on the couch. "Viney said that your arm should recover in a few weeks."

Taking a proper look at herself, Lilith recognized the bandages that were around her left arm. A few new cuts and bruises were on her body, but nothing that would warrant the look Amity had. She had seen such looks before, the memories sending a spike of irritation she quickly quashed.

"What's with the look?" Lilith spoke in a decidedly neutral tone.

Grabbing a small mirror from the coffee table, Amity silently offered it to her former mentor. Accepting the item, Lilith's eyes widened when she saw her mutilated reflection. Although she could recognize her face, four massive gashes ran from the left side of her forehead straight to the right side of her jaw. There were nicks in the upper lip and nostril, the witch tenderly running a finger along the slashes.

"...my dad gave them to you." Amity looked at the floor. To her shock, Lilith only sighed.

"Well, at least I have a great conversation starter now." Putting the mirror down, Lilith's eyes widened with revalation. "Wait, you said we got him out?"

"Oh yeah!" Dashing to the recliner, Amity retrieved the white staff that was leaning against the chair.

Lilith's hands shook as she took her staff back. Horror flickered across her eyes as she ran her thumb along the cut across her Palismen, the witch murmuring many apologies. Reaching the thin gap, she gave a twist and ivory wings were spread as Revas chirped. Gliding onto the back of the couch, cerulean eyes looked into grey and turquoise. Lilith's hand reached for him, the Palismen leaning into her touch as she scratched the back of his neck.

She recognized Revas' perplexed look as he regarded her, Lilith softly rubbing the nick across his beak. "We match."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SURE that the horrifically traumatizing concept of her father threatening to kill her in the Maw won't have ANY long term repercussions at all...


	12. Closer to the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was Beta'd by @hopal-foropal. Go read her work too!
> 
> Title by Cryoshell

_The task we were given was not particularly difficult; guard the 777 Stairs and do not let any of the locals know we exist. While I am about eight times the height of one of these villagers, my abilities more then compensate. My friend did well to keep out of sight, but I recalled times he would anonymously assist the villagers. Despite knowing him to be a fierce warlord, his alturism did not strike me as out of character for him. Even when his axe was near to decapitating me all those years ago, I did not see a true malevolence in him, simply one who had lost his way._

_For the next while, our Duty was relatively quiet. Aside from encounters with the occasional Doom Viper or Catapult Scorpion, things were quiet there. I fondly recall that time, days when I could watch the suns begin to rise over the mountains as golden rays cut through the morning mist. I suppose you could say we became complacent, but in such a remote part of the world and with none coming to seek the Stairs, our faith in the Great Spirit kept our minds at peace. What we guarded was among the best kept secrets, not even the Brotherhood knew of what lay in a chamber of fire and rock where none have set foot since the stars were born._

_I was so secure in my faith, so trusting in the Great Spirit in that time. Aside from my friend, my faith in the Order was less so in some ways. When Artakha was pillaged, all who knew of its location was terminated, even other Order members. It was justified in ways, yet I look upon that time as what first led me to doubt. Even if letting Artakha fade into myth was the will of the Great Spirit, would he look upon the executions with approval or disdain? Betraying the trust of those I fought alongside, even if it was for the sake of a higher purpose, was it really the way we had to take?_

_I still believed in the Great Spirit in those days, but I was open to questioning the methods of those who served him. In hindsight, I see so clearly how I fell so far, when the earth trembled in a cataclysm none had ever seen and the stars stolen from us all._

Lilith lowered the page, mind reeling from the excerpt. The chronicle of this stranger was pointing to a distant place, one far beyond the Boiling Isles, maybe even the Demon Realm entirely. Jotting into the journal that was propped atop her lap, Lilith slipped the rubbing into her book and snapped it shut. Befitting the laidback itinerary, Lilith was only in a singlet and long shorts.

A pained hiss escaped her lips, a hand reaching to massage her mangled shoulder. Her left arm was starting to work again although her hand was barely usable. Achingly getting to her feet, the witch placed her journal on the shelf. Stiffly flexing her left hand, only her middle and index fingers were properly working.

"Least some of it is working now." Lilith murmured. There was a warbling from Revas, the Palismen perched on the windowsill. His remark got a chuckle from Lilith, the witch quirking an eyebrow. "I could put you back on the staff if you keep that up."

Revas chirped, unbridled mischief brimming in his eyes as he flew onto her good shoulder.

"What ever am I going to do with you?" Lilith sighed as she tenderly rubbed the back of his head. He gave an amused squawk, the witch giggling. "Yes, I love you too."

Revas nuzzled his cheek against Lilith's, softly crooning. Much as she wanted to rub the back of his head, the hand for doing so was currently mangled beyond use. He seemed to be aware of this, the white raven keeping his grip on her shoulder loose. Revas had barely left her side since they were reunited a week ago, the Palismen accepting all her pets in return for listening to her late night whispers again.

So caught up in doting on Revas that Lilith had not realized someone had entered the shed and was watching them. Despite her animosity, Luz could not resist the sight. "Daaawwwwww~!"

Lilith froze, her flushed gaze turning to the teen in the doorway. Yet her Palismen appeared to have a smug look and conveniently out of Lilith's sight. Clearing her throat, Lilith ran a hand through her crimson and black hair. "S-s-sorry, I didn't see you there."

That voice reminded Luz of that fateful duel, sobering her immediately. "I-it's alright. You ready?"

Gingerly removing the sling her bad arm was in, the witch nodded. Taking a seat on a wooden box, she allowed Luz to lift the mutilated limb up and begin bending it at the elbow in a repetive motion. Small pinpricks of pain jolted through her arm, but it was no more then what Lilith was used to.

After a few moments, Luz finally mustered the will to speak. "Feel anything?"

"A little." Lilith answered. "Still...still hurts a little."

"That is a good sign." Luz remarked before adding "At least I think it is."

After a few minutes of working on the elbow, Luz turned to the shoulder by slowly windmilling Lilith's arm. There was a sharp inhale from the witch when they started, her good hand clenching. "I think it's recovering, I can definitely feel this."

Unlike Eda might have been, Luz did not feel petty joy at the pain. Even if it was justified, she never felt good with hurting others. So she kept quiet as she continued exercising Lilith's shoulder, taking care to move at a steady pace.

The patient in the meantime was adrift in her thoughts, the silence inviting a great many unpleasant whispers into her mind. They were unwelcome voices, Lilith dreading the quiet. Awkward as she was, she'd take stilted smalltalk over the darker parts of her mind.

"Sooo...you said your mother taught you this?" Second she finished her question, she heard Luz sharply inhale as she froze.

A tremor was in Luz's hands as she finished exercising Lilith's shoulder. "Y-y-yeah."

The tension in the air became palpable, Lilith's heart sinking as the girl started working on her hand. Her mind oh so conveniently reminded her how Luz had destroyed the portal, leaving her stranded in the Boiling Isles. _Titan above, why don't you kick King in front of her you insensitive, untrustworthy, cold hearted--_

Revas' beak pecked against her shoulder, Lilith wincing before shooting a thankful look to her Palismen. That had gotten Luz's attention, an eyebrow quirking. "...does he do that a lot?"

"Only to keep me from spiralling into dark thoughts."

"Then why the pecking?"

"Because he's an irritating little bird."

"Yes, I love you too." Revas squawked.

Luz gave a muffled snicker. Lilith narrowed her eyes at that. "Please don't encourage him."

The two began to quiet down as Luz finished with the hand exercises. Despite the short bout of laughter from before, Lilith could see the flickers of sadness in the girl's eyes. There was a nudge from the Palismen, the witch swallowing. "L-Luz?"

Luz wordlessly glanced at her.

"...I'm sorry for bringing up your mother." The way the girl tensed up did not escape Lilith as she continued. "I...I am not that good at conversation and...and I don't handle silence well."

Something changed in Luz's gaze. "What do you mean by that?"

The witch bitterly chuckled as she tapped the side of her head. "Things get louder in here when it's silent."

Luz's face softened. "Your brain starts making noise? Bad ones?"

It was unsettling to think that a child knew this feeling. "...very bad."

Luz crouched so she was next to Lilith, Revas tilting his head at the Latina. Neither spoke, both awkwardly glancing at each other before looking away. One would clear her throat as the other rubbed the back of her neck, both trying to decide if it'd be better to try and continue their talk or bail out the window.

 _Screw it, lets just go for it_. Luz took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Lilith, can I...can I tell you a little about Mami?"

The vicious scars lining Lilith's face contorted with her raised eyebrows. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, the witch meekly nodding.

"I...I didn't have friends back in my world." Luz shakily began. "Sure I kept up the whole chipper attitude, but at the end of the day a part of me was still really lonely. I did try to befriend a few other kids but uh..." The girl drly laughed. "...they weren't as keen on meeting that wild snakes I found. Or the spider tank...or talking about Azura fanart."

That name rung a bell with Lilith. _Amity reads those doesn't she?_

"I asked Mami why the other kids thought I was weird and all she gave me a little lesson on brain chemistry." Luz continued. "I don't know if witches work the same way, but she taught me that mine simply works a bit differently from others. Sure I might have a much different way of looking at things, but she said that--"

The way Luz froze was agonizingly familiar to Lilith. The girl blinked a few times as she sucked in a deep breath.

"...that she'd always love me." Luz shakily finished before wiping her damp eyes on her arm.

Last time Lilith saw such raw vulnerability in the girl, the witch was on the recieving end of all the righteous fury Luz had felt in the wake of escaping Belos. Unlike then, she didn't see any of the anger from before. Just a child who wanted her mother back.

_Just like us._

While the witch had opened her mouth to say something, she saw Revas shaking his head out of the corner of her eye. Appraising the distraught girl, Lilith closed her mouth. She'd never been good with words anyways and with her luck she'd probably end up doing much more harm then good. Even then, her heart ached at the pain that Luz radiated.

Luz flinched as she felt an arm gingerly rest on her shoulders, head whipping to see the confused look Lilith had. Almost immediately the witch started retracting her arm. "I-I'm sorry, I was t-taking a page from your book."

"It..." The fact there was no bite in Luz's tone made Lilith freeze. "...it's okay."

The witch blinked. She carefully returned her arm to awkwardly comforting Luz, the teen slightly twitching at the contact but not pulling away. Glancing at her bad hand, Lilith achingly flexed her index and middle fingers along with her thumb.

"...thank you for all your help."

The soft tone got Luz to look up. The witch was looking away, lips pursing with guilt.

"...you're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize who wrote the tablet, do keep it to yourself for now~


	13. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We now return to Keeping Up With The Blights!"
> 
> Title by Breaking Benjamin

"Mittens, wakey wakey!" Hearing none of the usual frustrated yelling that came from the nickname, Edric rapped his knuckles against the door again. "Do I need to drag you out by the ankles?"

Still hearing nothing, Edric twisted the ornate doorknob. When nothing was thrown at him, he slowly swung the door open. Immediately he'd take one of his sister's hardcover books to the head over what he saw, smirk vanishing. Bolting towards the bed, Amity was whimpering in her sleep, arms defensively raised to protect her head from whatever was rampaging in her nightmare.

"Amity! Wake up, it's me!" Edric lightly shook his little sister, trying to help her escape her own mind.

Golden eyes snapped open in sheer panic, Amity jerking forwards. Her forehead immediately slammed into her brother's, the two yelping before cradling their now aching heads. "Ow...."

"Sorry..." Edric managed as bright stars flashed in his vision.

Blinking a few times, Amity's vision finally cleared as the throbbing ache in her forehead eased off. She recognized her brother, the irritation at his past antics resurfacing and numbing the cold terror of her nightmare. "What're you doing here?"

"You slept in by ten minutes." Edric answered as he tenderly massaged his head. "And I know how much you like being up early."

Amity's frown deepened as she swung her legs off her bed, taking a few deep breaths to ease her mind. "Well, I'm up. You can go now."

Edric gave her the most incredulous look he ever had in his entire life. "Wha...but what about your nightmare?! It was definitely a bad one--"

"I'll be fine." Amity grumbled as she dragged both hands down her face, trying to escape the fatigue.

"A-a-are you sure?" For the first time in Amity's memory, Edric's tone was tentative. "You don't want to talk about it or--?"

"Why should I when you'll dig it up on your own?" The youngest Blight sharply replied. "Just...just go okay?"

Edric didn't buy it for a moment, but the answer surprisingly stung. Yet rather then continue, he simply got to his feet and left. Closing the door, he found his hand shaking when he took it off the doorknob. Sure he and Emira weren't exactly the best siblings, but surely Amity would trust them with something that clearly scared her so much right?

 _What reason does she have to trust us?_ That accursed voice reminded him.

* * *

Typically having the parents out of town for work would elict a much more profound response in Emira. Such times allowed the three kids to exercise a degree of freedom they never felt in the Manor, yet Emira only dejectedly stared at the sky as she leaned back in one of the park benches. Try as she might, her mind was replaying her memories of a depressing Grom night again.

Being stood up that night was a new experience and not a welcome one. Much as she loathed to admit it, she did shed a few tears and felt a pang of jealousy at her little sister's fortune. While neither she or Edric made any attempt to spoil Amity's good mood that night, it still hurt inside for some reason. But most frustratingly, she couldn't figure out why it hurt.

There was a crunch of gravel, Emira looking up to see her brother taking a seat next to her. As usual, he had a bag of seeds in one hand, the other scooping a handful out to toss onto the ground. In moments, a few dark crimson birds with needle-like spines lining their wings descended to peck at the seeds.

Glancing at her twin, Emira's brow furrowed. The usual fond smile he had was missing, his sullen gaze barely even paying attention to the strange critters he attracted. While he still tossed handfuls of seeds out, the motion was slow and deathly.

"Alright, you want to go first or me?" Emira sighed.

Edric shrugged. "Either way."

The two sat there in miserable silence, the only movement between them Edric's hand as he dejectedly fed the birds. As her thoughts grew heavier, Emira finally spoke. "You think it's our fault we got stood up at Grom?"

The dark tone Amity had this morning briefly flashed in Edric's mind. "...starting to think that."

"...yeah, me too."

Both fell silent for a moment, only the chirping of birds breaking up the quiet.

"Wait..." Edric turned to his twin with a perplexed look. "...aren't you with that multi-track gal? The one with the griffon?"

Emira bitterly laughed. "I'm trying to but she still thinks I'm just trying to con her and play with her emotions or something." Although Viney did accept the gloves Emira gave her, the suspicion in those pale emerald eyes had surprisingly hurt.

Edric blinked. "I'm sorry, but have you seen how she looks at you?"

"EVERYONE looks at me like that Ed." The technical eldest Blight tossed her braid over one shoulder to emphasize her point, a few witchlings in the distance swooning. "But no one's looked at me like I'm not the other half of you or anything other then a heartbreaking fiend."

Now it was Edric's turn to give a cold chuckle. "Who's betting that everyone our dear parents tried to set us up with exaggerated how things went wrong?"

Emira felt her skin crawl. In truth, the 'appropriate suitors' their parents set her and Edric up with just didn't work out and the twins made that clear. Of course, she wouldn't put it past their exes to stir up drama and paint the twins as cold-blooded. While owning the whole 'heartbreaker' rumor made sure their parents stopped trying to set them up with someone truly callous, both twins were virtually blacklisted from romance.

"You think maybe it's karma?"

Edric's question snapped Emira from her depressing line of thought. "...eh?"

"You think us never finding love is karma for what we've done to Mittens?"

While Emira was instinctively going to deny such a possibility, the despair in her brother's eyes made her hesitate. "What made you think that?"

Edric considered telling her about this morning, the terror Amity was in and how quickly she brushed aside his worries. "...just a lot of little things I noticed is all. Like how she doesn't believe us when we say that we say we're sorry."

She had to admit, that stung as much as being a low-key pariah. "...are we as bad as our parents?"

Neither really wanted to answer that, the two stewing over the question. The more they dwelled on it, the darker the answer seemed. If it weren't for a splash of red, Edric might've been lost in thought. He spotted a long mane of fiery red and black hair belonging to a tall woman in the distance, the familiarity in her walk snapping him out of his mind. Her stiff posture sparked a memory, Edric racking his mind.

She turned, revealing a silver streak and a brutally scarred visage. But behind the gashes, Edric recognized her. Elbowing his twin, the boy gestured to Lilith as she slipped into an Alchemist Store.

The two exchanged a glance, an entire silent conversation held in that single moment. Rolling the bag of seeds closed, Edric stuffed them into his pocket as the two got to their feet.

* * *

Although she had the sense to recognize her bad habit, Lilith was not in the mood for logic. Despite Revas' help, her mind was all too eager to dredge up a great many vile memories. The nightmares soon returned and after the third night of waking up in a cold sweat, she had enough.

_I just want to forget._

With her rucksack filled with plenty of Alchem-hol, Lilith stepped out of the store and back into the afternoon sunlight. She had replaced her iconic ivory cloak for a plain black leather trench coat, its billowing length concealing the saber she had strapped to her hip. Thus far no one recognized her, but she knew something about the finiteness of luck. With her bag over one shoulder, the witch started making her way back to the Owl House.

She had left Revas at the house, Lilith opting to walk. Although she might be able to summon him to her staff to her hand, so far she had no need to do so. At the very least she was getting some exercise, the witch following the winding streets, ecclectic architechture lining the roads. When they started to thin out for more of the forest to appear, Lilith's ear twitched.

When cobblestone gave way to grass and dirt beneath her mismatched boots, the witch paused. Turning back to face the way she came, Lilith pushed back her coat to reveal her sword, hand on the hilt. "I know you're following me."

There was a shimmer of blue light, the Blight Twins appearing. "How'd you spot us?"

"One does not work in the Em--" Lilith cleared her throat. "...a coven for as long as me without learning to spot invisibility spells and you forgot to muffle your footsteps."

Edric's eyes were on the sword the witch had a hand on. "Sooooooo, should we be running?"

"Depends on why you're following me." Lilith deadpanned, eyes darting left and right for any possible Enforcer ambushes.

"We just need your help with something is all." Emira answered.

A raven eyebrow shot upwards. "And what could it be?"

"It's about Amity." Edric replied. "And given that you were her mentor, we figured you're qualified for that."

Lilith's face did not budge in the slightest, her intense stare made much more intimidating by the scars that mutilated her face. Although her hand did let go of her sword, shoulders relaxing by a fraction. "She told me about the library. As something of a leading expert on betrayal, believe me when I say that I'm surprised Amity has not retaliated."

The way both twins winced surprised the witch. "I get that we're not...exactly good siblings..."

"...and we haven't done much to prove trustworthy." Emira added, her voice wavering. "But we could really use some help..."

"...before we end up like our parents." Edric finished in a trembling tone.

Glancing between the two, Lilith's face remained stony yet her voice softened. "And why come to me?"

"You have a sister too."

"And you probably know Mittens better then we do."

Recalling the few times Amity spoke about her siblings during their lessons, Lilith felt a twinge of sadness. There was always a tone of misery when the youngest Blight spoke of them, the hurt she kept trying to hide. It reminded her of that wretched day, when she was accepted into the Emperor's Coven at a terrible price.

"...you want to make things right with her?" Both twins only nodded. "I'm still trying to figure this out myself, but the one thing I've figured out for certain is that it is more then saying you're sorry."

While perplexing, the sad tone Lilith spoke in made the twins consider that. "Then what do we do?"

"Listen to her some time. You might figure it out from that." Lilith sighed. "...and I'm afraid that's all I've really got to offer."

The twins awkwardly nodded. "Well, I think we might have enough to work with."

"Thanks for the help Ms. Clawthorne." Emira added.

Lilith nodded before turning on her heel and heading into the forest. Not long after she disappeared among the trees and shrubs, Edric's eyes lit up. "Say, I think I know what we can do!"

* * *

Amity gave a long sigh as she faceplanted her pillow. Like every night since the Maw, she tried to fall asleep without thinking of the recurring nightmare of her father about to rend her flesh from her bones with his claws. She could count on one hand how many nights she was spared from the ordeal, the girl rolling onto her side.

The sound of her door opening made her freeze, her back to the door. Although her Abomination cauldron was on the other side of her room, Amity readied her hand to awaken it.

"Is she even asleep?"

"Pretty sure, she'd usually throw something at us by now."

The whispered voices of her siblings made Amity tense up. She kept her back to them, feigning sleep as she debated on whether she should have her Abomination throw them out the window or down the staircase. She heard their hushed bickering as they opened her closet. That confused her as all she kept inside there were a few coats and--

"Hmmmm, guess I owe you 5 snails."

Amity could hear them approaching her, the girl snapping her eyes shut. Both to fool them into thinking she was asleep and to hide her murderous glare when she realized what they might be after. Yet to her surprise, one of them gently lifted her arm up so they could slide a worn out Otabin plushy into her embrace.

"...pleasant dreams Mittens." Edric softly murmured as he ruffled Amity's hair.

There was no telltale click of a scroll for blackmail photos, no snide remarks or muffled laughter as the twins left the room. Opening her eyes, Amity was met with the beloved plushy she lied to her parents about giving away when she "outgrew" it. Incredulously looking at her door, Amity tried to figure out why the twins would do this. Looking back at Otabin's smile, the girl snuggled the plushy close to her as she closed her eyes. It was comfortingly familiar, Amity tightly clinging to Otabin.

The nights she slept peacefully since the Maw could no longer be counted on one hand now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I cried a little writing this, anyone else?


	14. Breaking the Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Linkin Park

Lilith painfully cracked an eye open, head throbbing. Sitting up from her mattresses, the raven witch tenderly massaged her temples. Glancing at her staff, she shot a glare at the white raven. "I know it's a bad habit."

Grabbing one of the shelves with her good arm, Lilith pulled herself to her feet. Her arm had improved, her hand and wrist bandaged as she carefully rolled her left shoulder. Hissing in pain, the witch could tell that her shoulder was mostly healed. So long as she didn't do anything strenuous, it would hopefully recover by the end of the week.

Lifting her staff up, mismatched eyes glared into the Palismen's. "If I let you off, will you not nag me for drinking again?"

No one else heard Revas' answer, the witch releasing him from the staff. Flapping onto her shoulder, he gave an irate chirp as his cerulean eyes narrowed. "Alright, I know I have a problem--"

Revas squawked, Lilith giving a long inhale through the nose. "...look, I know I need help with this but I am in no position to ask for such help from the others whatsoever."

The Palismen pecked her shoulder before giving a string of caws. Rubbing the sore spot, Lilith raised an eyebrow. "You know there's a bounty on my head and unlike Eda, I have not really endeared myself to the populace."

Having lived with her for awhile made Revas perhaps the only bird who could have an exasperated face.

Pinching her nose, Lilith gave a quiet groan. "...and I don't think I'm allowed to leave the Owl House either--don't you dare."

A spark of mischief appeared in those cerulean eyes. Before she could talk him out of it, Revas had flown out the shed. Slumping against the wall, Lilith could only brace herself for the inevitable, her sister kicking the shed door open moments later with a smug Revas nestled in her silver mane.

"So a little birdy told me that you think you're under house arrest." Eda began.

"Morning to you too Edalyn." Lilith muttered as she dragged a hand down her face.

"Lily, did I stipulate that you are forbidden from leaving at any point?"

"Isn't proper ettiquette to not leave one's home without express permission from the owner?"

It suddenly became silent, an exasperated Eda gawking at a now confused Lilith. Rubbing her temples, the younger Clawthorne gave a frustrated groan. "Okay, a few things. Firstly, we seriously need to discuss the meaning of free will and whatever the Emperor's Coven did to your sense on that. Secondly, if you want to go out, you can be in charge of taking King to the park then. And finally, why do you want to head out?"

Lilith tensed up, unable to look at her sister. Unlike every other time this occurred, Revas broke the silence. "I know I need help with this."

Eda had to admit, it was rather funny how quickly Lilith went from doom and gloom to wanting to strangle her Palismen. "You actually doing something about the drinking?"

The older Clawthorne deflated, rubbing the back of her neck. "...y-y-yes."

For the first time in awhile, Eda's face softened. "If you know it's a bad habit, why didn't you try to kick it earlier?"

"I have a large bounty and I am not as popular as you." Lilith answered in a quiet voice.

Eda appraised her sister. Between the two-toned wavy hair and facial scars, Lilith looked nothing like her new wanted poster at first glance. "I can help with that." Throwing an arm over her sister's shoulders, the Owl Lady started leading her out of the shed. "Trust me, no one will recognize you."

Lilith didn't know how to thank her as she followed her out.

* * *

Lilith was pretty sure she was going to kill Eda when she got back. The outfit her sister and Luz picked out for her was indeed nothing like she would wear and thus no one had recognized her. However, the "I'm With Stupid" t-shirt Eda gave her had the 'With' crossed out, the dark grey 'jeans' as Luz called them only went to her knees, and she now had bright yellow socks that jutted out from her mismatched boots. Thus far the only upside was that she had an orange flannel shirt that covered most of the t-shirt.

Despite her inexperience with kids, Eda trusted her enough to take King to the park. While the little demon left her on one of the benches to run amok on the playground, Lilith kept an eye on him. The distance he was at helped her far-sightedness, King in better focus then the rest of the blurs in her vision. While she still had her old glasses, Lilith shuddered when she recalled how Eda reacted last time she wore them.

_I'd rather keep walking into the kitchen counter._

Before her thoughts could consume her, Lilith redirected her attention to King. She couldn't quite hear him, but it seemed that he was attempting to rally some of the other kids into joining his 'legions of darkness'. It was going as expected, virtually none of the kids paying much attention to him yet he was undeterred. One of them, which Lilith was certain was part of the group Amity read to, bumped into King and ran off, the demon stumbling. While him getting back up and swearing vengeance was expected, what was not was the high pitched squeal he made.

Lilith could not recall the last time she tried so hard not to laugh, her sides aching with unreleased guffaws she hadn't felt in a long time.

By the time she could breathe normally, she saw King stomping towards her. He leapt onto the bench next to her and gave an irate huff, arms folded over his chest as he gave a rather cute scowl. "I suppose the recruitment didn't go well?"

"They are nothing but a pack of mutinous jerks!" King huffed.

Lilith shook her head. "At least yours were not some buffoonishly incompotent stooges."

"Like yours?"

Lilith bitterly laughed. "You have no idea."

"Yeah, well they wouldn't have turned out to be such fools if they were under my command." King proclaimed as he dramatically got to his feet. "I would have moulded them into the mightiest army that ever marched across the land! And unlike Belos, they would be bringers of justice!"

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is certainly a noble--"

"BY SMITING ALL WHO DARE TO SIDE WITH BELOS!" King yelled as he pumped both paws into the air.

"Annnnnnd there's Edalyn's influence." The witch sighed. After the demon's maniacal laugh died down, she gave him an amused smile. "But all who are allied to Belos eh? Should I be worried?"

King gave her a pensive stare as he hummed in thought. "...maybe not. But I suppose I could be persuaded to spare you if you offered me tribute."

"And what might qualify as a kingly gift?"

"....ice scream." King's answer got a fond head pat from the witch. "And not lecturing me for headbutting a kid off the playground."

Lilith's smile dropped. "You WHAT?"

"You!" The irate voice drew Lilith's attention to who she presumed to be the irate mother that was approaching, said woman's hair cut in a style Luz had called 'a Karen'. Whatever that was.

"We are definitely discussing this!" Lilith snapped as she lifted King under one arm and vaulted over the park's wall.

"Do that and you are back on the list!" King retorted as the witch bolted through the streets.

* * *

With King's help, the two had evaded the irate 'Karen' and the Enforcers she called. Having helped Eda on the run so many times gave the demon innate knowledge of the back alleys and back roads, the two easily vanishing from the unwanted attention.

Incognito again, the two were now picking their way through the late afternoon market. Despite the odd glance Lilith's outfit attracted, no one had recognized her as they approached the food stands. "So, what were your plans anyways?"

"Aside from probably being barred for life from the playground?" Lilith dryly replied, King rolling his eyes. "Just have something to do at the hall, it opens soon."

"Sounds like fun." King remarked as he eyed one of the roasting spits for wyrm tongues.

Glancing at her watch, Lilith frowned. "I'm not sure how long I'll be there for. If you'd like to head home--"

King waved her off. "Nah, I'll tag along. Might get a power nap in though."

Considering what she had planned, Lilith supposed he probably could. "You sure?"

"Definitely." King thought back on when Eda told him to keep an eye on her sister to make sure she didn't do anything stupid or treacherous.

The sun was soon setting, shadows lengthening as the two approached the convention hall. With none of the covens inside and showcasing their skills, a sign reading 'Alchemists Anonymous Tonight' was hanging on the front door. Taking a deep breath, Lilith stepped inside, King curled on her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid had it coming
> 
> Also, anyone else recall how the Alchemist's Anonymous gag from 'Convention?


	15. Old Number 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mostly filler, but I believe the comments I've been getting have given me unmatched power to crank out this many chapters in such quick succession
> 
> Also, this is featuring an OC I devised with help from @hopal-foropal
> 
> Title by Devil Makes Three

Lilith wasn't quite sure what to expect as she entered the spacious room the Alchemists Anonymous group had booked. With only one last door between her and confronting her drinking problem, the witch froze. Was this wise, potentially exposing herself in a relatively public area? Would the others here mock the ugliness inside that she tried to drown? Would--

The witch lightly slapped herself. "Pull yourself together, a lot of the people in here are going through similar things."

Taking a shuddering breath, Lilith finally opened the door. The large room was relatively bare aside from a small table with a water cooler and glasses, but most unusual of all was that there was only one other person inside. The man was seated on a folding chair, a strange instrument in his hands and resting on his knee as he plucked at its strings. It reminded her of some of the musical demons she saw at Grom, it definitely made the same metallic twangs as the witch idly played nonsensical tunes.

"Um...hello?"

The man looked up, revealing a heavily lined face behind a poorly trimmed beard and a third eye. He stopped playing as he sheepishly laughed. "Sorry, didn't hear ya come in. Can I help ya?"

Lilith swallowed. "Is this the meeting place for Alchemists Anonymous?"

"It is, yer just a bet early is all." The man gestured for her to approach. "You new?"

"Y-y-yeah..." Lilith returned the handshake he offered, his fingerless gloves clasped in her hand. "...am I allowed to be in this session or--?"

"All are welcome." The man answered with a soft smile. He wore a tattered orange suit jacket and pants, thick black vertical stripes running down them. Underneath was a black dress shirt, gold accents lining its collar. "Name's Rourke."

"...Lillian." The witch blurted before gesturing to the sleeping King that was on her shoulders. "And this is my...acquaintence."

"Heh, cute little guy." Rourke chuckled. He rapidly played a high tempo tune, various wooden boards and metal rods levitating at the music. They began to coalasce and become chairs, all of them floating to form a circle in the room and eventually settled onto the floor. "Pull up a seat, rest of them bastitches should be here soon."

Lilith gawked at his instrument. "How...??"

"With sick skills like that I should've been a Bard eh?" Rourke smirked. "I'm actually in Construction, but I've had to learn a new way to work my magic since this." He patted his left leg, his pants shredded around the knee to reveal that he was missing a leg from the knee down.

"...o-oh." Lilith had gingerly lifted King onto her lap as she took a seat next to him.

"Figured a way to channel magic through my guitar, but I need little Scabs here for maximum potential." Rourke turned his guitar over, revealing the scorpion Palismen that was afixed onto the back of the instrument's head. Lightly grabbing the carving, a quick twist brought the scorpion to life and it scuttled up Rourke's arm and onto his shoulder.

The witch leaned a bit closer to inspect the guitar. "Your staff is part of an instrument...I must admit, that is rather impressive."

"Eh, it ain't all my work. The body and most of the inner workings came with this hunk of wood when I bought it from the Owl Lady. All I did was string it up and carve a new neck with this little lady." The guitarist chuckled as he lightly petted Scabs, her pincers clicking.

Lilith's eyes widened at the mention of her sister's moniker. "You got this from Edalyn?"

Rourke fondly smiled as he ran a hand along the nicked and beat up wood, scratches and cuts lining virtually every inch of the faded and chipped crimson paint. "Best fifty snails I ever spent." The creak of opening doors drew his attention to the rest of the support group entering, the guitarist waving them over. "Bout time you lot showed up!"

"Oh shut it." A large demon whose face was entirely her gaping maw chuckled as she took a seat.

The odd bunch were witches from various walks of life in ages from 20-somethings to grey haired seniors. All of them had a sense of familiarity with each other, but the curious glances a few gave her did not escape Lilith's notice. Before long, Rourke clapped once, the light chatter silencing.

"Alright, before we get started, we have a new member." The guitarist gestured to Lilith. "To try and ease her in, we're all going to quickly go around and introduce ourselves." Various noises of agreement echoed out as Rourke cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Rourke and I'm an Alchemist."

"Hi Rourke." Everyone but Lilith replied in unison.

"I used to drink to deal with losing my leg and then my job, but I today is my eigth consecutive week of sobriety." Rourke gestured to the next member on his right.

One by one, Lilith was introduced to them. Some had only managed a week of being sober, others achieving several months. However, their motives that pushed them to the bottle were something she could relate to in a way. Some were heartbroken, others were angry at the world, and some were just really sad. While it gave her a modicum of comfort, Lilith still froze when all eyes were on her, everyone waiting for her to speak.

"I-I am Lillian and..." The witch swallowed, eyes downcast. "...and I'm an Alchemist."

"Hi Lillian."

"My last drink...was last night." Lilith sniffed. To her surprise, there was no judgemental scowl or eyerolls. Only a snake-like demon gesturing for her to continue. "I uh...I drink to deal with..." The witch rubbed the back of her neck. "...with a great many regrets I have."

There was no pity or scorn from anyone there, Rourke only nodding. "Well Lillian, if you're up for it, rest of us here are here to help you get off the bottle."

The genuine caring she felt in this room was so alien to her, yet Lilith could not deny how badly she craved it. Not just such acceptance, but the help those around her offered.

* * *

The erratic rhythm of metallic clanking drew the attention of the four Enforcers that were posted to the gatehouse that led to the Emperor's castle. They could see a lone figure approaching, a roughly witch-like entity wrapped in shredded scraps of cloth that might've once been a robe and cloak. Metallic glints were visible in the tears, the stranger seemingly having only one arm while a hood was pulled low over their head and several scarves wrapped around their face. But most striking of all was the saber that loosely dangled from their hip, the sword strapped with an odd assortment of chains and rope.

Once they were within ten feet of the bridge, the Enforcers formed a line, weapons drawn. "Entry is forbidden without authorization."

The stranger paused, idly turning their head. The scarves hid their face almost entirely, a thin gap revealing a pair of iron-capped teeth and a mouth with no lips. "I have business with the Emperor." His voice was ticking and cold, like bones falling onto icy rock. "Stand aside or suffer."

An Enforcer held his axe so its blade was an inch away from the stranger's neck. "Last warning buddy."

"Tch." The stranger's hand was a silvery blur as he grabbed the axe, its handle snapping in his grip. Before any of the Enforcers could react, he gave a reverse roundhouse kick, catching the axe with his clawed foot and sending it careening towards a guard and sliced an arm clean off. His foot had barely hit the ground before he leapt up and brought his elbow down like a hammer onto another Enforcer's head, a sickening crack filling the air.

The other two Enforcers quickly sprung into action, one with a mace and the other a sword. Rolling off the guard he knocked out, the stranger evaded the mace, only for it to strike the downed Enforcer in the gut. In a surprising display of flexibility, the stranger bent backwards until his spine formed an arch, his weight supported on his legs and arm as the sword narrowly missed him.

The sword Enforcer's eyes widened as his armed hand was seized by the stranger's clawed foot, the shock increasing when he was suddenly set flying as the stranger flipped back onto his feet. The Enforcer with the mace carefully circled his foe, the stranger looking as if he had all the time in the world.

A series of swings came at the stranger, but he evaded each attack with the mace as he stepped back. In a single sweeping motion, the stranger ducked underneath the mace and finally drew his saber, the blade alight with a fiery glow like molten iron. In one swing, the mace was reduced to slag before the stranger's foot connected with the Enforcer's chest and kicked him into a stone wall.

The last Enforcer left finally re-attached his arm, drawing a large knife from his belt. Expertly throwing it at the stranger, the blade almost hit its mark. Instead, the stranger turned his head 180 degrees to catch the knife with his teeth. His body turned around as he sheathed his sword, the knife clattering onto the ground as he menacingly approached the last Enforcer who readied his warhammer in response.

The Enforcer brought the hammer down, the stranger sliding back. When the weapon struck the ground, a clawed foot stomped onto the hammer's head and firmly lodged it into the cobblestone, leaving the Enforcer open for the hand that clamped around his throat. At first, the Enforcer was choking as an iron grip tightened. Slamming a fist against the stranger's elbow proved useless, the Enforcer giving a strangled cry as he felt his fist strike steel.

Despite the size difference, the stranger hefted the Enforcer off his feet and hurtled him down the long staircase. A wicked wind hissed as silence returned, only the stranger's clanking footsteps echoing as he headed towards the Emperor's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember;  
> -Alcoholism is a serious issue. If you are struggling with it like me, reach out to someone you trust or to support groups
> 
> -Comments give all A03 writers the power to transcend reality and write the works of gods


	16. Wake Me Up Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reads Away From All Welcome Mats by @hellotomyoldheart and Whispered Lullabies and Soft Smiles by @Sora_U*
> 
> *gets idea*

For someone who was only about five feet tall, Amity radiated menace as she stomped through the forest. She tried not to dwell on the last few hours, but her mind was not in the mood to be compliant. True, this was hardly the first time she got into an argument with her siblings yet this one hurt more then usual. It stung enough for her to pack a bag and head straight for the Owl House for the night.

In the afternoon sun, deep shadows of the towering trees were cast as Amity kept to the shade. End of summer may have been approaching, but it was still unreasonably hot. Picking her way through a few fallen trees, the youngest Blight's head swam with numerous confusing and unwelcome thoughts. Fortunately, the familiar silhouette of the Owl House was beginning to appear, a silvery flash in front of it.

"What the...?" Picking up the pace, Amity emerged from the treeline. When she finally saw what was making that metallic glint, her golden eyes widened.

A crude training dummy made of random sticks and rope was set up in the front yard, its design giving it several rotating 'arms' and 'legs' that spun with each hit. And expertly striking and evading it was Lilith, her saber drawn. Her arm seemed to have recovered, the witch gracefully swinging her blade with a deftness of hand Amity had never seen before. It was almost like a dance, Lilith sliding from one foot to the other for her leaps and sidesteps to dodge the dummy's 'attacks' between strikes of her own.

Although she had seen her former mentor use a sword before, it was now that Amity could fully appreciate how good she was at it. Then again, her attention was focused on trying to avoid her father's claws and teeth as he was about to rip her limb from--

"Snap out of it." Amity muttered as she shook her head from the nightmares.

Looking up from her training, Lilith's eyebrows rose when she saw the witchling that was approaching. "Oh, Amity. I-I'm afraid Edalyn and Luz aren't here, they're working the stand today."

"...oh."

Sheathing her sword, Lilith rubbed the back of her neck. Befitting her training, the witch was in a singlet and long shorts. "They'll be back later though." Noticing the veiled sadness in Amity's eyes, Lilith gestured to the house. "...would you like something to eat?"

The girl numbly nodded. With Hooty stretched into the forest and incessently yelling at something, Lilith opened the front door and worriedly watched Amity as she entered the house before following her inside. Loosening the clasps to her saber's sheath, Lilith leaned the sword against the couch before heading into the kitchen.

Amity had taken a seat on the couch, the clinking of dishes echoing from the kitchen, eyes on the sword. A few weapons were on display in Blight Manor, most of them impeccable works of art. Unlike them, the saber seemed just as masterfully crafted yet she could see the years of use. Gold accents in the pommel were tarnished, the silvery clasps were faded, tiny nicks and notches in the steel from battle if she had to guess. While her parents would dismiss such marks as 'degradation', there was a grim beauty to them.

The clatter of ceramic on metal drew her attention to Lilith, the witch carrying a tray with a few haphazard sandwiches on them. "These are fairly basic, I cannot identify what Edalyn keeps in her fridge."

Amity had a flashback of some leftover salad coming to life last time she was in Eda's fridge, the girl nodding. "It happens."

Although they were basic drake egg salad sandwiches, Amity found herself enjoying the taste. Between bites she would glance at Lilith, her mind still trying to process that this was her former mentor. While still straight, the witch's hair was now a fiery red about halfway down the full length with a silver streak and her face bore deep gashes. Overall she looked nothing like the woman Amity nearly had her Abomination pummel just after Luz helped Eda escape Belos.

Once lunch was finished, Lilith wordlessly began clearing the dishes. Fishing a book from her bag, Amity got comfy on the couch and started reading. Escaping into the book was a welcome relief from the past few hours, the girl making her way through several chapters before a quiet humming broke her concentration.

Looking up from the pages, Amity saw Lilith in an armchair across the room. The witch had drawn her sword and was wiping the blade off with a rag and was humming a tune as she worked. The song sounded familiar, but Amity couldn't quite put her tongue on it. She knew she heard it before, but from where?

Looking up from her work, Lilith's scarred face fell. "I'm sorry if I'm distracting you."

"Wha?" Blinking, Amity realized she had been staring. "O-o-oh! N-no, it's okay, I just uh...am kinda interested in your sword is all."

_Real smooth Mittens._

Lilith blinked. Looking down at her saber, she got up and held its pommel out to the girl. Noting the confusion, the witch softly smiled. "Would you like to hold it?"

Confusion morphed into surprise, Amity marking her page in the book before placing it on the coffee table. Accepting the sword, she nearly stumbled forwards when she realized how heavy it was. For the a thin blade, it had surprising heft.

"She's called Hulda." Lilith pointed to the name that was engraved into the blade's hilt.

"You named your sword?"

"Dad gave her the name decades before I was born." Lilith wistfully sighed.

Amity's eyes widened as she returned the saber. "Wait...your dad??"

The woman nodded. "He left Hulda with me before he disappeared forty years ago." Retrieving the scabbard, Lilith sheathed the saber. "I was actually about your age when I first started learning how to wield her."

A jolt of intrigue shot through Amity's mind. The image of mastering swords along with magic was beginning to appear, the girl savoring the idea. Staff in one hand, a mighty broadsword in the other and raw magical power coursing through both. She could already envision a swooning Luz collapsing into her strong arms--

"Amity?"

"CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO SWING A SWORD??" The girl blurted.

Lilith blinked. "U-um...maybe?? I was just asking you what you'd like for supper..."

Amity's face reddened, her voice strangled. "O-o-oh...uh, anything sounds good."

* * *

By the time dinner was ready, storm clouds had gathered over the Boiling Isles. Having smelled the impending acidic rain before it came down, Lilith had activated the glyphs she carved into the roof to protect the house from such weather. While safe, that left her with a feeling of dread.

The teleraven squawked, drawing her attention away from dismal thoughts. She quickly plucked it from its perch, a familiar voice ringing from the beak. "Hey Lily."

Lilith gave a relieved sigh. "Hello Edalyn. I presume you all found somewhere to wait out the rain?"

"Perry is letting us crash at his place for the night, but that might change depending on how quickly King finds the snack cupboard." Eda chuckled. "How's your handiwork holding up?"

"So far it seems to be working." The older Clawthorne answered. "Any scrying for how long the rain is going to last?"

"Probably until morning--" Eda's voice became more distant, as if she was talking to someone else at her end. "KING! DO NOT EAT THAT!!"

The teleraven fell silent, Lilith returning it to its perch. Noticing Amity rounding the corner from the kitchen, the witch gestured to the teleraven. "They're alright, just waiting out the storm in town."

"...oh."

On the one hand, supper was tasty. It was quite honestly one of the best soups Amity ever had in her life. On the other, neither spoke as they ate, Lilith's mismatched eyes darting left and right while Amity kept fidgeting with her spoon. Lilith was working through her third bowl, her half of the curse giving her a much bigger appetite. Yet she noted how downcast the girl was as she ate, the constant gloom that clouded those golden eyes.

When she finished eating, Lilith cleared her throat. "Amity?" The witchling looked up at her with that sullen gaze. "Why did you want to come visit?"

The heated exchange of words with her siblings flashed in her mind, Amity's grip on her spoon tightening. "...just wanted to get out of the house."

Recalling the little chat she had with the twins a few weeks ago, Lilith's brow furrowed. While tempted to ask, the tightness in Amity's posture convinced her to drop the matter for now. When they finished eating, the older witch began clearing the dishes and started washing them in the sink. Amity had seized the opportunity to get into her pajamas before settling on the couch with her book.

Try as she might, she still dwelled on the unpleasantness of the events from noon. She was so certain that the twins were up to something and were just trying to lower her defences for some underhanded reason. They'd done it before, it was why she had her little sanctum in the library. Then they found it and nearly threw her diary's pages into the limelight.

Yet there was the lack of mischief in their eyes this time, something far more morose in its place. Amity had never seen it before, but that did not stop their argument from spiralling out of control.

A quiet crooning got her attention, Amity looking up from her book to see Revas on the side of the couch. The Palismen hopped towards her, the girl gingerly rubbing his head. While rarely let off the staff back in training, the few times he was never failed to make Amity smile. This time was no different, Amity lifting him onto her shoulder.

"How do I tell her that I'm sorry for breaking her trust? Where do I even begin?" Revas squawked.

The book slipped out of Amity's hands. Her head whipped towards the Palismen, eyes wide. "Did...did she really say that?"

The way Revas used one of his feet to clear his throat would've been comical if what he parroted was not so painful. "What kind of teacher am I if I backstab my own student just to show up my sister?"

Amity was gobsmacked. The convention was a deeply unpleasant moment for her, even if her dignity recovered. The few times Lilith had attempted to apologize to her for that were so stilted that the youngest Blight had a hard time believing them. Yet hearing what her ex-mentor thought behind closed doors brought a glimmer of belief in how contrite she was.

 _She also tried to kill Luz!_ An inner voice screamed.

 _But she is trying to make up for it and everything else isn't she?_ A different one offered.

The sight of the woman in question appearing brought the inner debate to a quick close. Lilith was in a different sleeveless shirt and shorts, her two-toned hair beginning to frizz. "I see you and Revas still like gossiping behind my back."

The Palismen gave a warbling caw that was like a laugh. While she exasperatedly shook her head, Lilith's lips were twitching upwards. It was then that Amity noticed the blanket the witch had, Lilith giving her a soft gaze the girl had never seen before. "This aside, is there anything else you need?"

Amity meekly shook her head. To her surprise, Lilith knelt next to the couch to partway tuck the girl in. The witch gave Revas a quick head pat before rising to her full height, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "I think I'll be heading to bed now."

Having picked her book back up, Amity's hand had lightly grabbed Lilith's. The witch returned the eye contact, Amity looking at her for...something. She wasn't quite sure what kind of the look the girl had, but whatever it was, it was something she was having trouble saying aloud.

"...do you want me to stay?"

Although she could hear her mother's voice nagging her for being 'such a needy child', Amity still nodded. Lilith began dragging the armchair a bit closer to the couch and she too was perplexed at how things were going. The fact that anyone, especially Amity was trusting her this much...

Once the chair was only a foot away from the couch, Lilith flopped onto the rather comfy cushions. Giving her arms one last stretch, the witch sunk into the chair, eyes drooping closed. "Wake me up if you need anything dear." She yawned.

Amity still said nothing, only nodded before returning to her book. She was not sure how long it was before her own eyelids started feeling heavier, the girl marking her book and placing it back into her bag. Taking a look at Lilith to make sure she was asleep, Amity retrieved Otabin from her bag. Snuggling up to her plushy, she curled up on her side and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lilith was humming was Evanescence's 'Bring Me To Life'
> 
> Was not quite feeling it on the second half, but I hope you still enjoyed it ^^
> 
> And I'm pretty sure an interest in swords is a lesbian trend...?


	17. Angel Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these next few chapters will be a small arc and this one is set only one day after the last one
> 
> Title by the Jeff Healey Band

As a general rule, there were rarely any times when a fighter could dictate the terms of their arena. Some battles occurred at random from anywhere to an icy slope to the heart of a volcano or in the midst of a crowded street. As such, it paid to be creative or proactive. Given that Lilith had only just discovered what imagination was, she had stuck to unconventional training. For today, that meant practicing in a boulder field just outside Bonesburough.

Mossy rocks jutted in all manners of odd directions, roots of towering trees coiling around the stones. So much as walking would be difficult at best, the uneven ground forcing anyone travelling through it to move at a snail's pace as they struggled to keep their balance. Yet in the face of it all, Lilith gracefully bounded from one rock to another.

Running barefoot, Lilith landed atop a narrow point on one foot in her rapid pace. She swiftly leapt forwards, her other foot barely getting any grip on the moss. However, she still launched herself off the rock and towards another without losing speed. While rather athletic thanks to her love of Grudgby, Lilith had found her stamina and muscles had improved somewhat thanks to the curse. Despite the constant pain, her balance and reactions had reached a degree she didn't think possible.

Despite her panting breath, Lilith flowed from one step to the other in a rapid and surefooted pace. A few moments she had used her arms to help her move, a hand digging into the rock for her to swing herself around at a speed others would trip at or using her arms to help herself flip forwards and land on soft dirt. Chest heaving, the witch wiped her sweaty bangs from her face as she looked over her shoulder to see the boulder field and a stranger behind her.

That last one made Lilith blink, her attention turning to the woman that was on the other side of the rocks. The stranger was tall, her sleeveless robe displaying well muscled arms. Long ebon hair was tied back, revealing her undercut while lengths of chain were wrapped around her torso from the left shoulder to her right hip. But most striking of all was the eye patch she had and the light dusting of red in her cheeks.

All the previous display of finesse and dexterity was rendered null and void as Lilith yelped and slipped onto her back.

There was a metallic clinking, the stranger suddenly landing right next to Lilith. With a surprising tenderness, she was helping the witch back up. "You okay?"

In that moment, Lilith decided she never heard a more beautiful voice in her life. "Y-y-yes, you just surprised m-me is all."

The one-eyed woman nervously chuckled. "Sorry about that, I was kinda mesmerized by ya."

OhmyTitanhowareyoureal?! The eldest Clawthorne felt her cheeks growing hot as she sat up. "H-h-how long were you watching?"

"Just a minute or so." The stranger answered, hands raised placatingly. "I was just passing through, saw you and uh...kinda got lost." Clasping a calloused hand around Lilith's arm, she effortlessly pulled her back onto her feet. "Again, I am so sorry for spooking ya."

Lilith stared into that lone amber eye, becoming aware of how her heart was hammering against her ribcage. "O-oh...i-it's okay."

There was glint of recognition in the stranger, her head tilting. "Say, haven't we met before?"

Thoughts on her new wanted poster resurfaced, Lilith's tone cooling. "I don't think so."

"Wait...that's right!" A snap of the fingers accentuated the revelation. "Grudgby! You were the Hexside captain about 20 years ago, Lilith ain't it?"

Vivid memories of grudgby games from her teenage years flashed back, pariticularly those of a rival captain who bore a striking resemblance to the woman before her. "Wait, you were from Glandus!"

The stranger cackled. "So you do remember!"

"Terpsichore am I right?"

"Just call me Terpsis." The one-eyed woman replied with a casual salute. "Been quite awhile since I last saw ya."

"Likewise." Lilith could recognize the amber iris before her along with the hairdo. The eye patch was definitely new and she could see trails of ink running up Terpsis' neck in a tattoo of some sort. But she could not deny the allure they had, the Hexsider so enraptured in staring at Terpsis that she had not realized the awkward silence that had popped up.

"Soooooo...whatcha training for?"

"Hmmm?" Lilith's brain suddenly caught up, a deep crimson blush coloring her pale features. "O-O-OH, uh...was just...exercising. You know, trying t-to stay...fit and...stuff."

Terpsis gave a low whistle. "It's definitely paying off." She idly gestured to the Hexsider's well toned and lean arms, nearly giving Lilith a heart attack. "I'll be honest, I feel like I owe you for spooking ya, any chance you're free tomorrow night?"

Lilith had originally planned for some training on the Knee... "Yep, my schedule is all clear."

"I know this nice little joint out by the Elbow by the name of the Bottom of the World, would a drink there be alright?"

"It's a date Terpsis."

A noticible blush crept up in the Bard's features, Terpsis beginning to make her way back towards town. "Alrighty! Guess uh...guess I'll see you then?"

Lilith dreamily nodded, the two waving goodbye as Terpsis continued on her way. The older Clawthorne was starting on her way back to the Owl House, walking at a languid pace. After all, she was in no rush to get home and thus depart her envisionings of tomorrow night. She could already imagine Terpsis next to her at the bar, the two sharing all manners of grudgby recollections and laughter, that soft smile Terpsis had as she started imagining the two leaning closer in the golden glow of candles as their lips were about to

Lilith froze, eyes bugging out of her head. Reality was sinking in; she had the attention of a beautiful woman, said woman seemed to be attracted to her, and now they were scheduled to meet again.

And Lilith hadn't been on a date in nearly 20 years.

* * *

Eda hummed to herself as she chopped vegetables. Luz had reminded her to manually do the work herself this time, the Owl Lady expertly slicing the sour potatoes and karrots into small chunks to accompany the drake sausages that were already stewing. It was a rather peaceful and domestic moment so she naturally expected someone to be kicking down the door and screaming in the next five seconds.

In four seconds, the back door flew open as a hysterical Lilith kicked it open. "EDALYN, HELP ME!!"

Putting the lid back on the pot, Eda sighed. "Alright, how many bodies do I need toHAAAGH?!"

Her sister had grabbed her by the shoulders, Lilith non-sensically babbling at an ear-splitting volume. While she released Eda, the older Clawthorne continued to butcher the spoken language, eyes wild as a huge grin lit up Eda's face.

The commotion brought Luz, King and Amity to the kitchen, the trio quizically watching the bizzare scene. "...okay, this is new."

"What you see here is a lovestruck Lilith." Eda maniacally grinned. "Haven't seen this in a long time and you know what that means?" When the three nodded, the Owl Lady diabolically steepled her fingers. "Means she needs help to go from this babbling wreck to functional gay. Which entails our collective efforts."

Luz's eyes sparkled as the meaning of that sunk in. "Does that mean we get to dress her up?!"

"You two will take care of putting an outfit together for her." Eda gestured to Luz and Amity. "I will impart my romantic wisdom onto her and make sure she'll be ready for the night."

"Then what do I get to do?" King huffed as he watched Lilith collapse onto the floor, her adrenaline drained.

"You get Luz's human scroll thingamajig and record me and Lily's ettiquette lessons." Eda cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, but itsa to set up the next ones. Hope they'll be worth the wait ^^
> 
> A big thank you to @hopal-foropal for helping me devise Terpsis


	18. I Want To Know What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eda gets some petty payback for all the Grudgby plannins sessions Lilith made her sit through
> 
> Title by Foreigner

Eda could not recall the last time Lilith needed dating help but she was not denying that she did miss this. And despite the sting of mentioning it, using the 'you cursed me' card had gotten Eda to sprinkle another layer of enjoyment to this.

"Now, are you ready for how to properly converse with the object of your affections?" Eda had her most devillish grin as she stood before the chalkboard, her sister's pointer in one hand.

Lilith was in the armchair, a hardcover book on her lap with loose pages and a quill pen and had the most murderous glare she could muster. Through gritted teeth, she managed a "Yes."

Yep, Eda was enjoying this. Without further ado, she had the pointer land on the lists of 'Conversation Do's and Don'ts'. "Alright, now you are a big girl but you are also a much bigger dork then you let on so let us review what you should and should not say."

"I ran a coven, I think I know how to manage smalltalk." Lilith snapped.

Eda rolled her eyes. "If that was true, you wouldn't have been single for so long."

While true, Lilith would never admit that to her sister as she scoffed. "Oh please, how could you possibly know that?"

"With fingernails like yours?"

The older Clawthorne's cheeks swiftly redenned, mismatched eyes narrowing to an irritated glare. She was sorely tempted to throw her book at her sister and had to conjure more willpower then ever before as she quashed the urge. She nearly faltered when Eda smirked as she offered a nail file to her, Lilith's hands nearly wrapping around her sister's neck. Instead, she maintained a baleful scowl as she took the file and started shaving her pointed nails.

"First key to a conversation; eye contact." Eda's pointer tapped the goofy chalkboard doodle of 'Lilius Sillius'. "I know you have good hearing, but you keep your eyes on hers instead on the floor like she's your superior. This is meant to be a two-sided conversation between two people on equal terms so no condescending and long-winded mansplaining like she's some rookie in the EC."

Despite the obvious snide remarks at the system she was once part of, Lilith rather appreciated them.

"As for actual conversastion topics, it is pretty straightforward." The Owl Lady pointed to the list next to the diagram. "Given that it's first time, ask her about what her interests. What her job is, hobbies, favorite music, ask her stuff. And not only answer her questions, but do not spend forty minutes monologuing about yourself unless she asks for you to...although I don't know why she would. And whatever mutual interests you have, gush over them with her like when Luz and Amity talk about their young adult dystopian novels, _live a little_."

That got a fond smile from Lilith.

"And another thing, you are bound to have disagreements on stuff." Eda's tone became intense. "You are not a propaganda puppet, actually shut up and listen to her when she presents an opinion that is contrary to whatever Belos thinks."

The older Clawthorne felt the instinctive urge to object, but she kept her mouth shut. Her sister had a good point, Lilith filing away the mental note to working on unlearning some of her habits from the coven.

"Now that we've covered general ettiquette, on to pick up lines!" The Owl Lady reached into her hair and fished out a _Khrosmo_ magazine. Opening it up, she cleared her throat. "Now, repeat after me; damn girl, do you--"

"LEEETTTSSS not." The older Clawthorne interjected.

"Hmmm, good point. Let's see if you can get past the first date." Eda unceremoniously tossed the magazine over her shoulder. Dusting the chalkboard off with her sweater sleeve, Eda started jotting down new notes onto the board.

Despite the irritation and rises Eda attempted to get from her, Lilith was rather relieved that her sister was helping her. Her past experiences were far from ideal, one in particular leaving her most jaded and disillusioned. Mentioning her past allowed an ugly thought to rear its head, the older Clawthorne's shoulders tensing.

_She's younger and you cursed her. She shouldn't be helping you, no one should._

In that moment, Lilith longed for a stiff drink, anything to numb her trechearous mind.

* * *

"You know, I'm rather intrigued in what get-up you picked out for Lily." Eda bemusedly remarked, her eyes comically magnified by the goggles she had on. On the table in front of her was one the books she pilfered from the Maw, all manners of picks, needles and saws piled next to her as she attempted to pick its lock.

"Personally, I think we nailed it perfectly!" Luz replied as she and Amity pored over their Abomination homework. "What we selected is the perfect blend of the wild west and high seas. I call it 'Yo Ho Haw'."

Amity fondly shook her head. She wasn't quite sure why Luz's tendency of making lame jokes made her crack a smile while Edric making the same jokes made her eye twitch. She spent a few moments just staring at Luz as she animatedly recounted their fashionista antics, Amity not returning to reality until she saw the knowing smirk on Eda's face. A fierce blush came across the young Blight's features, the creaking of wood gratefully drawing everyone else's attention to the doorway.

"I picked out her jewellery and tie for the night along with doing her hair." King proudly remarked as he strolled into the living room. "I daresay it's my finest work as style genius."

"I'm tempted to agree with him for once." Lilith added as she rounded the corner. She was wringing her hands and biting her lip, the witch dressed in the outfit Luz and Amity picked out for her.

The boots were what Luz called the 'cowboy' kind, whatever that meant. Flower patterns had been stitched into the black leather with grey thread while the ends were steeltoed. Her slacks were flared bellbottoms, thick black and violet stripes running down her pants. The blouse was a pale lavender, a long vest in dark blue that dropped to her knees buttoned over it. Luz's motifs manifested as a sunbleached mahogeny sash was wrapped around the waist, a black leather belt with a skull buckle fastened over the sash for what the girl called a 'piratey aesthetic'. Around her collar was a dark green ascot, a violet floral pattern stitched into it. Two-toned fiery red and ebon hair was straightened out, but tied back with a ribbon that had a bow wrapped into it. Finishing it off were two silver rings on her left hand; one looked like a snake coiled around her index finger while the other simply had a pale green stone set into it.

"...how do I look?"

Amity blinked. "...really cool."

Luz's eyes sparkled. "Like a pirate cowboy!"

Eda looked her sister up and down, goggles loosely hanging around her neck. "She will probably want to marry you on the spot."

Lilith's shoulders untensed. "Th-thank you..." She began fastening her sword onto her belt, mismatched eyes turning to her former apprentice. "How long until you'll be ready to go?"

"Just need to pack." Amity neutrally answered.

"Do you really need to head back home?" Luz pouted.

The young Blight's cheeks flushed at that. "My parents come back tomorrow morning."

While that was answer enough, Amity's blush got another smirk from Eda while Lilith gave a worried look, neither Clawthorne speaking. About ten minutes later, Amity had her bag packed again while Lilith got her staff, all five heading to the front yard.

"Now have fun Lily, but remember to play nice with the other kids." Eda began in an overly sweet tone. "And don't let the bullies take your lunch money, and be home by 11--"

"GoodBYE Edalyn." Lilith huffed, her sister cackling. Giving a quick tap of her staff onto the ground, Revas' wings spread and the witch slid onto the staff. After the girls exchanged their goodbyes, Amity climbed on behind her, the two setting off. A strong gust blew in from the sea, carrying a heavy aroma of salt and rotting kelp as the two soared through the air. Much like the past few times Lilith flew Amity, the two maintained an awkward silence.

The wind picked up, forcing the pair to lurch to the left. Directing Revas' strength, Lilith's grip on the staff tightened as Amity flung her arms around the woman's waist to avoid getting thrown off. Leaning against the wind, Revas curved downwards and took them away from the gust. With the air calming, Lilith allowed herself just to relax a little. One of her hands patted her Palismen, a fond smile curling her lips upwards.

Thankfully, the rest of the flight was uneventful as the blocky silhouette of Blight Manor appeared in golden light of the setting sun. Setting foot on the ground, Lilith was about to get her staff back up until she realized something that prevented that. "Uh....you can let go now dear."

Amity just realized that she was still clinging to Lilith despite the danger long past. She swiftly retracted her arms and hopped off the staff, yet she felt sad to have parted. Lifting her staff back up, Lilith began unfastening Revas. "Will...will you be alright dear?"

Amity didn't understand why Lilith refered to her as that, nor why it warmed her heart. "I'll be okay enough."

Glancing at the imposing mansion, Lilith felt a sting of familiarity. For all its grandeur and stately appearances, Blight Manor was and always would be a gilded cage. She never liked having to return Amity to this place after their lessons, yet she did so before with a cold facade she could no longer conjure. "...do you really want to learn the way of the sword from me?"

The girl blinked. It was just a bit of a fantasy before and her ex-mentor had a bad history with kids. But there was something in those mismatched eyes, some kind of tenderness that had never been there before. And she did want to learn how to use a sword since she was little despite her mother dismissing it as 'barbaric'...

"...I'll think about it."

A glimmer of hope appeared in Lilith's eyes, the woman tenderly laying a hand on Amity's shoulder as she knelt to be eye level with her. "If you choose to, I will try to be the mentor you deserve."

Something stirred in Amity's heart at that. Before she could ponder it more, Revas had hopped onto her shoulder and began nuzzling her cheek. The girl giggled at his demands for affection, Amity obliging with head pats. Lilith fondly smiled at the scene, letting her Palismen spend a good moment before tenderly motioning for him to return to the staff.

"Yes, I love you too." Revas squawked at the girl before returning to his perch.

"Same to you." Amity smiled.

With her Palismen at the ready, Lilith gave a tap for wings to spread. As she hopped on, she gave one last look at Amity. "Sleep well dear."

The girl could find nothing to say, Lilith soon taking to the air again. Turning back to the manor, Amity felt her heart hammering against her chest. Despite her fears, she slipped back into her cold facade as she went to the front door of her wretched home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, any fanartists who want to draw Lilith in the outfit I just described?


	19. Bottom of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Tom Waits

The sun had vanished by the time Lilith reached the bar Terpsis told her about. Setting foot on the ground, the witch hopped off her staff as she drunk in the sight. It was modestly sized building perched atop a pier on the shoreline, its walls made of splintered wood with chipped and faded paint while large windows were here and there, most of them broken and cracked. Any questions about that was answered when a witch was suddenly thrown out one of the windows and into the sea.

"Hmmmm, guess Edalyn was not exagerrating." Lilith recalled how her sister described this place, having conducted her fair share of business around Elbow Town. As to what it was, she didn't say, but her advice on what this particular dive was like was now at the forefront of her mind. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and headed inside.

The room was thick with tocabbo smoke, a light grey haze clouding the entire space. Its acridic aroma mixed with cheap Alchem-hol lagers and burning wax from the candles that hung from the ships wheels that were hanging from the ceiling as chandeliers. Murky rays of golden light cut through the smoky haze, illuminating all manners of witches and demons that were using old crates, barrels, and large beast skulls as chairs as they gathered around their tables. Raccous cheers, drunken shanties and the odd insult formed a choir of debauchery as the patrons played Hexas Hold 'Em, intensely watched Grudgby matches on crystal balls, or were trying to form an imprompotu acapella group while drunk.

"Yep, can see why Edalyn would be familiar with this place." The older Clawthorn sighed. Her boots clacked on the wooden floorboards, glass and punched-out teeth cracking beneath her stride as she approached the bar. A quick check of her watch and she began keeping an eye out for Terpsis, the Bard due to arrive any minute now.

Sliding into the barstool, the bartender approached. They were a stocky demon, six tentacles forming a "beard" as four spiracles lined the side of their head, puffs of air rhythmically inhaled and released with each breath. They sported a simple black shirt with rolled up sleeves and a greasy leather apron, the bartender approaching.

 _What's your poison?_ The bartender signed with their facial tentacles.

 _No alchemy, trying straight_. Lilith attempted to sign with her hands, but she knew that the language that Deepmons communicated with hinged heavily on finger movements and her hands were not as dexterious as they used to be. She still felt a surge of relief when the bartender nodded and poured her a tankard of regular apple blood.

She was barely halfway through her first drink when she spotted the one-eyed witch, amber eye lighting up as she approached. Taking a seat next to Lilith, Terpsis had a crooked smile. "You know, I'm starting to feel underdressed."

Lilith took a quick look at the attire Luz and Amity picked out for her. "Belive it or not, these came from a storage box in the basement."

"You wear it well." Terpsis remarked as she signed to the bartender, allowing Lilith to give her a good look. She sported heavy leather slacks that were tucked into cuffed boots, the waist cinched by a wide and studded belt with a buckle depicting a dragon. A flannel red shirt was underneath a tasselled suede jacket, its fringes running down the back in a 'v' and along its sleeves. Finishing it off were those chains from before, wrapping around from the left shoulder to the right hip.

"Alright, whatever it is that you are wanting from either the bar or kitchen is on me." Terpsis proclaimed. Sensing the rising protest from the Hexsider, Terpsis continued. "And before you object, I still reckon I owe you for possibly injuring your tailbone."

That got a snort from Lilith. "I'm not that old."

"Oh please, we were both in the same year and I have to stretch in the mornings or my knees seize up." Terpsis snarked.

The intense staredown lasted only mere seconds before the two shared a laugh. The bartender returned to bring Terpsis her lager and topped off Lilith's tankard, the two beginning to dive into reminiscents of their grudgby days.

* * *

"...and I swear, we got thirty feet with that." Terpsis finished.

If she had any fears about being recognized, Lilith had no reason to worry about that. After all, she had never had such hard guffaws in public before, her sides hurting as she laughed for at least a minute. While she had calmed down enough to talk again, she was still trembling with laughter. "How...how were you not expelled for that?"

"I only got away with that because it was for an exam." Terpsis chuckled. "I did have to clean and tune the band instruments by hand but it was so worth it."

Wiping away a tear from her eye, Lilith saw the bartender returning with two bowls of shankfish chowder. They placed them on the bar for the two, Terpsis giving a two-fingered salute. "Thanks Stein."

"Friend of yours?" Lilith asked as she retrieved a spoon and took a bite. It had quite the taste to it, but its texture was at the perfect consistency.

"They were me roommate for awhile." The bard answered. "We hang out when they're off the clock too."

Lilith gave an enlightened hum before diving further into her dinner, Terpsis following suit. For the next little while, the two were busy with eating. The pause from conversation gave Lilith time to reassert herself, mentally checking the list Eda gave her. While they had swapped grudgby and general school shenanigans for the past hour, Lilith figured it couldn't hurt to ask something a bit more personal like Eda suggested. Swapping work stories would be alright, right?

Having completely cleaned out the bowl, Lilith meticulously stacked her dirty dishes. "So, you're in the Bard Coven?"

"Yep." Terpsis gave a short belch. "Oof, sorry about that--and I'll be honest, it was something of a dream of mine. You?"

"I'm..." The internal debate was deadlocked. On the one hand, she didn't want to lie to her, but she was still a bit paranoid that her former coven was looking for her.

Terpsis' face softened. "You'd rather not say?" When Lilith nodded, the bard gestured to the bar's patrons. "Well, if it's for illegal reasons you don't have to worry about that here. Most of us here have been in and out of prison, about half of the illegal grudgby gambling is carried out here, Stein doesn't have an alchemy license and if you asked me to point out Coven exiles in this room right now, there's thirty in here."

Lilith blinked. She could understand how Eda was familiar with this place now. "O-oh."

Sensing the tension, Terpsis opted to spare Lilith the internal struggle. "Outta curiosity, what kinda music you listen to?"

When Lilith started thinking on an answer, she came to a grim realization. "I only got to listen to the Imperial Choir at...my old job."

Terpsis blinked. "...you're kidding right?"

"I wish I was." The Clawthorne sighed. "Was nothing but their monotonous droning day in and out. I did her snippets of other songs, but not enough to form an opinion on any of them."

"Alright, someone's gotta introduce you to real music. What's your schedule looking like for the next few days?"

"Pretty flexible."

"Well, I could introduce you to some other Bards if you'd like. Try and help you find a genre that is not some propaganda crap if you'd like."

A slight blush colored Lilith's pale cheeks. "I-I'd love to."

The smile Terpsis had was infectiously fond, Lilith's heart fluttering.

* * *

When everyone else had left as the bar closed, Lilith was a bit surprised to find out that Terpsis was staying behind to help clean and lock up the place. Although she had left such tasks for the castle's cleaning staff for nearly a decade, Lilith had decided to help as well and was sweeping broken glass out the back door. Terpsis had wiped down all the tables and the bar while Stein finished washing the last of the dishes, the three of them finishing up in only an hour.

 _Thanks for the help._ Stein signed as they waited by the door.

 _Anytime buddy._ Terpsis replied before leading Lilith out into the night. Have a good one.

Stein waved the two off before locking the door, leaving only Terpsis and Lilith on the pier as the silvery moonlight cascaded onto the sloshing seawater below. A cool breeze snaked through the air, a light haze of mist rolling in as pinpricks of distant lights glowed from Elbow Town. The two witches exchanged longing looks, Lilith rubbing the back of her neck while Terpsis drummed her fingers along her chain.

"...could I give you my scroll number?" Terpsis asked. "So that we can coordinate introducing you to music later on."

"O-oh, yeah!" Lilith swore she sounded a little too eager, but the bard didn't seem to mind.

While Terpsis had a pen, the two realized that neither had anything to write on, until Terpsis' calloused hands gently took Lilith's wrist and jotted down the numbers on her arm. While the Clawthorne's heart rate skyrocketed, it calmed when the contacted ended. Although part of her longed for something more, she kept it to herself.

"Sooooo...you good for getting home?" Terpsis inquired.

"Y-yeah." Lilith tapped her staff on the ground. "Y-y-you?"

"I live just down the dock." The bard chuckled as she pointed to Elbow Town with a thumb.

The two shared one last chuckle before exchanging goodbyes, Lilith blushing as she took flight. Everything that happened that night kept replaying in her mind, the witch allowing Revas to fly them back. It had not gone quite like she had hoped, the one-eyed witch still quite the mystery to her while she was something of an enigma to Terpsis. Yet tonight had not felt like a lost effort or waste of time, Lilith smiling the whole flight back.

_Perhaps we might not get together._

Strangely, that thought did not sting in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so finishes this little arc. Just give the shipping time~


	20. I Am...All of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just some filler to get two little plot points rolling, hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Title by Crush 40

If Eda was told of what her sister would accomplish in the past few months since deserting the Emperor's Coven, she would've laughed. While her predictions of a phase of Lilith becoming a deadbeat freeloader did come to pass, it did not last as long as she expected. What's more, her Palismen was an absolute delight to have around, the little bastard kept repeating all manners of juicy gossip Lilith would be flustered over and try to deny. But perhaps most surprising of all was the reason her sister had enlisted Luz's help in decorating the front lawn.

"Not gonna lie, I'm not surprised you still recall what it looks like." Eda quipped before sipping her apple blood. She idly lounged in a large sunchair, King curled up on her lap and snoring.

"I spent ten years in this, how could I not recall it's design?" Lilith was using a shovel to dig a thin ditch into the ground, creating a large circle in the earth. Luz was inside it, using a trowl with an owl motif to carve out smaller circles within Lilith's, all of them seemingly erratically placed within.

Eda chuckled at the resurfacing memories. "You were always such a nerd, you made one of the most butch activities sound like a potions lecture crossed with a poetry slam."

The older Clawthorne's face flushed. "I-I-I really enjoyed it okay!"

Luz sprung to her feet, dusting dirt from her leggings once her work was done. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Surveying the girl's handiwork, Lilith nodded. "It is indeed. Thank you for your help Luz."

Although Luz stopped flinching every time Lilith was within earshot, Eda could still see the flickers of suspicion in the girl's face. She could hardly blame her, the Owl Lady was practically waiting for a betrayal underneath her sass. Yet there were also moments Luz seemed to be starting to warm up to the older Clawthorne, although Eda correctly deduced it would still be a long while before they could start fixing that burnt bridge.

"Doubt I'll get that far." Eda murmured before taking another sip.

Accepting the trowl from Luz, Lilith started digging small symbols into each circle while the girl skipped back to the house to join her mentor. While shorts and a singlet had become Lilith's usual look in the Owl House, Eda felt a petty amount of joy at the fact that she had started letting King tie her hair back with a ribbon and into a bow every day now.

"So is she into weird landscaping projects or is this some ancient witch tradition?" Luz asked as they watched Lilith work.

"Door number two." Eda smiled as her apprentice's eyes lit up with stars. "But as for what said tradition is, you will soon see."

Not long after the last symbol was etched into the dirt, Lilith could hear familiar voices approaching. Looking up, she recognized the three heads of green hair that were appearing from the forest, the old witch meticulously paying attention to the youngest. She could see the tension, the wary looks Amity gave her siblings. Yet she stayed near them, talking to them without much snark. More noticable was the lack of general mischief from the twins, the two flanking either side of her.

When the Blight kids were near, the three gave her their full attention. Quirking an eyebrow, Lilith looked between each one. "...did you two wish to join as well or...?"

"Oh, uh...maybe?" Emira shrugged.

"I might!" Edric added.

Bemusedly nodding, Lilith turned her gaze to Amity. "I am ready."

"Just need to get one last thing before we begin." Lilith headed for her sister, Eda reaching behind her seat to hand her Lilith's saber and a shortsword.

Luz's eyes widened when she realized what was happening, the twins exchanging knowing smirks with Eda. Taking the swords, Lilith returned to Amity who was donning her handwraps. The two stepped into the large circle that the older Clawthrone had dug, Lilith standing across from Amity.

"If you choose to accept my teachings, there is but one condition." Lilith began.

Amity's eyes narrowed. "And that is?"

"One day, you must pass on what you have learnt. Both what I have taught you and what you have discovered yourself." Lilith answered as she offered the shortsword's hilt to the girl.

"...o-oh." Taking a deep breath, Amity wrapped her fingers around the sword and held it aloft. It was a simple steel blade, nicks and scratches marring every inch. Carefullly running a thumb along it, she felt a twinge of excitement.

"These are the duelist's circles." Lilith gestured to the rings that she and Luz had made earlier. "As we train, your movements will be constrained solely with one circle. While we will be beginning within the largest, they will gradually shrink as you progress and thus you must learn to adapt to the very real possibility of fighting within such enclosed spaces."

Amity nodded, her mentor raising her saber and gesturing to do the same. Lilith began demonstrating simple motions, swords clanking with each demonstration before gesturing for Amity to try. Although her own movements were not quite as graceful as her mentor's, a blazing determination ignited golden eyes as she followed her lessons.

Luz in the meantime was starstruck as she watched, chin resting in both hands as she watched. She had vivid flashbacks to the very first Azura book that described her training, Luz finding a striking similarity in the unfolding scene in a way. And in the light of the rising sun, both mentor and student were illuminated in an almost ethereal glow as they trained. Such a scene had Luz so enchanted, she did not notice that Eda had moved King onto her head.

"I'm telling you, we could probably stack several small demons and she'd never notice." Eda remarked.

Emira giggled at the scene. Edric on the other hand appeared fascinated as he watched the training session. "By the by, Mittens mentioned something about getting to play dress up with Lilith and that it turned out looking good...?

"The kid's got pictures, but I think she's a little occupied." Eda chuckled. "Why're you interested?"

Emira's eyes darted around, a hand fiddling with her choker. "Well...I was thinking I could go for some new clothes and I'm not quite feeling it with the domestic product."

The technical eldest Blight could've sworn she saw the Owl Lady's eyes turn into snail signs for a brief moment. Getting to her feet, Eda gestured to her front door. "Well, I can hardly deny business with someone who's open to new concepts and has deep pockets!"

"You are everything I hope to be when I get to your age." Emira quipped.

* * *

Patience was a highly rewarded virtue in the Emperor's Coven. Ambition could get the attention of its highest ranking members, skill and technique could gain entry to the illustrious coven, but patience? That could bring one to the innermost circle; the Hand of Belos. Those who had the will to see far beyond the coming days and their consequences and see why all the pieces were arranged on the board were the ones who could come to understand Belos the best. He had patiently waited for centuries long before he founded his throne and had cultivated Lilith's drive and loyalty for decades, playing the odds into his favor.

Because of how highly he valued patience, Kikimora had been able to secure her post as part of the Hand. She had overseen a great many of his experiments, many of them running for years before any discernable results could be collected. As such, she was once again at work when a certain mangled wretch had appeared and fought his way through the ranks of Enforcers and Judicators weeks ago.

"How is your progress?"

"He is almost ready my lord." Kikimora maintained the spell circle, rays of icy blue light illuminating the figure that was on the operating table.

Circling him, Belos gave an amused hum. "I see you were able to do more then just restore his body."

"I was able to improve the connections between his veins and the machinery." The demon answered. "My calculations point to a much more effecient circulation of bile which will exponentially increase his physical capabilities."

A cold chuckle rumbled from Belos. "Good."

Closing the spell circle, Kikimora watched as the chest panels slid shut. Giving a quick once over, she noted that all the new parts were in place, the damaged pieces replaced. As to how his spine was so damaged was a mystery, but she could wait for the story on that. Spinning a larger circle, she held it above the stiff figure on her table, the circle fully surrounding him.

"Awaken." Raising his staff, Belos conjured a bolt of crimson energy that fired through the middle of the circle and into the chest of the figure. Clawed fingers and toes began to twitch, metal creaking as he lurched this way and that, lifeless metal coming to life. A blood curdling scream erupted from skinless lips, a baleful crimson glow emanating from empty eye sockets.

And for the first time in a long while, Belos smiled.


	21. Old Bush Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by John Williamson

Something Luz had come to learn through trial and error was that whatever Eda kept in the house was either something that'd appear in Antique Roadshow or a 70s horror movie. There was not only whatever miscellenaus junk she had pinched from the human world, but also all manners of odds and ends that found their way into her house. So between the four silver bars that had some fancy stamp engraved on them to the Snaggleback and a bone-bird that was nesting in the remnants of a VCR, Luz had no idea what to expect as she cleaned the attic.

 _Then again, surprises are half of the fun_. Luz thought to herself as she opened up a box to find something that resembled a lawn gnome that was chained up and vacantly staring at the ceiling.

"Shall I reveal your future?" The demented gnome cackled, its bloodshot eyes unblinking as it stared at nothing yet comprehended everything.

Luz closed the box and carefully tucked it into the corner of the attic. So far she had found a few boxes worth of marketable stock, the girl turning her attention to a wooden crate. Quickly dusting it off, Luz found its lid loose and opened it up. Inside was just some old notebooks and leather folders crammed with loose pages. Rummaging deeper, she found a small silver box, a worn and frayed bandanna and an old Hexas Hold Em deck from the looks of it.

"Wonder what's in these?" Carefully taking out a folder, Luz loosened its clasps and took a look at one of the pages inside. What she found made her brown eyes widen, drinking in the amazing sight. "Whoa..."

It was a landscape pencil sketch. It appeared to be of a clearing somewhere in the middle of a forest, a circular rock dais in the middle with a circle of narrow stone pillars lining its edge. While a simple design, the shading and hatching made for a most mesmerizing piece of art, tufts of grass and creepers clinging to rock mastefully sketched in.

Spending a few moments to admire the artwork, Luz carefully slid it back into the folder. A quick look through revealed that there were more pencil art pieces in the folder, the girl giving a low whistle. Returning the folder to the crate, she fished out one of the notebooks and idly flipped through it. Its pages were full of ecclectic musings, tea blends, random journal entries, stitching patterns and just about anything else one would not think to write down. What got Luz's attention though was how she could recognize the handwriting not belonging to Eda.

"Just got off the crow, Lily and King will be hanging out with Terpsis after AA." Eda's voice echoed from downstairs, the ladder creaking as she climbed up. Before long, a familiar silvery mane popped up. "How's it going up here--say, whatcha got there?"

"...I have no idea." Luz handed the journal to her mentor. "I found it in this box."

Eda only took one look before her eyebrows shot to her hairline. Almost hesitantly, she leafed through the book, golden eyes filled with wonder and sadness. Luz felt something similar welling up, it was rare to see Eda with such a look. While curious about her mysterious backstory, the tinges of grief in those golden irises stayed Luz's questions.

Closing the book, Eda gave her apprentice an unreadable look. "Did...did you find anything else like this?"

"I guuuuesssss so...? It was in here." Luz reached into the crate and handed a few other journals to Eda. "There were also some folders full of sketches in here too."

Flipping through a few more, Eda gave a sad smile. "Heh...forgot I had these up here."

"Who made them?" Luz tentatively asked. While curious, she could see how sensitive this was to Eda.

The Owl Lady snapped a book shut. "...the rest of my family."

Silence fell. Looking up at the girl, a twinge of laughter got Eda to crack a watery smile at Luz's face. She was so eager to ask but was trying not to, aware of the gravity of the situation. Giving her a fond hair ruffle, Eda sighed. "Alright, I'll be a nostalgic sap and tell you a little about the Clawthornes."

"Thank yoooouuuu."

"Just pick one journal or folder and I'll tell you about--" Eda had barely finished speaking before Luz was holding one of the folders out to her. Chuckling, the witch opened it up and recognized a few of the pencil sketches. "Alright, this is one of my grandma's art portfolios."

"Your grandma is such a good artist!" Luz chirped.

"One of the best." Eda conceded as she retrieved a few landscape sketches. They ranged from the Knee to sprawling forests and distant beaches. "This one is all of her landscape work. She'd take us out for walks and draw while me and Lily mucked around. In fact..." Rummaging around, Eda's eyes lit up. "Aha! Found it."

The picture Eda held out was of a lone tree. It appeared to be a collossal figure, its long branches stretching every way, gnarled roots coiled around its trunk and burrowing deep into the ground. "I remember the day she drew this very well."

"Why?"

Eda gave a smile before gesturing for her apprentice to get comfy. Before long, she began regaling her with a chapter of her own life...

* * *

"Don't run too far out, gottit?" Flint grumbled as he achingly took a seat on a tree stump.

"We won't!" Lilith replied, the six-year old giving her grandparents a smile. Her grandmother was getting her sketchbook out while Eda was tugging on her sister's hand. Before long, both girls started running up the hill and straight to the lone tree at its top.

"They are definitely Slaigh's girls." Angharad remarked as she started sketching an outline of the gigantic tree.

"That they are." Flint remarked as he tenderly loosened the straps to his peg leg.

The Clathorne sisters were already partway up the tree, Eda up higher then her sister. Her hands and bare feet found a solid grip as she clambered up higher and higher, the four-year old hefting herself onto a sturdy branch. Spotting her sister a little ways below, Eda lied on the branch, hand outstretched to her. Taking the hand, Lilith soon joined her sister on the branch, the two looking up at the dizzying height up above.

"I bet I can climb faster then you Lily!" Eda remarked in a sing-songy voice.

Sparing a moment to wipe her glasses clean, Lilith looked upwards. "Would you bet your dessert for a week?"

"Make it two." Eda smirked before starting to climb. "Because you are eating my dust!"

"H-hey!" Lilith soon followed suit, falling only a foot behind her sister. "You cheater!"

The younger girl cackled as she climbed higher and higher. Despite the headstart, Lilith was catching up, the two coming neck-in-neck. Hefting herself onto a branch, Eda hopped up to grab a higher one and pulled herself up. Not far away, her sister was climbing up the tree trunk, both girls gasping as they clambered higher.

Wrapping a hand around one of the highest branches, Eda pulled herself up. Glancing up, she could tell that the higher limbs would not support even her weight, meaning...

"Yes!" Eda pumped both fists in the air. When her sister joined her, Eda playfully smacked Lilith's shoulders. "I get cookies forOOHHHHHH!"

Lilith had jerked forwards from the slap. While she kept her balance, the motion was so sudden that her glasses slipped off her nose and fell a long way down. Both girls froze, silently watching the glasses hit one branch, then another and another before a quiet 'krack' echoed from the base of the tree.

"....Iamsosorry." Eda hoarsely whispered.

Lilith turned her mortified gaze to the orange blob next to her. A strange sight of murky green was behind her sister, the older Clawthorne yelping as she pointed at the emerald smear in her blurred vision. "What is that?!"

Following her sister's finger, Eda gave a small laugh. "It's just a drakefly silly!" The butterfly in question twitched its large wings, a brilliant malachite light reflecting from its wings. "Couldn't you tell?"

"I can't see without my glasses Edalyn!" Lilith huffed.

Eda immediately lost her smile, eyes widening with terror. "Wait, r-really?!"

"Yes! Why did you think I wear them everywhere?!"

"I thought it was because you wanted to look like Grandma!" Grabbing handfuls of her red curly hair, Lilith gave an exasperated groan. Eda scooted closer to her, face distraught. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break them!"

Although her vision was deeply skewed, Lilith recognized the tone her sister had. Carefully patting the smorgasbord of colors until she felt the familiar roughspun fabric of Eda's overalls, Lilith rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I know."

Eda relaxed a little, leaning towards her sister. Despite the situation they were in, she could not deny that they had a great view. Towering treetops were as far as the eye could see, the gaping maw of the Titan's skull dominating the noon skyline. Griffons were soaring past, spiders raining down from their gullets.

"...Edalyn, I don't think I can get down." Lilith quietly spoke.

Looking down at the distant outlines of their grandparents, Eda felt a surge of worry. "M-maybe I can help you climb down?"

Having recalled how high they were, Lilith gulped. "N-n-no thank you."

That only left one choice. While she didn't want to, Eda knew it was the best way. "I'll be back, I'll get Grandma and Pops."

On the bright side, Lilith couldn't quite see how far up she was for a fear of heights to kick in as she quietly nodded. Eda began climbing back down, the ground gradually coming closer. Feeling the grass again, the girl looked up and gawked when she could barely see her sister. The reality of how high the two had climbed was finally sinking in, Eda looking around the base of the tree. Sure enough, she found the dented metal frame and cracked pieces of glass, the girl scooping up the pieces.

Having put the finishing touches on her sketch, Angharad looked up to see her youngest granddaughter rushing over. However, her usual smile was missing, the old witch carefully sliding her sketch into her folder. "Everything alright dear?"

Eda said nothing, eyes downcast. Instead, she simply held out the broken glasses.

"...ah." Sitting more upright, Angharad jostled her snoring husband. "Where's your sister at?"

"...stuck in the tree."

"Whas goin' on?" Flint yawned, arms stretching. His wife quickly recounted the situation, the old witch grunting as he fastened his prosthetic back on. "I'll get Lily down."

Grabbing his gnarled staff, Flint waited for a large moth to settle themselves atop the stick. With a quick twist, his Palismen was ready to fly, Flint taking flight towards the towering tree. Alone with her grandmother, Eda sniffled. "I-it was an accident, I didn't mean to."

"I had a feeling. That is why I am proud of you for admitting you did it." Eda leaned into the gentle hair-ruffle, giggling. "Normally, I'd only make you fix them, but you don't know that spell yet. Instead, you will be getting the cockatrice eggs tomorrow."

Eda huffed, but nodded. It wasn't that bad a job, even with the risk of getting a little peck. Looking up, she saw her grandfather returning with Lilith, the two setting foot on the ground. While Lilith hopped off the staff, Flint gave the two an approving nod. "Gotta say, it's impressive you two climbed that high."

"Really?" Eda's eyes sparkled.

Angharad in the meantime gave a quick spin of the finger, Lilith's glasses restored. She gave them back to the girl, Lilith smiling. "Thank you Grandma."

"Anytime dear." The old witch replied.

Noticing the leather folder on the stump, Lilith cleared her throat. "C-can I see what you drew?"

Angharad smiled as she summoned the sketch to her hand and offered it to her granddaughter. Not far off, Flint was letting Eda play with his Palismen, the girl excitedly chashing the large moth around.

* * *

"Thatwassocute!" Luz sniffled as she wiped happy tears from her eyes.

Eda chuckled as she handed the girl a hankerchief. "You can be a real sap."

Not long after cleaning her face up, Luz was leaning forwards. "So, what else happened? What other stories are attached to your grandma's sketches?"

"That's a story for another time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I wasn't quite feeling it by the end, but I hope you still enjoyed it ^^


	22. Ballad for Beelzebub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Graveyard Train

"...and we will reconvene in four days." Rourke announced, his AA group giving various affirming noises. Giving a nod, he gestured to the door. "Alright, see y'all then."

As usual, only one stayed behind to help him clean up the room. Today was Lilith's turn, the witch stacking up the chairs while the little skull-faced demon she brought finished off the leftover snacks. Still seated, Rourke returned his Palismen to his guitar's head and started plucking a tune. Magic began to seep from him with each note, chairs levitating as the table folded itself.

"So, whatcha got planned for the rest of the day?"

A noticible blush colored Lilith's ears and cheeks. "Just uh...hanging out with a friend."

The guitarist's eyebrow quirked. "Really? What're they like?"

"She's in the Bard Coven and she's taken it upon herself to educate me on the different genres of music." The witch answered with a fond smile. She noticed the bemused look Rourke had, as if he were trying not to smirk.

With the room cleaned, Rourke retrieved his crutch and slung his guitar over his back. "You wouldn't happen to be able to help a one-legged man out wouldja? Just need some help getting a few things before heading to Gallow's."

Checking the clock, Lilith calculated she had a fair amount of time to spare and he was going to the same bar she was supposed to meet Terpsis in anyways. "I can indeed." Turning her head, she waved King over. "Time to go."

"I decree we stop for snacks on the way." King proclaimed as he clambered up onto Lilith's shoulder.

The afternoon sun hung over Bonseburough, the odd trio making their way through the winding streets. Rourke's crutch made a tap with each step while Lilith was still wearing those boots Luz found for her, the trio finding themselves in one of the streets lined with stores. Rourke was carefully trying to find his first stop, all three eyes squinting.

"Got a personal question if ya don't mind." Rourke began.

"Depends on the question."

"Eh, just curious about the hairdo is all." Rourke gestured to Lilith's hair. "I recall ya having dyed most of it black when ya first came in."

"Her hair is actually red and really poofy. She looks so ridiculous when she hasn't straightened it out!" King cackled from his perch.

Lilith's face immediately reddened, resisting every urge to throw the little gremlin away. Rourke however gave a muffled snort, the guitarist disguising his chuckle as a cough. Noticing the annoyed glare Lilith was giving him, Rourke placatingly raised his hands. "Hey, I know not to mess with ya."

"How's that?"

Rourke dragged his fingers down his face in a diagonal line. "I'd hate to see what you did to the other guy."

Lilith's brow creased in confusion, her own hand raising to touch the ragged scar tissue that ran down her face. "....oh. I'll be honest, I keep forgetting I have them."

"Can I ask about them or wouldja prefer I keep my trap shut?" Rourke gently asked.

"Eh, she just got into a fight with a werwolf." King answered, the demon filled with absolute glee as Lilith glared at him.

"Sounds better then having a blowhard idiot for a brother taking this." Rourke chuckled as he patted the stump where his leg was missing.

Lilith froze, eyes wide. "...your brother did that to you?"

"Yep." Rourke shook his head as he sighed. "Damn fool was trying to show off to his girl, ended up dropping half a ton of molten slag on me."

There was familiarity in this anecdote and Lilith did not enjoy it in the slightest. While curious, the conversation was cut off as Rourke led her into his destination. She didn't have time to read the sign as she followed him in, but it was made abundently clear at what kind of shop this was. Carnivorous plants lined one wall, a few idly snapping at passing bugs while boquets were neatly arranged along the windowsill, the air thick with the sickly sweet aroma of too many different flowers and herbs to count.

Approaching the counter, Rourke smiled at the tall and gangly boy that was carefully arranging the jarred herbs on the shelf. "How's it going Jerbo?"

Craning his head, Jerbo's eyes widened. "O-oh! Sorry Rourke, I-I didn't h-h-hear you come in."

"Don't sweat it bucko." The guitarist warmly replied.

Hopping off the ladder, Jerbo dusted the dirt from his hands. "Th-the usual today?"

"And some night stars as well." Rourke added.

"W-w-we should have s-some...?" Jerbo reached under the counter to retrieve a large jar filled with dry leaves. "Uh, M-Ma? Do we have any night stars?"

"I'll take a looksy." A voice echoed from further in the shop. Lilith recognized it though, the witch racking her brain as the sounds of wood scraping and glass clattering leaked out.

Reaching into his tattered jacket, Rourke retrieved a small leather coinpurse. Jerbo in the meantime also got a drake's eye flower to join the jar, its golden petals bearing scarlet flecks. Placing a handful of snails on the counter, Rourke took the flower and pinned it to his lapel. "Thanks bucko."

"A-a-anytime." The boy smiled.

The creaking of wood drew Lilith's attention to a familiar face. She recognized Elenor, the plant witch one of Eda's helpers for her antics back in their Hexside days. However, in the past few decades since she last saw her, Elenor had grown to about 8 feet tall and her arms were packed with muscles that could shatter rock.

"You're in luck Rourke, we still got night stars." Elenor had one of the violet flowers in question, its hue so dark that it was almost black.

"You are a lifesaver." The guitarist chuckled as he accepted the night star before leading Lilith and King out. "Thanks for the help!"

"S-see you next week." Jerbo and his mother waved them off.

Not long after returning to the afternoon street, Rourke pocketed the jar. Turning to Lilith, he gestured for her to lean closer. Complying, Lilith quirked an eyebrow as he pinned the night star to her coat's lapel. Noting the look, Rourke shrugged. "It goes with yer eyes."

"I don't swing that way." Lilith deadpanned.

"Night stars are my sister's favorites." The guitarist playfully remarked, something about his eyes sparking a twinge of suspicion in Lilith.

"So what's in the jar?" King piped up.

"Oh, Elenor grows broodshade tea. Unlike anything else in the Isles, she adds her own special spice blend to the leaves." Rourke shrugged as the trio continued on. "No clue what she uses, but dammit I love it."

Before long, the trio were entering Gallow's. Unlike the last dive she was in, Lilith found this one somewhat more refined. Still had a similar clientel as the Bottom of the World, but there was a distinct lack of brawling and the drunken chourses were much quieter. Nursing a large tankard of ale was a familiar one-eyed witch, Rourke's eyes lighting up.

"Oh Terpsy." The guitarist called out in a sing-songy voice.

Terpsis looked up, a smile contorting her lips upward. "Bout time you got here you bastitch." Noticing Lilith, the bard's grin grew. "Hey Lilith! See you met me brother."

Noticing the confused look Lilith gave them as she looked between the two, Rourke chuckled. "We're all but blood. We were messing with each other since we were kids."

"Oh." Lilith felt a heat in her cheeks when Terpsis threw an arm around her shoulder and led her to the seat next to her. King had hopped onto the bar and was already attempting to intimidate the bartender.

"So, I had an idea for today's little musical excursion." Terpsis began. "My band has a gig booked here for the evening, would that be an alright time?"

"Sounds wonderful." Lilith shyly smiled. She had been curious about what Terpsis' musical skills were, she didn't even know what instrument she played.

The one-eyed witch had a light blush. Before she could ask Lilith about her day, two more familiar faces entering the bar drew her attention. "There you two are!"

 _Ran into a few issues with the EC again._ Stein signed. A wide-brimmed black hat with feathers fastened to the hat belt was perched atop their head, the bartender carrying a long demon around their neck like a scarf. It resembled a worm in a way, thick bony armor plates lining its back to form a carapace.

The man accompanying them had long silver and black dreadlocks, a button-up shirt in a psychadelic array of random colors underneath a strange black jacket that had golden braid accents lining it and pants that were striped with all colors of the rainbow. However, his lined face sparked one of Lilith's memories.

"...Kade?!"

The bard in question quizzically glanced at Lilith. Confusion morphed into surprise, Kade strolling over to hug Lilith. "It's been too long Clawthorne!"

Lilith blinked. "Y-your voice...?"

"Oh yeah, my voice finally cracked." Kade chuckled in his guttural and gravelly baritone.

"You two know each other?" Rourke piped up.

"Kade was the hype man for the Banshees." Terpsis chuckled. "He kept getting the crowd all excited during Lilith's games with his music."

"Edalyn kept arguing that you stole all the attention off of her." Lilith giggled at the memories.

"What can I say, I have such an enticing aura." Kade remarked.

"So you are the band for tonight?" The Clawthorne inquired.

"Indeed we are." Rourke replied.

"We are the one and only, BONE ORCHARD!" Kade loudly proclaimed.

* * *

With the band having to prepare, Lilith was alone with King at the table. The demon was quickly occupied with dinner, King sitting on the table as he shoved his face straight into the bowl and loudly chomped away. Rolling her eyes, Lilith directed her attention to the small stage as the curtains parted.

All four members of Bone Orchard had taken seats on stage, three of them readying their instruments. While Rourke had his guitar, Kade had a demon that was circular at one end, a long and narrow spine protruding with several sinews serving as strings that Kade plucked at for a 'twang' to echo out. Stein had their insectoid demon in their hands, stretching and compressing them to create a tune.

But Terpsis had most of Lilith's attention, the one-eyed witch having unraveled her length of chains so it hung in one hand. She held a hammer in the other hand and rhythmically struck the chain, forming the beat. It was an unusual choice for an instrument, but Lilith couldn't help but rest her chin in one palm as she watched.

"You yodel well, your picking's swell, you play so hard for the folks in Hell, but they can't see nothing." Kade sung first, his gravelly tone echoing throughout the restaurant. "Nothing at all."

Terpsis took over, her melodious voice making Lilith's heart flutter. "Chains to the legs, bolts to the ground. You boys ain't leaving til this crowd turns around. They don't hear nothing, nothing at all."

"Colder the nights, hotter the lights." Kade rumbled.

"The sweat drips down and the crowd starts fist fights." Terpsis crooned.

"They hear nothing." The two harmonized. "Nothing at all."

Lilith and the other bar patrons were mesmerized as they watched, Rourke joining in for the chorus. "Well the air on stage is burning our lungs and we're all going deaf from the beating drums, and we can't see a thing with all the blood and sweat in our eyes! Well we played til we died, and now we're all dead but the man says we've gotta get up there again and we can't come down til the brimstone turns to ice!"

This was not a joyous song, their voices dripping with the misery of unheard tears. Raw and unfettered sadness rang out with each note, weeping for the injustices of the world. Every member of Bone Orchard opened their hearts to everyone in that bar and revealed a deep well of sadness that cascaded over everyone like an ocean wave.

It was the first time a song made Lilith cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's what Bone Orchard plays;  
> -Terpsis is vocals and the chain  
> -Kade is vocals and banjo  
> -Stein is accordion  
> -Rourke is electric guitar
> 
> Their genre is a hybrid of dark country and sea shanties. The song they're singing in this is also the title, do have a listen!


	23. Highschool Never Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do not know if any of the Hexside staff aside from Bump were given names yet. Until then, accept these stand-ins
> 
> UPDATE (24/11/2020): Edited the last scene for clarity
> 
> Title by Bowling for Soup

The day Eda had dreaded finally arrived. True, she had a fair amount of forewarning and knew it was coming. Even so, it did little to ease her foul mood. Her usual smirk was gone all through the morning, her mood so surly that Lilith was clearly more cheerful. At that point, it would take a massive asteroid striking the Boiling Isles, the sudden revival of the Titan or Belos in a karaoke bar to surpass the surprise everyone had at that. Then again, everyone knew why Eda was unusually cranky today.

"You know, I'm starting to wish I had not taken any elixir today. Going on a feral rampage sounds pretty freaking cathartic right now." The Owl Lady grumbled.

"Oh shush." Lilith muttered. "You knew that this was part of the deal you made."

"Was kinda hoping my several miles of a rap sheet would've gotten me out of it." Eda spotted a familiar duo just ahead. Far too eager to break up the monotony, Eda was readying her staff to wack some of her old classmates on the head.

"Edalyn Angharad Clawthorne, don't you dare!" Lilith hissed as she snatched her sister's staff away.

"I can't help it, I am losing it!" Eda snapped as she gestured to the long line of Hexside students and their parents that stretched in front of them. "We've been here two hours already and we have only chatted with one of Luz's teachers!"

"You know this was part of letting Luz attend here, we had to do this too with Grandma and Pops!"

"We were only in one track, not all nine! We were in and out by now instead of suffering in the eternal monotonry of purgatory!"

"Are they always like this?" Willow whispered.

"Normally the fists are swinging by now." Luz replied. "They're actually pretty well behaved this time."

"Can confirm that." Perry added, as he watched the Clawthornes bicker with an amused smile.

Watching the unfolding drama, Gus leaned towards Luz. "Do human schools have PTA meetings like this too?"

"Kinda." Luz shrugged. "The drama is definitely the same, but they usually don't get that violent."

As if on cue, Eda had put Lilith into a headlock. Luz could only facepalm while Willow and Gus awkwardly looked between their friend and the Clawthornes. Perry and Willow's dads though simply gave a resigned sigh as they watched, all three recalling the many similar incidents from decades ago.

"And about three...two...one..." Noticing the hulking figure that was ahead of them all in the line turning around, Perry nodded. "Right on time."

Slade was about seven feet of pure muscle, his red flannel sleeveless shirt tucked into his overalls. Recognizing the bickering pair behind him, the Beast Wrangler sighed. Sliding his gigantic hands in between the two Clawthornes, he effortlessly pushed them away from each other. "NO."

"She started it!" Lilith hissed.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it if need be." Slade growled. Although the two sisters ceased, he could still hear them exchanging childish insults as he turned to face forwards.

"I can see why you never go to school reunions." Viney piped up at her dad.

Bored out of her skull, Eda had resigned herself to petty annoyances towards her sister from repeatedly poking Lilith's cheek to ruffling her hair to bring back some of its old frizz. Reassured that they were somewhat restraining themselves, Luz had resumed excitedly chatting with Gus and Willow. The line slowly crept forwards, Perry conversing with Willow's dads as time dragged on and on.

A flash of green caught Luz's attention, eyes and smile widening. Leaning a bit to the side, she recognized the three Blight kids that were a little ways behind in the line. However, the smile vanished when she saw the gaunt unsmiling man and the woman who radiated pure evil that were accompanying them.

"Eep!" Luz reflexively pulled Willow and Gus a short ways so their dads blocked them out of sight from the Blights.

"What is it?"

"Amity's dad is here."

A dreaded silence befell all three at the implications. Nervously laughing, Gus shrugged. "Well, you had a very convincing disguise and me and Willow weren't even in the building! So maybe he won't recognize us...?"

"Y-yeah, maybe..." Luz shakily nodded.

Willow's eyes widened in terror. "Maybe not us, but I think he'll recognize them."

Gus and Luz followed her sight towards the Clawthornes, both pulling ridiculous faces at each other.

"...okay, we may have a problem there." Gus agreed.

"Eda, Lilith!" Luz frantically tugged on their sleeves, drawing their attention to her. "Amity's dad is here, what do we do?!"

"Just point me in his general direction." Eda reached into her hair and produced her brass knuckles.

"Edalyn, if you stir up trouble Bump will not be lenient." Lilith groaned.

"Fine, these will be plan B." Eda rolled her eyes.

An ignited candle appeared above Gus' head. "I've got it! I create an Illusion to keep the Blights' attention off of you two."

"That could fool Alador, but Odalia is second to the head of the Illusion Coven. She'd see through it." Lilith remarked.

Glancing at a familiar section of the wall in a branching off corridor, Eda quirked an eyebrow. "But that could buy us enough time. All I need is just some cloaking to get down the hall, Lily can stay with Luz."

"What?!" Luz and Lilith exclaimed simultaneously.

"In case you haven't noticed, I stick out like a kraken in a desert." Eda gestured to her iconic scarlet dress and silver mane. "Lily looks nothing like her wanted poster between the hairdo and kick-ass scars--"

"Language."

"--she's good at being the Responsible Adult and I can lead the Blights on a wild giraffe chase no sweat." Eda finished.

Although her apprentice and sister exchanged an awkward look, Eda did not have time for a debate. Far too eager to escape waiting in line, the Owl Lady had already gave Gus the thumbs up and vanished from sight. Easily slipping away, the invisibility soon ceased as Eda crept down the vacant hallway.

However, she was not unnoticed. Sensing the fluctuation in energy, Odalia discretely conjured a Seeing Circle. Spotting the Owl Lady making a getaway, a vicious smile curled her lips upwards. Glancing at her husband, she merely made a light nod towards the hallway Eda had disappeared into.

"...excuse me, I need to use the rest room." Alador edged past his children, right on Eda's trail. "Behave children."

"Yes Father." All three Blight kids flatly replied, the twins noticing how Amity's hand stopped twitching as their father vanished around the corner.

So engrossed in tracking Eda that Alador did not notice Lilith, the Blight strolling past them without a second glance. Once he was out of sight, the whole group released their held breaths.

"That was close." Willow remarked.

Before long, Slade and Viney vacated Bump's office, leaving Lilith and Luz next to go in. Giving each other one last awkward look, the two headed inside.

* * *

Alador stalked down the hallway, pale yellow eyes darting left and right. Much as he despised his lycanthropy, his heightened senses were a welcome asset. He could pick out the tell-tale scent Eda had on her from the hundreds in Hexside, but it was frustratingly difficult to track her down. The clacking of her heels would echo from one corridor, then he'd catch a whiff of her from another one in the opposite direction.

Growling to himself, Alador meticulously scanned the hallway. Running a hand along the brick, he couldn't find anything unusual. Although the idea of conjuring an Abomination to search the inside of the walls occurred, the Blight reluctantly forced it down. Bump's wards would signal him and while only a principal, Bump had zero tolerance for anyone who stirred trouble in his school, social standing be damned.

Alador's ear twitched, a familiar laugh echoing from down the hall. His polished shoes clacked on the floor as he speed-walked towards the sound, Eda's scent picking up. Rounding the corner, he found it empty like the rest.

"Where in Titan's name are you?!" The Blight spat. His nose twitched, Eda's scent now behind him. Turning on his heel, a fuming Alador stomped towards the smell. He was so frustrated that he failed to pay attention to the floor and thus fell for the Owl Lady's cunning trap.

An undignified yelp escaped Alador's mouth in a soprano tone as he lost his footing and fell onto his back. Groaning in pain as he sat up, the Blight saw the culprit; a discarded banana peel. Raccous laughter made him whip his head to the left to see Eda leaning on her knees as she guffawed.

"I forgot how stupid your scream is!" Eda wheezed. "You sound so ridicuOKAYIAMOUTTAHERE!"

Although Alador gave chase, Eda was still laughing as she wound her way through Hexside. The halls were virtually empty, but the occasional student with their parents saw the scene of the socialite Alador chasing a cackling Owl Lady as if they were children. The two reached the cafiteria, Eda vaulting over the empty tables with Alador hot on her heels. Grabbing a tray, she tossed it straight for the Blight, Alador yelping as the metal panel struck him squarely in the face.

Blinking away the stars in his vision, Alador snarled when he saw that Eda had vanished. There was no sound or scent of her, the Blight frustratingly scanning the hallway to find nothing. Grumbling a string of curses, Alador straightened out his lapels and cravat before stomping away.

And in her old hideout, Eda gleefully rubbed her hands together as she plotted how to further mess with Alador.

* * *

"Alright, that just leaves Abominations and Healing." Luz crowed as the group vacated the Greenhouse.

Leafing through the notepad Lilith had jotted for each meeting with the teachers, she found herself surprised by Luz's grades and the impression she left on most of the teachers. Mr. Irwin was impressed by how eager Luz would handle the reptilian beasts in his Beast Keeping classes, Ms. Jenkin-Myers reluctantly admitted she was fairly good at Scrying in Oracle magic and now Mrs. Jagor had praised Luz's Plant magic.

Looking up from her notepad, Lilith saw Luz and Willow exchanging goodbyes. While a little wary around anyone assosciated with Boling Isles' Most Wanted, both of Willow's dads gave the human a little wave and smile before beginning to head home with their daughter.

"So, how's she doing?"

Lilith yelped, notepad hitting the floor. She shot a glare to her sister who was poking her head out of one of her secret doors. "Will you stop that?!"

"No." Eda snarked before sticking her tongue out.

"Eda!" Luz excitedly ran over. "Most of the teachers like me! Even the ones for classes I haven't figured out the glyphs for are still impressed with me!"

"Are they now?" Eda warmly smiled.

"Even Ms. Jenkin-Myers admitted she is learning well." Lilith remarked, her sister's eyebrows reaching her hairline.

Luz's face contorted with confusion. "I'll admit, I don't know why Ms. Jenkin-Myers is only a sourpuss around me."

"Yeah, who knows." Eda nervously chuckled. "Anyways, I've got Alador running in circles and it looks like the Blights are almost done here. Just stay out of their sight for about five more minutes and we should be good!"

With that, Eda ducked back into her secret passage, the door vanishing. Luz and Lilith wordlessly began heading to the Abomination lab, the two awkwardly glancing at each other and then away.

"...I know my opinion most likely means nothing to you, but I think you are doing quite well." Lilith blurted.

Luz blinked. "...did...did you say something nice? To me?"

The witch was visibly sturggling to maintain eye-contact, rubbing the back of her neck. "...y-yes. A-a-and I do mean it too."

Luz akwardly shrugged. "Weeellllll, I'm not exactly a prodigy, my grades are pretty average."

"You are learning all nine tracks and are capable in all of them to some degree." Lilith pointed out. "Believe me, that is no small feat."

On the one hand, this was coming from someone who once used her as a body shield and nearly threw her into a spike pit. On the other, this did sound honest and Luz did feel some part of her beginning to beam at the praise. Both the excitement and dread vanished the second a bug-eyed Lilith grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back behind the corner. Looking at Lilith, Luz could see the witch pressing her back to the wall, eyes comically wide and looking even paler then normal.

"The destroyer of all hope and joy is here." Lilith fearfully whispered.

Carefully poking her head around the corner, Luz saw the Blights exiting the Abomination lab. Although Alador was nowhere to be seen, all three kids were stiff and mechanical in their movements. All the emotion had been drained from Amity's face, even the mischief that lit up the twins' eyes were gone as they dutifully followed their mother out.

"...what did you even see in her? She's evil!" Luz quietly yelled.

The color returned to Lilith's features for her entire complexion to redden. "I-I-I was young, naive and VERY lonely. And Odalia is a master Illusionist for a reason, she excels at showing others only what they want to see."

That sent a chill down Luz's spine. It was not until that dreadful woman had disappeared around the far corner that the two finally headed towards the Abomination lab, Lilith glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. Luz however was at least able to smile as she waved at the teacher. "Hi Mr. Wicker!"

The Abomination professor looked up from his book, an eyebrow quirking. "Well, has been a little while Clawthorne."

"That it has Mr. Wicker." Lilith flatly replied.

"I'm afraid I used up all my niceties with the last people that were in here, so I shall great straight to the point." Mr. Wicker sighed, Lilith and Luz shooting him sympathetic looks. He still wondered how he was related to the Blights. "Now, on the one hand, Ms. Noceda has yet to conjure her first Abomination which is the crux of the entire track. However, I am aware that this would simply be due to her not knowing what the Abomination glyph is and regrettably neither do I."

Behind Mr. Wicker, a door silently opened from the wall in between two bookshelves, Eda poking her head out. Lilith only bemusedly raised an eyebrow while Luz's eyes widened and began darting between her teacher and Eda.

"Concerning the theory behind Abominations, Ms. Noceda is quite capable in understanding not only the materials, but the purpose for each one." Mr. Wicker continued, unaware of the Owl Lady that was behind him. "Although none have yielded an Abomination, her brews have been consistently on point."

Eda silently gave two thumbs-up.

"In conclusion, I cannot accurately gauge her skills in the Abomination track until she figures out the glyph. However, what I have seen thus far does suggest that she may be quite capable in this magic when she does." Mr. Wicker concluded. Unbeknowst to him, Eda was silently giving a victory dance behind him. "Any questions?"

"None from me." Lilith answered.

"Same here." Luz managed to speak, her heart swelling from how proud Eda was.

"Then that concludes our little talk." As Luz and Lilith prepared to leave, Mr. Wicker cleared his throat. "But may I have a quick word with you Ms. Clawthorne?"

Lilith's grip on her staff tightened, but nodded. While she felt a twinge of worry, Luz obliged with leaving the room. At the very least Viney and her dad were passing by, the three starting to converse while Lilith took a seat opposite of Mr. Wicker and Eda inquisitively leaned a bit more forwards from her secret doorway.

"It is nothing too worrisome, just an interesting little phenomenon I noticed when Ms. Noceda joined my class." The Abomination professor had an amused smile. "I've noticed how Ms. Blight has developed a sharp increase in blushing and stammering when Ms. Noceda is around. She also gets mildly distracted by her and becomes quite bashful around Ms. Noceda."

Both Clawthornes' minds were reeling with this information.

"I know it's not my business or anything to worry about, but I figured you should know is all." Mr. Wicker chuckled.

Eda was having vivid flashbacks to an awkward Lilith trying to ask out a pretty girl for Grom. Lilith was recalling the time a student was stung by a venomous plant and their skin redenned and their speech became incoherent stammering until they nearly died from the venom.

"Th-thank you for letting me know Mr. Wicker." Lilith quietly spoke before vacating the room.

Not long after leaving the Abomination lab, Eda was sauntering up towards her sister and apprentice. "Blights have lit out, I'll be able to sit in for the last meetings."

"Oh joy." Lilith grumbled.

Heading to the Healing wing, Luz excitedly recounted her previous meetings with her other teachers to Eda. While she despised school, the Owl Lady was unmistakably proud of her apprentice as she listened to every word.

* * *

"Dear, where did your jacket go?"

"Caught fire." Alador deadpanned as he led his family out of the school. He was glad no one noticed his shoes were missing, he did not feel in the mood to explain how he somehow stepped into an adhesive Eda applied to the floor.

Emira, Edric and Amity exchanged confused and amused looks, Edric disguising a nearly escaped laugh as a cough. After all, it was the first time any of them had seen their father with a note that read 'Jinx Me!' stuck on his back.

* * *

Broken glass crackled underneath Belos' boots, the Emperor coolly surveying the scene. He saw the infamous Bane still seated in his office chair, the notorious gangster blankly staring at nothing as blood dried around the gaping hole in his chest. His bodyguards had fared no better, all of them horribly slaughtered in the room. Calmly leaving the room, Belos could see several dead Hatchet Men in the hallway, the axe-wielders employed to Bane's greatest rival. Deep slashes were made in the wallpaper and many paintings had lay broken on the floor, windows smashed for an icy wind to howl through the darkened hall.

An icy smiled formed behind that bronze mask, Belos tapping his staff once on the floor. His vision blackened until he found himself back in the familiar surgical wing of his castle and no longer perusing his agent's memories. "Do the surviving members of Bane's gang suspect the Hatchet Men?"

"Yes." The answer came from a nightmarish amalgamation of machinery, the tall figure seated as hundreds of spidery robotic limbs with all manners of tools attached repaired the many servos and pistons.

"And the file?"

Belos followed where his servant pointed, a leather folder perched on the small desk. Opening it, the Emperor carefully read the yellowed pages that were inside. "You have done well Headhunter."

There was a grunt of affirmation from the Headhunter, the automated spidery limbs beginning to fasten his obsidian armor back on. "What is my next assignment?"

"See that Bane's daughter is pushed to retaliate against the Hatchet Men and execute Count Vect when the raid strikes." Belos coldly ordered. "We cannot allow him to fill the underworld's vaccum with Bane's death."

There was a hiss of air as a sharp and angular skull-like helmet was returned over the Headhunter's head. His drakescale cloak was fastened back over his imposing figure, a silver broach keeping it on. "Consider it done."

"Be expeditious, I have one more assignment for you afterwards. There is a task of the utmost importance I need done swiftly and I trust none but you to complete it." There was no warmth or recognition in Belos' voice, only cold calculation.

"Yes, my master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that the Abomination teacher is related to the Blights and he is not exactly proud of that
> 
> Also, Belos was having a look through the Headhunter's memories of the assassination for debriefing because intruding upon ones psyche in the most literal sense seems very Belos


	24. I Can't Feel Those Chains Any Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm weak for women with cigars and eyepatches. That's my justification for this
> 
> Title by John Williamson

Lilith was not that fond of taking King to the park. It was not so much his antics, but rather how they would lead to the two making a run from Enforcers. Today had been more of the same on that front, but it was what came after these excursions that made them worth having.

Although she could've finished her dinner by now, Lilith was so entranced with Bone Orchard as they played. They were playing at one of the Inns tonight, a fairly large turnout filling the concert hall. Although the venue kept changing, Lilith kept coming to each show and was soon able to sing along to a few of their songs. Keeping to one of the tables along the wall, Lilith watched Bone Orchard perform with a fond smile.

"You gonna eat that?" King pointed to the steaming soup bowl in front of Lilith, the demon seated on a plate filled with gnawed bones.

"Just give me a minute." Lilith snapped before turning her attention to the stage. The last song was finishing, the witch joining in the applause that filled the room.

"We are Bone Orchard, thanks for coming!" Kade bellowed before taking a bow with his bandmates.

With the show over, Lilith finally resumed eating her soup while King rifled through the dessert menu. She had just finished when a familiar one-eyed witch joined them at the table. "Room for one more?"

"For you? Always." The Hexsider's blush was hidden by the dim candlelight in the hall.

Terpsis' heart skipped a beat at that. Glancing at King, the bard pointed to one of the items on the dessert menu. "Get the pie, it is nothing like you've had before."

"You think so?" The demon's golden eyes were sparkling.

"Trust me, it's the best." Terpsis added. "Heck, I'll buy us all a round of it if you'd like."

"O-oh, you don't need to--" Lilith was cut off as King placed a paw over her mouth.

"The King of Demons and his handmaiden would be honored by your generosity." King replied.

Terpsis chuckled at the glare Lilith gave him. "If I am merely a handmaiden, what does that make Edalyn and Luz?"

"Eda's my royal consort and advisor, Luz is the heir-apparent to my throne and empire." King announced, a paw on his chest in an effort to radiate a majestic air. "And now the one-eyed chain witch is head of the royal choir!"

The one-eyed chain witch in question raised an eyebrow before making a big show of bowing. "My thanks to you, mighty King."

It was not long before the pie slices were served, King face-planting the dessert and swatted it with his paws like he was a starved drake that descended upon its prey. Lilith had buried her face in her hands at the sight, Terpsis wistfully shaking her head as she ate away. It was not long before Lilith finally took the first bite, mismatched eyes widening as its flavor danced along her tongue.

"Good ain't it?" The bard remarked.

"Very." Lilith breathed before going in for one bite after another.

Once dessert was finished, the trio got up to pay. It was as Lilith and Terpsis were handing the snails to the cashier that a loud hammering echoed from the ceiling. Everyone flinched at the noise, King clinging to Lilith's leg as the heavy clunking continuing on and on. One look out the nearest window and Lilith's face drew into a scowl.

"Shale hail." The witch spat.

Following the view, Terpsis gave a low whistle as she saw rocks the size of fists fall. "Dammit."

Scurrying up to the windowsill, King surveyed the storm clouds that blanketed the entire evening sky. "I do not think we'll be able to make it back in this."

"Well, least we're in an inn." Terpsis shrugged. "We could just wait it out til tommorow."

Watching the shale fragments slowly pile up outside as more descended, King and Lilith agreed that trying to get back to the Owl House could wait. Terpsis in the meantime had already gotten the last availible room, a few other witches and demons stranded here with them. The innkeeper was a spindly creature, his six legs clacking as his bony carapace fluidly moved upstairs.

Reaching the room, the innkeeper raised his head for his mandibles to click as he spoke. "Walls are thin, keep all noise to a minimum, no smoking inside."

"Will do." Terpsis nodded as she led the other two inside.

All things considered, the room was a pretty bare bones. A couch was placed up against one wall, the bathroom opposite of it and a small balcony overlooking Bonesburough in twilight. A fair amount of floorspace was availible, but there was no dresser or coffee table, not even complimentary bookshelves. But there was one feature that had grabbed Lilith's attention and it colored her ears scarlet.

There's _only_ **_one_** _**bed**_.

* * *

Eda prided herself in her larceny skills. She had cracked open safes and vaults, once helped her ex loot an entire Vegas Casino and had picked more locks then the legal system had terrible laws and corrupt members combined. Yet as skilled as she was, this single silver lock that kept this old book shut had frustrated her at every turn. It did not react to any of the corrosive potions she brewed, her steel cutters had broken instead of the lock and to top it all off were its enchantments that prevented her from slicing the pages off the spine from the inside.

She would be impressed if her reputation as a master lockpicker was not at stake.

"You know, when I pick you, there will be nothing that will ever compare to the sheer aggrevation you've given me." Eda muttered as she glared at the lock. "And I'm sisters with Lilith Slaigh Clawthorne herself."

Reaching for her pile of hand tools, Eda rummaged through them to retrieve a thin iron chisel and hammer. Like her grandmother would say, 'few things will make your point clearer then swift hammer to the face'. Sliding the chisel into the lock, the Owl Lady swung the hammer downwards for a resounding clang to echo through the living room. The heavy clanking continued, Eda savagely hammering away.

It had been a good few minutes, Eda's frustration growing. Even after losing her magic, the curse had maintained her stone-shattering strength. She had delivered enough blows to compress Belos into a flat disc and this stupid lock was still unaffected. A spike of frustration surged in her mind, one of Eda's eyes twitching.

"You know what I like most about post-modern art?" Hooty asked as he swung his door open.

"NOT NOW HOOTY!!" Eda shrieked as she hurtled the book at him, the chisel falling to the floor.

The book struck Hooty squarely in the face, the bird-tube screaming in pain. Yet there was a metallic click, the book fell to the floor and the lock was stuck on Hooty's beak.

Eda blinked. She quickly scrambled off the couch to snatch the book back before Hooty tried to eat it and felt a surge of euphoria when she realized that the book was finally open. Rifling through a few pages, she recognized the language it was written in as one of the Forgotten Tongues.

The heavy thump just outside her house drew Eda's attention away from the book, glancing out the door to see rocks falling from the sky. And running straight for her was Luz, the rocky hail barely a meter behind her.

"Luz!" Eda bolted from the threshold. With the two running for each other, it was mere seconds for the witch to grab her apprentice and carry her under one arm back into the Owl House. Leaping through the door, Eda's staff returned to her hand and she brought it down on the floor for the glyphs carved into the roof to activate.

"Ow..." Luz wheezed from beneath her mentor.

Hastily scrambling off the teen, Eda tenderly helped Luz back to her feet. "You alright kiddo? You didn't get hurt out there did you?!"

"I'm fine, I was just surprised." Luz sheepishly answered. "I was hoping that shale hail was an exaggeration."

Relief flooded Eda's veins. She was so glad that Luz was safe. "Heh, you and me both."

* * *

Having eaten quite a bit for a demon of his size, King had passed out on the couch as he slid into a food coma. He had rolled onto his side and was curled up as he usually did, Lilith finding him like so as she exited the bathroom in a simple black sleeveless shirt and grey leggings, hair loose from the ribbon King tied it up in at the start of the day. Placing her folded up long skirt and blouse underneath one of the pillows on the bed, Lilith glanced at the balcony and felt her heart skip a beat.

Terpsis was sitting on the thick railing with her back against the building, a leg casually hanging down over the side. Ebon hair was hanging loose and alluringly framing her face, the bard only in a casual t-shirt and shorts while her chains hung from one hand. Her features were illuminated by the fiery glow the cigar between her lips gave off, a light haze of smoke trailing every move she made.

Leaning on the railing by her elbows, Lilith lightly gestured to the thick cigar. "You know those are bad for you right?"

"Eh, I only have one once a month." Terpsis shrugged before taking a drag and exhaled a large cloud.

Watching the hail, Lilith glanced at the length of chains that Terpsis still carried with her. "...can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why chains?"

A fond smile lit up the bard's face. "You know what's the most beautiful part about music?" Terpsis hefted a handful of iron links up to her, calloused hands running along the chain. "You can make a tune from anything. It is something that cannot be restrained or pigeonholed, it is an ever-changing concept that never fails to inspire and embolden whoever listens to it. It is sound given purpose, carrying history and sagas within its tunes to help teach others..." Terpsis' voice trailed off when she saw the starstruck and smitten look Lilith was giving her.

Realizing there was a pause, Lilith blushed. "S-s-sorry, you have such a magical look when you talk about music."

A scarlet hue colored Terpsis' cheeks. "Th-thank you."

The two silently watched the shale falling, Terpsis' fingers drumming along the chains in lackadaisical tunes. Something about them made Lilith lightly bob her head along, both women occasionally glancing at the other. A strange feeling the Hexsider had not felt before stirred in her chest, mismatched eyes darting towards the vision of beauty next to her. She heard the ringing of the chains, recalling the tune from several of Bone Orchard's shows.

"...that one song you all play, the one where it goes 'I got nothing but the manacles that held me back, link by link your cruelty will crack', what inspired that?" Lilith piped up, a small voice berating her for not knowing the song name by now.

"Ah, that one was by me. I call it _Shackled Heart_." Terpsis began, cigar resting between her index and middle fingers. "You remember the Samhain Vanishing right?"

Lilith felt her heart seize. Just about every witch and demon in her generation knew of that dreadful night forty years ago, all of them lost someone dear to them. Between flashbacks of the first time she saw her grandfather cry and her mother's whispered lullabies, Lilith managed a stiff nod.

"My parents disappeared that night." Terpsis flatly continued. "What I remember most about them was how they gathered with the others because they refused to submit to Belos' laws. Ma used to go on and on about how there was no chain Belos could forge that would ever restrain Wild Witches before--" The bard froze, eyes clouding for a moment before she took a drag on her cigar. "...before she and dad vanished."

Lilith rubbed the arm wraps she had around her right arm, concealing her brand to the Emperor's Coven.

"...kinda wrote that as a homage to her and the rest of them." Terpsis shrugged. "Not as popular as Stein's _Tears of the Leviathans_ , but I'm proud of it nonetheless."

A sharp tightness had coiled around Lilith's heart, one that invited the voices again. Although she could hide it, it felt harder then before. "It's a beautiful song."

Terpsis blushed again, lips twitching upwards. "Glad ya like it." Tossing away the spent cigar stub, the bard stretched her arms over her head. "Think it's about time we hit the sack."

Oh.

 _OH_.

"I-I can take the couch--" Lilith offered, Terpsis dimissively waving a hand.

"C'mon, we're both responsible adults." For the first time in Lilith's memory, Terpsis unraveled the great length of chains she carried, leaving them on the night stand before pulling back half of the covers.

Lilith rested her saber against the nightstand on her side before mirroring the bard, the two climbing underneath the comfortable duvet. Terpsis lied on her back, an arm over her eyes while Lilith was on her side and had her back to the bard.

"Just a heads up, I tend to move around in my sleep." Terpsis drowsily remarked. Hearing nothing, she tenderly patted Lilith's shoulder. "Pleasant dreams eh?"

"Y-y-y-y-you t-t-too." Lilith managed, face a brilliant shade of scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ain't a gay fic if there's more then one bed


	25. If You Could Read My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a heavy one. Read at your own risk
> 
> Title by Gordon Lightfoot

As a Palismen, Revas was sharply attuned to everything Lilith felt. No matter the distance, a witch and their Palismen could always communicate with one another, one always able to feel what the other felt. It was an emotional and spiritual aspect that not all witches could handle, hence why some abused their Palismen.

Revas was not one of those that were abused, but he was ripped from sleep when a spike of cold terror shot through his heart. Cerulean eyes flew open, the white raven still in his perch in Eda's garden. Although she would usually take her staff when travelling outside the Owl House, Lilith had chosen to leave Revas and his very iconic appearance here when she ventured to Bonesburough. This distance would've lessened the strength of their bond, yet what Revas felt shook him to the core.

Hopping from the shelf, Revas waddled through the dimly lit hallways. Even if the cold dread he felt was not his own, it still left a wretched feeling in his gut. Winding past the Owl Lady's room, Revas paused when he saw the door open. Yet it was not Eda or Luz that walked out, but rather an owl the same size as him with large amber eyes.

Revas tilted his head at Owlbert, the two birds regarding each other. The owl's talons clacked along the wood as he approached the raven, both curiously looking at each other. Revas suddenly jerked backwards, eyes filled with agony. Recognizing the cause, Owlbert hopped closer, a small wing lightly resting on Revas' back.

Shaking his head, Revas soon saw the worried gaze in the owl next to him. The raven only gave a weak caw, both Palismen's eyes beginning to glow with a soft golden light. Owlbert hooted in response, the two heading for one of the windows to see shale still falling from the night clouds.

The raven gave a warbling call, the owl settling next to him. It was not long before Revas followed suit, the two gazing into the distance.

Painful as it was to not be able to comfort Lilith, Revas appreciated that Owlbert was doing the same for him.

* * *

Lilith took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. While the stress was understandable, she could not afford to let her fears get the best of her. She had to face them all, strike all of them down. Rolling her neck, the witch expertly twirled her saber in one hand, scanning the ancient stone chamber for her foe.

The echoing of footsteps drew her gaze into a yawning void. Readying her sword, Lilith furrowed her brow. She was unsure of what form Grom would take next, but it would probably unnerve her at the very least. When the lean figure finally came into view, she was proven right. However, its magnitude was so much stronger then she expected.

"Why did you do this to me Lily?" Eda shambled into view, fiery red hair as wild as ever as her eyes were blackening, jagged fangs poking from her lips. "Why did you hurt me?"

Lilith's grip on her sword wavered, more footsteps echoing around her.

"I tried so hard to raise you well, to make sure you both were loved." Angharad stepped into view, her vicious scowl an unfitting expression on her face. "And in the end you didn't have the spine to come back for the Scattering."

"It's all the more amusing since you are the eldest." The familiar sneer of Odalia Blight made Lilith's skin crawl. "You should've been the stronger of the two, the more sensible, the smarter one."

Lilith backed away from the phantasms, chest heaving. "N-no...I am trying to be better...I am...trying..."

"Do you really think that will be enough?" The witch wasn't sure which of them was talking, eyes frightfully darting between them all. "You abuse the trust you are given, you are too afraid to accept the reality of what you do, you are too weak to even face yourself."

"N-n-no...I am not--" Lilith's voice died when she saw another figure step into her sight.

Amity sadly stared at her, reaching the back of her neck to remove a Construction power glyph. "You hurt everyone who gets close to you, especially those who trust you."

"P-please...no..." The witch whimpered, saber slipping from her hand. She shakily backed away from the phantoms, her back bumping into a solid mass behind her.

"You are a forsaken wretch Lilith." Belos coldly spoke, the Emperor towering behind her. "Always the weaker sister, always the betrayer, always the abandoned."

She felt his icy hand clamping onto her shoulder, she felt the coldness spreading through her body, she saw the ghostly figures closing in on her--

"Lilith!"

The witch's eyes flew open, the phantom images from before vanishing. Her chest was heaving, the Clawthorne huddled right up against Terpsis. She had an iron grip on the bard, Lilith's cheek resting against Terpsis' chest. Yet there was no bashful blushing from either of them, only palpable despair gazing into tangible worry.

"What happened?" Terpsis tenderly brushed back her friend's sweaty bangs.

Lilith tried to find her voice, only a strangled sob escaping. She felt Terpsis' arms around her, the gentle touch pulling her out of the cold terror. It cut away the agony, the voices, the memories. It was a strange feeling to her, part of her screamed to pull away and leave now.

Yet Lilith couldn't bring herself to let go, only bury her face against the crook of Terpsis' neck.

Much as her shoulder hurt, Terpsis could not bring herself to even try and coax the distraught woman from easing her grip. She had never seen Lilith rawly baring her soul like this, so desperate for any source of comfort. Her heart ached from the sight alone, the bard returning the tender embrace. She felt her shirt getting soaked from the tears, Terpsis humming a gentle tune as she held the distraught woman.

It was a rather long while before Lilith's wracking breaths and sobs calmed, her grip loosening. Yet she did not pull away, the witch greedily keeping her arms around Terpsis and her cheek pressed against the bard's chest. The thrumming heartbeat was louder then the voices, the thumping and Terpsis' quiet lullaby keeping her from drowning in the shadows that slithered through her brain.

Terpsis gingerly ran her calloused fingers through Lilith's hair, her fingertips starting from the scalp and gently running outwards. "...would you like to tell me what it was?"

Lilith only shook her head, too afraid to let go.

"I will be here if you change your mind." Terpsis gave her a light squeeze. "Always."

There was a spike of confusion in Lilith's mind at that, trying to figure out why anyone cared this much for her. Why Terpsis was trying to comfort her, why a friend she only had for a few weeks cared this much. As much as she wanted a drink to silence her rampant thoughts, she found Terpsis' embrace more enticing, Lilith snuggling closer.

And from the couch, King's tail twitched as he feigned sleep. Part of him wanted to tell Eda about this when he got back, another felt Lilith would be angry at him for telling anyone about her vulnerability.

_Oh stuff it, it's for her own good._


	26. Down Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, mostly just wrapping up this segment before moving onto the next
> 
> Title by Stormfrun

There was a palpable sadness around Lilith as she ventured through the forest, King bounding ahead and Terpsis only a step behind her. After the dreadful start to the day, Terpsis was not inclined to leave Lilith until she was home. And while Eda was not fond of unexpected guests, King reckoned that at this point Terpsis would be welcome.

No one was speaking, one entrapped in her mind, another teetering on the edge of panic, and the last too occupied with trying to pounce on the occasional eye-rat that wandered past. It made the rustling of leaves much louder, the calls of various creatures echoing in the distance. A few of the bird ones made Lilith's head jerk in their direction for a moment, but that aside she was unimpeded in her walk back to the Owl House.

By the time the Owl House came into view, neither of them had still said a word. Terpsis' eyebrow quirked when she saw three teenagers in front of the house; two had green hair and were practicing with swords while the third strangely appeared to be a human and was sketching something.

Looking up, Edric's eyes lit up. "Heyo! Didn't think we'd beat you to training."

Lilith slid back into a calm facade once more, tone neutral as all traces of her earlier distraught vanished. "I am sorry, we ran into unexpected complications."

That's an understatement. Terpsis thought. Noticing the curious glances from the human, the bard gave a small wave. "Don't think we've met. I'm Terpsichore."

"Luz Noceda." There was a spark of curiosity in those brown eyes, Luz gazing at Terpsis' eye patch.

Noticing the look, Terpsis' eyebrow quirked. "...something the matter?"

"Huh? OH, uh..." Luz sheepishly shrugged. "It's uh...just the first time I've ever met someone with an eye patch is all."

"Ahhhhh." Terpsis fondly chuckled. "Wouldja like to hear the story on how I lost it?"

Luz was immediately enraptured at the prospect of a mysterious backstory. Lilith in the meantime was leading her two students into the duelist circles, drawing her saber as Edric readied his cup-hilt rapier and Amity followed suit with her shortsword. Lilith began demonstrating a few motions, the Blights mimicking the movement.

"Being loose in the joints does not equate to being weaker, but do not loosen your grip on your sword." Lilith coolly instructed.

Amity's brow furrowed as she applied the lesson, Edric's eyes sparking with curiosity. "You know, you never told us who taught you." The boy piped up.

"You never asked." Lilith shrugged as she continued demonstrating one technique after another.

Edric sheepishly smiled. "So, who was your teacher?"

"A man named Grimnir."

Edric only gave an enlightened nod, but Amity nearly dropped her sword, eye bugging from her head. "Grimnir?! Like, Grimnir von Vorbeck the Iron Witch??"

Lilith shrugged. "Maybe. I never knew his last name and he lived in the Canker Bogs."

Edric's head swivelled between the two. "Who's Grimnir?"

"Ed, this is why you shouldn't skip history..." Amity grumbled.

"Well, Grimnir von Vorbeck was the last member of the Vorbeck noble family. He was a student to the master swordsman Ragnar until the two disappeared over 50 years ago, but not before he achieved a reputation as a swordsman with unparalleled skill." Lilith answered. "As for the Grimnir I knew, he was an old man who lived in the swamps beneath the Titan's chin. There's no pictures of von Vorbeck, so I honestly do not know if my mentor is the same man."

Amity was quivering with excitement, Edric appearing rather interested in such a historical figure. Giving a small smile, Lilith gestured towards the duelist circles. "How about this, for every ten seconds one of you can keep a grip on your blade, I will tell you a short anecdote about Grimnir?"

Both Blights eagerly nodded, Amity stepping into one of the medium sized circles. Lilith stood opposite of her, the two settling into their fighting stances. Once again the two sparred, yet a fierce spark was in those golden eyes as they duelled.

* * *

Examining the shelves of ecclectic bottles, books and assorted odds and ends from beast skulls to boxes full of who knows what, Terpsis bemusedly raised an eyebrow. "Love what you've done with the place."

"Ah yes, the crazed hoarder look never went of style." Eda snorted as she stirred one of her pots.

Stepping into the kitchen, Terpsis folded her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorframe. "So, you wanted to have a word with me?"

"Yep." Leaving the pot to simmer, Eda turned around with a hard look. "I heard of what happened this morning with Lily. How is she, really?"

The bard's fingers drummed along her chains, eye downcast. "...not that good. I don't really know what she had a nightmare of, but it really shook her up. She was quiet the whole way back and looked like she was trying not to cry again."

Eda sighed as she pinched her nose, memories of such similar scenes from a teenage Lilith resurfacing. "That sounds like Lily alright."

"How long has she been like this?"

Hearing the pot lid clatter, Eda retrieved her spoon to stir it. "She had a pretty bad emo phase awhile ago. As for between then and when she started living here, I'm not sure if it was as bad, got worse, got better or something else. Then again, she dyes her hair and paints her nails black." Eda coldly chuckled as she retrieved a knife and began slicing vegetables. "But that begs the question of why you are worried about her."

"I might know someone that can help her out, but that depends on how honest she's willing to be." Terpsis replied.

"Whatta ya mean by that?"

"She's the same Lilith who used to be head of the Emperor's Coven isn't she?"

With a flick of the wrist, the large carving knife was lodged into the kitchen counter as Eda tossed the vegetables into the pot. "And what makes you think that?"

"Her staff looks a lot like the one the Head Witch had from the conventions and she told me she moved in here about a month ago which is when there was a vacancy announced for the head of the Emperor's Coven." Terpsis coolly answered. "I have no interest in the reward money, she's really grown on me."

The Owl Lady gave her a piercing glare, one that could cause Belos himself to flinch. The two held each other's gazes, Terpsis not looking away. Eventually Eda sighed, turning back to the pot. "You really care for her eh?"

"She's been a good friend to me." Terpsis answered, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. It did not go unnoticed, Eda smirking.

"I'm starting to see why she's crazy for you." Eda's grin grew as the bard became more flustered.

* * *

With soup served, everyone had gathered around the front of the Owl House for lunch. Hooty had obnoxiously tried to join in Amity and Luz's conversation as they compared Azura fanart, the Blight visibly trying to not rip the door from its hinges. Edric was cross-legged on the ground, King loafing on his lap as the boy ran his fingers through his fur while Terpsis and the Clawthornes chatted.

With his lunch finished, Edric looked up to see a familiar white raven descending on King. Perching himself on King's back, Revas eagerly cawed, the Blight smiling as he rubbed the back of the Palismen's head. "Man, I haven't seen you since the Incident!"

That got Eda's attention. "And what pray tell was the Incident?"

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THE INCIDENT." Lilith hissed, Terpsis trying not to chuckle at the look she had.


	27. Blood on my Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Brothers Bright

_The Great Cataclysm is what many have come to call that dark day. Each of us in this world suffered in our own ways when it struck, many of us left to confront the chilling revelation that the Great Spirit was not as unfallible as we believed._

_Along with those on the portion of the Southern Continent the 777 Steps were on, we were torn away from the earth and sky itself. I watched mountains shatter as the night sky was rent and torn, most of the greenery and great beasts that once roamed the plains razed to nothing. I had not expected to survive, I felt a great weight crushing down on me and an overwhelming coldness that cut to the very core of my being. When I finally came to, the vast prarie I was on had become a beach, an endless ocean blue stretching all around me and a sky of stars I had never seen before now above._

_I had never been more afraid. I had lifted the mountain and rode the whirlwind to come out on the other side as the victor, I had vanquished legions upon legions of monstrosities and beasts. Yet here I was, no more then a discarded tool to the cosmos that cared not for an inconsequential being such as me and had abandoned myself and all on this new island to the cruel mercies of a nature we had never seen before._

_My friend was the first to find me. I had never seen him so injured, yet he insisted that he was fine enough to help the villagers that were stranded with us. At first I argued that we were sworn to anonmyity, but he reminded me that we were somewhere the Order had no hold. In hindsight I now know he meant the Order itself, but in the wake of such catastrophe I interpreted it as a sign that the Great Spirit had died, that all we fought for and sacrificed was for nothing._

_With such thoughts raging in my soul, my friend and I helped the villagers recover from the initial shock. Out of habit, we faded back into the backgrounds of their lives, yet they were so deeply traumatized that they forgot of us. We still gave aid in secret, trying to help them rebuild in a land that had now became so harsh and cruel. Water had become scarce, food now only coming from hunting with the earth itself souring until nearly all plants and trees withered away. We were all reduced to trying to survive on a blasted rock that was bombarded by torrential rain and wind from the sea in great typhoons we had never seen before._

_For the next few millennia, we survived. It was only when hope was starting to return that disaster struck again, a large portion of the island fragmenting away and sinking into the ocean abyss, taking hundreds with it. It sank far below the surface, too deep for even myself or my friend to swim to. I spent a great many days on that icy shore, gazing at the new bay that had formed when the island was split in twain._

_All this time, my friend insisted that the Great Spirit was struck down, but still lived. That he would soon wake up and deliver us from the devastation we had endured. Yet my thoughts dwelled on the portion of the island that sank below the waves. Of the thousands that perished when the sky split open and the earth heaved us away. Of my fellow Order agents that were executed solely to preserve secrecy. Of the tyrannical League that once marched across the land as extensions of the Great Spirit's will._

_I cannot recall exactly when it was, but one day I no longer believed that we mattered to the Great Spirit if one calamity after another is what we were Destined for. It was the beginning of my downfall and I was now Destined to become all that I once vowed to battle_.

Terpsis looked up from the handwritten journal, eye wide. "All this and more from that rock?"

Lilith nodded, the stone tablet on the sandy ground between them. "I still have quite a bit to translate, but thus far it is quite the read isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." Terpsis examined one of the rubbings, the alien script belonging to no language she knew of as the ocean lightly lapped at the shore a few feet away from them. "And this was in a trash slug's innards?"

"Unfortunately." Lilith grumbled. "Given that they feed near the dimensional rifts that open up on the ocean floor, there's no telling where this came from."

The bard flipped through her friend's notes, re-reading a few excerpts from the tablet. She could see a sort of familiarity in the author's story and Lilith, sparking intrigue. Noticing the witch in question was talking with her Palismen, Terpsis was free to pursue this train of thought. Both Lilith and the author hailed from respectable positions, both went through something that left them questioning all they believed in and were now in a downward spiral. Although there was not much more on the mystery author, the tone of their writing pointed to something dark awaiting.

Glancing at Lilith, Terpsis felt worried. Although she was making progress, the night before showed that she still had something buried deep that was eating away at her. The bard had seen it before, recalling a certain someone who had a good chance of helping Lilith.

However, whether or not Lilith could be trusted with such a secret hammered against Terpsis' mind. Much as she didn't want to disrupt the comfort they shared, it had to be done.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Terpsis calmly spoke, fingers drumming against her chain links.

"Of course." Lilith warmly smiled, Revas perched on her shoulder and nuzzling her scarred cheek.

Taking a deep breath to calm her hammering heart, the bard cleared her throat. "Are you the same Lilith who was once in charge of the Emperor's Coven?"

As she expected, the smile vanished. Revas gave a warbling caw that sounded worried, Lilith's shoulders dropping. Mismatched eyes looked away, unable to hold Terpsis' gaze. She withdrew bit by bit from the bard, lip trembling. When Terpsis' hand tenderly rested on her shoulder, there was a flinch but Lilith did not pull away, only shift her weight.

"I will not judge you for that if that is what you're afraid of." Terpsis softly spoke. "In the time I've known you, you've never given me reason to doubt or mistrust you."

That made Lilith wince, knees pulling up to her chest. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what I've done."

"Perhaps. But right now, I believe in you."

One of Lilith's hands went to her mouth, tears leaking out. Revas simply moved closer, giving light chirps. "W-w-why?"

There was so much pain and confusion in the Clawthorne's features. She was struggling to grasp the concept of others trusting her, caring for her, believing in her. It was so blatantly clear that it split Terpsis' heart in twain, the bard lightly squeezing her shoulder. "Some of the things I've asked you when we hang out you never answered. Although you never answered, you did not lie either. And I know you probably don't believe this, but I really do think that the fact you are trying to be a better person warrants being loved."

All the walls Lilith had built around herself had been crumbling for awhile. They were first built when her sister proved to be a stronger witch in so many ways but now? For thirty years they slowly eroded and were painstakingly repaired and now they were dust as Lilith clung to Terpsis as she wept.

The bard was wide-eyed at the gesture, but she did not push Lilith away. She gingerly returned the embrace, allowing the distraught witch to cling to her. She supposed that Lilith had not properly handled any emotion for awhile, but the degree of such was a mystery. However, the reaction she had to being told that she deserved love was rather alarming.

"I-I-I was once the coven leader." Lilith hoarsely rasped between sobs. "I-I was s-s-so afraid to tell y-you, thought y-you'd not w-w-w-want me..."

Terpsis said nothing yet, allowing Lilith to cry as long as she needed to. Revas worriedly warbled, cerulean eyes turning to the bard. To Terpsis' surprise, the Palismen hopped towards her to nudge her cheek with his beak. Minutes ticked by, Lilith's sobbing slowly easing off. She was able to sit back up again, eyes puffy and red from tears that still hadn't stopped falling.

Terpsis gently cupped her face with one hand, her thumb wiping away the remaining tears. Her other hand reached for the leather string that went around her head and she peeled away her eye patch, revealing warped and mutilated skin around a milky white eye with blood smeared all over the inside of the eyeball.

"I know we haven't been friends long, but after everything we've been through I know that you're someone I love having in my life." Terpsis reassuringly smiled.

Lilith leaned into her touch, craving this caring she hadn't felt in so long.

* * *

There was a creak of wood, the Headhunter looking away from his work to see the owl-masked spy entering his office. Wordlessly they placed a large folder on the desk before turning on their heel and leaving. Opening the folder, the Headhunter retrieved the pages within and began analyzing them.

Pinned to the wall were photos of his targets; a dangerous Wild Witch known as the 'Owl Lady' and the former head of the Emperor's Coven. Other pictures were joining them now, courtesy of the spy Belos posted to the 'Owl House' as it was called. A skull-faced demon, a human, and several Hexside students mounted on the wall along with various notes and reports.

The Headhunter scanned the pictures and accompanying intelligence reports, looking for a weak link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I ask that you refrain from revealing the author's identity in the comments ^^


	28. Mad World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression has its hook in my heart again so all aboard the pain train
> 
> A lot of the world building in this was thanks to @hopal-foropal. Go read her stuff!
> 
> Title by Gary Jules

The last day of summer.

Eda always hated today. She had for nearly 20 years now, nothing ever seemed to go right on the eve of autumn. This year was no different, Eda torn from sleep a few hours too early by the tossing and turning of Luz from her nightmare. She could hardly blame the kid, she was supposed to be home yesterday.

She was supposed to be seeing her mother again.

The injustice of the world had kept Eda up all through the dawn, Luz and King snuggled against her side in the nest. While one to challenge the system, there were a few traditions for today that she'd carry out without fail, just like she had for the past couple decades. Carefully wriggling out of Luz's embrace, Eda slid King over so he was now in the girl's arms before she lumbered out of her room.

Taking the whole jug of apple blood, Eda took a hearty swig before shuffling into the living room. Flopping onto the couch, the Owl Lady sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She was really not in the mood for anything remotely stressful, but she doubted the universe would ever spare remorse for her. Taking another swig, Eda dejectedly began to ponder on how things would be different this year.

The creaking of the front door drew her gaze to her sister, Lilith meekly shuffling into the house. Palpable misery was in her eyes, ears drooping. "...m-m-morning."

"Good, you remember what today is." Eda sighed.

Lilith morosely nodded. She flinched when Eda gestured for her to join her, but the elder Clawthorne obliged and took a seat next to her sister. When offered the apple blood bottle, Lilith hesitated before taking deep gulps.

"...you don't know where she is, do you?" When her sister shook her head, Eda gave a bitter laugh. "I'll show you, I got a real nice place for her."

Neither Clawthorne spoke after that, the two taking turns chugging apple blood. While not of the alchemial sort, one was trying to quit drinking while the other had a kid in her house to think of. The morning sunlight slowly grew brighter through the windows, the bottle run dry as both sisters mournfully stared at nothing.

Rolling her head onto the side so she was facing her sister, Lilith softly spoke. "Will Luz and King be coming too?"

Eda winced. While King knew she took this day off, he never came with in the years she's known him. But a lot had changed this year, she now had Luz to think of. And with the memories of how torn up she was last night...

"If they want to." Eda answered.

Neither spoke for a little while. The creaking of floorboards above and the echo of Luz's voice spurred Lilith to getting back to her feet and wordlessly leaving the house. Eda only tilted her head at the teen that appeared, King in her arms.

"You alright kiddo?" So much worry bled into Eda's voice, Luz only managing to shake her head as she took a seat next to her. The Owl Lady stretched an arm around the girl, trying to give some reassurance. "I uh...got some personal stuff to do today. You and King can come along but it...it won't be much fun."

Luz thought back on how the door that was supposed to take her back to her mother was in pieces. "How much worse could it be?"

The sadness in Luz's features were so foreign, it sent a spike of despair through Eda's heart. She managed a weak laugh, her facade in tatters. "For you, maybe not that worse. But for me? It'll hurt more then getting decapitated."

Yep, today was going to suck.

* * *

Eda was leading the odd bunch through the forest, the Owl Lady unusually quiet as she led them on. Unlike the parent-teacher conferences, it was from a much deeper part of her that was now surfacing, sadness radiating off of her. Luz and King could feel it, the girl's heart wrenching even more now.

"Did Edalyn ever tell you what happened to our parents?"

Luz flinched at Lilith's voice, the witch taking up the rear. Calming her heart, Luz looked over her shoulder. "N-no."

Glancing at her sister, Lilith noticed the resignation in Eda. Painful as it was for both of them, the younger Clawthorne would not try and stop her. With that, Lilith began speaking. "They were Wild Witches. It was before Belos ruled all of the Boiling Isles, so we grew up in some of the Old Ways."

"We used to run around in these forests. Pretending we are on some grand adventure." Eda wistfully sighed.

Lilith sadly smiled, Luz's head turning back to her. "It was forty years ago now when our father disappeared with so many others in the Samhain Vanishing. Our mother passed only weeks after that from bone-rot, leaving us in the care of our grandparents. Although Wild Witches themselves, their age helped them become exempt from the coven laws."

Luz didn't like where this was going, but she said nothing.

"...Pops died a few years before we...went seperate ways." Lilith shakily continued, Eda bristling at the memories.

"I stayed with Grandma for a few years." Eda continued in an unusally sad tone. "She helped me manage the curse, even helped me find the Owl House. But about twenty years ago, she..."

Eda's voice trailed off. Everyone knew what happened, Lilith sniffling. They all trudged on in silence, a small clearing opening up. In the middle was a small tree, a strangely mahogeny hued one in the midst of a forest that reminded Luz of pine trees. A small nest was perched in the tree, a falcon nestled inside. Noticing the others, it curiously tilted its head at them but remained in its perch.

"Is this where she was Scattered?" Lilith quietly asked.

Eda nodded, too many memories resurfacing.

Noticing the curiosity that melded with misery in Luz's face, Lilith shakily breathed. "Scattering is a Wild Witch practice for our dead. You know how our body parts are detachable?" When the girl nodded, Lilith sadly continued. "We scatter them over a wide area, but the heart is the most important."

"Wherever the heart's buried, we plant the staff with it." Eda added as she gestured to the tree. "In time, it grows into a Palismen tree."

In face of the grimness, Luz felt a twinge of curiosity. "What about her Palismen?"

"Depends on the Palismen if they join their witch or are set free." Eda answered. "As for Oberon, he was released and I haven't seen him since."

The unusual quartet took a seat in the shade of the Palismen tree, Eda slinging her rucksack off to retrieve the packed lunches and handed them out to the others. Resting their staffs against the tree, the Clawthornes detached their Palismens from their staffs. Owlbert softly hooted as he nuzzled against Eda's cheek, but Revas strangely settled on Luz's shoulder. Although his witch raised an eyebrow at that, she did nothing more.

"...what were they like?" Eda softly spoke.

Luz was perplexed, but Lilith always knew who her sister was referring to. "We definitely got the Clawthorne mane from dad, but his hair was reddish-brown. The red came from mom, but her hairdo was significantly less crazy." Both sisters sadly laughed at that. "I know dad had a bird Palismen, but I cannot recall what kind. I think it was an eagle?"

"And mom had a crane named Nyx." Both sisters spoke in unison, Lilith's eyes widening while Eda smirked.

Noticing the enraptured look on her apprentice's face, Eda ruffled Luz's hair. "She's told me the story a few times, but I like making her tell me it over and over again."

"Yes, I love you too." Revas squawked at the Owl Lady.

Noticing her sister's blush, Eda lightly elbowed her. "Awwww, I knew you cared."

To the surprise of Luz, Lilith lightly chuckled at that. She didn't have much to say, but Luz listened to every word as the Clawthornes regaled her and each other with anecdotes about their grandparents. So Luz learnt of how a young Eda would come home with all manners of weird creatures in her arms that their grandfather would tell her facts about. Of the times Lilith learnt to fly a staff with their grandmother but kept getting bucked off the staff. Of how Eda still refused to eat pie that was not made without their grandmother's recipe. Of how their grandfather helped Lilith carve Revas.

Such stories were exchanged until Eda noticed the sun was in its evening phase. Before long she had marshaled the others into packing up and getting ready to leave. Her sister was still looking at the tree, a hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"...want some time alone with her?" When Lilith nodded, Eda led Luz a little ways away.

"So, you never knew your parents?" Luz blurted, eyes widening with horror as she began to pull her hood back on.

"Relax kiddo, it's not like it hurts that much." Eda reassured her. "And yes, I was too little to really remember them when they passed. It sucks, but I still had Lily and two loving grandparents growing up."

At this point, Luz was beginning to believe that unconventional families was a Clawthorne trait. "They sound like they were really cool."

"They were the best." Eda fondly remarked. "I know they would've loved you too."

Even if today was a grim reminder of a certain inevitability and was in the wake of a crushing revelation, Luz could still smile a bit. As far as being stranded from the human realm went, at the very least she found family here. It was different from what she had with her mami, but she still felt loved here.

And when she wordlessly leaned against Eda's side to hug her, the Owl Lady wrapped an arm around Luz's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dana told us that Palismen wood is a dwindling resource. And Belos wants everyone to "progress" away from Wild Witchery


	29. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for travelling with us aboard the Pain Train, we hope you enjoy your next stop aboard the Feels Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Written by Wolves

_Clang!_

Lilith steadily held her ground, saber in only one hand as the blade locked with her opponent's. There was a slight tremor in the locked swords, the opposition channeling all their strength through their blade. While formidable, Lilith was undeterred as she ceased resisting and twisted herself to the side.

Amity yelped as she stumbled forward, but was quick to recover. Somersaulting along the ground, the girl sprung back to her feet and had her shortsword at the ready. Her mentor only gave the slightest raising of an eyebrow as she slowly circled Amity like a shark that had its prey in sight. She seemed to be leaving herself open, but the student knew Lilith was never this bold. Her mentor's reflexes were incredibly quick, Amity casting a quick glance at Lilith's feet.

It was as Lilith slid one foot behind the other in a sidestep that Amity thrusted her blade forward in a straight line. Her footing off-balance, her mentor stumbled backwards and for a moment Amity thought she had won. The thought was swiftly dashed as Lilith's boot connected with the shortsword's hilt, kicking the sword out of the student's grip as Lilith falling onto her free hand and flipping back onto her feet, saber at the ready.

Disarmed, Amity gritted her teeth. "...I yield."

Bowing her head at her student, Lilith sheathed her saber as Amity recovered her shortsword. "Insightful of you to exploit my footing against me."

"Well, it didn't really work." Amity grumbled, yet she felt a light swelling in her heart at the praise.

"You thought of it before I taught you or Edric more advanced footwork and utilized it quite well. All the hallmarks of a great swordswoman." Lilith added.

The girl preened a little from the kind words, her brother jotting a few things into Lilith's journal. "Three minutes and eighteen seconds this time Mittens."

"That's fourteen seconds longer then our last match." Lilith remarked before leaning a bit closer to whisper "And nearly a full minute longer then your brother."

Amity's lips twitched upwards as she took a seat on one of the lawnchairs, Edric springing to his feet and handing her sister the journal. Tossing one end of his scarf over one shoulder, the boy had a hand resting on the pommel of his rapier as he followed Lilith into the duelist circles. The two saluted with their respective blades before Amity started the timer and the dance of steel began.

"Think your brother will have learnt to keep a better grip on his sword?" Terpsis mused from her seat on the ground.

"If he hasn't by now, I'll be surprised." Amity snickered.

Like herself along with Willow and Gus, Terpsis seemed to become another random witch who started hanging around the Owl House. While she only came by no more then once a week, she had become something of a regular. Although she was usually going over the weird tablet with Lilith, the bard was not shy to hang out with anyone else. For Amity in particular, it was a mix of watching Lilith train her and Edric along with general smalltalk.

The two watched Edric and Lilith spar, the older witch gracefully parrying every blow he made. Amity had noticed how Terpsis watched Lilith, the one-eyed witch mesmerized by the older Clawthorne. True she had a graceful and elegant way of fighting, every motion Lilith made flowing like water in a stream, but Amity was not as tantalized as Terpsis clearly was.

"...sooooo, Lilith huh?"

A light blush colored Terpsis' cheeks, fingers drumming along her length of chains. "Heh, that obvious eh?"

"Extremely." Amity teased.

"Kinda like you and Luz." Terpsis quipped as she playfully elbowed Amity.

The girl turned bright red, burying her face in the journal. "I-I-I-I'm n-n-not THAT obvious!!"

"Clearly."

Still flushed, Amity peeked up from the journal in time to see Edric's rapier flying from his hand again. But before she could jot down his time, Edric swiftly unravelled his scarf for it to sweep over Lilith's face. While only for a second, it was all he needed to wrench the saber from his mentor's hand and into his own.

"...pretty damn clever." Terpsis whistled.

Amity blinked at the scene. Lilith was bemusedly surprised, but was not yielding. She still circled Edric, undeterred by the slashes he made as she idly sidestepped each one. Ducking another attack, she swept his legs out from underneath him and had reclaimed her saber in less then a second, Edric sprawled on the ground.

"I yield."

Amity noted his time in the journal as Lilith helped him back to his feet. With the older witch discussing something with Edric, Amity had time to ask something that had been rattling in the back of her head. "Why Lilith?"

Terpsis blinked, ears reddening. She was tapping her chains quicker now, but she managed a smile. "Aside from being gorgeous? I think what draws me is how she wants to be a better person even if she cannot be redeemed in the eyes of those she's wronged."

Amity blinked.

"...she didn't tell me much, but she mentioned that she hurt you, Eda and Luz pretty badly and she's not sure if she'll ever make it up to you." The bard softly spoke. "She's pretty adamant on that, but she's still going to AA, still teaching you and now your brother, and she's still trying to be a better person then she was before I've known her for no reason beyond it being the right thing to do."

Lilith and Edric were now returning to the other two, Terpsis' eye lingering on the older witch.

"...guess that's why I like her a lot."

Sheathing his rapier, Edric dusted the dirt from his pants. "So, how'd I do this time Mittens?"

"Oh, yeah..." Whipping her head from the bard and to the journal, amity cleared her throat. "Three minutes and two seconds."

Lilith ruffled the boy's hair. "You did quite well today."

Edric's large smile was infectiously large, even his sister returned it. Terpsis got to her feet, turning to the Owl House. "I'll wrangle us some grub."

Edric followed her in, Amity about to do so as well before a gentle hand was on her shoulder. When she looked at her mentor, the firm mask she usually had on was missing to reveal regretful eyes.

"...can we talk?"

Amity could only stiffly nod, unused to seeing Lilith in such a vulnerable state.

Taking a seat opposite of her student, Lilith rubbed the back of her neck. "I...I know I've said I was sorry about what I did in the Convention before, but that was barely a proper apology." She noticed the tension in the girl's shoulders, Lilith's voice softening. "Abusing the trust you had in me like that was... was most despicable of me. I selfishly chose trying to one-up my sister over you and..."

For the first time in Amity's memory, she saw tears trail down Lilith's face.

"...and you suffered the consequences of my petty choice." Lilith's voice cracked. "And I am so sorry for what I did to you. I have no excuse."

The girl was quiet, mind reeling. Adults never apologized to her for manipulating her before, her parents certainly never regretted a single thing they put her through for their own gain. While Lilith was not the first to do so, she was the first to admit it was wrong.

Lilith sniffed. "I-I'm sorry for bringing this up, but I had to--"

The witch was cut off by the bone-crushing hug Amity was now giving her. It was startlingly familiar to Lilith, reminding her of when she clung to Terpsis in the wake of a nightmare. Of how badly she craved any sort of positive interaction from the bard, how badly she wanted Terpsis to validate what she felt. Glimpses of memories flashed in her mind's eye, Lilith recalling how Amity started reconciling with Willow, how she abandoned the toxic social life her parents imposed, how she befriended Luz and became so much happier for it.

"...it may not mean much to you, but I am so proud of you Amity."

The girl tightened her grip at being told that for the first time in her life.

* * *

"As a thank you for letting me use your kitchen..." Terpsis twirled a finger for several bags bursting with groceries to appear and land on the counter.

"You are welcome anytime, unlike those freeloading roommates of mine." Eda chuckled.

With Edric distracted by 'appeasing' King with back-scratches, Terpsis was sure that he and the other two would be pleasantly surprised by the Longjaw Eel chowder she brewed for them. "Ya know, I'm honestly surprised that Lilith never told me she had kids."

There was a clatter of spider-butter hitting the floor, an incredulous Eda turning to look at the bard. "...I'm sorry, she what??"

Terpsis blinked. "...Amity, Edric and Emira. Aren't they hers? I know they're not really a spitting image of her, but there's no denying--"

Eda burst into the loudest guffaws she had all week, the Owl Lady collapsing onto the floor and clutching her sides as she laughed.


	30. Thank You For The Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will hurt, but bear with me
> 
> Title by My Chemical Romance

Usually Eda despised slow days as it meant less money-making, but with the book she pilfered from the Maw to translate the drop in business wasn't so bad. It had been rather quiet for the past hour, Eda poring over the book with a journal and pencil next to it. She narrowed down the Forgotten Tongue to one of the Blackwater dialects, but it was overshadowed by the fact that she had difficulty reading Blackwater script anyways.

"So many damn loops and swirls..." The Owl Lady grumbled as she turned the page, jotting down her crude translations into her journal. Her ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps turned her attention away from the books. Turning to face the two that were nearing, Eda leaned on an elbow as she gave her most bewitching smile. "You boys in the market for something truly bizzare?"

"Mayhaps." Kade answered, silver dreadlocks loosely tied back by his green bandana.

Eda quirked an eyebrow at the sight of the bard, memories of him in Hexside flashing in her mind's eye. "Well I'll be, if itsn't the goof who stole my high school boyfriend."

"Girl, you dodged a bullet with him." Kade dimissively waved a hand. "You and me could do so much better then him."

Eda chuckled at that. "That is true. SO, what can I interest you in today?"

"I'm just here to pick up some guitar strings for Rourke." Kade shrugged.

 _What are those?_ Stein signed with their facial tentacles as they pointed to a small box full of strange plastic bricks in various colors.

"Ahhhhh, I see you are interested in this human death trap." Eda nefariously cackled. "This is one of the most surefire ways to deter unwanted guests, home intruders and those relatives who show up at your house on Yule despite explicitly telling to hit the road last year."

The bartender's pale green skin gained murky yellow blotches. _I'll take 'em._

When the two placed the necessary snails on the counter, Eda handed Stein the box before ducking down to look for the guitar strings. She was picking her way through assorted junk before a figurative candle appeared above her head. Rearing her head, the Owl Lady gestured to Stein. "You wouldn't happen to read Blackwater wouldja?"

 _I grew up in the Depths buddy_. Stein answered. _What do you think?_

"A simple 'yes' would've sufficed." Eda replied as she slid the mysterious book towards them. "I've been trying to translate this, think you could give me a hand?"

Orange patches began to appear in Stein's skin. _What's in it for me?_

"One week's supply of alchemy reagents."

 _Deal_. Taking the book, Stein started leafing through the pages with one arm's tentacles while the other began transcribing it into the common tongue in Eda's journal.

"So Edie, how has the home been?" Kade piped up as he examined a strange cube that had a smal slot open up on its top.

"Well my sister moved in and she's a bit of a pain." Eda replied.

"Oh yeah, she was a real uptight one." Kade shook his head at the memories. "Did you know she had a fling with Odalia Blight after graduating?"

"The only way her standards could drop any lower would require a shovel." Eda cackled.

The bard laughed along for a moment. "I'm honestly surprised that ship set sail."

"You're surprised? Imagine my face when I heard that Lily hooked up with the bitch who kept taking her lunch money and took one Grudgby ball after the other to the face in return." Eda smirked.

The commotion of steel on steel and battle cries interrupted their conversation. Peering down the street, Eda and Kade saw an Enforcer go flying through the air before crashing into some poor demon's food stand. That prompted the two to beging packing all of Eda's stock into a sack, the Owl Lady summoning her staff. Tossing the bag over one shoulder, Eda was about to take flight when Kade's voice made her freeze.

"Hey, isn't that Lilith?"

Sure enough, Lilith had her saber drawn and was fighting off several Wights. The vicious undead had crude weaponry in hand, the Clawthorne's sword breaking their axes and spears with each swing as she fled towards Eda. Sheer rage seized Eda's heart when she saw Luz being carried over one of her sister's shoulders as if she were injured or worse. King was bolting ahead of the witch and heading straight for Eda who was running over to them.

King leapt into Eda's arms, tail poofed up and new scratches along his skull-face. "We've gotta go!"

Lilith spared a moment to hand Luz over to Eda before a rusty axe lopped her free hand off. Cursing, the elder Clawthorne evaded and parried her way through Undead to grab her severed hand and re-attached it. "Go!"

If she still had her magic, Eda would've laid waste to the Wights no sweat. Instead, she gritted her teeth as Owlbert spread his wings. Once all three were on, he took flight and began taking them all back home.

"Fly like my life depends on it!" King screeched.

Eda's attention was on Luz, giving Owlbert full control of their flight. The girl was giving wheezing breaths, a few small cuts on her face and arms. "I'm okay."

"Dammit, the Restless showed up early this year." Eda seethed as she carefully began looking over Luz's injuries. Thus far none of the cuts looked that deep, much like the kind one would get when skinning their knee. "Are you sure you're okay kiddo?"

"I feel like I got punched in the gut by a zombie." Luz shakily smiled. "But what was that about the Restless being here early??"

"Oh yeah, the Restless Dead." King began. "They rise up around this time of the year and tend to wreck havoc."

Luz blinked. "...you guys have an annual zombie apocalypse?!"

"Uh...maybe?" King shrugged. "They're more annoying then anything. They get into the garbage cans and never listen to my attempts to marshal them into a legion of undead to march on my foes."

Given that Luz was still in high spirits, Eda reckoned that her injuries were indeed minor. However, the fresh wounds, even if little more then scratches, elicted a visceral rage from deep in her gut.

* * *

Setting foot just outside the Owl House, Lilith picked one last bone shard that was tangled in her hair and tossed it aside as she dismounted her staff. As annoying as the restless dead were, she found a bright side with them; dismembering hordes of Wights and Ghouls was incredibly cathartic.

The opening of the door drew her gaze to her fuming sister. "Are Luz and King alright?"

"No thanks to you." Eda spat.

Lilith felt her heart seize. "...w-what?"

"You had one damn job Lily! Keep an eye on them, don't let either of them get hurt on your watch!" The Owl Lady snapped. "And the first time I willingly leave you alone with them, this happens!"

"Th-that was not my fault--" Lilith weakly spoke before she was cut off.

"You could've done a better job protecting them!" Eda raged. "You could've gotten them out of there much sooner! They could have died!!"

The older Clawthorne winced, her features deadening.

"I'm really starting to doubt that I can trust you around them." Eda growled before returning to her house, door slamming hard enough for hairline cracks to appear in the wall.

Staring at the closed door, Lilith's grip on her staff tightened. She could barely hear Revas, a cold and icy voice beginning to resurface in her mind. Wordlessly she returned to the shed, leaning her staff against the wall and unfastened her sword. Still silent, Lilith took a seat on the mattresses, thoughts running amok.

Something hard rolled against her foot, Lilith looking down to see an alchem-hol bottle on the floor. She emptied it awhile ago, the witch picking it up. She could see her distorted reflection in the glass, its odious reek spilling out as she studied the label.

"...I thought I was doing better."

_Haven't you learnt yet? You always lie to yourself._

* * *

Owlbert worriedly watched his witch as she cooked. Eda was aggressivley dicing mushrooms, the pot on the stove open. She had been like this for hours, the Palismen feeling the same confusion as her. She was still thinking of that fateful duel, of her sister threatening to throw Luz into a spike filled pit. Yet she was also thinking of how Lilith was starting to smile more, had helped Luz with her homework a few times, took King to the park most days, how she was doing better.

"...I know, I know. I really messed up." Eda sighed. "It...it wasn't her fault."

Owlbert hopped across the counter, Eda gently petting his head.

"I just saw red when Luz and King were hurt on Lilith's watch." The witch continued morosely. "And my brain oh so kindly reminded me of..." Memories of Luz falling into the pit flashed in her mind. "...that."

Owlbert flew onto her shoulder, gently nudging his witch's cheek.

"Heh, go figure that repressed trust issues come back to bite me in the ass." Eda ruefully chuckled as she started stirring the pot.

Her Palismen hooted, a hand reaching up to scratch under his beak. Minutes ticked by as Eda added one ingredient after another, the aroma becoming more and more tantalizing. In only an hour, the drakefin stew was simmering. A sad smile appeared on Eda's face as she closed up the worn cookbook, her grandfather's handwriting scrawled on each page. It had been awhile since she last ate this, it had been Lilith's 13th birthday.

There was a light pinch in her shoulder, Owlbert's talons digging into her skin as his eyes flashed with a golden light. His large amber eyes reflected worry as he gestured with a wing to the door. Feeling his fear, Eda complied and headed straight for the shed and kicked its door open.

A white staff was leaning against the wall, its Palismen's eyes glowing.

An old saber was on the shelf, right next to a sealed bottle of elixir.

And on the floor were bloodied pieces of glass.

* * *

Odalia poured herself a generous amount of wine, the Blight taking a moment to idly swirl it around in her obsidian chalice. She was not looking forward to this in the slightest as she sipped from her glass to calm her nerves. Outside her office she heard heavy clanking coming nearer, moving at an unhurried pace.

The door swung open, a colossal mass of black iron crossing the threshold. A drakescale cloak was around his hulking frame, hood pulled over a sharp skull-like mask as a hand rested on the pommel of a saber fastened to his belt.

"...Lord Headhunter." Odalia breathed.

"Lady Blight." The Headhunter coldly replied. "The Taskmaster informed me of the incident, I require the action report."

Although she felt a spike of fury, Odalia's face showed no sign. She reached into her filing cabinet and handed the Headhunter a leather folder, the dark figure opening it up and swiftly reading through the pages. In mere seconds he had finished, slapping the folder onto her desk.

"You most certainly did not live up to your reputation."

"My husband was substituting for me here, I was sick." Odalia sharply replied.

"He was in charge of your facility on your orders. The failure lies entirely on you." There was the slightest furrowing of Odalia's brow at the word 'failure'. "But that is in the past. As for the missing items, it was only the staff and two of Oberon's journals?"

"That was all they took." The Blight answered.

"And any leads on their accomplacies?"

Odalia's lips twitched downwards. "...none."

The Headhunter gave her an unreadable stare, the Blight slightly squirming in her seat. His cloak billowed as he turned to leave, but his voice rang out one last time. "Don't fail again."

If it were anyone else, Odalia would've blasted him with all manners of spells for such an insult. However, she had the sense to reign in her temper and said nothing more as the Headhunter left. She knew what he was capable of, she read his debriefing transcripts. The Samhain Vanishing was but a drop in the ocean of what the Headhunter had done, one that ran deeper and darker then anything Odalia could begin to fathom.

Chalice in hand, Odalia turned her seat around so she was gazing out the window that overlooked the Maw. The fact the Headhunter came to see her on this matter was worrying, her nearly unblemished record probably all that kept her in Belos' graces. But thanks to the Clawthornes, Odalia was feeling the noose tightening.

So she gazed at the spidery fiend-crawlers that clambered along their webs, her mind dwelling on how she could restore herself in the eyes of the Emperor.


	31. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some gore in this one. Read at your own risk
> 
> Title by The Offspring

"She couldn't have gotten too far right?"

"You'd be surprised how fast she can move."

Luz had Lilith's saber in hand, the girl only a step behind Eda. The two were quickly walking through the forest, trying to find any trace of Lilith. Low-lying shrubs, thick grass and moss did a fantastic job at hiding any footprints, but the two kept pressing on. Luz worriedly glanced at her mentor, thinking on the truth-bomb she was told about why Lilith had ran off.

"Has...has she ever done something like this before?" Luz piped up.

"Nope. She usually just locks herself in her room when she's upset." The fact there was no booze in the shed was probably what compelled her sister to leave, images of the drunkard from months ago beginning to resurface. "Just hope we find her soon..."

The two trekked further into the forest, eyes scanning every direction. Flying on a staff wouldn't be much help without knowing where to start looking, the two meticulously watching the passing scenery. Dark clouds were gathering up above, dulling the afternoon sunlight.

Looking down at the sword, Luz curiously turned it over in her hand. She vividly recalled the hints of a mysterious backstory Amity regaled her about Lilith. Of how she was trained by an old man who might actually be a nobleman who was declared dead long ago, how the saber was made by her and Eda's father and how Lilith left it behind when she joined the Emperor's Coven.

An unusual shadow in the hilt made Luz blink, the girl lifting the sword closer to her. She could see a strange pattern of nicks and cuts in the metal, Luz's thumb wiping away some of the dirt. From the thin gap between the handguard and scabbard, there came an ethereal green glow.

Brown eyes widened when Luz partially drew the saber out, its blade aglow. "Whoa..."

Eda's eyebrows quirked, head turning in confusion at her apprentice's voice. Seeing the emerald light the saber gave off, the witch paused. "...I didn't know it could do that."

"But it's your dad's!"

Eda froze, staff nearly slipping from her hand. "...m-my dad made this??"

Luz's face fell. "You didn't know??"

The girl held the sword out, Eda drawing it from the sheathe for it's green light to illuminate the darkening forest. "Lily never told me."

An awkward silence descended for a moment. Clearing her throat, Eda returned the saber to its scabbard while Luz gave her a worried look. Although curious, Luz hesitated. It felt a bit rude to ask personal questions right after Eda recieved a heavy revelation. The silence made a distant echo of a hiss audible, Eda's ears twitching.

Turning her head westwards, Eda saw the large clouds rolling in from the sea. The air was thick with an acridic reek she knew too well, the witch tapping her staff onto the ground. "We've gotta move!"

Better acquainted with Boiling Isles weather, Luz recognized the smell as she hopped onto the staff with Eda. Owlbert spread his wings and started heading straight home, a wicked wind blowing in as it carried the vile stench of burning plants. There was a pained hiss from Eda as a drop of boiling acid burnt her shoulder, but fortune seemed to smile on them as they returned to the Owl House.

Tapping her staff against the wall, magic coursed from Owlbert to the glyphs, an amber barrier forming just in time to shield the house from boiling rain. Lightning began to flash in the distance, Eda gritting her teeth.

"Will Lilith be alright?" Luz quietly spoke as she watched the rain grow heavier.

"She will." Eda shakily answered, thinking back on the unopened elixir bottle she found in the shed.

Looking back at the shed, Luz swallowed. "What're we going to tell him?"

"...I'll tell him the truth." Eda sighed as she ruffled Luz's hair, the two opening the shed door.

In all the panic, Eda hadn't thought to release Revas, the ivory staff right where Lilith left it. Lightly grabbing the Palismen, she twisted it and white wings were spread. Leaping onto a shelf, Revas had an unusually baleful glare in his cerulean eyes.

"Look, I feel bad enough already." Eda snapped. "Only reason we're back already is because of the rain, otherwise we'd be looking for her right now."

"No matter how nice they are to me, they don't want me." Revas squawked.

Eda and Luz froze at that. They wordlessly watched the raven Palismen turn his back to them before he nestled himself next to the stone tablet and Lilith's journal, those too left behind.

* * *

As far as training days went, today had been exceptionally well. Amity had figured out how to combine her flame spell with her Abomination, Edric had made significant progress with learning Feather Speech as part of his new multi-tracking in Beast Keeping, and Emira had devised a flawless illusion of a Deep Wyrm. Aside from the usual round of light teasing, all three were in high spirits as they started heading back to the manor.

Yet it was because of how today had gone that Amity felt a nagging sense of doubt in the back of her head.

"Man, you would not believe how much gossip birds pick up." Edric remarked as he slung his rucksack over one shoulder.

Emira rolled her eyes. "How much gossip would birds care for?"

"Not caring about animals? That's not going to impress Viney." Edric snarked.

Amity barely managed to hide a laugh as her sister's face reddenned. She couldn't keep it contained much longer when Emira idly tossed her bag at Edric, knocking him squarely in the face and sending him sprawling on the ground. Amity laughed for a good minute before she looked up, dark clouds gathering south-west of them.

Her mirth vanished, grimness overcoming her features. "We've got rain coming in."

Both twins sobered up at that, Emira scanning the clouds that were drifting closer. "I reckon we've got about half an hour at most."

"Better book it then." Edric grunted as he sprung back to his feet and tossed his twin's bag back to her.

All three broke into a light jog into the forest, one of them occasionally glancing upwards. They knew this path quite well, a small beatdown dirt track trailing through the trees. They had walked this path for years, all three able to traverse it blindfolded and backwards. Edric was bringing up the rear, Amity ahead of him and Emira in the lead. She was glad she went for her hiking boots rather then her usual shoes, the thick treads getting a solid grip on the mossy dirt.

A starved groan drew Amity's gaze to the side, a familiar sight in the evening sun shambling towards the trio. "Ghouls!"

Frustratingly, Emira could see more Undead lurking ahead between the three Blights and the manor. Ethereal azure energy coiled around her hands, teeth gritting. "They've shown up early this year."

"And at the worst possible moment!" Edric chimed in before drawing his rapier.

Spinning a fuschia spell circle, Amity held it above her cauldron for her Abomination to rise. Although fire would be quite effective, the prospect of causing a forest fire had Amity refrain and she simply drew her shortsword as her Abomination easily smashed Undead aside.

"Keep moving, we cannot get caught out in the rain!" Emira yelled before blasting aside six Ghouls with cerulean bolts.

Although her sister and Abomination smacked away Ghouls in droves, one or two slipped past. These did not achieve more then decapitation, Amity expertly swinging her sword in both hands. Edric dealt rapid jabs with his rapier, easily poking out eyes and kneecaps as he followed his sisters. Although the three would easily make short work of the undead, the encroaching storm clouds spurred them into running.

Snagging a Ghoul by the ankles with azure tendrils of magic, Emira swung the undead to the right like a flail. It became detached from its feet and bowled over several others, Emira ducking for Amity to leapfrog over and plunge her blade straight through the head of another Ghoul ahead of them.

Glancing over her shoulder, Emira saw Edric falling behind as he fended off three Ghouls. "C'mon Ed, we need to move!"

"I need a minute here!" Edric retorted as he roundhouse kicked a Ghoul's head right off before running up to his sisters. With the way ahead mostly cleared, the trio bolted straight ahead.

The Blights had no problem outrunning the remaining Ghouls, Amity's Abomination keeping pace behind them. Despite the setback, they still had time to outrun the storm. Yet the sound of bestial roars drew their gazes to the left, the twins spotting a large bird beast of some sort brawling with one of the more dangerous Undead; a Catacomb Hulk. With the rain clouds drawing closer, both simply kept running.

Amity however paused in her flight, eyes wide. She recognized that ebon plumage, a familiar screech echoing through the trees. "G-guys! I need your help!"

Realizing their sister wasn't following, the twins skidded to a stop. Looking between Amity and the fight, both shook their heads. "There's no time Mittens!"

Recalling that neither twin knew this, Amity replied with "That's Lilith and we can't leave her alone with that thing!"

The gobsmacked looks both twins had were soon replaced with fear as their little sister started heading straight for the Raven Beast and Catacomb Hulk. Both knew this was a bad idea, but for them there was only one choice. Azure energy crackled around Emira's hands as Edric drew his rapier, the two following Amity.

The Catacomb Hulk had pinned the Raven Beast to the ground, the corvid viciously gnawing and slashing away while her opponent raised on fist in preperation to strike. Before it could do so, electric blue magic tendrils snapped around its wrist. Emira and the Abomination heaved, pulling the arm back. Throwing an ice glyph onto the ground, Amity shot forward from the ice pillar that appeared. Her sword plunged straight into the Catacomb Hulk's elbow, blade firmly lodged in the leathery and necrotic skin.

Noticing her brother climbing up a tree nearby, Amity kept an iron grip as she kicked her legs downward. Her weight caused her sword to carve a large slash in the lashed arm as she slid down the colossal undead's body with her blade. Hitting the forest floor, Amity expertly rolled away as rotted chunks of flesh and bone splinters fell from above.

Leaping off the branch he was on, Edric plunged sword-first towards the mangled arm. The tip of his rapier pierced the exposed bones, large cracks appearing as the cup-hilt slammed into the elbow. With his weight adding to the momentum and his twin yanking at the wrist, the rotted bones shattered and left the Catacomb Hulk without an arm. Hitting the ground, Edric awkwardly flopped onto his face.

With significant less weight pressing down on her, the Raven Beast's talons dug into the Catacomb Hulk's chest as she kicked the undead off. Edric scrambled to get clear of the falling monstrosity, Amity directing her Abomination to grapple the undead from behind. Running around, Emira conjured bolts of magic that struck the monster's knee. Amity rushed for the other leg, magic and rage enhancing her strength for a large slash to cut to the bone in one swing.

The shriek of the Raven Beast drew all three Blights' attention to the sky, the corvid diving downwards with outstretched talons. Amity and Edric got clear just as powerful claws sunk into the Catacomb Hulk's torso. However, between the Raven Beast trying to lift it up and the Abomination keeping it grounded, there was a distinctive sound of snapping bones and tearing flesh.

Emira nonchalantly put a hand over Amity's eyes right as the Catacomb Hulk was torn in half, the Raven Beast carrying away the top half as the Abomination threw away the twitching legs. All three Blights were panting, Edric leaning on his knees as Emira wiped sweaty bangs from her face.

There was an acidic hiss behind them, Amity turning around to see a flower dissolving from a drop of boiling rain only a meter behind. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Edric panted.

"Uh-oh that!" Emira pointed to the downpour that was starting to catch up to them.

All three simply ran. Time was running out, the corrosive deluge rapidly nearing. Edric could smell the burning plants, the reek growing thicker by the second. Emira could hear the raindrops getting closer, threatening to slough the flesh off their bones. Amity's lungs were burning, muscles growing sore from exhaustion. In one moment, all three were suddenly thrown onto the ground.

Yet there was no stench of burning flesh, no pained screams, no feeling of skin burning.

Emira felt something soft against the back of her head, something that moved as if it were breathing. Shakily looking up, her breath hitched when she saw the Raven Beast that was hunched over all three Blights, shielding them from the rain.

Amity and Edric were just as shocked, the youngest the first to find her voice. "Won't this hurt her?!"

"I-it might not, quite a few beasts have adapted to boiling rain." Edric meekly offered.

The Raven Beast's plumage was dripping with searing rain, yet she did not move away. Black eyes darted left and right before she jerked her head to the right. All three Blights were confused until the corvid slightly shuffled to the direction she was motioning her head towards. The three awkwardly crawled underneath her, her body keeping them safe from the rain.

"...alright Ed, you're multi-tracking into Beast Keeping." Emira began. "Thoughts?"

When the odd bunch reached the shade of a large tree, the Raven Beast had them settle next to the trunk while she remained above them. "Well, blackbirds are pretty social and we do hang out with her a lot. Might be a sort of bestial protective instinct?"

All three digested this information. Before long, the Raven Beast started shuffling her legs to be on either side of them while her arms rested just ahead, wings folding against her sides. While it left all three Blights cramped together, the Raven Beast was not pressing any weight down on them and they were safe from the rain. Despite being stuffed between her siblings, Amity found the heat the Raven Beast gave off to be rather comforting.

"I reckon she won't budge until the rain lets up." Edric murmured. Scooting a few inches down so he was no longer lying on an irritating rock, the boy folded his hands behind his head. "May as well get comfy."

Emira found this rather similar to how birds looked after their chicks. And the implications of that were bringing up feelings she was not at all ready to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suuuuurrrreeee there's no hidden meaning behind the Raven Beast's actions at allllllll


	32. Mr BrightSide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *wakes up at 1am from a wicked hangover* "Wonder what they thought of the last chapter..."
> 
> *becomes overwhelmed with so much love, validation and genuine caring from you all that I transcend reality and god to write this as I get started on the next one*
> 
> Title by The Killers

Of all the things he felt, tired was the most prominent.

Owlbert was perched across from him, the two Palismen's eyes aglow as they spoke. The owl had come inside the shed not long after the other two left to try and was in no mood to leave. He was trying to convince Revas to help them find his witch, but the raven was having none of it.

She always came back to him no matter how far she went.

Yet Owlbert was adamant on the worry his witch was feeling. Revas could understand why Eda had lost her cool earlier, he was there too. He knew why there was a tension in her shoulders whenever Lilith was around her, it was understandable. Yet she seemed unaware how much it hurt his witch, how often she had nightmares of all she'd done and how she had never run out of tears to shed after thirty years.

She was his witch and she was in pain. He felt everything she did and as such he was in perpetual agony.

There was a nudge against his side, Revas turning his head to the owl next to him. He was a persistent little thing, probably a trait he picked up from his witch. And admittedly, she was probably where he learnt to be so caring too, just as Revas learnt how to liven up Lilith's life so she would smile again.

The white raven did not scoot away or lash out as Owlbert settled next to him. He could see the owl's point, but it still stung to think of doing this. This was not the first time Lilith ran off when everything became too much for her, she always came back for her Palismen. He knew she would come back, but the worry her sister felt bled into Owlbert's features.

Revas lightly bonked the side of his head against Owlbert.

She always did come back, but he still missed her.

* * *

When Amity woke up, she was at first confused with why there were tree branches above her. Running a hand through her hair, she pulled out a few ebon feathers and she began to recall yesterday's misadventure. It also explained why her siblings were compacted on either side of her, Edric snoring as usual while Emira had an arm holding both of them.

Lightly wriggling out of their embrace, Amity sat up to see the Raven Beast was perched in the moonlight. The sky had become clear for the stars to come out, the corvid's feathers a little poofy after drying out. She had a vicious snarl on her face as she gazed at something, but Amity could see no other creature or looming disaster.

There was a loud snort from Edric, the boy groggily blinking away sleep. The noise made Emira stir, Edric sitting up as he dragged his hands down his face. "Man, I had the weirdest dream--"

The outline of the Raven Beast came into view in his blurry vision.

"...oh, it wasn't a dream."

Ever the heavy sleeper, Emira shifted in her sleep. Amity noticed how the Raven Beast turned her attention to the trio and moved closer. Nightmares of her father resurfaced for a moment, but they were quickly dispelled as the Raven Beast gingerly nudged her with her snout.

"Sooooo...what's this mean Ed?"

"Well, she's attached to us for sure." Edric quietly answered before the Raven Beast repeated the tender action with him. "As for the why, your guess is as good as mine."

A few theories circulated in Amity's mind, one in particular gripping her heart. Her mind decided to remind her of how close she and Lilith had been getting, how this was also happening with the twins too. Normally it'd seem too far fetched, but there was blatant evidence supporting this idea taking turns nuzzling each Blight.

The Raven Beast lied herself on the ground, wings spreading. When two perplexed Blights looked into those black eyes, the corvid simply jerked her head towards her haunches.

"...what's this mean??" Amity whispered.

Edric thought back on the times Viney taught him how to ride Puddles. "Allow me to test a theory."

The boy slowly got to his feet, the Raven Beast patiently waiting. She remained still as he got closer, not even reacting as he ran a hand through her plumage. Sparing a moment to steel his nerves, Edric hopped onto her back and recognized the content growl she gave at the action.

"Okay, I think she wants to take us all somewhere."

"Where??"

Edric helplessly shrugged.

Amity weighed the choice in her head; put her trust in a half-cursed Lilith or try and make a run for Blight Manor to get their parents. Although the latter was her impulsive choice, it was thoroughly picked apart the more she dwelled on it. Eventually, the girl got to her feet and started dragging a sleeping Emira by the ankle towards the Raven Beast. Spinning a spell circle, Edric watched his twin levitate onto the corvid's back as Amity climbed on.

Barely a second passed before the Raven Beast started bounding forwards, wings flapping as she took to the air. Although uncertain on where they were going, Amity could at least tell that they were not heading for Blight Manor.

* * *

Having helped Stein close up for the night, Terpsis was humming to herself as she wandered the multitude of wooden piers and walkways that made up Elbow Town. A few demons and witches were sweeping the dismembered Wights and Revenants into the sea, the rotted chunks of flesh barely recognizable thanks to the boiling rain. Wood creaked with each step the bard took, chains clinking as the aroma of rotting kelp rolled in from the ocean that sloshed against the wooden beams holding up the town.

Glancing at the moonlight that reflected off the water below, Terpsis found the midnight blue and pale silver waves reminiscent of Lilith. A light blush crossed her features as she shook her head with a quiet laugh. "Damn I've got it bad."

Nearing a modest house that appeared to be made of ship parts, Terpsis froze as her ears twitched. She could hear a heavy beating in the air, one that grew louder. Turning around, the witch scanned the night sky to see a large winged figure descending onto an unoccupied stretch of wooden walkway. Something seemed familiar, Terpsis hearing familiar voices echoing from where it landed.

"Why are we even here?"

"How should I know Em?!"

Wandering towards the noise, Terpsis' eye widened at the scene. Moonlight illuminated the colossal figure of a bird beast of some sort, black plumage highlighted with fiery red and pale silver streaks. On its back were three recognizable heads of green hair, the youngest of the trio noticing the bard. The corvid did too and it excitably bounded towards her. Although she yelped, Terpsis was perplexed as the Raven Beast lightly nuzzled her.

"...it's a long story." Amity breathed.

"I've got time." Terpsis quizically looked between the three Blights and the Raven Beast. "You kids hungry?"

"Very." Emira answered.

Noticing that the Raven Beast was following her, Terpsis started heading for her house. "Alright, I'll get some chowder in you all while you tell me what in the name of the four winds is going on."

Amity felt a surge of relief. "...do you have a teleraven I could borrow?"

* * *

Lilith gave a pained grunt as her eyes cracked open. Just about every part of her body hurt like Hell, the witch feeling her head was slightly raised.

"We have got to stop meeting like this."

Lilith yelped as she shot upright, wincing at the agony from moving too quickly. She didn't recognize the room she was in, but she knew the one-eyed witch that was here with her. And judging by how she was kneeling, she had kept Lilith's head on her lap for awhile. The confusion only grew when she saw the bandages around her hand, Lilith blinking away the stars in her vision.

"Do you remember anything?" Terpsis tentatively rested a hand on Lilith's shoulder.

"I...I remember fighting off some Wights..." Lilith began, breath hitching as she recalled her little chat with Eda. "...and...some unpleasantries. But that's about it. What happenned?"

Terpsis wrapped an arm around the witch. "...I met the Raven Beast last night." Noticing the shock in her friend's face, the bard hurriedly continued. "You didn't hurt me or anyone else! You just kinda showed up in the middle of the night so I kept an eye on you while the Blight kids rang up your sister."

Lilith's mind reeled. "I didn't hurt them did I?"

The sheer dread in Lilith's voice made Terpsis' heart seize. "No, you did not."

Lilith leaned against Terpsis' side, welcoming the tender embrace. The two remained that way for a good while as the Clawthorne grew heavier. Hearing soft snores, Terpsis gently slid a hand under the back of Lilith's knees and her back. Lifting the witch up, Terpsis laid Lilith in the hammock that stretched across the room, Lilith fast asleep. Sparing a moment to gingerly tuck an ebon lock of hair behind her friend's ear, Terpsis quietly vacated her room.

Eda looked up from the apple blood mug she was nursing, the Blight twins passed out on the couch Terpsis had in her living room. The bard in question appeared from the stairway, noting how Luz and Amity were busy with something in the kitchen.

"Kid wanted to cook something for ya as a thank you for everything you've done." Eda drawled.

"She's a real sweetheart." Terpsis remarked as she flopped into the recliner tucked in the corner, stuffing jutting out of the tears that weren't taped shut. "As for Lilith, she's sleeping off the curse."

Eda nodded, face unusually solemn. "...thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"Anytime." Terpsis replied. "As for what we talked about earlier...?"

"Up to Lily." Eda shrugged.

There was a snort from Emira as she blearily opened her eyes. Blinking away sleep, she recognized the white raven that was perched on the back of the couch she was sharing with her brother. "Awwww, I haven't seen Revas since the Incident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for this mystery decision, both what it was and Lilith's choice will be revealed in the next chapter


	33. Skeleton Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the last one...
> 
> Title by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

The swaying was what Lilith first felt when she stirred from her sleep. Blinking away the sleep, she sat up and was at first confused where she was. A quick look out the window and she recalled her new room, panic evaporating from her body. Swing her legs out of the hammock, the witch reached for one of the elixir bottles and immediately took deep gulps until it was emptied. Once that was finished, Lilith took the worn out magenta bathrobe off the hook and pulled it on before leaving her sparse room.

There was a loud creak with each step she took, a small part of her fearing that the house would suddenly collapse into the ocean. She quickly dismissed that as she reached the main floor. Lilith found the place similar to the Owl House in a way, all manners of odds and ends scattered all over. However, most of the random oddities all had a nautical trait from a barnacle-encrusted spyglass on the windowsil to the ship's wheel that was serving as the coffee table that had scattered pages with half-written songs atop it, a shark's jaws serving as a paperweight. Fishing nets hung from the ceiling, harpoons leaned against the wall and a glass bowl full of algae infested water and various kelps rested on the kitchen counter.

"It's like she's a sea hag." Lilith murmured as she opened the fridge and found the apple blood. Hearing the floorboards creak above, the witch flopped onto the couch as she sipped at her drink.

Terpsis' hair was still a mess, the bard sporting only a loosely fitting Bad Girl Coven t-shirt and baggy flannel pants. Her eye patch was on as usual, her chains dragging on the floor behind her. "Mornin' Lily."

"Good morning Terpsichore." Lilith sleepily replied as her friend took a seat in her junk heap of a recliner. "Sleep well?"

"No worse then usual." Terpsis yawned. Noticing the apple blood bottle that was offered, the bard leaned forwards to accept the drink and took a hearty swig.

Minutes ticked by, Lilith feeling herself becoming more awake. "What's planned for today?"

"The guys are coming around noon, we're gonna try and hammer out that song." Terpsis waved a hand at the assorted pages on her coffee table. "You've got training today right?"

Lilith nodded. "I'll be heading out a bit after lunch."

The bard gave a thumbs up before passing the bottle back. "Sounds good."

* * *

"You have ruined my sense of taste Lilith. I can never go back to common store-bought pie."

"Oh the witchery." Lilith deadpanned.

Kade theatrically swooned as Rourke rolled all three of his eyes before bowing his head towards Lilith. "Thanks fer lunch Lilith."

"You're welcome." Lilith softly smiled, a slight blush coloring her scarred cheeks. "Are you sure you don't want any Stein?"

 _Flour does not agree with me._ The bartender signed with two of their facial tentacles, the rest dipping into the glass bowl on the table. They idly swiped away algae and kelp, bringing them up to the mouth that was hidden behind the pseudo-beard.

Kade eagerly took the last pie slice, the bard digging in as Lilith cleared away the dirty dishes. Terpsis was already washing pans in the sink, the one-eyed witch taking the rest off Lilith's hands. "You'd better get going, it's half-past noon already."

Glancing at the clock haphazardly hanging from the wall, Lilith rubbed the back of her neck. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a hand?"

"You cooked, so I'll clean." Terpsis warmly replied. "Besides, you shouldn't keep your students waiting."

As a mentor, Lilith was not inclined to argue that point. Quickly making her way upstairs to retrieve her staff, Lilith was pulling a leather greatcoat on as she wound through the main floor. "I'll be back late."

"We'll all probably still be here." Rourke drawled as he plucked at his guitar while Kade gave a goodbye wave as he worked through the last of his lunch.

 _Have a good one_. Stein signed before they began poring over the sheet music on the coffee table.

"Fly safe." Terpsis added from the kitchen.

"Goodbye." Lilith spoke before slipping out the front door. Once outside, she quickly mounted her staff and Revas took flight.

Although a fair distance from the Owl House, Lilith was left with plenty of time to mull on her new living situation. In the four days since she moved in, Terpsis settled into adding Lilith to her routine quite easily. Although she mostly spent time with Terpsis, she was getting along with her bandmates fairly well now. Rourke was a reassuring presence, Kade was just as fun to be around as he was thirty years ago, and Stein had a wonderful sense of humor. They included her in their Hexas Hold Em games, they made an effort to make smalltalk at any opportunity, and they'd brighten up when she walked through the door.

She never had anything like that back in the Emperor's Coven.

A slight dip in her flight brought Lilith out of her musings to see her sister's house in the distance. She could see small figures darting about around, her far-sightedness recognizing them. Gus and Edric were practicing illusion spells, the younger conjuring a mirror image of Edric that perfectly followed his movements. Amity and Luz were seated on an old log near the house, the two animatedly discussing the book that was perched on Luz's lap. And noticing Lilith's approach was Emira, the technical eldest Blight giving a lazy wave at the older witch.

"Have a good flight?" Emira asked as Lilith landed a few feet away from her.

"In a way." Reaching for her Palismen, Lilith released the white raven before taking a seat next to Emira. "How about you, are you doing alright?"

"...about as good as can be." Emira flatly answered. Her lips twitched upwards as Revas hopped onto her shoulder, the girl gently rubbing the back of his head. "By the by, there's something I'd like to ask you about."

Lilith blinked. "Well..alright."

"It's...kinda personal." Emira looked away, face lightly flushed.

Lilith mentally braced herself, unsure of what to expect. But of all the possibilities, what Emira asked her was the last thing she expected.

"How'd you and Terpsis get together?"

For a brief moment, Emira was reminded of her sister with how red Lilith's face became. Revas gave warbling caws as his witch buried her face in both hands. "W-we aren't actually...together."

Emira incredulously blinked. "...I'm sorry, you two are NOT?"

"N-no..." Lilith meekly looked at the Blight. "...wh-what even made you think we were?"

Emira began listing points off on each fingertip. "The way you two look at each other, how you two are physically closest with each other, the fact she let you move in with her--"

"O-o-okay, okay." Lilith muttered. "Why are you bringing it up though?"

"Well, you two look really happy together. A-and I..." Emira gulped, eyes downcast. "...I am kinda having girl trouble."

Oh.

OH.

Lilith rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not sure if I'm the one to talk to, it's been quite a long time since I last went on any kind of date."

"I...I don't think there's anyone else I could ask. I definitely can't ask my parents..." Lilith shuddered at that. "And I'm a little hesitant to ask Eda..."

The girl's voice trailed off, Lilith thinking back on her life since Terpsis appeared. Awkward as she was, the witch began talking anyways. "There's not much I can say, I still can't quite figure out how I was able to get Terpsis to like me. But what I have figured out is that she has quite a bit of trust in me." For a moment, she thought on what Terpsis' bad eye looked like. "...even if I don't know why she does, she means a lot to me. So I try every day to prove that it was not a mistake to trust me."

Emira looked up at Lilith at that.

"...and in return I started trusting her so much too." Lilith continued. "There are...some things I have not told her yet, but I find myself not as afraid to tell her about them as I am with others." Looking into the golden eyes next to her, the older witch sighed. "...I'm sorry, but that's all I can really offer you. Unless you'd like me to quote some sappy romance novels."

Emira shook her head, but her lips had twitched upwards. "Nah, you actually gave some pretty sound advice." The kind of smile she gave the older woman was a rare sight. "Thank you so much."

Lilith's heart swelled in a manner similar to when Amity or Edric thanked her for their lessons. Revas nuzzled his cheek against Emira's, his witch returning the smile. "Any time dear."

The crunch of dry leaves drew both of their gazes to Luz and Amity, the two approaching. "Sorry, I didn't see you arrive." Amity shyly began.

The witch waved a hand. "It's no bother. Would you like to begin?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"Alright, this house better not have sprouted limbs by the time I'm back."

"That was a one time thing."

"Once was all we needed." Eda quipped. "Anyways, see y'all in a few."

Luz and King waved her off, the Owl Lady vacating the Owl House to see her sister waiting outside. Lilith was wringing her staff, eyes darting left and right. "...a-are you sure--"

"No, but trying to avoid you forever never really worked." Eda snarked as she mounted her staff. "Let's just agree that we should at least try to get used to being around each other and move on."

To her surprise, Lilith only nodded before she too hopped onto her staff. The two took flight, slicing through the night air as they headed northwards. The two were practically neck-in-neck, Eda's thoughts dwelling on her sister. She still had nightmares of the night she was cursed and Luz nearly dying, her mind all too eager to remind her of what Lilith had done. While the Lilith from eight weeks ago would have easily been capable of those, she had a hard time seeing her sister as she was now doing either of those.

Yet the memories wouldn't go away.

Eda snapped out of her reverie as she saw the familiar outline of Elbow Town coming into sight. Following her sister downwards, the two were soon setting foot outside of Terpsis' house. Lilith reached into her pocket to retrieve a key, the older Clawthorne opening the front door for jovial cheers and laughter to spill out.

Following her sister inside, Eda could see the Bone Orchard members scattered about the living room, a scrapbook of some sort lying open on the table. She had to bite back her surprise at the welcoming Lilith recieved from the odd bunch, the Owl Lady recalling a lonesome teenage Lilith sitting in the library alone.

Stein noticed Eda, patches of their slimy skin turning yellow. Getting to their feet, Stein reached into their coat to retrieve Eda's journal and the strange book she had. _Finished translating this. You certainly found an interesting read._

"Thanks buddy." Eda tucked the books into her hair before returning the handshake-equivalent Stein offered.

"Say Eddie, recall the Grudgby Quarter-Finals?" Kade piped up, getting the Owl Lady's attention.

"You mean the time we wiped the floor with the Glandus Gargoyles?" Eda cackled.

"See? Toldja, Hexside kicked your asses to the Belly and back!" Kade remarked.

Rourke rolled all three eyes. "Oh please, the Banshees only won by dumb luck."

"ExCUSE me?" Both Clawthornes were now glaring daggers.

"We were leading in points, you only won because you knocked Jeb's head off and he couldn't find it." Terpsis retorted as she gestured to the photos of said decapitation in her scrapbook. "We had to forefeit because of that."

"With the way you were playing, I'm surprised you still have your body parts attached." Eda snapped.

"Says the one who had to sneak a spring potion in just to keep up." Terpsis evenly replied.

Although immeasurably fond of Terpsis, the inner Grudgby Captain was rudely reawakened. "Well if you are the so called superior team, then I guess you wouldn't back out of a grudge match would you?"

Rourke quirked an eyebrow at Eda who was mirroring the challenging glare Lilith had. Terpsis however merely gave a fiendish smile. "Just name the time and place Hexside."

"Oh trust me Glandus, I can do better then that." Eda smirked.

* * *

The teleraven loudly squawked, Bump grumbling a string of curses as he fumbled for the bird. When he finally got a good grip on it, he held up to his frowning features. "You have six seconds to improve my mood."

"Hey Bump, your favorite student here." Bump gave a long sigh as Eda continued. "I'm hanging out with the Glandus Gargoyle captain who claims that we didn't truly win that quarter-final match and she insists that the Gargoyles have vastly superior skills compared to Hexside."

Bump was now fully awake, teeth grinding. "TELL HER THAT IF IT'S A REMATCH SHE WANTS, SHE WILL MOST DEFINITELY GET ONE!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, it is ON


	34. MORTAL KOMBAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outta curiosity, wouldja like me to name the song artists/source for each chapter title? It just occurred that there are some songs that share names yet are completely different and me tastes tend to be less known

To say that Bump took Grudgby seriously would be an understatement. Before the sun had rose, he had organized and set up Hexside's stadium to suit the occasion. Word of 'The Grudge Match of the Century' spread quite quickly through the school, even the less sport-inclined were becoming interested at the prospect of the return of the Pain Train, the Lord of Calamity and the Cunning Queen.

"Wow, is Grudgby a religion around here?" Luz mused as she glanced at one of the new posters announcing the rematch that was now in the cafiteria.

"Depends on the definition of religion, but probably." Gus shrugged.

"Big part of it is the controversy of the '73 Quarter-Final. Glandus had to forefeit, but they had a pretty big lead on the Banshees. The debate teams from both schools have been arguing about it non-stop ever since." Willow offered.

"Whoof." Barkus quipped.

"H-he says that M-Ms. Jenkin-Myers is h-h-having her Oracle classes p-predict the odds of the g-g-game." Jerbo interpreted.

"For legally questionible gambling?" Emira remarked.

"NO." Amity snapped.

While the Blight kids started arguing about the ethics of gambling, Luz finished her apple blood. "So, you guys coming to the game too?"

"Heck yeah! My journalism class is having us report on the game, but I will have illusions there to wave the flags that shall lead us to victory!" Gus excitably answered.

Having finished her tea, Viney slid the empty thermos to Barkus who peered inside to read the leaves that were on the bottom as the conversations around him took all manners of directions. He gave a frown at the portents, eyebrow raising at the sight. It was a rare moment he wished he was wrong, but there was no mistaking the signs.

_Should the leaves depict a star that is lonesome, then something wicked this way comes._

* * *

"I'm surprised Bump is going ahead with this."

"He's started to loosen up ever since _my_ kid started attending."

Although she reflexively rolled her eyes, Lilith did find it pleasantly surprising that Bump had allowed multi-tracking and for a legally questionable grudgby game to take place in his own school. "I know Bump won't do anything, but the Emperor's Coven might."

"Lily, their head honcho publicly announced that 'the Titan wills me to spare the Owl Lady'." Eda spoke in a comically raspy voice for a moment before reverting to her usual casual tone. "He takes a stab at me and he'll have a lot of hate-mail from the Boiling Isles for revealing that he's a two-faced liar. And as for you, well I know Bump doesn't take guff from anyone so there's no way he'll allow the EC to show up, especially with Hexside's pride on the line."

Admittedly, the math did add up. Still, Lilith could not dispel the dread that settled in her gut as she donned her handwraps, Eda tying up the laces to her spiked cleats. Perhaps not during the game, but afterwards?

"You two ready to rock?" Slade rumbled as he tucked his grudgby jersey into his shorts. Befitting the professional state of the game, both teams had zero body armor on.

Eda gave a fiendish smile as she pulled on her fingerless gloves. "Let's show the Gargoyles who the real champs are."

"You two got the plan memorized?" Lilith idly gestured to the chalkboard she had set up in the locker room as she tied her hair back. Thanks to Luz, her facial scars and natural red hair were covered up, giving her back her old fearsome visage.

"We only went over it six times." Slade snorted as he rolled his neck.

Hearing Bump's voice over the speakers echo from the field, Eda motioned for her teammates to start heading over. Lilith took the lead, Eda behind her and Slade at the rear as they followed the corridor from the locker room to the stadium. From here, all three could see the large lights that were illuminating the field, the night sky hanging above.

"And now, the moment you've all be waiting for!" Bump's voice was accentuated by the cheers of the crowd. "Say hello to the '73 lineup of the Hexside Banshees!"

Right on cue, Lilith, Eda and Slade emerged onto the field to the applause of the large audience that had gathered. Scanning the crowd, Eda picked out Luz and her friends and shot them all a classic Eda Fingergun. Lilith looked around and saw no sign of any of the Blight kids, her heart sinking for some reason at that.

"You know them, you love them!" Bump continued. "Pain Train Slade..."

The Beast Wrangler gave a wave to the cheering Hexsiders, sleeves to his jersey torn off to reveal arms packed with muscle.

"...Eda, the Lord of Calamity..."

Eda pumped both fists in the air, earning loud applause from her fans.

"...and the Cunning Queen, Lilith!"

Having reached the center of the field, Lilith planted one foot in the middle of the field as she folded her arms over her chest. Huge gouts of blue flames erupted along the edges of the field, the fire coalascening into a collosal raven that flew a short loop above her and exploded like fireworks. In the flickering light, the '73 Banshees looked most impressive, as if they were ancient legends brought to life.

Handing the microphone to the Glandus principal, Bump smirked. "Try and top that entrance Tisiphone."

Tisiphone quirked an eyebrow at her brother. "I believe I will Hieronymous." She spared a moment to clear her throat before yelling into the microphone, the Glandus part of the crowd finally cheering. "And now, their opposite number! With a winning streak as long as the Knee is high, give it up for the '73 lineup of the Gargoyles!"

Twin jets of flames shot high into the air, Rourke between them. Leaning on his crutch, he had his guitar in hand and was ripping an incredibly high tempo riff on it, wooden boards and iron beams reshaping into ramps on either side of him that led downwards to the field. Terpsis and Stein vaulted onto the ramps and slid down, Luz finding the action similar to snowboarding. Reaching the bottom, the two sprung forward and flipped through the air to expertly land on their feet as Rourke casually slid down on the railing to join them. Right as he hit the final note, electric bolts appeared along the railing as it read out 'Glandus Gargoyles'.

Bump huffily crossed his arms at the impressive display.

Lilith and Terpsis stood across from each other in the middle, the Hexsider finding her eyes wandering over her opposite number. Although the jersey, chains and eyepatch were new, Terpsis still exuded the same cool and calm she did when they were teens. Unlike then, Lilith's drive to win was tempered with longing gazes at the bard's muscles and lips and short fingernails and alluring eye and--

"You two ready?" The referee asked, a short and squat lizard-like fellow.

"Wai-wha?"

"You call it Hexside." Terpsis smirked.

"O-oh! Uh...heads."

The referee stepped between the two, face downcast. "I hate this job."

A spring popped up from beneath the referee, hurtling him thirty feet into the air as he screamed. The two captains watched him fly in a straight line, pause as gravity took back control, and then come crashing down, landing right on his head with his twitching tail poking into the air.

"Tails." Terpsis remarked. She easily caught the ball that the referee tossed, the lizard-man achingly getting back to his feet as the two captains returned to their respective sides of the field.

Noticing that Glandus had the ball, Eda's lips formed a tight line. "Alright, plan B?"

Lilith nodded. "We'll go with the Screaming Valkyrie play."

"Sounds fun." Slade chuckled as he got into position.

Eda scanned the opposition. She could recall the matches against Terpsis and Rourke from decades ago, but back then Terpsis was not carrying Titan knows how many chains and Rourke still had two legs. The bard was placing the ball on the ground, sparing a moment to line up the kick-off. Rourke however had conjured a stool just in front of the goal and was taking a seat as he idly plucked at his guitar. Those two were superb players, but Stein was secretly worrying the Owl Lady. She had never seen them play, she had no clue what track they were in or what they were capable of in the slightest.

Terpsis kicking the ball sky high was joined with loud cheers, the timer beginning to tick down. Slade was taking the lead, Eda behind him. A large buzzsaw erupted from the ground, threatening to dismember Slade. The large man was undeterred, hands aglow with orange energy as he grabbed the sawblade. After all, a Grudgby trap was no match for the jaws of a Gnasher Shark, the saw jammed solely by Slade's grip.

"Go dad!" Viney cheered.

Eda ran up Slade's back and planted one foot on the sawblade. Taking the cue, the Beast Wrangler let go and the spinning of the saw catapulted Eda sky high, straight for the ball. Grabbing it in one hand, Eda spiked it downwards, Lilith expertly leaping up to catch the ball as she sprinted onwards.

Watching the older Clawthorne, Rourke began playing a quick riff. Without rising from his seat, iron spikes burst from the ground in front of Lilith. Undeterred, she twisted to the side as she passed the ball to Slade. Yet before he could catch it, a length of chain snapped out to wrap around the ball.

A wide-eyed Lilith watched Terpsis at the other end of the chain and twist herself around to snap the ball straight for the Banshee's goal. A line of spinning blades appeared as Stein caught the ball and continued running for the goal. Sprinting for the bartender, Eda executed what should've been a perfect tackle. Although she got her arms around their waist, Stein easily slipped out.

The sight grew more worrying as Stein tossed the ball above the blades. Rather then try and jump over them, Stein easily slid between the thin gap between blades that even a thin witch like Lilith wouldn't fit in. Once through, Stein sprung up to catch the ball and slam-dunk it into the goal.

"HA! First point's to Glandus sucker!" Tisiphone gave a short and immature victory dance.

"It's still early." Bump sneered.

Watching Stein hand the ball to Eda, Lilith signalled for her teammates to quickly reconvene. Once they were in earshot, Lilith quickly spoke. "I'm pretty sure Stein is their secret weapon. We don't know exactly what they're capable of and it's still early in. I say we pace ourselves for the first half so we can gauge what they can do, even if it means that they get a lead on us."

"Could give us a leg-up on the second half." Slade agreed.

"Alright, but lets keep the scores close at least." Eda remarked. "I say we go for the Screaming Griffin play."

The other two nodded and got into position. From the stands, Luz spared a moment to scan the audience. "Huh, no sign of the Blights anywhere."

Checking her scroll, Willow's eyes lit up. "They got held up at home, Amity says that they should be here around half-time."

Eda was making a run for the goal, easily evading the thorny vines and blasts of fire that erupted from the ground. However, tall wooden beams began to rise up along the edges of the field in time with Rourke's music and Terpsis snapped her chains towards them. In seconds, a web of chains had been made, one length snagging Eda by the ankle. Before the bard could pin her down, Eda tossed the ball to Slade who simply barreled through the chains, his momentum slowing only by a fraction.

Noticing a gobsmacked Luz, Viney chuckled. "My dad's side of the family traces back to Skadi who wrestled with Dire Wolves."

Holding the ball with their facial tentacles, Stein flopped onto the ground as their arms and legs slithered along the ground to propel them forwards. Luz could compare the sight to watching an octopus out of water, Stein easily slipping past Lilith's ice pillars and Slade's tackle. Part of the ground became electrified, but the bartender simply leapt over and would've scored if Eda had not intercepted them. Despite stealing the ball, Eda's eyes widened as she found it too slippery to hold and it hit the ground. Quick as lightning, Terpsis whipped a chain at the ball, sending into the Banshee's goal.

"Impressive synergy from the Gargoyles." Gus mused as he jotted into his notepad. Behind him, several illusions were performing a synchronized cheer with their flags as Skara blasted on her tuba.

Heading down the middle of the field with the ball, Slade watched a large stone wall appear before him. Undeterred, he swung mighty fist that shattered the rock and continued on. However, he did not see the ankle-high chain and tripped. With the ball in the air, Terpsis snapped her chains towards it. But instead of a mighty shot, Lilith's caught the iron lengths in her hands and kicked the ball towards Eda. The Owl Lady ducked and weaved past buzzsaws, flames and spikes before springboarding off Rourke's shoulders to spike the ball into the goal.

"Jeez, this is one close match." Willow remarked.

"M-might be the c-c-closest o-one yet!" Jerbo added.

Stein octopus-walked with the ball, easily navigating the spike and blade traps that sprung up. Getting close to the goal, he hurtled the ball and Eda managed to intercept it. Unlike last time, a flame glyph was in her hand and the ball burst into flame as she passed it to Slade. The fire soon went out as he ran for one side, the Beast Wrangler spotting Lilith. Dropping the ball, Slade's foot connected with it and sent it flying over the den of thorny vines in the middle of Glandus' side. Planting an ice glyph on the ground, Lilith willed it to have a specific angle at its apex, the ball ricocheting off the ice pillar and straight for the goal. At the last possible moment, a length of chains whipped around the ball, Terpsis yanking it into her hands.

"And an expert interception by the Gargoyles!" Perry announced, several other reporters joining him in the observation box. "Although some play styles have changed in the last few decades, there is no denying that both teams have retained their skills from the '73 games!"

Lightly panting, Eda spared a quick look at the scoreboard; 13-15, Glandus' favor and less then a minute before Half-Time. Rather then dwell on the fact they were losing, Eda focused on the ball Slade kicked off towards the Gargoyles. Terpsis' chains caught it mid-flight, the bard giving a quick spin for it to launched towards Stein. Dropping an ice glyph, Lilith was launched upwards by the ice to intercept the ball, her fist bopping it towards her sister.

Catching the ball, Eda continued running. Spotting chains snapping towards her, the Owl Lady dived underneath the iron lengths, somersaulting back onto her feet. Spikes popped up in front of her, Eda giving a swift kick of the ball for the goal. As a large rock pillar appeared to try and block the goal, Slade easily smashed it aside, the ball landing in the net.

The referee blew his whistle. "Half time!"

Both teams began heading for their respective locker rooms, quite a few spectators getting up from their seats to either make a quick stop at the food vendors or duck into the bathroom. With her stomach lightly grumbling, Luz volunteered to get snacks for the rest and she began weaving her way through the bustling crowd. She was almost to the not-dog stand when she bumped into a large demon.

"Oof--sorry about that." Luz awkwardly smiled. To her relief, the four-eyed demon gave a dismissive wave and continued on his way. Reaching the not-dog stand, Luz started rummaging through her pockets for snails.

"Just put her order on us." Emira remarked to the stand owner.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Luz squealed.

"Sorry for being late, parents held us up at home." Amity sheepishly replied, cheeks tinted red as her friend wrapped her arms around her.

"Food and drink's on us tonight." Edric added.

Unbeknowst to them, the four-eyed demon from earlier silently watched them for a moment before slipping into a darkened corridor. Fewer and fewer people were in the hallway as he followed them to outside the stadium, heading straight for the main Hexside building. Eventually there was no one else around, the stranger keeping an even pace as his body began to shimmer and evaporate like smoke in the wind.

Scanning the empty classrooms through the windows, he could see the faint outlines of the principal's wards carved into the walls. Circling the building, he could see similar security measures along the outside as well, the large and heavy doors sporting rather sophisticated enchantments. He mentally noted each one of the wards, thoughts interrupted from a quiet ringing from his pocket. He soon retrieved a small mirror, the masked visage of a Judicator in the glass.

"Lord Headhunter, I have an important update on your target."

"Speak, Captain Steve." The Headhunter spoke in a cold tone.

"We found him near the Canker Bogs. However, he managed to overpower and escape the entire task force." Steve nervously replied.

"All forty of you?"

"...y-yes sir."

There was no doubt they found him, the Headhunter feeling a twinge of intrigue. "Where is he heading?"

"Occulars report him heading south. As for where, we cannot say for sure."

There was one place that came to mind, the Headhunter recalling the sight all too clearly. "Do not engage, but monitor his progress. Keep me updated on the direction he is heading." He did not wait for a response, a thumb circling the edge of the mirror for Kikimora to appear. "Taskmaster."

"Lord Headhunter. It is unusual for you to be calling me." Kikimora mused.

"Notify the Emperor that my prey has resurfaced and I will be settling the matter with him soon."

Kikimora recalled that fateful day and the contract that was bound in blood, the small demon nodding. "Very well. As for your assignment, shall we reassign it to the Judicators?"

"I will continue it once he's dead." The Headhunter replied. "And that shall not take long."

"...very well. Good hunting." With that, Kikimora's face disappeared.

Pocketing the mirror, the Headhunter pulled his cloak in as he started heading for the Knee. He was dead-certain that his prey would be heading there, seeking atonement for that dreadful night so long ago.

_And unlike him, I will achieve what I seek._

For the first time in decades, the Headhunter felt a smile.

 _Revenge_.


	35. The Measure of a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little risqué humor in this one
> 
> Title by Elton John

"Alright, so what do we know?"

"They secrete a very slippery ooze." Eda started jotting the note down on the chalkboard, right next to the cartoonish doodle of Stein. "It's how they move around so quickly and they can transfer it to the ball to make it slip out of our grips."

"Terpsis is much better suited for range and area denial." Slade supplied as he carded through his beard. "She can hit the ball from great distances and set up snares, but the long range makes her chains less effective if we're up close and personal. Extending all the chains out that far makes it a lot harder for her to recall them in time for close quarters."

"And Rourke may be immobile, but his Construction magic lets him control all the field's traps. Sure they're not the biggest hassle, but they can be a real pain in the ass." Eda finished.

Slade took the chalk and began drawing simplified markers of the opposition on the diagram of the field. "It looks like each one manages certain spots of the field. Rourke is the defence on their side of the field, the traps will at the very least stall anyone attempting a breakthrough long enough for Terpsis to come in. Given her reach, she can stay in the middle and still be a major part to intercept the ball and get it to Stein."

"And because of how flexible and slippery they are, Stein is the one who usually gets the scores." Lilith mused.

Gazing at the board, the gears were turning in the minds of all three. With the intermission winding down, the three were quick to begin devising the perfect plans.

* * *

"You three should be late more often if it means free food."

"Don't get used to it." Edric teased as he slid into the seat next to Jerbo.

Emira and Luz were handing out the armfuls of snacks and drinks the Blights bought to the rest of the gang. A few Hex-Mix baggies were tossed between them, large drinks passed down the row of seats and a few were shuffling around as they chose a new seating arrangement. They ended up taking up a whole row, a few conversations starting to begin as they waited for the second half of the game to begin.

"I-I'll be honest, y-y-you didn't strike me a-as a Grdugby fan." Jerbo remarked to Edric.

"Oh, he loves watching men's Grudgby." Emira interjected. "Ed cannot tear his eyes away from a bunch of big sweaty men rolling around in a field as they fight over some balls."

Both boys reddenned at that, Viney snorting as she tried to mask her laugh. Amity visibly cringed, Luz tilting her head at her. "You alright Amity?"

"Yeah, was just..." Amity gestured at the twins. "...yeah."

Unaware of the twins' ridiculous conversation, Luz simply shrugged as she opened up a packet of Hex-Mix. "So what'd your parents do this time?"

"Nothing too bad, just give us a long-winded rant about the family honor and thinly-veiled barbs at my choice of friends." Amity sighed.

Luz gave an irate groan. "Sheesh, what is it with them??"

"They have been like that as long as I've known them." Willow quipped.

Sipping his box of apple blood, Gus put the drink down and retrieved his notepad and pen. "Intermission is over, they're coming back onto the field!"

The chatter died down as the Banshees and Gargoyles strolled back onto the field. Skara was leading the Hexside marching bards, blasting out sinister tunes from their instruments that Luz compared to various brass horns, Skara's reminding her of a tuba. The referee passed the ball to Eda who was quick to put it on the ground and begin lining up the kick off.

A hush of anticipation befell the audience for the few seconds between Eda judging the field and her foot connecting with the ball. Once it became airborne, excited cheers broke out as Terpsis used her chains to snag the ball and yank it into her hand. Lilith and Slade rushed for her, the bard creating a web of chains to stall them long enough for her to pass the ball to Stein. Sliding along the ground, the bartender slipped past the two and was heading straight for the goal. Thorny vines erupted from the ground to lash at them, Stein easily leaping over the plant.

However, they fell right into Eda's trap, the Owl Lady planting an ice glyph. Rather then a pillar though, the ice manifested in u-shape, Stein landing on one end and sliding along it to end up moving the wrong way. Snagging the ball, Eda had flame glyphs activate as she hurtled the ball to Slade who had easily muscled his way through Terpsis' trap. Although several spikes emerged to intercept the ball, Lilith's ice glyph formed a path for the ball to slip past, right to Slade. Giving one mighty kick, the ball careened for the Glandus goal and punched a clean hole through the rock wall that manifested as a last line of defence.

The Hexside part of the stadium erupted into wild cheers at that, few moreso then Amity. The large smile she had as she cheered was mesmerizing for Luz, the girl's attention on the youngest Blight and her enthusiasm.

Terpsis swung a length of chain, the ball wrapped up at the other end. In one whipping motion, it flew from her and towards Stein. Tackling the bartender, Slade's hands were aglow with magic that he used for wrangling Longjaw Eels, nulifying Stein's slippery membrane. As Lilith sprung up to intercept the ball, a large buzzsaw burst from the ground and sliced her straight in half at the waist. Stein's facial tentacles contorted as they hawked a glob of slime onto the ground beneath Slade's feet, chains snapping around the Beast Wrangler's ankles. With a good heave, Slade lost his grip and footing, Stein wriggling out to pursue Eda who snagged the ball.

Luz winced as she watched Lilith re-attach her legs. "I know its normal for witches but still."

Lilith ran the ball towards the Glandus goal, evading the electric field and spikes that Rourke summoned. Terpsis was now ahead, chains whipping for the witch that she expertly evaded. A smirk contorted Lilith's lips as she slid along the ground, coming to a stop just in front of a blushing Terpsis who was so enticed with the sight of Lilith's posterior in those shorts, she hadn't realized Lilith passed the ball to her sister. Eda used a flame glyph to ignite the ball before she gave it a mighty kick, one that made Rourke duck his head as it landed in the goal.

Looking at the scoreboard, Emira realized that both teams were tied and there was no more then 12 seconds left on the clock. "Refresh my memory, what do they do at this point?"

"The sudden death round." Viney answered, gesturing to both teams that were now taking up mirroring positions on the field. "They release the Rusty Spitch and the first team to grab it within the remaining time wins."

Lilith and Terpsis were mere feet away from each other in the middle, the referee holding the Rusty Spitch. The Gargoyle captain idly spun a length of chain in one hand, the Banshee giving an icy glare as both eyed the referee's hand. In one second, the Spitch became airborne, a chain whipping out to try and snag it until Lilith's hand intercepted the iron length. Instinctively pulling back, Terpsis was bowled over by the witch she had caught.

Grabbing Eda by the scruff of her jersey, Slade hastily threw her straight for the Spitch. Rourke had summoned a wooden beam, Stein sliding up it before leaping off the end. The bartender and Owl Lady were in a dead heat for the Spitch, both stretching out an arm. It seemed to play out in slow motion, Stein realizing that Eda had a smirk and her hand was missing as she passed them by and landed on her feet. Hitting the ground, Stein had the Spitch but blood red splotches colored their skin.

Because Stein had grabbed Eda's wrist, her severed hand firmly clenching the Rusty Spitch.

"And that is the game!" The referee annoucned, the Hexsiders bursting into the loudest applause and cheers in a long time.

Yellow hues joined the red, making Stein orange as they handed Eda her hand back. _Damn clever play Hexside._

"Same to you buddy." Eda chuckled as she put her hand back on.

Although the stadium thundered with excited cheers, Lilith hadn't heard any of it as she regarded her opposite number. "That was quite the game."

"I-it was." Terpsis' cheeks were dusted with red.

Lilith was confused at first, but one look down and she realized that she was still lying atop the bard, their faces mere inches apart. The witch swiftly became flustered as she scrambled back to her feet and started helping Terpsis back to her feet. "I-I-I am s-so sorry--"

Terpsis waved it off. "Don't sweat it. Besides, you lot have a photo-finisher to take."

A glance over her shoulder reminded Lilith of the Banshee victory pose, the witch hastily joining her teammates. Slade lifted both Clawthornes onto his shoulders, Eda pumping both fists in the air while Lilith gave a rare smile. It was not her usual smirk in the face of victory, but an honest and large smile as the Banshees held the pose for the photographer.

"And there you have it folks, the long argument is now over." Perry announced to the crystal projector. "Nearly thirty years of debate has come to an end with a resounding victory for the '73 lineup of the Hexside Banshees over the Glandus Gargoyles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just recalled, I've updated all the chapters so they list the song artists in the description for each chapter title!


	36. Hawkesbury River Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to all the sapphics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by John Williamson

The door creaked open, Terpsis leading Lilith back into the house. Although fatigue from the night's game was beginning to set in, both were not tired out yet. Both had changed out of their Grudgby jerseys and shorts, Terpsis stretching her arms above her head. "You up for some stargazing?"

"That does sound rather pleasant." Lilith admitted. "Just going to get into my pajamas first though."

"Same."

The two headed upstairs to their rooms, Lilith sliding her long black skirt and grey blouse off, replacing them with a plain dark blue night gown. The magenta silk robe was pulled over that, fully ebon and silver locks cascading down her back. Lightly wiping her face with her hands, Lilith felt her facial scars once the concealer was off. She was surprised Luz offered to apply it for her, but Lilith would admit that the girl was able to find the right pale shade to match her skin tone.

Taking Revas off the staff, Lilith returned to the main floor with her Palismen on her shoulder. Terpsis was in her loose flannel pants and the Bad Girl Coven shirt, the bard sliding her coffee table to the side to revel a hatch in her living room floor. Pulling it open revealed a ladder stretching a little ways down, leading to a little dock that was underneath most of the walkways that made up Elbow Town.

"Age before beauty." Terpsis theatrically twirled a hand as she bowed before the door.

Lilith bemusedly quirked an eyebrow. "We were born in the same year."

"You are a spring child, I am autumn." Terpsis chuckled.

Although she rolled her eyes, Lilith gave an amused giggle before climbing down the ladder. Terpsis soon followed and Lilith realized she had an unimpeded view of the bard's posterior. Face flushed, the witch hopped off when she reached the last few rungs, Revas smugly glancing at her.

"...oh shut up." Lilith muttered.

Once Terpsis joined her, she gestured for Lilith to follow. The dock only stretched a short way towards the sea, a few lawnchairs and a small table perched at the end. The two women took a seat in one each, reclining for their gazes to be met with a jaw-dropping view of the night sky up above. Stars glistened like unshed tears, the waning moon idly drifting through the darkness above as wisps of clouds painted the sky, silver light dancing along them. The sloshing of the sea meeting land echoed all around, the cool wind whispering along the rippling surface of the dark water.

"...wow." Lilith breathed.

"I can never get tired of this view." Terpsis smiled as she reached into her pocket. Producing a small wooden box, she opened it to reveal it full of cigars, the bard sliding one between her teeth before offering the box to her friend.

There was a flicker of hesitation, but Lilith accepted one and slid it between her lips. Spinning a small circle, Terpsis conjured a small flame and held it between the two. Leaning in, both lightly sucked in, smoke beginning to trail upwards as the tips of cigars became aglow. The two lightly puffed, ensuring their cigars were properly lit. Looking up, Lilith realized how close the two were leaning in, cheeks tinted red. It grew more obvious when the smoke the two exhaled seemed to be in the shape of a heart, the Hexsider awkwardly looking away.

"Never figured the boss of the EC for a smoker." Terpsis remarked.

"I picked it up from my ex." Lilith sighed, Revas softly crooning as he nuzzled his cheek against hers. "...what about you?"

Taking a long drag, Terpsis exhaled a cloud of smoke. "My stepdad taught me when I was old enough."

The eldest Clawthorne raised a brow at that. "Why did your stepfather teach you that?"

The bard chuckled as she teasingly wagged a finger. "You won't get to hear that for free Lils."

Intrigued, Lilith lightly rolled so she was lying on her side. "Name your price."

Watching her friend take a drag on her cigar, Terpsis felt her heart flutter at the sight. "H-hows about this; I'll tell you about my stepdad in return for a story about young Lilith Clawthorne."

"Sounds fair." Lilith lightly tapped the cigar, ashes sprinkling into the mouth of the Ash Toad on the little table. "Anything in particular?"

"I'm game for anything." The bard shrugged.

Thinking back on her life, Lilith thought of a moment so very few knew. Although the Blight kids had been told this, she thought it perfect for this moment. "So, you know how I wield a sword?" When Terpsis nodded, Lilith continued. "I was taught by a man named Grimnir. He was a strange old man who lived out in the swamps below the Titan's chin, I first met him when he saved me and Edalyn from a Gristleback. I'll be honest, I still cannot find the words to describe how gracefully he moved, it was quite simply ethereal."

Lying on her back, Terpsis had turned her head to face Lilith, the bard hanging on every word as Lilith continued. "He eventually led us out of the Canker Bog, but when I got home I took one look at my saber and knew that I wanted to learn how to be able to do what he did. So the next day, I went back and asked him to teach me." Terpsis had to admit, the image of a young Lilith with her messy red mane and glasses wading through a swamp to learn swordplay from an old guy who lived there was a tad amusing to envision. "He took one look at me and told me that he would if I could answer his question; why choose him for a teacher? What could he offer that no other mentor could not?"

"The kind to send you on a soul-searching odyssey of self-discovery eh?" Terpsis mused, finding this a bit reminiscent of the Good Witch Azura books.

"I agree now, but back then I was too frustrated with being unable to find an answer." Lilith chuckled. "I went home after that and spent weeks trying to think of an answer. I really could not think of one at all, I could not figure out what set him apart from other sword tutors aside from the fact he lived far from civilization. So I went back and told him I had no answer, but I can never forget what he said."

Terpsis watched the older Clawthorne take a drag on her cigar, fully entranced. "He told me that a good student admits when they are lost like I was. As such, it is their teacher's duty to help them learn whether it be drawn from their own experiences or from what the student comes to realize on their own. And so he agreed to mentor me in the way of the blade so long as I passed on what he taught me."

Recalling her lessons with Amity and Edric, Terpsis felt her lips curl upwards. "He seems to have rubbed off on ya."

"That he did." Lilith sadly smiled.

"...is he still around?"

"I...I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in decades."

"Why'zat?"

Memories of the day her sister first became the Owl Beast flashed in Lilith's mind. "...personal matters took precedence."

Noting the tension in her friend's body, Terpsis exhaled a large cloud of smoke. "Well, I'd say that's earned you a little bit of Terpsy story time."

Lilith eagerly leaned in a bit, mismatched eyes on the bard. "I'm listening."

Taking a long drag, Terpsis exhaled the smoke as she began. "After my parents disappeared, I was taken in by Logan and Jaster Rickards, Rourke's dads. They were close with my parents long before I was born and they'd set up me and Rourke on playdates ever since we were little." Lilith was starting to envision a young Terpsis, heart swelling at the adorable image. "I can trace my love of tasselled jackets and folk music to them. Anywho, Jaster always loves a good cigar and tends to smoke one every couple weeks..."

Noticing the raised eyebrow on her friend, Terpsis sighed. "He didn't smoke around us, alright? The smell stuck to his favorite jacket though, so me and Rourke would smell it on him all the time. To be honest, I'm pretty sure he constantly smells like tocabbo smoke. And on little impressionable me, my brain now registers the smell to him every time I get a whiff of it."

Lilith was unaware of how the way she was lying on her side in the moonlight was making Terpsis' heart flutter. "A-as for when I-I first started smoking, i-it was not long after I graduated. Jaster offered, I accepted. It ended up becoming a little thing me and him do every time I visit, we just talk about anything. Heck, he even helped me write a few songs during some of our smokos and I even told him about you."

Terpsis lips clamped shut when she realized she let that last factoid slip, Lilith wide-eyed and flustered. Revas gave a warbling caw, his witch gently nudging him off her shoulder and onto the table. "So...w-what d-d-did you tell him?"

"Just that my friend Lilith was staying with me for awhile."

Lilith wasn't sure why, but it hurt a little to be referred to as Terpsis' friend. That was strange in of itself as that was what they were, so why did it sting? Realizing that Terpsis was giving a worried look, Lilith cleared her throat. "C-can...c-c-can I ask you something?"

Terpsis shakily nodded, taking a long drag on her cigar to ease her trembling hands as her fingers danced along her chains.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Lilith looked into that one amber eye. "What exactly are we to each other? I-I know we're friends, but for some reason I...don't quite agree?? I-i-it's similar to how I love being around you so m-much, but I d-don't even know how to describe it? I mean, y-y-you mean so much to me a-and I want you in my life, but I..."

Lilith swallowed, Revas hopping back onto her shoulder.

"...I'm just so confused about what we are."

Terpsis softly rested a calloused hand atop Lilith's, their gazes locking. "May I tell you something blisteringly honest?"

The two silently regarded each other, mismatched eyes searching an amber iris for something without even knowing what it was. Yet Lilith nodded, Terpsis shakily taking a deep breath.

"...I thought you were beautiful from the moment I first laid eyes on you." Although a deep blush colored Lilith's cheeks, Revas was quiet. "And I mean back when we were teens, I was honestly gobsmacked by you. And when I ran into you while you were exercising, my gay ass realized I still felt that way."

Lilith could feel her heart hammering, Terpsis' cheeks tinted red.

"I'll admit, I was kinda shallow at first because it was mostly your looks that grabbed my attention. But the more I got to know you, the more I grew to love the rest of you." The bard felt the tremor in Lilith's hand, yet she continued. "I'm not sure when it was, but I knew that you are someone I wanted to have in my life."

On the one hand, Lilith was feeling her awkwardness resurface like a kraken in a typhoon. However, one thing gnawed at her mind. "But...in what capacity?"

"I...I'm not really sure." Terpsis sighed. "I may have had a very gay fantasy or two about you, but I also really love where we're at now. The biggest reason I haven't tried to serenade you is simply because I'm not sure if you wanted me to."

Although she felt a twinge of protest at that, Lilith could not deny that memories of Odalia had plagued her for so long that opening up became much more difficult. Even if Terpsis was closer then anyone else to her heart, she was still so afraid of it being broken again.

"I do not know exactly what you're going through, only that it is a lot." Terpsis recalled the dark look Eda gave her sister at times, the way Luz flinched around her and how confused the Blight kids would be around her at times. "And trying to get you to make such a big decision did not seem fair for you when you already have so much to deal with already."

Lilith could not look away, tears beginning to trail down the ridges of scar tissue. Terpsis hesitantly reached up to brush them away, the older Clawthorne leaning into the touch. "...I feel a similar way about you Terpsichore. I'm just..."

She recalled the curse she cast, the cruel smile that shattered her heart, the student she betrayed, the child she nearly killed.

"...I'm just so afraid."

Gently wiping away the tears with her thumb, Terpsis removed her eyepatch to reveal her brutalized eye. "It does not matter what capacity we have, whether it's platonic or we end up married. I love having you in my life."

Lilith shakily raised her arms, Terpsis leaning forwards for her. The bard felt how tightly Lilith clung to her, prompting a few tears from her as well. The Hexsider sniffled as she buried her face into the crook of Terpsis' neck, thanking the Fates for letting her meet the incredible woman in her arms.

"I love you. So much."

Terpsis was not sure what context Lilith meant that in, but she said nothing as she returned the embrace. Revas softly crooned from his perch, cheek nuzzling against Terpsis' head. The two remained this way for a good long while, Lilith still sniffing when they parted. The smell of smoke reminded them of their cigars, both finding them doused. Wordlessly they lightly bit on their respective smokes as Terpsis conjured a small flame to re-ignite them.

Settling back into their lawncharis, Lilith gazed at the night sky above her. It was a little hard to focus on that though as she kept glancing at Terpsis, the witch awestruck at the bard.

"...so, you say you fantasized about me?"

Terpsis blinked, face flushed. "If you'd like, I can keep those to myself--"

"Oh no, I'm actually curious about them." Lilith awkwardly smirked. "I might even tell you about the ones I have about you."

Noticing the fierce blush Lilith had, Terpsis lightly chuckled before taking a drag on her cigar. "Well then, would you like to start this time?"


	37. God's Away On Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words on the last one. You can have Lumity as a treat
> 
> Title by Tom Waits

"Mittens? C'mon, time to get up."

The dreamless dark began to fade away, Amity stirring as she blinked away her sleep. She yawned as she sat up, vision blurry as she dragged her hands down her face. Blinking a few times, she could see the blurred outline of her sister that was next to her bed.

"Get dressed, quick." Emira's tone was unusually flat, Amity swearing that she could see a glimmer of fear in her eyes before she left the room.

Shutting the door behind her, Emira's eyes shifted this way and that as she kept watch in the darkness of the manor. The long and wide corridors lined with paintings of the Blight family from the past had always been unnerving, but in the night they took a more sinister air. And tonight especially, Emira felt as if every single painting of her ancestors were focusing their cold and callous glares on her.

A quiet creak made Emira freeze, head turning to the stairwell to her right. Readying a spell, there was an unusual tremor in her hand as she watched the shadow that crept up the stairway, coming closer and closer.

"It's me!" Edric whispered, head poking from the stairs as he crept up them. "And you know it's me because one of Mother's illusions would never admit that I was once admitted into the hospital for eating crayons."

Watching her brother come into view, Emira gave a muffled snort at the memory. "And I'm real because I'm admitting that Viney is my girlfriend."

All the tension evaporated from Edric's body, the boy shuffling closer to reveal the plain black leatherbound book in his hands. "I've got it. We're lucky she wrote it down."

Although this was supposed to be reassuring, Emira still felt a spike of dread. "Mittens is up. She should be dressed by now...?"

Hearing a quiet knock on her door, Amity opened it up to see her siblings. Not only were the two still in their pajamas, but they were definitely afraid of something as they entered the room. Although still a little drowsy, Amity could sense something off. "So, what's going on?"

"Remember the favor you owe me when you snuck out to hang out with Luz awhile back?" Edric began.

Amity stiffened, recalling her excursion to the Maw. For the first time in a little while, she vividly recalled her nightmares of their father, hands trembling. "...y-yeah?"

"I'm calling it in and all I want is for you to trust us." Edric opened the book he was carrying, something about it stirring at Amity's memories. Reaching a certain page, he held it out for his little sister to read.

Taking the book, Amity was fully awake when she took a look at the handwriting. "THIS IS--!!"

"We know!" Emira hissed as she placed a hand over her sister's mouth to shush her. Taking a deep breath, Emira removed her hand. "We know. But it's the only way we knew you would believe us."

Amity swallowed, looking between her siblings. She felt her skin crawling at their worried looks. "...about what?"

Edric gave a defeated sigh as he lightly tapped the page with a finger. "This."

Amity began to read. Each sentence wedged the dagger deeper into her heart, each word twisted her mind until she felt everything darken to nothing. She felt so cold, her body trembling as the callous reality set in. She could hear voices echoing, the darkness waning ever so slightly. She registered the arms around her, the voices beginning to sound like her siblings.

By the time her senses were halfway towards working, Amity could tell that she was on her knees, the twins holding her. Edric had the most heartbroken look he ever had, Emira simply lost and defeated. Both were struggling to comprehend their discovery, but Amity knew that this was in character for Odalia Blight. Such a grim truth twisted her heart even more, the youngest Blight leaning into what comfort the twins could give her.

"...we will not let this happen to you." Emira solemnly whispered, a hand carding through her sister's hair.

"We thought maybe you could go to the Owl House." Edric added, lightly squeezing Amity in his embrace.

The Manor was meant to be Amity's home, she had spent her life within its walls. It was where she came back to after school, so much of her identity shaped within Blight Manor. Yet after reading that excerpt from her mother's diary, Amity would trade all the familiarity and cold comforts of this wretched manor for anything else in a heartbeat.

Emira hesitated to part from her siblings, but she did so and collected the diary from the floor. "I'll return this to her study, Ed will help you get ready to move."

Amity shakily nodded, her brother shakily rising to his feet. As Emira vacated the room, Edric spun a spell circle for two large bags to appear. Wordlessly they began packing, Amity getting her clothes while Edric retrieved her sketchbooks, pencil case and her favorite books. It was rather jarring how quickly they finished, how easy it was for Amity to get ready to leave.

Elsewhere in the manor, Emira crept into her mother's study. Her barefeet made little to no noise on the expensive rug, the girl quietly reaching the desk. Like they planned, Edric had left the correct drawer slightly open, only a few pens inside. Sliding the diary back in, Emira bit her lip as she quietly closed the drawer, the slightest 'fffrrrrrrwwwwt' from sliding the drawer shut making her eyes frantically dart left and right. Once it was closed, she locked it shut and removed the key. All that was left was to return the key to the ornate wood that framed the painting of Percival Blight IVth, the key fitting into a tiny gap so well that it appeared to be part of the frame.

A few minutes later, all three were gathered in Edric's room. Opening the glass door that led outside, Edric stepped onto the balcony that commanded a wide view of the sprawling forest. Spinning an orange hued spell circle, there was a hiss in the wind, something large beating its wings.

Amity instinctively edged closer to Emira as the large Hexbat landed on the balcony. Edric ran his hands through its scraggly mane, smiling before he cupped its face in his hands. "Aren't you the cutest thing? Yes you are Konrad!"

"Get a room or Jerbo will be jealous." Emira teased.

While flustered, Edric helped his twin secure their sister's bags onto Konrad's back. Looking back at the girl in question, both felt their hearts sink even lower at the sight.

"Amity?" When her sister looked up with those tearful eyes, Emira felt her heart clench. "I know it sucks, but you'll be safer outside of this place."

Amity knew that, but there were so many things going wrong that twisted her heart into tangled knots. "W-what about y-y-you two?"

"Heh, we'll be fine." Edric mirthlessly smiled before quickly wiping his eyes on his nightshirt's sleeve.

Sniffling, approached the twins to trap them in a rather strong embrace. The two froze for a moment before returning the gesture in full, all three barely keeping their tears in check. Both twins planted a quick kiss on Amity's forehead, the youngest sniffling louder.

As Emira helped Amity onto Konrad's back, Edric looked into the Hexbat's eyes. "Take her straight to the Owl House as fast as you can."

Konrad gave an affectionate growl before clambering onto the railing, preparing to take flight. Amity took the moment to look back, the twins sadly smiling.

"Love you Mittens."

"...love you too." Amity managed before Konrad leapt off, leathery wings beating as he took flight in the early dawn.

The outline of Blight Manor was devoured by the darkness of the dawn, Amity looking back if only for one more fleeting glimpse at her siblings. When that horrid mansion was swallowed in the morning's shadows, the girl turned her gaze forwards, Konrad barely phased by the chilly breeze. Shivering a little, Amity carefully opened her bag and pulled out her winter coat, the girl quickly pulling it on. Buttoning it up was a bit difficult with her trembling hands, the undertow of emotions beginning to surface.

As the shoreline neared, the slimmest hints of sunlight were beginning to appear along the ocean horizon. A familiar and comforting outline was beginning to appear, Amity sniffling as Konrad circled the Owl House. Wings flapping, the Hexbat carefully lowered himself onto the ground. Once he was grounded, Amity undid the clasps that kept her bags on his back, the girl lowering herself onto the ground with her luggage. Looking at Konrad, the youngest Blight sadly smiled as she ruffled the sides of his face.

"Look after them for me."

Konrad lightly bumped his snout against her before taking flight again. Amity spared a moment to watch him fly off, feeling just the slightest bit less sad. The moment was quickly extinguished when she looked back at her bags, recalling with perfect clarity why she was here. Glancing at the Owl House, she saw Hooty had stretched his face into one of the upstairs windows. Any questions she had were quelled when the front door swung open, Luz in her pajamas as she gawked at Amity.

"Uh...hi Amity." Luz stifled a yawn, eyes still heavy from sleep. "Sorry, I just got up. Hooty told me that youUMMMFF!"

Luz was cut off by the bone-crushing hug Amity was giving her, her own arms pinned to her sides. The fact that Amity was initiating such affection snapped Luz out of her fatigue, eyes widening when she felt the tremors her friend had.

"Amity? Are you okay?" Luz carefully asked, feeling Amity's head shake against the crook of her neck.

"Th-there's s-s-so much going s-so wrong."

* * *

Having drained the elixir bottle, Eda idly tossed it over her shoulder for it land in her room as she lumbered towards the stairs. The early noon sun was illuminating her house, stairs creaking as she headed for the fridge. Still wrestling with the last grip of sleep on her mind, she barely registered the brown and green blobs in her peripherals as she opened the fridge and grabbed the apple blood. Biting down on the cork, Eda yanked it out with one jerk and spat the cork onto the floor before taking a long swig.

"Ahhhhh..." Closing the fridge, Eda turned around and saw Luz and Amity watching her. Both girls were clearly nervous, the Owl Lady sighing. "Just give me a minute to wake up."

Luz and Amity wordlessly nodded, Eda heading to the living room. Kicking her feet onto the coffee table, Eda slowly made her way through the apple blood, mind clawing its way from her sleep. After draining a third of the bottle, Eda finally felt awake enough. "Okay, I'm lucid!"

Watching the two enter the living room, Eda felt a pinprick of worry. While Luz looked down, she did not appear to be greatly distraught or anything. Amity however looked so drained and broken, what life had began to return to her eyes over her time here now gone. Much as she did not want to admit it, Eda was worried.

"...so, what's Baby Blight doing here?"

Amity flinched a little, one of her hands reaching for Luz's. Although she felt a twinge of smugness at that, the scared look the girl had was setting off alarm bells in Eda's head. "I-I-I...I didn't know where e-else I could go."

Yep, alarms were blaring now. Much as being a Responsible Adult sucked, Eda pushed that aside. "Was it something at home kid?" When Amity nodded, Eda had a vivid flashback of the colossal bitch that Odalia had been in Hexside. "Alright, you do not have to tell me the whole thing if you don't want to. All I need to know is how long you'd like to stay here."

"That's uh...that's the part we're a little nervous about." Luz supplied with a nervous chuckle.

"...oh boy." Eda took another long swig of apple blood. "How long?"

"...I don't want to go back home." Amity shakily breathed.

Silence reigned for a moment. Eda had long suspected this to be a possibility, but not one she put much thought into. But confronted with a girl terrified of going back to her so called 'home' was making her reassert the likelihood of this. "That bad eh?"

"Mother she..." Amity sniffed, tears spilling out again. "...sh-she wanted to use me as a-a way to get to you and L-Luz."

There was a sound of breaking glass, apple blood pooling on the floor with glass shards underneath Eda's clenched fist.

Both girls flinched at that, only the slightest hints of anger seeping through Eda's features. Neither could tell how livid the Owl Lady was, the woman keeping an even tone. "Luz, get Minty Fresh settled in, I'm going to go punch some trees to vent my frustrations."

Not long afterwards, the two girls were heading to Luz's room, the thumps of iron striking wood echoing from outside. The Blight's bags were already brought inside, both still zipped shut. As Amity took a seat on the makeshift bed, her shoulders slumped. After the morning she had, the girl was fighting back yawns, eyes beginning to become bloodshot.

"Amity, I think some sleep would do you some good." Luz gently spoke.

Dragging her hands down her face, Amity felt the fatigue that had her mind in its grip. "Yeah...sleep sounds good."

Too exhausted to recall that she was alone, Amity reached into one of her bags to pull out her Otabin plushy. Luz was starstruck as she watched her friend lie down, snuggled right up to a stuffed toy of a character from her favorite childhood story. Even after learning just how cruel Odalia was, Luz was overcome with such emotion that she hastily grabbed a spare pillow and ran out of the room. Once the door was closed, she planted her face into the pillow and released the loud squeal.

* * *

Taking a seat on the tree she had knocked over through nothing but her fists, Eda gave a long exhale through her nose. Although Amity had barely told her anything about what Odalia was thinking of doing, it was enough to remind Eda of how much she loathed the Bitch Queen. The feeling only grew worse when the sheer cruelty of Odalia's scheme sunk in, the rage only dying down after Eda punched a tree into splinters.

Hearing the creaking of a door, Eda turned her head to see Amity wandering out. The girl gawked at the freshly felled tree Eda was sitting on, the Owl Lady tugging her brass knuckles off. "You have a good nap?"

"Y...yeah." Amity felt a twinge of fear at the realization that even without magic, the Owl Lady was strong enough to knock a fairly large tree down with only her fists. "...where's Luz at?"

"Potion deliveries." Eda answered. Noticing the sadness that haunted every movement the girl made, Eda pushed aside her usual disdain for affection. When she patted the empty space next to her, Amity hesitated for only a moment before accepting the invitation and took a seat next to the Owl Lady. "Alright, I'm going to need a little time to find figure out which room will be yours, but once that's sorted you can just dump all your stuff in there."

Strangely, there was a lack of joy from the youngest Blight. Eda frowned as she regarded the girl. "What's eating at ya?"

"...I like it here, but I'm scared of Mother tracking me to here." Amity managed to reply in a choked voice.

Eda lightly ground her teeth, an arm awkwardly coming to rest on Amity's shoulders. Although starting to warm to the concept of affection, Eda was still quite unsued to this. "True, the Emperor's Coven has tried to raid the place a couple times, but they've yet to get past Hooty."

Amity looked up at her with absolute dread. "He's home security?!"

"And surprisingly better at it then you'd think." Eda added as she watched the bird-tube in question interrogate a leaf.

Although it was a little hard to believe, Amity kept her reservations on that to herself. However, she was very familiar with what her mother was capable of and it sent chills down her spine. "W-well, Mother might find a way to distract him long enough to get past."

Any possible argument she could muster against that was dashed when Eda watched Hooty screech as he tried to fight a small green bird that was speaking a strange language. "...okay, I'll admit that is a possibility. However, between me and Hooty, there's no way your psycho bitch mom will get near you."

Amity gave her a stunned look, unused to anyone speaking of Odalia Blight in such a way. The conversation was interrupted with a light 'whoosh' from above, the two looking up to see Lilith, Luz and King riding Revas' staff. The trio landed not far from Eda and Amity, Luz immediately brightening up at the sight of her friend as she ran over to her.

"Good flight?"

"Good enough." Lilith answered as King clung to her head. Reaching into the rucksack that was slung over one shoulder, the older Clawthorne produced several Elixir bottles. "I picked up a few for you."

"Thanks." The lack of a hostile undertone in Eda's voice made Lilith wary, mismatched eyes glancing at the new fallen tree.

"Is there something the matter Edalyn?"

"Aside from your kid rocking up to my house at the asscrack of dawn and is now too scared to go back home because her bitch queen of a mother was planning to manipulate her like a dancing unicorn as a way to get me and Luz arrested?" Eda deadpanned. "Yeah, that aside life's a fucking dream."

Lilith blinked as she sputtered. "She-wha...w-w-what?!"

"My thoughts exactly Lily."

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with evil queens." King reassured them as he climbed down from Lilith's head and started marching towards the house. "Luz, I need your help building a guillotine!"

Reeling from the latest news, Lilith shakily took a seat on the log. "How...how can Odalia so much as consider that??"

"You'd know, you slept with her." Eda snarked. Feeling a petty joy at the fierce blush Lilith had, Eda took a seat next to her. "Anyways, your kid is really scared of her and she reckons that the bitch queen will be able to track her down to here and take her back."

"She could." Lilith fearfully whispered, shoulder shuddering at the memories of the vile woman.

"Lily, you and about ten guys got their asses handed to them by Hooty--"

"I had all the subtlty of a flaming sledgehammer. Odalia is as subtle as a poisoned needle to the heart at night. She wouldn't try and overpower Hooty like I would, she would simply slip between the cracks and take whatever she wants." Lilith snapped.

Although considering trying to press the argument, the blend of stark terror and absolute fury in her sister's eyes made Eda reconsider that. "Okay, fine. So what're you going to do about it?"

Lilith blinked. "....m-me?"

"As far as I can tell, it's your kid who's first in line for Odalia's chopping block." Eda remarked.

"S-she's not mine." Lilith replied, but it had the taste of a lie for some reason.

"Course not." Eda sighed. "Look, she's welcome to stay here but I reckon she'll be looking over her shoulder every few seconds and probably not feel as safe as she actually is. Best I can do for her is let her stay here, but that's just stop-gap."

Although her mind was slow to come to the same conclusion as her heart, Lilith still felt a pang of uncertainty. "I-I could ask Terpsis if she can stay with us, the Blights would never set foot in a place like Elbow Town...b-but what if Amity does not trust me enough for that?"

"Lily, she may be a kid but she is far from dumb. If she suspected that you would try and pull another Convention on her, there's no way she'd let you teach her how to swing a sword."

Although mentioning the Convention stung, Lilith could see the logic behind Eda's comment. And if she were to be honest with herself, the idea of taking Amity away from that wretched household was hardly new to her. She felt it since they first met, but Lilith had forced herself to suppress it, refusing to let herself consider it further. But now...

"...I'll talk to Terpsis about letting her stay with us." Lilith quietly spoke, the witch dead certain on this decision.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out here Stein."

_What're friends for?_

The Titan was quite a ways away from the two, their mount gently rocking in the waves. The Aquasaur they rode out here gently growled at the rubs Stein gave its neck, Terpsis peeling her coat and boots off so she was only in a singlet and shorts. Taking a small potion bottle from her coat pocket, Terpsis swallowed the whole thing before convulsing. She felt her organs swell and contort, the potion taking effect in torturous seconds.

"...Titan's wounds I hate that." Terpsis wheezed. Fastening her chains back over her body, the bard slid down the shell of the Aquasaur and into the ocean. "Hopefully I won't be too long."

 _Take all the time you need._ Stein replied, their boots missing so they could dip their feet into the water.

Ducking her head underwater, Terpsis began diving into the empty ocean. Unlike the shallows around the Titan's bones, there were no reefs or small fish darting around awaiting her below. No schoals of fish were in sight, none of their predators around as a consequence. There was only the darkness below, Terpsis swimming straight for it. Any other witch would've drowned by now, but the potion had made her amphibious for a couple hours.

The murky sunlight from above began to grow dim, the outline of the ocean floor coming into sight. Dark as it was, Terpsis knew that the Depths that Stein called home were far darker, colder and deeper then this. Bones of ancient whales came into view, the wreckage of a ship dominating the bard's vision. Although she knew she was welcome here, there was a shudder as she considered why she had to come. Worryingly, it was not from the gnawed skulls of various creatures that were nailed to the ship like macabre decorations.

Getting a grip on the railing, Terpsis pulled herself onto the shipwreck. Small fishes and eels were darting about, all manners of urchins, shellfish and anenomes clinging to the rotted wood. Algae discolored the wood shades of green, the sight all the more ghoulish in the dim light of this depth. Even with the noon sun above, the wreckage was in perpetual gloom.

A shadow slithered from the hold of the ship, Terpsis recognizing it. A vaguely witch-like figure emerged, black eyes regarding the bard. Her mouth was full of jagged shark-like fangs, skin a sickly shade of darkened blue that allowed her to blend in with the darkness. Her black hair ethereally billowed around her, tattered robes revealing webbed hands and feet.

"It has been awhile Terpsichore."

"That it has Ma." Terpsis replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Aquasaur is pretty much a hybrid of a mosasaur and sea turtle because I'm a sucker for prehistoric creatures


	38. This Ship's Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Voltaire

Swimming into what was once the captain's cabin, Ecaterina spared a glance at her daughter. Terpsis' fingers were drumming along her chains, eye unable to meet her own. That set the Sea Hag's scarred lips into a frown, Ecaterina circling her daughter. "You've shown up early, I'd have better prepared if I knew you were coming."

"Important matters came up." Terpsis took a seat on a barnacle encrusted chair, her mother still swimming in idle circles in the room.

"Important matters eh?" Ecaterina's rows of sharp teeth flashed in a smile that'd give Surfacers nightmares. "Are you finally about to settle down with a lovely wife?"

Terpsis' blush was visible in the inky depths, fingers tapping out a high-tempo tune. "W-well...kinda?"

The Hag pushed off the wall, rattling the fish bone chandelier as she neared Terpsis. "What's she like?"

"She's simply enchanting." The bard shyly answered. "She's a great potioneer, a master with a sword, fiercely smart, incredible at grudgby--"

"Am I finally getting grandchildren?" Black eyes glimmered in the darkness, smile widening to reveal several rows of sharp and serrated teeth.

"M-Ma! We're not that close!" Terpsis whined.

Ecaterina pouted, idly drifting past her daughter. "Way to spoil the fun for an old lady."

Giving an exasperated groan, Terpsis rubbed her temples. "Look, we're roommates but we're not dating or anything. But she is why I'm here now." Ecaterina quirked an eyebrow, slowly circling back around the bard. "She's...not in a good way mentally. I don't know all the details, but she's going through a lot and she could really use some professional help."

"Ahhhhh." Ecaterina tapped a finger against her chin as she drifted through the murky water. "While I'd normally be up for doing it myself, I think I'd be biased in trying to make sure you two get handfasted."

"Maaa...." Terpsis buried her face into her palms.

"Relax, I know some other capable Healers who won't try to play Cherub." The Hag chuckled. "But come on, give me more details! What's she look like? What's her track?"

"Her name's Lilith and she is drop-dead gorgeous. Red hair that she dyes black, heterochromia, and is all lean muscle." Terpsis dreamily sighed, not noticing the slight twitch in her mother's hands. "She's in Potions, is a real good one at it too. She also teaches swordplay to two of her kids and while pretty awkward, she is an incredibly lovely person."

Ecaterina swam a little faster, smile wide. "What's she do?"

That was when Terpsis deflated, her smitten grin from before immediately turning to a frown. She looked away, unable to look her mother in the eye. Ecaterina slowed in her pace, worry bleeding into her fearsome visage. "What's wrong?" Hearing her daughter mutter something, the Hag swam closer. "What is it?"

"She was in the Emperor's Coven." Ecaterina stopped moving, Terpsis' skin crawling at that. Even with the lost years between them, Terpsis knew that her mother freezing was one of the worst possible signs. "She left them though! She's not--"

"She is part of the Emperor's Coven?!" The Sea Hag snarled, better displaying her rows of jagged fangs.

"She's left that coven Ma." Terpsis retorted. "It's not part of who she is anymor--"

"Once you are one of Belos' lackies, you are always bound to him!" Ecaterina snapped. "Nothing she can do will change that!"

"Oh like you'd know that, you haven't even met her!" Terpsis growled, hand clenching on her chains.

"After learning this, I have no interest in that anymore." Ecaterina coldly retorted. "It'd be in your best interests to cut your ties to her immediately."

Terpsis jaw clenched as she rose to her feet, chains slithering around her wrists. "The way abandoning me was in your best interests?!"

Ecaterina gaped at that, a hand lightly rubbing her gut, the ridges of scar tissue tangible through the fabric of her shredded robes. "Y-you wouldn't understand--"

"Course I won't, you haven't told me a damn thing!" Terpsis spat. "You left me when I was 3, everyone told me you were dead, then I you rock up ten years later and refuse to set foot on land again! And even now, you refuse to tell me why!!"

Ecaterina could feel the blades that impaled her like it was yesterday. "Terpsichore, please trust me when I say that you do not want anything to do with the Emperor's Coven. Even if this Lilith seems friendly, the fact she was willing to join--"

"Oh forget it, I'm sick of having this talk over and over." Terpsis snapped as she kicked off the slanted floor to head for the door. She gave one last glare over her shoulder at her mother who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "I was really hoping I could've finally introduced someone to you."

Ecaterina said nothing more, wordlessly watching her daughter swim away. The Hag rubbed the ridges of scar tissue along her torso, the night she recieved them all to fresh in her memory. Part of her wanted to explain to her daughter what had happened all those years ago, but she felt her heart tremor at the thought of reliving it all again.

_...am I really still protecting her by keeping the truth from her? Even when it is to keep her from realizing how monstrous the world has become?_

* * *

When Terpsis' head broke out of the water, Stein's skin took on an indigo hue at the sight. Helping her back onto the Aquasaur's shell, Stein followed her up and gestured for the large reptile to head back for shore. Although the beast moved at a good pace, it would be a fair while before they returned to land. Glancing over their shoulder, Stein could see that Terpsis' cheeks were damp from more then just seawater. Shuffling so they were in front of her, Stein's tentacles began wriggling.

_That bad?_

"...yeah." Terpsis sniffed. "We had the usual fight. Again."

The bartender's skin took on a deeper shade of violet. _Did she at least tell you why she's been in hiding this time?_

"Nope." Terpsis sighed. "Thirty years and I still have no clearer picture on what's scaring her so badly from setting foot on land."

A gust of air was exhaled through Stein's spiracles, almost like a sigh. Sure Deepmons were never that well recieved by Surfacers, but relations were never that bad. _I'm sure she had a good reason._

The bard pulled her knees to her chest, eye downcast. "...that's what I keep telling myself."

Stein rested an arm around their friend's shoulders, the two watching the ocean pass by. There really wasn't much else Stein could say, the two falling into a comfortable quiet. Minutes ticked by until a loud trilling came from Terpsis' coat, the bard turning around to rummage through the pockets. Finding her scroll, Terpsis unfurled it in her hand. "Hello?"

Noticing the reddish tint to Terpsis' cheeks, Stein's skin yellowed. Sliding away so they were not eavesdropping, the bartender content themselves with watching a smitten Terpsis converse. Flashes of worry briefly flared across her features, but she seemed to be in high spirits when she hung up the call.

_So, how's Lilith?_

The bard's face flushed more. "She's doing okay, but I'm getting another tenant."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"N-not really...but I doubt Mother will think to look here."

"Very well." Lilith finally found the key, opening the door to Terpsis' house. Gently ushering Amity inside, the older witch hefted the girl's bags inside. "Terpsis said you can take her room for now, Rourke will be building an extension to the house tomorrow."

Amity gawked at the organized chaos that was Terpsis' house. It was even more cluttered then the Owl House, small crabs scuttling around while freshly caught fish hung on a drying rack in the kitchen. Assorted entrails were jarred on the counter, the cauldron on the stove offering a likely answer on what the organs were for.

"...you were not exaggerating." Amity remarked, nose wrinkling a little from the thick aroma.

Glancing over her shoulder, Lilith gave a fond chuckle at the sight. "You'll get used to the smell."

Following her mentor up the stairs, Amity glanced at the photos that hung on the wall. A few of them showed Terpsis and what appeared to be her one-legged teammate from Grudgby from when they were children to what might've been yesterday. Some of the more recent ones had a Deepmon and a man with silver dreadlocks joining them, but one made Amity pause.

After all, it was not often she saw Lilith with a smile like that, the witch joined by Terpsis' friends. Yet there was something about how Terpsis and Lilith were leaning into each other that piqued Amity's curiosity. Noticing Lilith depositing the luggage in a room, Amity quickly moved to catch up with her although she did keep glancing at where that one photo was.

"You'll be here for now." Lilith gestured to the bedroom they were in. A queen-sized bed was tucked into one corner, several harpoons leaning next to it. Glass jars full of water and assorted aquatic plants were along the windowsill that gave an unimpeded view of the ocean while a tattered red flag with a black skull and crossbones hung from the wall.

"She really commits to the seafarer aethetic." Amity mused.

"That she does." The peculiar smile Lilith had as she said that made Amity quirk an eyebrow. "Is there anything in particular you would like for dinner?"

"...I-I can choose?"

"Of course."

Amity could not think of a single dish she'd want, mind reeling with the fact that she was being offered a choice on anything in this house. Worry bled into Lilith's scarred face, but this time she did not try to hide it. "I can bring you a recipe book to look through if you'd like."

There was no disdainful glare or condescending smile at her hesitation, Amity only meekly nodding. She watched her mentor head into her own room, the girl peering inside. She could see the strange stone tablet on the floor, a worn out journal atop the rock. Taking the journal, Lilith returned to her student and held the book out for her student.

"All the recipes are in the back."

"Th-thank you." Amity accepted the book, the witch heading downstairs. Returning to Terpsis' room, the girl flopped onto the bed and began leafing through the aged pages.

About partway through was a strange language key of some sort, Amity pausing to examine the page. She could see the alphabet was jotted down, but what got her attention was the alien letters written next to each one. She had never seen such writing before, the girl guessing that it was what was carved into the tablet. Turning the page, she recognized her mentor's handwriting as a transcript of the tablet was before her.

Finding a recipe was forgotten, Amity eagerly reading the chronicle before her. It was a little strange to be reading something in first-person, but the tale this strange warrior had to tell was enthralling. It spoke of great battles in distant worlds, names Amity had never heard of jumping out as the author recounting their struggles. She was nearing an excerpt that of the time after the continent was torn asunder when a knock on the door jarred Amity out of reading.

"Have you chosen a dish?" Lilith softly asked as she leaned through the doorframe. Her lips curved downwards though when she saw the panic and terror in the girl's eyes, the witch stepping closer before kneeling in front of Amity. "Are you okay?"

Eyes darting between the journal and its owner, Amity felt her heart seize. "I-I read through this, I am s-s-so sorry."

Lilith quizically tilted her head. "...is that all?"

Amity was gobsmacked at that. Her mother would've been livid if she found out any of her children so much as touched her diary yet here was an unphased Lilith in response to a similar offense. "I-i-it's your personal journal! A-and I r-r-read through it..."

Amity's voice trailed off, chest starting to heave. Tenderly resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, Lilith looked into those golden eyes. "You are one of the people who is always welcome to read through this book."

The girl froze at that. She was looking into those mismatched eyes, trying to find any sign of such a statement being a jest or joke and found nothing but softness. It untangled some of the knots her heart was twisted in, muddling her emotions even more.

Sensing confusion, Lilith continued. "Does eel chowder sound alright?"

Although it was probably exactly what it sounded like, Amity couldn't find a definitive answer. "M-maybe? I never had eel before."

"It is rather tasty if you would like to try it."

This was only confusing Amity even more. Since when did adults offer her an out when she was uncertain on a decision? Even stranger was her mentor being so accomodating. True she had never been cruel towards her before (the Convention aside), but she hadn't been this open either. Even when she started teaching her and Edric the way of the sword, she kept some degree of emotional distance.

Amity could not understand why Lilith was doing this, the girl only managing a stiff nod.

* * *

Terpsis fiddled with her key ring as she tried to find the correct one. Her fingers clamped on the correct one, the bard evilly cackling as she slid it into the lock. Opening her front door, Terpsis wandered in and froze.

Lilith was in the kitchen, putting the last few touches to the pot that most likely had supper brewing. Terpsis still wasn't used to such a sight every time she came home and she definitely wasn't prepared for the girl that was leafing through a book on the couch either. Such a domestic scene was still jarring, but not in a bad way.

"I'm back." Terpsis announced as she kicked her boots off, the coat hanging up next to the door.

"Dinner's a few minutes away." Lilith replied as she shot a smile to her friend.

Heading towards the living room, Terpsis noticed the girl was looking at her now. Racking her mind, the bard managed to weakly ask, "...Amity right?" When the girl nodded, Terpsis gave a relieved sigh. "Sorry, I kinda mix up your name with your siblings'."

There was a tightness in Amity's chest at the mention of the twins, but she pushed it aside for now. "I-it's okay Ms. Terpsichore."

"Just call me Terpsis." The bard warmly replied as she flopped into her recliner. "The room's not too bad is it?"

"Not at all." Amity quietly answered as she bookmarked her page.

Terpsis could notice the tension in the girl's shoulders, filing it away for now. "I've got a friend in Construction who'll get your room up tomorrow. If there's anything in particular you'd like for him to build into it, just let him know."

The spike of confusion Amity felt at the offer was tempered when Lilith appeared, offering steaming bowls of eel chowder to her student and friend. Amity and Terpsis thanked her before taking a bite, the bard giving a content sigh. "I have got to know what your spice blend is."

"Chef's secret." Lilith teased as she served her own bowl. Her mirth vanished when she saw the stunned look Amity had. "I-is it okay Amity?"

"...this is really tasty." The girl answered before eagerly eating more.

Watching the soft smile Lilith gave the girl as she took a seat next to her on the couch, Terpsis felt her heart swell. Although memories of earlier today soured her mood somewhat, the warm atmosphere in the room was quick to dispel the earlier sadness. She watched Lilith ask Amity about the book she was reading, the girl shyly talking about it. To Amity's surprise, both witches were paying attention to her rambling.

_So this is my life now?_

Terpsis watched Amity's lips twitch upwards as she explained the plot of the novel she was working through, Lilith fondly listening as all three enjoyed the homemade cooking.

_...methinks I can get used to this._

* * *

Eda's eyes widened as she put down the translated copy of the book Stein made for her. Although she was familiar with the story, this book was offering a certain twist she was not expecting. She had triple-checked what it listed, Eda glancing up at the calender that was affixed to the wall with a knife. There was less then a week availible, but that was probably all the time she needed.

Flipping to the next page, Eda hastily began memorizing the spell components that were listed along with what kind of witches she would need for it to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something felt a little off for near the end of this one. I'm not sure what, just something didn't quite feel right...?
> 
> Admittedly I could just be looking too far into this. Anywho, hope you liked it!


	39. Mallee Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt a little off writing this. I love the whole Owl House cast, but there are some I do not have much confidence in writing. This chapter heavily features them and I am worried this one may not be up to snuff. I apologize in advance if this one's a bit disappointing
> 
> Title by John Williamson

_When you have been quite literally upheaved from the life you knew, cut off from all but one friend and it appears that the one you fought so hard for seems to have betrayed and abandoned you, that is what measures the kind of person you are. And for all my might and wisdom, for the scores of evil I had laid low without so much as breaking a sweat, I found myself to be nothing more then a hoto-bug adrift in the ocean._

_My friend tried so hard to rekindle my broken faith in the Great Spirit, but I was too far gone. Although the occasional dangerous Rahi would appear, there was little for me to do. My Kanohi granted me the power to open portals between dimensions, but what good would it be? There are an infinite amount of parallel timelines, alternate realities, even universes where physics and biology as I know it would be obsolete or bizzarely different from its norm. Even if I could find one where things would be familiar to me, what purpose would there be? What reason would there be for me to survive there instead of here as an abberrant drifter?_

_For a long time I believed I was destined for something greater then the life I eked out on that desolate island. Even if my deeds within the Order were to be kept secret, even if none were to know my name or face, at least I could believe that what I did mattered. But with the sky torn from me and the earth and sea thrown into turmoil, I felt robbed of my Destiny._

_Such thoughts began to plague me more and more the longer I wandered the island. I could find no reason to warp to other places or even see if anyone else survived the Great Cataclysm, I could find no purpose at all. I spent most of those days wandering bleak mountains or staring at storm-tossed seas, trying to find a reason to get up in the mornings. I even stopped talking with my friend, my misery swallowing me whole._

_For thousands of years I waited, contemplating. I could find no reason to continue living, my path darkening as the decades dragged on. Travelling alternate universes would bring me no joy, I would always be a mere shadow compared to the alternate me's who had made their lives there. As I sunk lower and lower, my life took its first step into true darkness when six thieves came to the island._

_Their leader, a cunning snake, was the first to meet me. I could recognize the evil that he radiated, the sheer malice that made every single atom of his very existence. He was everything I once swore to smite, but having lived so long in this desolate corner of the world I could not bring myself to continue the Duty I was charged with. I was to pay the price for such negligence, but it was never in a way I realized it to be the punishment. He offered me a vile substance, one that greatly enhances the physical capabilities of my kind. With the world burnt around me for all I knew, I embraced his offer. From then on, the wretched substance known as Antidermis had its hook in my heart. All because I believed that there was nothing left to believe in._

"Now this is some heavy stuff." Luz remarked before she handed the pages to Gus. "And all this is from that one tablet?"

"Apparently." Amity shrugged. "Lilith says that she's still not done translating it, she has maybe a third left to do."

"I've gotta say, this is definitely one of the coolest things we've gotten from another world." Gus quipped as he leafed through Amity's copy of the tablet's transcript. "You sure it's not from somewhere in the Human World Luz?"

There was the slightest tremor in Luz's hands at that, the girl giving a smile that was more forced then she'd like to admit. "I'm pretty sure it's not. We've had no League of Six Kingdoms in history as far as I know."

The screaming of the bells got the students to begin exiting the cafeteria, Gus handing the loose pages back to Amity who stuffed them into her textbook. "Catch'a guys later huh?"

"Right by the usual spot!" Luz replied before heading for Beast Stables, Amity making her way to the Abomination Lab.

Quickly packing his things, Gus started heading back to the Illusionist Hall. The mystery surrounding the tablet was most intriguing to him, the boy dwelling on what kind of people lived in the world the author spoke of. They sounded more robust then even the hardiest witches, Gus wondering what kind of life could survive being thrown through the sky and sea as the author put it.

Reaching the hall, Gus shelved his musings for now. He could see his classmates filing into the group desks, the closest free seat putting him with Emira Blight. Despite her reputation for pulling the most outlandish antics, Gus was undeterred as he pulled up into the seat next to her. After all, the personal illusion she'd leave in the classroom to cover for her was nothing to sweat about.

"Sup?" Emira drawled.

Gus gave an approving nod. "Excellent illusion as usual Emira."

The girl chuckled as she spun a circle, conjuring a small illusion of another Emira only two inches tall. "I'm actually attending class."

Gus blinked. "...okay, that's a first."

It was rare when either of the Blight Twins actually came to class, especially since Edric started multi-tracking. Despite her reputation as one of the two top troublemakers in Hexside, Emira was strangely not up to something as far as Gus could tell. True her disinterest in paying attention to the teacher was nothing new, but she did not seem to be preparing or planning any schemes or shenanigans.

Assigned to begin studying olfactory illusions that tricked the sense of smell, Gus began leafing through the textbook. Although illusions were often based on sight and hearing, some of the best Illusionists had learnt to mimic the physical feeling and scent of all manners of things from simple books to even large demon beasts. Such a skill was handy for drawing away Shadow Hounds and Twinfangs.

Reading the text on how to best mimic smells, Gus looked up from the book after a few minutes. "Alright, I think I've figured out how to create a false scent. How about you?"

Emira said nothing, eyes glazed as she stared at her own textbook. She seemed completely zoned out until Gus lightly prodded her shoulder, the girl blinking. "Wha?"

"You okay?"

"Yep, everything's fan-tucking-fastic." Emira sighed.

"Language."

The Blight morosely chuckled as she started skimming over the textbook entry. Although not exactly close with the twins, Gus could see the lack of the mischievous glint in her eyes. Recalling how Luz managed to thaw what Willow once called 'Amity's frozen over heart and soul', Gus took a deep breath. "Okay, I am not exactly the best at this kind of thing, but something is definitely eating at you."

Emira raised an eyebrow, a single earring hanging off her ear that appeared to be a sharp beast tooth hanging from a thin silver chain. "Since when do you care?"

"Guess you could say that Luz is rubbing off on me." Gus shrugged. "But I've noticed you have been more down lately and while we're not exactly close, I am kinda worried about you."

The two exhanged a long stare before Emira looked down with a morose sigh. "Okay, you are right; I've been feeling depressed since--" The older girl froze for a moment, the briefest glimpse of fear crossing her features. "...okay, that I'm not supposed to talk about, but I can say that my parents have been getting worse."

The sheer sadness in her voice at that squeezed at Gus' heart a little along with confuse him. His dad was always a source of joy for him, the two always proud to introduce each other as "my dad" or "my son". Seeing such misery from Emira at the mention of her parents was deeply unsettling.

"Maybe talking about your feelings would help?"

Although the quizzical look Emira gave him for a solid twelve seconds was expected, the disheartened answer she gave was not. "...yeah."

Gus blinked.

After a few moments, Emira lifted a hand to fiddle with her earring. "Well, admittedly not with you, but that's only because it seems kinda mean to dump emotional baggage on someone younger then Mittens."

Although Gus lightly bristled at the mention of his age, he could see the reasoning. "Are there any Healers who deal with that kind of stuff?"

"There are, just gotta find one without my parents finding out because 'a true Blight has no weakness'." Emira scowled.

"...that sounds pretty stupid."

The Blight gawked at Gus for a moment at such a brazen insult directed at Odalia and Alador. Before long she cracked the first honest smile she had in awhile, playfully elbowing the boy. "Man, we need to hang out more."

* * *

Beast Keeping was usually one of the more lively classes and today had taken the most dramatic turn. Mr. Irwin had ended up changing the itinerary after performing the Heimlich on the juvenile Collosadile and narrowly saved one of his students. With him and Viney taking the student to the Healing Wing, the rest of the class were assigned to regular cleaning and feeding.

Luz hummed to herself as she dumped the hock of Gristleback ham into the Dire Wolf pen, the three large cannines padding over to gnaw at the meat. "Just a couple more days before you're rotated out, you XXL doges."

With the wolves fed, Luz began fishing out the mossy rocks from the food wagon. Taking them to the Daggertail enclosure. Despite the name and their blood red eyes, the Daggertails were probably one of Luz's favorites. The serpentine creatures slithered out, jaws of thin and short teeth scraping away the moss as their spines laid flat along their thin bodies.

Laying a hand out for them, the Daggertails slithered so their backs rubbed against the girl's fingernails. According to Mr. Irwin, they did this against coarse rocks because it helped scratch the tips of their spines. Humoring the serpents for a little while with comically teary eyes, Luz reluctantly withdrew her hand and resumed working.

Before long the Ash Toads, Rose Rooks, Frost Beetles and Tombgnashers were all fed. Checking the last of the creature names from her list, Luz was about to lend a hand to her classmates before the unusual shadow on the floor got her attention. Looking up, she saw Edric's Hexbat was roosting from one of the ceiling rafters, powerful claws clutching to the wooden beams as wings were wrapped around itself. Although not a particularly strange sight, the flash of malachite made Luz pause.

Eyes widening in realization, Luz headed for the ladder that led got her closer to Konrad. Sure enough, she could see a certain someone was currently snuggled up to the Hexbat, his wings keeping them there as Konrad snored. Once she was in arm's reach, Luz reached out to prod the head of green hair.

"You okay Ed?"

Edric had the back of his head to Luz, arms around Konrad. "Yeah, just hugging Konrad for warmth."

"It's actually a little hot out--"

"I meant emotional warmth."

Luz blinked. "...you alright?"

"N-no." Edric replied in a choked voice.

Luz gawked at the sight. With how upbeat the Twins usually were, it never crossed her mind that anything could upset them. Although what little details Amity spared about their home life pointed to a less then ideal situation, it didn't seem to bother the twins as much before. Scooting onto a second-floor walkway, Luz leaned over so she could rest a hand on Edric's shoulder, eyes widening when she felt how much he was trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luz softly offered.

"...n-n-nah." With what little movement he could achieve, Edric turned his head to Luz, eyes slightly red. "Just want to unwind more then anything."

Although worried, Luz knew that she wouldn't get anything from him if she pushed. Instead, she opted to better appreciate the view of Edric hugging Konrad. "Soooooo, how long you been like that?"

"Eh, I lost track." Edric answered. "It's really comforting."

Much like the Daggertails, Luz's eyes welled up a little at the reality of how adorable this was began to set in. "You know, I'm starting to feel a little jealous."

"Well who wouldn't envy this cutie?" Edric smugly replied as he ran a hand through his Hexbat's mane, a small red flower tucked behind the boy's ear.

Luz gasped, eyes sparkling as she pointed to the flower. " _Oh mi espíritu que es tan linda_ , who gave you that??"

Edric blushed a little. "...J-Jerbo."

"Multi-tracker right? Plants and Abominations?" When Edric nodded, Luz gave a quiet squeal. "How long you two been together? How'd you even meet? WHEN'S THE WEDDING?"

"W-w-whoa, it's only been a week!" The boy was unusually stammering, but his smile seemed to grow. "A-and I literally ran into him a month ago, I was just gobsmacked by him."

Luz carefully scooted closer, eager for more. "You ever thought of him joining you in the Bat-Burrito?"

Edric didn't know what a burrito was, but the thought of Jerbo joining him in the embrace of Konrad was enough for him to turn as red as Amity.

* * *

"Sorry for missing you guys at lunch, Jerbo accidentally knocked some Hexilizer into the Maneater pots." Willow sheepishly began.

"Ah, it's Hexside! Mortal peril is a great teacher." Gus replied.

"There are times I question the teaching methodology." Luz quipped.

"I'm sorry, don't you live in the Owl House?" Amity remarked.

The quartet were winding their way through Bonesborough, the late afternoon sun illuminating the cobblestone roads. Most market stands were beginning to close up, all manners of witches and demons breaking down tents and stands. Although the odd Enforcer lumbered past, none of them gave any notice to the Hexsiders.

Before long, they were trekking through the forest, the Owl House in sight. Eda was digging something in the ground with her owl-themed trowl, the witch sporting heavy overalls, a sleeveless red shirt and her polka-dot bandana barely keeping her hair back. Looking up from her work, the Owl Lady gave them all a quick wave. "You kids break any rules yet?"

"Nope."

"Nah."

"No."

"Nuh-uh."

"Eh, always tomorrow." Eda chuckled as she spared a moment to dust the dirt from her hands.

"So, what's with the landscape art?" Willow asked as she studied the strange patterns Eda was digging into the ground.

"Bit of a pet project is all, it'll make more sense when it's done." Eda answered. "Fraid I gotta get back to it, but you kids feel free to the fridge or the couch."

"Oh! I can show you all that new board game I found!" Luz exclaimed as she followed her friends into the Owl House.

Getting to her feet, Eda stepped back and consulted the page from the book Stein translated for her. Triple-checking the marking in the ground, Eda gave a satisfied before heading to the next spot and began carving out another symbol in the ground. It was as she was putting the finishing touches that she heard the 'whoosh' of flight, Eda looking up to see her sister landing just outside the large glyph that was taking shape in the ground.

"I got everything you need." Lilith shrugged off her rucksack and opened it up to reveal the jars of freshly harvested seeds, dried leaves, rainwater and objects that Luz called 'pinecones'.

"Good." Eda flatly replied before she got up to inspect the glyph.

Lowering the jars onto the ground, Lilith lightly bit her lip. "...are you sure about this Edalyn?"

"Normally I'd question your taste in friends, but I trust Stein." Eda replied. "Sure there's a chance it'll flop, but we owe it to Luz to try. Besides, you know the tales of Oberon and Titania as well as I do. You even said it yourself that it seems legit."

"True, but this ritual predates magic as we know it."

"So do Luz's glyphs but they work." Eda countered.

Lilith sighed. "...I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"We're only trying to open a portal to the Human world without my door, what's there to worry about?" The younger Clawthorne dryly replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who here knows Oberon and Titania?
> 
> And I am terribly sorry if my Spanish is off, I only have Google translate


	40. Galleries of Pink Gallahs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt a little rushed, terribly sorry if the quality seems to have dropped.
> 
> Title by John Williamson

"So...what exactly is the story behind Titania and Oberon?" There was a surge of excitement in Luz for the first time since the portal was broken, the gravity of Eda's discovery making her tremble.

"They were powerful witches who lived in the Boiling Isles centuries ago." Willow answered as the Clawthornes busied themselves with something on the chalkboard in the living room. "They were famed for figuring out how to cross between our world and yours and would visit the Humans every Midsummer."

"The catch is, no one knew how they managed that for a long time." Eda began as she backed away to reveal the simplified diagram of the Boiling Isles and what Luz thought was Earth. "Plenty of people know the stories, but no one knew how they could open portals back then."

"But if such magic existed back then, what made your portal so special?" Luz dwelled back on Belos' demands for the door. If a recipe for portal magic was kept in his personal Area 51, why would he bother with trying to steal Eda's door?

Having drawn what appeared to be an 8-pointed star with a name on each point, Lilith retrieved her pointer. "What makes Edalyn's portal unique is that it is a stable and controlled route. Even before Oberon and Titania there were naturally opening portals, but these were erratic, did not stay open long, and there was no telling where they led to. Using one of those is incredibly dangerous, you are just as likely to end up in a volcano as you are at the bottom of the human ocean or even in the midst of an icy mountain range with no way out. And that is if they even did lead to the human world and that is assuming you were able to even find one of these portals in the mere seconds it existed."

"That's what makes Titania and Oberon such a big deal." Eda continued. "They figured out how to create stable portals with much less deathstinations. Still not as good as mine, but at the very least what was on the other side was much less likely to kill you."

Okay, that made sense. However, something else was nagging at the back of Luz's mind. "Okay, but why does it have to be done tomorrow?"

Amity's eyes lit up in realization. "Tomorrow is the Autumn Equinox."

"Ten points to Short Stuff." Eda smirked at the frustrated huff Amity gave her.

"The Boiling Isles calendar is measured along the Wheel of the Year." Lilith's pointed landed on the star she drew, particularly on one point that was labaled 'Mabon'. "Oberon and Titania first devised it and despite how time flows differently in the Boiling Isles then in the human world, the Eight Sabbats are when both universes align enough for travel between them to be possible."

The gears began clicking. "Wait--does this mean not only can I go back to Mami, but that I can come back here too?!"

"Exactly!" Eda replied. "However, the catch is that these portals HAVE to be opened on a Sabbat, are open for less then a minute, and at a specific time of day depending on which Sabbat."

That tempered Luz's excitement. "So while I could go back tomorrow, I cannot come back until the next Sabbat?"

"That is correct." Lilith answered as her pointed tapped the next one on the Wheel. "That would be Samhain, between the Equinox of Autumn and Solstice of Winter."

"We're not sure when that is in human time, but that does mean there's a way back here." Eda clarified.

Although this seemed to be a way for everything to work out, something nagged at Willow's mind. "Wait, has this ritual been done before?"

Both Clawthornes exchanged a look that froze Luz's excitement. "Not...recently." Lilith managed to say. "As humans became increasingly paranoid and violent of witches and demons, Sabbat Doors were used less and less. All we have is this book entry and no one to ask if this is indeed how such magic was carried out."

On the one hand, that did sober the mood immediately in the room. On the other, Luz did not seem completely disheartened from this.

"We do have all the spell components for this so we can at least try it." Eda quietly offered, her usual smirk replaced with something much more vulnerable.

Even with the uncertain reality of this looming above her, Luz nodded. "I would like to try it."

* * *

The time leading up to the moment that the Mabon door could be opened passed in a blur for the Owl House. The evening autumn sun hung in the orange and violet sky, casting long shadows along the glyph Eda had dug into the ground. It had the appearance of an 8-pointed star, smaller glyphs etched at each point and with another in between each point. Closer to the center were phases of the moon in each point, the middle of the circle bearing the glyph Luz found to belong to the Bard track.

"So why is Bard magic the most important?" Willow piped up as she finished crushing the dried leaves Lilith found into a powder.

"Because music is what binds all Sabbats together." Lilith answered as she handed the spinecones to Gus. "Songs were written lifetimes ago to channel the magic all witches brought together during the Sabbats and directed them with dulcet tones and lyrics of harmony."

It took a few seconds for Lilith to realize everyone was staring at her.

"....T-Terpsis taught me that." Lilith's cheeks had a light dusting of red at that.

Eda rolled her eyes as she set up her drumkit just outside the Sabbat Glyph. Willow was carefully dusting the edge of the circle with the powdered autumn leaves, Gus placing the freshly fallen spinecones at each point of the glyph. Amity was taking a few deep breaths, mentally preparing herself for her part.

Giving her cymbals a few smacks with the drumsticks, Eda gave a satisfied nod at the sound. "Okay, just a couple minutes until go-time."

Lilith stood to the side, silently watching Luz give her goodbyes to her friends. It clenched at her heart, the witch thinking of how she had not spared a moment to say goodbye to anyone before she left for the Emperor's Coven. Although the prospect of reuniting Luz with her mother was the main motive, it was tempered with the reality of Luz having to say goodbye to the life she made here.

_We know how that feels, don't we?_

Before long, Luz was as ready as she'd ever be for the attempt at opening the Sabbat Door. With a few minutes left, Lilith swallowed as she approached the girl. Despite the flinch from Luz when she saw Lilith near her, neither backed away, the older witch kneeling.

"I never thanked you personally for helping me translate the tablet." To the surprise of everyone there, Lilith held her staff out for Luz, Revas hopping onto the girl's shoulder. Before Luz could ask, the witch already answered it. "I think a wooden object coming to life will help reassure your mother that magic is real. And depending on where you end up, you might need a flight."

Looking between the raven Palismen and his witch, Luz swallowed. "A-a-are you sure?"

"I know that you'll take care of him." Lilith sadly smiled. "And after you helped him escape the Maw, he's wanted to do something for you."

Even if it was not out of character for the girl, Lilith still froze with surprise at the hug Luz gave her. "Th-thank you. I promise I'll take care of him."

Awkwardly resting an arm on Luz's shoulders, the witch murmured a reply. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Okay, hate to break up the mood but we've gotta get this show on the road." Eda announced, trying to ignore the pang of fondness at the scene unfolding.

Lilith returned to her place outside the glyph, Eda rolling her neck. Giving both drumsticks a quick twirl in her hands, she soon started hammering out a sick beat. The Bard glyphs drawn onto each drum and engraved into each cymbal began to glow, scarlet energy coursing around Eda as she made thunderous tune roll outwards.

Standing at the Mabon point on the Wheel, Amity spun a fuchsia circle as Lilith poured out the jar of rainwater along the leaf dust. The slurry began to form an Abomination, one that circled the whole of the glyph.

_Come the end of summer, the Abominations help gather the harvest._

Mustering what little magic she could, Lilith held one hand out to channel the raw power that came from her sister's drumming. Bardic magic surged through her body, Lilith trembling as she tried to channel it through her other hand, the crimson bolts striking the Abomination. As the sun reached its destined spot in the sky, all that was left was to wait as Eda struck her drums for one last note to ring out. Lilith barely managed to stay standing, hands resting on her knees as she gasped for breath.

At first, there was only silence. Right before Luz thought she would start crying, the Mabon glyph illuminated just in front of Amity's feet.

A fuchsia light shot straight up from the marking, Amity yelping as she stumbled backwards. The light shot along the lines of that made up the Wheel, rays of sunlight mingling with the pink glow. Everyone's eyes widened, a few jaws dropping as the last rays of the sun cut through the haze of dust for a convulsing oval made of fuchsia light in the middle of the circle.

And inside, Luz could see familiar trees on the other side, even a highway.

"It's working!" Luz exclaimed, looking back to see Eda gesturing for her to step through.

"You have mere seconds Luz!" Lilith spoke as she clutched her side, lean frame trembling.

Giving everyone one last look, Luz allowed her tears to freely fall. "I promise that I'll be coming back on Samhain!"

With that, everyone watched Luz step through, Revas and staff in hand.

* * *

Although this was hardly the first time something like this had happened, Dan was glad that the logs had not fallen off the flatbed behind his truck. Tightening the last few bolts, the lumberjack got to his feet as he dusted his hands off. With the wheel replaced, he opened the compartment in the side of his truck to stash the jacks and wrenches.

"HOW'RE THE STRAPS LOOKING?" The hulking man bellowed.

A young woman with red hair like his own poked her head out from behind the truckload of logs. "They're good Dad!"

Giving a thumbs up, Dan opened up the cab of his truck. "BETTER GET ROLLIN' BEFORE NIGHT FALLS THEN."

"Uh...Dad?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Dan noticed what his daughter was gesturing to. A girl about the same age as his middle child was walking along the side of the road, a violet cloak wrapped around her thin frame. Her short hair was a mess, a few leaves and sticks tangled up in it. But most strange of all was the white staff she had, a bird carved into the top.

Cautiously approaching to avoid spooking her, Wendy scratched the back of her head. "You uh...you okay there?"

The girl only shook her head, face full of too many emotions. It struck a nerve in Dan, the large man carefully lumbering towards her. He knew his size intimidated many and he didn't want to frighten her. "YOU NEED A LIFT TO TOWN?"

"...y-yes please."

Nodding, the gigantic man simply gestured for the two to follow him as he headed back towards the truck. Noticing the worried look the redhead gave her, Luz felt a twinge of relief. Although wary, so far these lumberjacks didn't seem hostile. Climbing into the cab, the older girl took the middle of the seat while the giant hunched over the wheel, the truck rolling out and heading for a small town in the distance.

A green and white sign on the side of the road got her attention, bold text reading; 'GRAVITY FALLS, 2 MILES'.

* * *

The trilling broke the Headhunter from his concentration, the demonic figure reaching into his robes to retrieve the small mirror.

"Lord Headhunter, he's been sighted again." Steve began. "He is still heading south, it looks like he's heading for the Knee."

The Headhunter wordlessly snapped the mirror shut, pocketing it. He felt hatred he hadn't felt in decades resurfacing, snow piling ontop of him. He had sat cross-legged in this spot for a week now, knowing that his foe would be coming her. Even after all these decades, the slashes in the rock pillars and trees around him still stood out, only the lack of blood and the ruin around him signaling that time had passed.

 _Soon_. He thought to himself. _Soon it shall come full circle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot, me Tumblr is @cantankerouscanuck
> 
> Follow if you'd like erratic foreshadowing for this fic and a mess of God knows what XD


	41. We'll Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, glad the last plot twist went over as well as it did. I'm afraid it'll be running mostly in the background, but it will be relevant
> 
> Secondly, I experimented a little with the beginning of this one
> 
> Title by Vera Lynn

It was difficult to get into the swing of the new routine.

She would wake up in the mornings, wondering why Luz wasn't up already.

He kept burrowing into Luz's sleeping bag and waited so long for her to come back so he could surprise her.

She kept refreshing her scroll, wondering why Luz hadn't shown up for Azura Book Club.

She kept growing the Tangle Petals Luz loved so much, eager to show her them.

He kept glancing at the cafeteria door, wondering what could be taking Luz so long.

Eventually, everyone would recall in their own time. Eda, Willow and Gus would remember that Mabon evening in a few moments, but King and Amity took longer. A few times, one would be in denial for a moment until they recalled what had happened.

Even some of the Hexside staff and students would wonder where that eager human girl was until someone reminded them that she was away for a bit. In the library, strange little mishaps that livened it up occurred so much less. Market stalls would find their businesses now devoid of a curious girl asking all manners of strange questions about their wares. And wandering demons of the wilds would wonder where that strangely upbeat human and the echoes of her cheery humming had gone as they lumbered through the caverns and forests.

Tossing her sack of unsold stock into the shed, Eda soon headed back into her house. "Sorry I'm late Luz, ran into an irate Ladder Ogre on the way back."

There was an oppressive silence in the house.

"...Luz?" Eda flopped into her couch, sparing a moment to take her boots off. "You home from Hexsi--"

She recalled the Mabon door that was opened, Luz stepping through it. There was a sharp jab at her heart, Eda giving a morose sigh as she stretched herself across the couch. It stung to think of how her student was back home for a little while, the witch reaching into her pocket to retrieve the slips of paper that had assorted glyphs drawn on them. Finding one in particular, Eda tapped its middle, the paper crumpling to form a small ball of golden light that hovered above her.

"...jeez I'm getting soft." Eda remarked, yet she didn't think of it as a bad thing these days.

Eventually she dozed off, the witch lightly snoring. It was rather relaxing, the moment ruined when something struck her stomach. Wheezing as she was ripped from sleep, Eda groaned as she cracked her eyes open to see an indignant King had pounced onto her. "Where the heck is Luz?? She should be back from school by now!"

"King...she went back to the human world for a few weeks, remember?"

The small demon froze, eyes looking away as his haunches sagged. "Oh...yeah..."

Sighing, Eda sat up as she ran her fingers through King's fur. He settled himself on her lap, tucking himself into what Luz once called 'the King Loaf'. Neither knew what that meant, but she took a few photos of the scene. Eda shook her head of the memories, King still lost in them. Although she wanted to get started on supper, the small and sad demon on her lap kept Eda on the couch as she continued to scratch the back of his neck.

It was not until the sun was starting to sink that Eda finally slid King onto the couch, the demon watching her wordlessly get to her feet and head to the kitchen. Sadly sighing, King started heading back to Luz's room. Right where she left them, he found that old box, the demon opening it up to reveal it full of playing cards of some sort. The artwork of the various monsters, traps and spells reminded him of Hexas Hold 'Em in a way, but he had a lot of fun playing this game with Luz.

Looking between the box and door, King hesitantly lifted the box to his chest and headed back downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, King cleared his throat. "H-hey uh...Eda?"

"Yeah?"

"...would uh...you be up for trying out a card game?"

Eda glanced away from the cutting board, expertly twirling the carving knife. "What kind?"

"It's...hard to explain. But it's pretty easy to pick up!" King's tail lightly wagged, eyes adorably dilating.

Giving a weak laugh, Eda tossed the ingredients into the pot and put the lid on. "Alright, a round or two might be fun."

Although the Owl House remained as lively as ever, there was a definitive missing piece. There was no more odd aromas of human cooking wafting from the kitchen, no more bizzare otherworldly tunes, no more random outbursts of magical discovery.

But as Eda and King took turns summoning monsters, activating each other's trap cards, spending entire minutes monologuing about what their cards could do and putting their faith into the heart of the cards, the two could find themselves enjoying today.

* * *

Although this was not the first time that they had been over to the Parks' for a visit, it was the first time that Gus and Willow were more down then usual. Although all three fathers knew why, they were a bit at a loss at how to cheer up the two.

"It is different from the Amity incident." Samson remarked as he ran a hand through his beard. "Sure it was just as sudden, but they all parted on good terms."

"At least neither are as down as Willow was back then." Daniel added.

"While I agree on that, I maintain that there's got to be something we can do." Perry replied before taking a gulp from his thermos.

"Seconded." Daniel conceded.

All three were seated in the living room, Samson refilling both his own and husband's cups with apple blood. As two of them contemplated, Daniel snapped his fingers as an idea struck him. "Willow did tell us about some of the human games that they all played. Maybe we can play a few rounds with them?"

"That's a great idea." Perry replied. "But which one?"

"I do mix up the names a lot, but I remember one that Willow described very clearly." Samson began. "I'm going to need some of your help Perry."

"Just show me what you need."

In a few minutes, the game was ready. All three were making an effort to conceal their excitement, Samson approaching the stairway. "Kids! Could you come down here for a bit, we just need your help with something!"

There was clatter of footsteps, Willow and Gus descended the stairs and following Samson to the living room. "What did you need help with Dad?"

Reaching the living room, both kids were bug-eyed when they saw what was awaiting. The furniture was pushed to the walls, clearing up floor space for the large square mat. Various colored spots were neatly lining the mat, Daniel holding a spinner of some sort that would point to colored spots lining its edge.

"Y'see, none of us know how to play Tornado." Perry began.

"And it sounds like a lot of fun from how you two described it." Daniel added with a smile.

"Heck yeah!" Gus cheered. Both kids excitedly began explaining the rules, all three men standing on the mat with Gus in moments.

"Ready?" Willow's smile returned, all four players nodding. Flicking the spinner, Willow watched it slow and eventually stop. "...right foot green."

All four were able to plant their right foot onto a green spot on the mat. Spinning it again, Willow spoke again. "Left foot red."

* * *

Clearing the dirty dishes, Terpsis jerked her head towards the stairway. "What's eating her?"

"Luz went back to her world for awhile and the two are close." Lilith sighed. "I suppose it's simply the fact this is the first time they've been apart since they've been friends."

"Ahhhh." Dumping the dishes into the sink, Terpsis got the brush and began wiping them clean. "When's Luz coming back?"

"On Samhain."

Nodding, Terpsis began thinking things over as she washed the dishes. Lilith had settled herself on the couch, poring over the tablet as she continued trying to translate it. The bard noticed how Lilith worked on it when she was stressed, Terpsis glancing at the staircase. Once all the dishes were cleaned and left to dry, Terpsis made her way up to her room.

Courtesy of Rourke, a new doorway had been built into the upstairs floor, one that led to Amity's room. Sparing a glance at the half-open door, Terpsis could see the girl in question was lying in bed and reading a book. Although the two were warming to each other, a morose mood had been plaguing Amity since Mabon. It reminded the bard too much of a similar scene from when she was around Amity's age.

Reaching her room, Terpsis began rummaging through her various scattered pages and tattered journals full of half-written songs. "I really should sort these out some time..."

After a few minutes, Terpsis' eye lit up when she finally found the right page. It was yellowed and weathered in comparison to the rest, the chickenscratch scrawled into it less steady in comparison to her later writing. With the page in hand, chains clanked as Terpsis headed for Amity's room, knuckles lightly rapping on the door.

Looking up from her book, Amity's eyes slightly widened when she saw who was in the doorway. "Uh...hi Terpsis."

"Howdy." Terpsis gave one of her lazy salutes. "I was wondering if I could pick your brain for some help? Just trying to finish writing a song and I'd really like your opinion on it."

While the girl blinked at that, she bookmarked her page and sat upright as she gestured for Terpsis to come in. The bard obliged, taking a seat on the floor as she handed the worn out page to Amity.

Downstairs, Lilith gave a tired sigh as she closed her journal shut. Reaching for her shoulder, she looked to the left to find Revas missing. "...o-oh."

Although there was a pang of anguish, Lilith shoved it aside as she compiled all her notes back into the journal. Getting to her feet, the witch began heading upstairs to turn in for the night. Reaching the top of the stairs, Lilith froze when she heard Terpsis' voice echoing from Amity's room. Desperate to not think of her Palismen, Lilith crept just a bit closer to the door, keeping out of sight.

She knew Terpsis' singing voice incredibly well, but this particular tune was new to Lilith. It had a slower tempo then most of Bone Orchard's songs, the only instrument accompanying Terpsis' melodious voice the rattling of her chains. Her ears twitched a little as she picked out the lyrics, Lilith keeping still as each word sunk deeper into her soul.

The song abruptly ended, Terpsis speaking normally. "So that's what I've got so far. Any thoughts?"

"W-well...the chorus seemed a little off...?" There was a timidness to Amity's voice.

"Agreed. Only problem is that I've been trying to figure out a way to get the writing tighter for years and I've been stumped."

There was a rustle of paper. "...h-h-how long have you been working on this song?"

"Since I was about your age. Was one of the first ones I wrote, it was after I had to say goodbye to someone very dear to my heart."

Lilith's eyes widened a little, realizing how Terpsis was trying to help where Lilith was too afraid to. The heartwarming connotations were soon deafened at the petty envy that surfaced, Lilith's mind immediately assuming that whoever Terpsis wrote the song for was an old crush. Even if they weren't together, the mere thought of someone else having Terpsis' romantic affections made Lilith feel a little jealous.

Rather then risk making an envious outburst that'd ruin the tender moment the two were sharing, Lilith simply went to her room and huffily lied in the hammock. She tried to not think of Terpsis falling for someone else, tried not to think of someone else kissing her, tried not to think of 'going Eda' on any strange woman that tried to flirt with Terpsis--

"Titan's wounds." Lilith whined as she buried her face into the pillow, realizing how "badly she got it" as Eda would put it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz had Twister parties and Yugioh duels at the Owl House, I shall not be taking criticism at this time...


	42. How Deep Is Your Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by the Bee Gees

"You can leave the dishes for me--"

"Your ride to your show arrives in the next eighty seconds and you probably won't be back until dinner." Lilith countered. "Besides, a little dishwashing won't kill me."

"What did I do to get you in my life?" Terpsis dreamily sighed.

Although Lilith remained silent, the way her ears reddened did not escape Amity or the bard's notice. Watching the unfolding scene was surreal for Amity, the sight of her mentor in such a domestic environment and the two acting like they had been married for years. It seemed a bit like one of the more fluffy Azurcate fanfics she'd find coming to life right before her eyes.

Sparing a moment to ruffle the girl's hair, Terpsis headed to the front door to pull her boots back on as Kade landed his staff just outside the front door. "Alright, see you both later eh?"

"Have fun." Lilith called out as she washed the dishes.

"Bye." Amity awkwardly waved off the bard as she vacated the house.

Silence befell not long after Terpsis left, Amity finishing her breakfast. She had just taken her plate and cutlery over when Lilith gently took them from her and began cleaning them in the sink. Although neither spoke, both did not find the silence oppressive or stifling as they often did before. Amity darted upstairs to finish packing her school bag, Lilith drying her hands with a towel once the dishes were done.

The beating of wings and creaking of wood drew Lillith's attention to the window, the witch recognizing the Hexbat that was landing just outside the house. Emira hopped off the large bat, Edric ruffling Konrad's mane. Already opening the door, Lilith watched the approaching Blight from the threshold.

"Pleasant flight?"

"With that slobbering moron? No chance." Emira grumbled. "Konrad was a sweetie as usual though."

Lilith shook her head with a light chuckle, glancing over her shoulder to see the youngest Blight descending the stairs. A memory sparked in her mind, the older witch hastily getting to the fridge and opening it up to retrieve the packed lunch she made last night. As Amity was donning her boots, Lilith packed the lunchbag into Amity's satchel.

"O-oh...uh...thank you."

"It's the rest of the eel chowder." Lilith warmly spoke.

Emira's face pinched at that. "You know what it does to your breath, right Mittens?"

"Maybe it'll finally make you leave me alone." Amity grumbled as she threw her satchel over one shoulder.

"Girls, behave." Lilith half-heartedly remarked as she lightly ushered them out the door.

"Ugh, fine Mom."

Amity was already climbing onto Konrad's back with Edric's help, leaving her unaware of the mutual emotional and spiritual crisis that her sister and mentor were now having. The two dumbly gawked at each other, both struggling to find anything to say. To their relief, Edric had Konrad take flight, the Hexbat flying off with a screaming Emira clutched by the shoulders in his talons.

Watching the three head to Hexside, Lilith shakily took a seat on the couch and lied down. All manners of emotions were now running rampant in her soul, the mounting evidence of it all crashing into her with all the finesse and tact of a Slitherbeast's fist. On the one hand, she could admit that she was attached to all three Blight kids. Amity had been her apprentice for years, Edric was an eager aspiring swordsman, and Emira had confided in her for quite a few personal issues. Although she could come to no solid conclusions about their lives in Blight Manor, her time with Odalia gave her a rough idea and it was an unsettling thought.

What was scaring her though was not the fact that one of the Blight's called her 'Mom', but rather how she was not adverse to that. In the time Amity had come to stay in Terpsis' house with them, Lilith would notice the flickers of sadness whenever the twins were mentioned. True they were grating and irritating, but wasn't Eda like that for her?

A sharp pinch to the back of her knee made Lilith wince, the witch irritably sitting up to find a small crab had snapped its claw on her. Wrenching the crab off, she absentmindedly chucked it into her mouth and chewed, the crackling of its shell crushing between her teeth echoing as she got to her feet.

Something Lilith came to realize about Terpsis' house was that her deliberate choice to let plants and critters inside was how she kept her larder full. Placing a water-filled cauldron on the stove, Lilith spent just a little magic for a small fire to ignite underneath it. Glancing up at a wooden beam that had barnacles and moss growing on it, the witch idly drew a knife and wrenched a few off to dump them into the cauldron. Stirring it for exactly twenty minutes, Lilith easily reached into one of the jars full of water on the windowsill, kelp growing out of it that attracted bloodsnails, snagging a few of the gastropods and adding them to her brew.

For the next few hours, Lilith brewed several potions. Although they were of the Mariner's Blends, she easily found all the ingredients within arm's reach from the stove. Plant components were rooted in jars of seawater or in the cracks in floorboards and rafters, the necessary animal parts all around her as they scuttled or crawled around. Having brewed and bottled several liters of Fish-Breath, Shadowsight, and Frostblood potions, Lilith put them into the large wine rack Terpsis kept in the back of her pantry. Other potions she had brewed were stored there, all of them kept in old elixir and Alchem-hol bottles.

As the day went on, Lilith cleaned and packed the cauldron away before settling herself onto the couch to continue translating the tablet. She was nearing its end, a twinge of sadness surfacing at the realization that she would soon finish translating this stranger's life. His chronicles of battles and adventures across a sea of silver with his axe-wielding friend were the stuff of the Old Tales that her grandparents would tell her and Eda as a bedtime story while his downward spiral in the wake of the Great Cataclysm shook Lilith deeply. After all that he had done, it seemed strange to her that he could fall so far into the darkness and so willingly too.

_Is that really so strange when we have walked a similar path?_

As the afternoon sun began to shine through the window, Lilith's head turned to the knock on the front door. She frowned at that, both Terpsis and Amity had their own keys. With that in mind, the witch got to her feet, saber in one hand as she glanced out the small peephole. Recognizng the head of malachite hair and pair of golden eyes, Lilith's heart froze. Taking a few deep breaths, she opened the door.

"Emira, I didn't expect to see you."

"Heh, surprise?" Emira awkwardly did what Luz once called 'jazz-hands'.

Looking behind the girl, Lilith frowned when she noticed Amity and Edric were nowhere in sight. "Where are your siblings?"

"They're just hanging out, but uh..." There was a scarlet tint to Emira's ears as she fiddled with the beast claw earring she had. "...c-could I talk to you about something?"

Vividly recalling this morning, Lilith shakily nodded as she gestured for Emira to follow her inside. The girl took a seat on the couch and feeling uncertainty about being in closer proximity to her, Lilith took the junk heap Terpsis called a recliner. The two awkwardly looked at each other and then away, repeating the process several times. One would clear her throat and struggle to say something and the other would rub the back of her neck, deafening silence blanketing the two.

"...IneedsomehelpwithViney." Emira blurted.

Blinking a few times, Lilith felt a slight hint of relief that neither were addressing the 'Mom Incident' yet. "What exactly do you need help with?"

The genuine caring that Lilith was displaying for her little dilemma eased the tension in Emira's shoulders. "We're meant to have dinner tonight, but she uh...wants me to meet her dad."

"Ah." Lilith leaned forwards a little in her chair. "I'm not sure what help I can give you. You are a rather bright young witch and you are quite charismatic. While it may be daunting, I do think you'll be alright."

"Yeah, this is the first time I ever got this far with a girl." Emira nervously laughed. "Heck, this is the first time I've cared enough to actually make a good impression with the parents!" Noticing the quirking of Lilith's eyebrows, the Blight swallowed before continuing. "Mother kept trying to set me up with girls."

Fortunately, that told Lilith all she needed to know. "I will do what I can then. If I may ask, what is Viney's last name?"

"Larsson."

Lilith blinked. "...really?" When Emira nodded, the older witch gave a light chuckle. "You are in luck, I know her father quite well."

"R-really?"

"Yes, we were on the Grudgby team."

Flashbacks to the seven foot behemoth of pure muscle that easily shattered rock with his fists and would grapple powered saws flashed in Emira's mind, the girl paling. "...o-o-oh Titan I am dead aren't I?"

"Relax, I know how I can help you prepare." Lilith gestured for the girl to follow, the two heading upstairs. "Now, what do you know about Slade?"

"He's a Beastkeeper...has a Swamp Drake as his Companion?"

"Skadi." Lilith added as she reached her room and began rummaging through her closet. "Anything else?"

"...not really." Emira admitted.

Retrieving a heavy pair of slacks, Lilith held the roughspun pants to the girl. "You may need to magic them to your size, but you will want these."

"Do I want to know why?" Emira ran a hand along the rough material. It seemed similar to what the gardeners would wear, perfect for heavy labor outdoors.

"Slade considers Skadi a great judge of character, a sentiment which is rather accurate." Lilith began as she looked through her shirts. "If she likes you, then Slade will be more open to you. And if he trusts you, then he'll ask you to help him with some work on his ranch."

Emira blanched a little at the prospect of intense physical work. "A-and if I'm no good at it?"

Finding a sleeveless flannel shirt, Lilith handed it to the girl. "How good you are at the job is not why he'll ask for your help. If you prove to him that you are willing to learn, even if you make a fool of yourself, that will endear him to you." Seeing some of the tension leave Emira's shoulders, Lilith lightly patted the outfit she picked out. "Try them on, I'll be downstairs."

In the kitchen, Lilith put the kettle on as she waited for Emira. Although a little worried at how it was taking a little while, Lilith reminded herself that the girl was probably really nervous. While waiting for the kettle to boil, Lilith began tossing ingredients into a pot, leaving it to slow-cook. By then, the kettle was whistling and the witch was beginning to pour two cups of tea.

Not long after the tea was ready, Lilith could hear the stairs creaking. Turning her head, she saw Emira appear in the work clothes she selected. Having magically altered them to fit her, Emira nervously stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you like them?"

The softness in Lillith's tone made Emira freeze. Odalia never gave her a say on what she wore most days, yet here was Lilith giving her a choice. It made the girl hesitate to answer. "...it's different from what I usually wear, b-but I think I'll get used to it."

"Are you sure?"

Still offering an out if she wanted. Since when did adults give those?

"...y-y-yeah." Reaching for her braid, Emira began loosening her hair. "Just need to do something with this now."

"I can help with that if you'd like." Lilith offered as she placed the two teacups on the coffee table. The girl didn't answer, only meekly nod. As the woman took a seat on the couch, Emira settled herself on the floor in front of Lilith after conjuring a hairbrush.

Although she could tell that Lilith was a little rusty at this, there was an undeniable tenderness as she brushed out Emira's hair. She took care to carefully untangle any emerald knots rather then brute-force her way through them. And when a tangle lightly tugged at Emira's scalp, she'd hear the woman murmur a soft 'I'm sorry' every time. Odalia certainly never showed such care when Emira was younger, the girl recalling how hard she had to keep her tears from spilling out every time her mother did her hair.

She only let Edric deal with her hair for the past few years, it was the one thing she knew her twin would never mess around with. Every time he helped braid her hair in the mornings, he did with the same kind of care that Lilith was showing. Unlike Edric, she did not need to be prompted to be gentle. She did so right off the bat.

Emira willed herself not to cry, channeling her lifetime of experience on the matter.

Once those green locks were brushed smooth, Lilith was about to beging braiding them. "...would you like to have your hair done up in a different style or just the usual?"

Yep, definitely not thinking about the free-will Lilith was offering. However, Emira reached for her scroll and brought up a picture. "Do you think you could do this?"

Scanning the photo, Lilith softly smiled. "I can indeed." Getting to work, the witch was so enamoured that she allowed a question to slip out. "So how long have you and Viney been together?"

Emira's face took on a scarlet hue. "O-oh...a few weeks now."

"May I ask what first got your attention?"

Still offering an out. It was quite strange. "...the school griffon was roosting on top of Ed. I think he spilled something that made him mistake it for a hatchling? Anyways, he was trapped so Mr. Irwin decided to have some of his students try and get him out as part of the lesson after he put it to sleep. And Viney just straight up walked right up to the griffon and lifted it up off of Ed."

Lilith's eyebrows knitted together. "And what were you doing while your brother was trapped?"

"Taking pictures and laughing."

Lilith snorted, a muffled chuckle escaping. "It's funny, Eda did the same when I was almost eaten by a Deep Serpent."

Both shared a little laugh at that. Before long, Lilith had finished and Emira conjured a mirror to take a look at her new hairdo. Like she had hoped, Lilith had braided her bangs, the smaller plaits tucked behind her ears. While the rest of her hair was loose, it was tied back at the back of her head with the twin braids.

Shyly turning her head, Emira lightly blushed. "Th-thank you."

"Anytime dear." Lilith smiled.

A few minutes later, Konrad landed outside in the afternoon sun. Exchanging goodbyes, Lilith watched Emira join her brother while Amity hopped off. The three Blights gave each other goodbyes before the twins set off on Konrad, Amity heading back into the house. "So, how was your time with Edric?"

"...it was nice." Amity had a new book clutched to her chest, courtesy of her brother. "I-I've got some homework to do, guess I'll see you at supper?"

"Of course dear." Still caught up in the mood from earlier, Lilith leaned down to plant a quick kiss on Amity's forehead before heading for the living room to resume translating.

A bug-eyed Amity started heading for her room, a hand lightly rubbing where she had been kissed.

She couldn't recall the last time her mother kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know the ship name for Azura/Hecate?


	43. You and my Guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry gor the wait, just ate for the first time in the last 48 hours
> 
> Title by John Williamson

How long had it been since he last set foot here?

The snow hadn't really gone away as far as he knew it. In the long decades he wandered the Boiling Isles, he found the Knee to be constantly cold. He could still recall the ringing of steel on steel, the sweat on his brow and aching in his bones as he duelled. He could still hear the music that used to play, still recall the laughter from the jovial witches who once lived here.

And now, there was only the crunching of snow underneath his feet and the hiss of the wind.

Pulling his cloak in tighter, Grimnir scanned the ruins. Even if most witches left the Knee long before he was born, he could remember a time this place was not so desolate. What few remaining witches made this place alive, the old man sadly smiling at the memories.

Winding through what was once a hallway, Grimnir found it at last. Situated near the middle of the ruins was a circular dais of stone brick, certain ones colored differently so duelist circles were formed. He could still find the slashes and nicks in the rock after so long, Grimnir silently surveying the scene.

Without warning, a mound of snow in the middle of the dais began to shake. Drawing his sword, Grimnir watched a large figure emerge from the snow, a drakescale cloak draped over its broad shoulders. Turning around revealed its baroque obsidian armor, the helmet and its mask crafted into a skull-like visage.

"Our long appointed meeting has come at last." The Headhunter rasped.

Readying his blade, Grimnir glared at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"I suppose you would not recognize me. After all, there was so little of me left thanks to you." The Headhunter slid a hand to his mask, a hiss of air echoing as he slid it off. "But surely you have not forgotten my face, have you Grimnir?"

The old man's blood ran cold at the nightmarish sight before him. "...so you did survive."

"I always do." The Headhunter sharply replied as he slid his mask back on. Stalking towards Grimnir, he drew his saber, blade aglow like magma. "The circle is now complete. When we last met, we were mere apprentices. Now I stand far beyond you."

"Only as a bringer of suffering." Grimnir managed before he began parrying the Headhunter's slashes. For such a bulky fighter, he was incredibly graceful, Grimnir barely keeping ahead as he was forced back.

"I learnt from the best." The Headhunter replied in a cold voice as his slash was parried away. He kept his blade outstretched in one hand, the tip of Grimnir's longsword pointed straight for the Headhunter's fearsome visage. "And I have surpassed you, old man."

The Headhunter merely raised his free hand, eldritch indigo lightning bolts arcing from his armored fingertips and conducting down Grimnir's sword. Struck with hundreds of volts, there was a blast as Grimnir was sent hurtling backwards into the snowbank. The Headhunter stalked towards him, saber raised to finish the job.

Using his palm to smack the blade away from him, the saber dug into the ground mere centimeters away from Grimnir's head as the old man sprung to his feet. "There is always something left to learn."

"I couldn't agree more." The Headhunter and Grimnir circled each other, the wind howling around them. "And you will learn how it felt to be me all those years ago."

* * *

"Alrighty, that's us for today." Rourke announced as his support group began getting up to leave. "We reconvene next week."

With her on cleanup for the day, Lilith began helping Rourke packing the folding seats along with the snack table. The guitarist plucked on his instrument, magic coursing through the room with each note. In mere moments they had finished, Rourke limping next to Lilith as the two began leaving the convention hall.

Rourke paused, eyes lighting up. "Dammit, nearly forgot..." Rummaging through his tattered suit's pockets, he gave an 'aha!' as he pulled a small disc out. It was about as large as a Hexas Hold 'Em chip, Rourke flicking it towards Lilith like a coin. "It's for you."

Catching the disc, Lilith turned it over in her hand. On one side was the number 50, the other bearing a scorpion engraving. "...what is it for?"

"Today is your 50th day of sobriety."

Lilith froze. Had it really been that long since her last drink?

"Believe me, I know how hard it is to kick a habit like this." Rourke continued. "But we've all seen your dedication to trying to keep yerself sober. Cannae speak for the rest, but I am quite proud'a ya."

The witch sniffed, disc tightly clutched in her hand. "Thank you so much Rourke."

The one-legged man fondly smiled. "You put in quite a lotta work. It's great to see ya doin' better."

* * *

Amity watched the door to her hideaway slide shut, no one else in sight. With that, she pulled her satchel back on and headed for the library foyer. As expected, she could Lilith waiting for her. What was unusual was how her mentor had a slight smile instead of the usual grim deadpan she had while in public. Noticing the girl approaching, Lilith gave a small wave. Without a word, the two began vacating the library.

"How was school?"

"Alright. Mr. Wicker gave us a little homework for the semester break, but it's nothing I cannot handle." Amity shrugged. "How about you?"

Strangely, Lilith's lips remained curled upwards. "...exceptionally well."

That got a spike of curiosity from the girl. Although her mentor had mellowed out between today and when she abandoned the Emperor's Coven, she had yet to be smiling as much as she was now. While a strange sight, it was not unwelcome.

"Oh yeah, Ed and Em had an idea for tomorrow's training. Our parents are away for a few days and they were wondering if we all coud head to the Knee for a little bit." Amity piped up.

Recalling her own stints atop the Knee, Lilith fondly smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

Before long, the two had reached one of the Bonesburough Aviary. A few snails later, they were jumping onto the saddle that was on the back of a Wyvern and were taking flight. With the late afternoon sun hanging above, the two could appreciate the sight of the ocean around the Isles as the Wyvern headed for the Elbow. No matter how many times they flew this way, Amity couldn't help but look down in amazement.

Ironback Turtles were nesting along the sandy beaches, the larger Aquasaurs among them. As the tide began receding, tidal pools dotted the shore to form a field of mirrors. Right below them, the water rushed past below as Tyrant Whales surfaced for breath in the distance. The collossal figures never failed to make Amity gawk, the mere outline of the whales pointing to beasts far larger then anything she would ever find on land. As they headed northwards, screeching seagulls were soon flying alongside the Wyvern, the aroma of rotting kelp growing stronger as the haphazardly built town on the Titan's Elbow came into view.

Reaching the Elbow Aviary, the Wyvern dug its talons into a roost that jutted from the building. Lilith and Amity slid off its back, the girl sparing a moment to rub the back of the beast's neck. The soft growl it gave her reminded her of Konrad's, earning a little smile from Amity before she followed Lilith into Elbow Town.

"Do roasted splitshells sound good for dinner?"

"Yep." Although the smell made Amity gag at first, she had gotten used to the reek of saltwater, stale booze, fish blood and Titan knows what other matter of discards from the ocean that made up the iconic scent of Elbow Town.

Reaching Terpsis' house, Lilith hung her coat up before heading for the kitchen. Amity took a seat on the couch, retrieving her book from her satchel and started reading. Although A Cruel God's Tears was a book she had been intent on reading for awhile, the girl found her attention wandering to Lilith. Although hardly her first time in the kitchen, it was the first time Amity heard her quietly singing under her breath. The light flourishes and sashays as she went about were new too, Lilith virtually radiating warmth.

She had never appeared that happy before.

Going back to her book, Amity wasn't really focusing on the enticing words as her mind dug up numerous memories of her training with Lilith. Before the Convention, Lilith was distant yet she gave honest praise when the girl learnt a new spell. When she began teaching Amity and Edric the way of the blade, she would give a small smile after each lesson. And after moving in with her and Terpsis, Lilith got into the habit of making her a packed lunch every morning.

_...is this what living in a real home does to you?_

The front door swung open, Terpsis' chains clanking as she strolled inside. "Evening all."

Then again, Amity had a sneaking suspicion on one big reason why Lilith had gotten softer. "Hello."

"How'd work go?"

"Coven liked the new tunes, commissions will be paid by tomorrow." Terpsis answered as she flopped into her recliner. "How was school kiddo?"

"The same really. Just got a bit of homework for over the break." Amity answered. Unlike her parents, Terpsis was paying attention.

"What kinda homework?" The girl reached into her bag and handed Terpsis a small booklet, the bard rifling through the pages. Thanks to Stein, she could identify the notes as more advanced Abomination brews. "Anything you would like a hand with?"

"I think I'll be alright." Amity accepted the booklet Terpsis handed back to her. Recalling what she composed in the library, hints of red colored Amity's cheeks as she reached into her bag. "I-I uh...also have something t-to show you."

Terpsis quizzically raised an eyebrow, the girl handing a page to her. Taking the note, Terpsis scanned it and recognized Amity's handwriting. The subject was rather intriguing, the bard's foot tapping on the floor. "...this your first time writing stuff like this?"

Amity couldn't find her voice, only timidly nod.

Handing the note back, Terpsis gave a warm smile. "You're a pretty good lyricist. Wouldja like to try it out after dinner?"

Terpsis was not dismissing this as 'childish' or 'not at all contributing to your studies'. It brought forth the same emotions Amity could not wrap her head around. "...y-y-yes please."

Lilith approached the two, placing a steaming teapot along with several cups on the coffee table. She poured everyone a cupful, Amity quietly thanking her as she took one. Terpsis' eye lit up as she sipped from hers. "Almost forgot, how'd AA go today Lilith?"

For the first time in Amity's memory, Lilith's smile grew. She reached into her pocket to place the small chip on the table, Terpsis' eye widening at the '50' that was engraved. "Fifty days sober."

Amity and Terpsis' had grins to match Lilith's as they congratulated her. So caught up in the emotion, Terpsis had rounded the table to kiss Lilith's cheek before heading into the larder to retrieve a 'celebratory item'. Amity was gawking at a gobsmacked Lilith, her mentor's face bright red as she had both hands on her face.

Recalling a certain chat she had with Terpsis, Amity gave a fiendish smirk that reminded Lilith too much of Eda's. "Do you like her?"

"...y-y-yeah." Lilith weakly managed.

Terpsis soon returned, carrying a strange glass bottle. "This is Deep Sage brew. Got it from my Ma's side of the family, this is a very potent healing potion." She poured a few drops into everyone's teacups. "Very good for the liver."

"O-o-oh, th-thank you T-Terpsis." Lilith shakily replied.

Lilith and Amity mirrored the raised up Terpsis gave. "To our health eh?"

"Agreed." Amity surpressed a giggle at how Lilith's hand trembled, cheeks flushed as all three toasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I will be working on this fic, but I am afraid that due to holiday preparations I need to make that the next update will not be for a couple days. Last minute Christmas shopping ^^'
> 
> However, there is a little teaser for the next chapter on my Tumblr, @cantankerouscanuck (right here; https://cantankerouscanuck.tumblr.com/post/638231951989424128/famous-last-words-chapter-1-rabidsquid-the )
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!


	44. Duel of the Fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted me knee for Christmas and the water pump died so I have no running water
> 
> Title by John Williams, happy holidays ^^

The air cooled more and more the closer they got to the Knee, splintered bones jutting from snowdrifts and was shrouded in mist and snow. Konrad shrilly screeched, the outline of the craggy surface echoing off his shriek. All three Blights slightly grimaced at the noise, Edric ruffling the Hexbat's mane. As the snowy ground neared, roostertails of snow were whipped up from the beating of leathery wings, snow crunching underneath Konrad's talons.

"Who's a good boy? You are!" Edric cooed as he tangled his gloved fingers in Konrad's scraggly mane. The boy had his usual cold-weather ensemble, but a floral-pattern scarf was now wrapped around his neck.

"Get a room." Emira quipped, beast fang earring jangling as she slid off Konrad's back.

"Oh c'mon, you're just jealous that Konrad steals Viney's attention when we hang out." Amity teased as she adjusted the knit toque Terpsis gave her. Her work was soon undone when her sister yanked it over her eyes, Emira's face flushed.

Sliding off Konrad's back, Edric watched the Hexbat leap into a roost. In moments, he was hanging upside down from a large branch, wings wrapped around him. Giving him one last ruffle, Edric lightly jogged to catch up with his sisters. "So, where'd Lilith say she'd meet us?"

"By the Weeping Wretch." Amity answered.

The trio began their trek, winding through the remnants of the city. The few times they had come to the Knee, all three found the ancient ruins rather daunting. The history of the Knee was shrouded from the weight of ages, leaving only the scarred ruins. Slashes carved into rock, snowed-over skulls, mounds of rubble strewn about and the empty hiss of the wind made for a haunting scene.

Before long, they had reached the grim monument that stood watch at the crossroads. It was a hooded figure with broken wings, stone feathers lying scattered around its base. Two hands reached for its hooded visage, icicles hanging down its fingers like tears while its second pair of arms were raised against the side of its head as it wept.

Scanning the snowy landscape, Emira frowned. "Strange, where's she at?"

Looking up, Amity saw a grey and black blur heading through the sky. As it drew closer, she recognized the silver mane and panicked shriek. The owl-topped staff suddenly stopped in a sharp turn, bucking a screaming Lilith off and into a snowdrift. Eda was close to following, barely managing to stay balanced as she guffawed.

Once Lilith dug herself out the snow, she was red in the face as she yelled assorted profanities to her sister. Undeterred, Eda started turning to leave. "Alright, see y'all in a week!"

Back on her feet, Lilith dusted snow off her coat sleeves with a scowl. Glancing at the Blight kids, she reigned in her rising temper. "...get out of your systems before you hurt yourselves."

The twins broke down laughing, Emira leaning on her knees while Edric fell backwards into the snow. Amity was managing only slightly better, both hands over her mouth as her shoulders trembled from laughing. Tiredly sighing, Lilith re-tied her hair back, fiery red roots now trailing a quarter down her hair.

Once all three kids calmed down, Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Are you all done?" When all three managed a nod between dying down chuckles, Lilith approached Edric to help him back to his feet. Sparing a moment to adjust his scarf, the older witch then gestured for them to follow her towards the border between forest and ruins. "First thing's first, we will be looking for a suitable campsite."

"We've got everything in Storage-Space." Emira mused as she took up the rear. Made it easier for her to ensure Edric didn't lick any more unknown tree sap.

Lilith paused for a moment, head turning to her side to see the fallen tree. Although hardly a strange sight, the smooth and clean slash that chopped it down in one swing was. Her gaze lingered for a moment she continued on, a look over her shoulder reassuring her that the Blight kids were still accounted for.

Minutes passed by, Edric's voice breaking the contemplative silence. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that."

Amity followed where her brother was pointing, eyes widening a little at the sight. A spider web of cracks were formed in a ruined wall, a mess of footprints in the snow in front of the wall.

"Looks like someone got into one helluva fight." Emira whistled as she pointed to the rubble that had piled up. She knew that particular ruin was still standing last time she was here.

Up ahead, Lilith saw a smoldering tree haphazardly leaning to one side. Searing orange sparks were still illuminating it, smoke lazily trailing into the sky. "...they might still be here."

All four went quiet, allowing the silence of the Knee to return. Carried in the wind was the distant thundering of the icy ocean pummeling the Knee far below, trees creaking and rustling in the wind. The echoes of rocks tumbling made Lilith's ears twitch, leading her gaze to the trail of destruction.

"...they might need help." Amity quietly offered.

Drawing her saber, Lilith turned her head to the Blights. "I'll investigate alone. I do not want any of you getting entangled with whoever it might be."

"And you could use some backup." Emira countered.

"We know we're young, but we're not going to let you go looking for this guy alone." Edric added.

Exasperation flickered across Lilith's features. "...none of you are going to turn back, are you?"

"Nope." Amity answered.

Sighing, the older witch started following the desolate trail. "At least stay behind me."

The quartet headed through the ruins, all manners of fresh devastation coming into sight. Scorched patches of rubble, collapsed buildings and deep slashes through rock marred every inch of the Knee, Amity reminded of the battle between Azura and the Iron Lich. As they rounded a corner, Lilith approached a deep cut in a wall. Shards of metal jutted from the slash, the witch carefully removing one of them.

"Oh man, I'd hate to see what could've done this." Edric murmured as he knelt to pick up the broken sword hilt from the snow.

Lilith only needed a moment to glance at the hilt to recognize the Pit Lion-style handguard. Eyes widened as she took a closer look at the hilt before she turned and began running further down the trail.

"What's spooked her?" Emira asked as the Blights began following Lilith.

Looking at the hilt her brother had, Amity felt a chill in her spine. She recalled how Grimnir von Vorbeck had once been called 'The Titan's Lion'.

The path of destruction led the quartet to a steep cliff overlooking the roiling sea, a tall figure with a Drakescale cloak standing on the edge. His back was to them all, but he had someone in his arms, blood trailing behind him. With an idle toss, he dropped the body off the cliff. But in the brief moment before it disappeared below the ledge, Lilith recognized the dead face.

"Master!" Lilith cried as she stopped in her tracks, the Blights a few steps behind her.

The stranger turned to face them, cloak billowing around his imposing figure. Every inch of him was clad in obsidian armor, the helm and mask crafted into the likeness of a skull. Motifs of weeping faces were made into the kneecaps and a scarlet glaze was painted along the black iron. Strapped to his hip was a longsword, its curved hilt resting at the side of its master.

"How problematic..." The Headhunter drew his sword, the blade alight with a fiery glow. "...I have witnesses."

Lilith's fingers brushed against the glyph Luz told her about, her saber wreathed in ghoulish green light. Watching the Headhunter stalk towards her, she raised her sword in preparation. "Witnesses to your own demise!"

The Headhunter rapidly thrusted his sword forwards, Lilith barely keeping ahead as she blocked each blow. Not a single thrust got past, metal clanging as she parried his stab. Bringing her saber in for a slash to his chest, the Headhunter easily sidestepped her attack. Her follow-up struck only air, her foe fluidly sliding backwards. It was frightening how a man so large could move so quickly.

"How interesting." The Headhunter murmured, his free arm folded behind his back.

Amity spun a violet circle, a gout of flames surging straight for the Headhunter. Snow evaporated from its heat, the steam and ashes clearing in moments for an unfazed Headhunter to be still standing.

"Who in the name of the Three Fates are you??" Ethereal cerulean energy coiled around Emira's hands.

"There's no point to answering that. None of you will live long enough for my name to matter." The Headhunter darted forwards, Lilith narrowly blocking his slash. Overpowering her, the armored behemoth was able to break her block, his foot connecting with her gut to kick her several meters away.

The twins snapped magic tendrils from their hands, snaring both of the Headhunter's wrists. Unlike the Slitherbeast, the Headhunter swiftly spun on his heel, dragging the twins by their tethers. Cracking his bonds like whips, the sudden speed and spinning broke Emira and Edric's concentration, their tethers vanishing as they were hurtled into the snow.

An Abomination lumbered towards the Headhunter, the metal menace raising his hand. Amity could see a glowing circle built into his fingertips, violet bolts of lightning shooting out to strike the Abomination. Its oozing form destabilized, but it was enough time for Lilith to shoot for him.

Parrying her sword, the Headhunter smoothly transitioned to a roundhouse kick. Spotting Amity behind him, the hunter clutched the edge of his cloak and raised in front of him. Amity's flames billowed around him, the girl's eyes widening when she saw the large figure rushing for her. His shoulder bashed into Amity, sending her tumbling into the twins. Raising his sword to be held behind him, there was a sharp clank as his sword locked with Lilith's behind him.

"You disappoint me Clawthorne. Grimnir held you in such high esteem." The Headhunter rasped as he stopped resisting. Sidestepping a stumbling Lilith, he watched her somersault back onto her feet. "Surely you could do better."

"How could you possibly know know him?" Lilith snarled as she resumed her savage slashing.

"You only knew his ghost, a broken man who fled to the wilds rather then face what he had done." The Headhunter coolly replied, an arm folded behind his back as he expertly blocked every attack. "Did you never think why you found him in the Canker Bogs? Why he would never return to civilization?"

Lilith growled as she frantically swung harder and faster. Despite driving the Headhunter back, he easily parried her next blow. His iron forehead slammed into Lilith's nose with a sickening crack, his knee to her gut following. Watching the witch stumble back, the Headhunter raised his sword.

"Tell me Clawthorne, how did it feel to watch your master die? To watch him fall and to be denied a chance to save him?"

The response was an enraged scream, Lilith charging for him. Her rapid attacks were parried, the Headhunter undaunted as he locked his sword with hers. Her rage evened their strength, but her opponent simply directed her sword into the ground. Exposed, the Headhunter slashed her hand off before his kick sent her flying into the snow. Walking up to his downed foe, the Headhunter's deathly mask stared down at her. Adrenaline spent, exhaustion left her sheer fury locked behind a face drawn down with fatigue and pain.

"...I felt the same way too." Raising his hand, his finishing blow was blocked by a rapier. Twisting his head, he saw his new opponent. "Brave of you boy."

The Headhunter withdrew his blade from Lilith, circling Edric. The two maintained eye contact for a mere ten seconds before the Headhunter rushed forwards. Edric barely kept up with him, the boy forced back from the rapid jabs. Backed against a tree, Edric yelped as he ducked underneath the Headhunter's sword and rolled away. When the colossal figure turned, he saw four Edrics circling him.

"Impressive." The Headhunter coolly turned his head between the four, finding no way to identify which was illusion and which was real. "Most impressive."

"I'm something of a prodigy." Edric coldly replied.

"Only as an illusionist, not as a fighter." The Headhunter spat. He idly tossed his sword high into the air before raising both hands to Edric. Lightning bolts flew from his fingertips, all four Edrics attempting to evade. Those that failed to dissipated, the remaining two running for the Headhunter. More lightning flew for them, striking the final illusion. Watching Edric nearing, the monstrous man grabbed his sword from the air. In one motion, he parried the boy's rapier while his free hand let loose another blast of lightning.

Edric gave a pained grunt as he was slammed into a tree, hair frazzled from the electricity. Through his blurred vision, he could see his sisters appearing, the two spinning a combined circle. Electric blue and fuchsia bolts flew for the Headhunter who simply raised his cloak to block the attack. When he lowered his cloak, he saw multiple illusions of the Blight girls awaiting him.

"Clever." The Headhunter remarked as he jammed his fingers into the ground. Thorny vines erupted from the earth to swat at the illusions, his masked visage scanning the snowy arena. As expected, so far he was only striking illusions, but the younger one spun an Abomination circle.

Removing his hands from the earth, the Headhunter stomped towards Amity. From the corner of his eye, he saw one of the Emiras running for him, hands aglow with raw magic. Turning his attention to the older girl, the Headhunter blasted lightning at Emira. "Empathy is the downfall of all who dare to live."

There was a puff of violet smoke, Emira vanishing. That made the Headhunter pause, giving time for a pair of hands to grab his ankles. An Abomination that was stretched to form a violet slime river burst from the snow, dragging the Headhunter towards the large cliff that awaited. Before he could blast the Abomination with lightning, the real Emira snapped a magic tendril around his wrist to direct the lightning aimlessly into the sky.

The Headhunter was thrown off the cliff, sending him crashing through several floors of a ruined building below. As it came crashing atop of him, the Abomination slithered into the cliff face and expanded. The erosion of the elements was accelerated, large boulders tumbling down to where the Headhunter fell. Before long, several hundred tons of the cliff was sheared off to bury the Headhunter.

Carefully glancing over the ledge, Amity watched the dust settle atop the small mountain of rubble below. "I think he's down and out."

Emira rested a hand on her sore ribs, the older girl limping. "He'd better be after all that."

Amity helped her sister head back towards the ruined battlefield. Edric was crawling through the snow, his legs dragging behind him. Both of his sisters rushed to him, Amity helping him sit up. "Are you okay??"

"Everything hurts from the neck down." Edric muttered as he lightly wriggled his feet. Feeling was beginning to return to his legs and they hurt like Hell.

Emira was able to reattach Lilith's hand, the older witch passed out. Although out cold, she was still breathing. Sliding her hands underneath Lilith's shoulders, Emira achingly dragged the witch back towards her siblings. Edric weakly spun an amber circle, the Blights wordlessly waiting. It had been a harrowing past few minutes, Amity conjuring some healing glyphs for all of them.

Moments later, Konrad landed in front of them. Lilith was ungracefully flopped over his back, Emira and Amity sandwiching her to keep her steady as Edric was seated at the base of the Hexbat's neck. With a quick ruffle, Konrad took flight and began heading for the Titan.

"...well, at least we still had intense training." Edric grumbled as he rubbed his aching thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling a little out of it, so I could really use some feedback to rekindle the creative fire


	45. Hell Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments on my last chapter have made me surpass the gods
> 
> Title by The Heavy Horses

"How're you holding up?"

"I haven't socked Ed across the jaw."

"Good enough." Terpsis remarked as she slid a bowl of eel chowder towards Emira. The girl was wearing a plain grey undershirt, revealing the bandages around her chest. All manners of healing glyphs were inked into them, a soft dark blue glow emanating from the magical script.

The creaking of wood followed each of Viney's steps, the girl stuffing her medical bag back into her satchel. "Ed's going to need to keep his back braced for about a week and try to avoid moving. As for Amity, she's just going to need to replace her bandages daily for about two weeks."

"And for Leafy Green?" Terpsis gestured to Emira who shot a glare at the nickname.

"About nine days should do it." Viney replied. She was gingerly wrapping her arms around Emira's shoulders from behind, the taller girl blushing. "And Lilith's in rough shape, but she'll be good in a few days for the most part. She said that she's been having pain in her bad hand, she'll need a more experienced Healer to look at that."

"I know a few." Terpsis softly replied as she served the multi-tracker a bowl. "Thanks for the help lass."

"Anytime." Viney kissed the back of Emira's head, making the Blight's face turn red.

The bard lightly chuckled as she carried a tray of food upstairs. Reaching Amity's room, she found the door ajar, Terpsis using her foot to nudge the door open. The youngest Blight was asleep on her mattress on the floor, her bed occupied by a morose Edric. Heavy bandages mummified his abdomen, slowly fixing his mangled spine.

"How's the back?"

"I'll live apparently." Edric muttered.

Placing the tray on the desk, Terpsis handed one of the bowls to Edric. "Back-pain aside, whatcha did was pretty brave."

"Y-yeah..." Edric's ear tips reddened as he accepted the bowl Terpsis gave him. Resting it on his chest, he carefully began eating.

"Need anything else?"

"N-n-nah, I'll be good."

Lightly ruffling his hair, Terpsis got up and headed to Lilith's room. Opening the door revealed the witch was still in her hammock, dejectedly staring at the ceiling. She barely seemed to have moved from the last time Terpsis saw her, the bard placing the last stew bowl on the night stand.

"How're you holding up?"

"...well enough."

Terpsis frowned as she watched Lilith for a moment. From what she heard of their short trip to the Knee, Lilith being saddened by her mentor's death would be a large reason for her to be so morose. Yet there was also how she couldn't bring herself to leave her room, the despair that claimed her eyes whenever the Blights appeared or were mentioned.

"...what happened to them was not your fault Lilith." Terpsis softly spoke.

When Lilith turned her head to look at her, Terpsis' heart clenched at the sight. Turqoise and grey eyes were drowning in anguish and guilt, Lilith only able to keep eye contact for mere seconds before looking away again. The bard only sighed as she turned to leave the room, closing the door behind her.

_Even sober, you still hurt those who were foolish enough to care about you._

* * *

The autumn sun began to set earlier and earlier as the days went on. Despite her inexperience with chores, Amity still volunteered to clean the dishes. Emira and Viney had taken the lawn chairs to watch the sunset at the downstairs dock, Terpsis rifling through her song sheets in her recliner.

"Any idea why Lilith skipped supper?" Amity asked as she rinsed the soapy water off one of the pots.

"I'll be honest, you'd have a better idea then me." Terpsis replied. "She can still walk and I know she's got a bigger appetite then she'll admit."

Although not wrong, Amity was not sure what to think. Although the older witch had softened up, she still played things closer to the vest. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw that the stubborn grease stain at the bottom of the pot was still there. Gritting her teeth and muttering a string of curses, the girl furiously scrubbed at the stain.

Upstairs, Edric was still in bed. Although his back still hurt, he was in a much more pleasant mood with Jerbo in the chair next to him. "You didn't have to hang around you know."

"I st-still wanted to Ed." Jerbo replied as he finished clearing the dirty dishes. Jutting from his shirt's breast pocket was a matching flower for the one tucked behind Edric's ear. "You need anything e-e-else?"

"Nah, I've got everything I need right here." Edric dreamily sighed, eyes on Jerbo.

The taller boy blushed at that. Both turned their heads to the quiet creak from the door, Lilith leaning a little against the doorframe. "...are you alright Edric?"

Edric's shoulders lightly moved in an attempt to shrug. "About as good as I can be with a broke spine." He had hoped his iconic Titan-may-care chuckle would reassure Lilith that he was exaggerating. Instead, something painful circulated through those mismatched eyes.

"...I hope you recover soon." Lilith murmured as she shuffled away and started heading downstairs. Limping down, she began pulling her black leather overcoat on, the witch hissing as she slid her arms through the sleeves.

Glancing up from her pages, Terpsis quirked an eyebrow at the sight. "You alright Lilith?"

The witch in question weakly nodded. "Just going out for a walk is all."

"You want someone to come with?" The bard asked as she started getting up from her seat.

Lilith waved a hand. "I...I just want to be alone for a bit."

Misery hung around Lilith with each step she took, yet Terpsis only nodded. "I'll probably be up when you're back."

Lilith nodded, the witch freezing when Amity appeared to give her a goodbye hug. Although the hesitation and awkwardness in the older witch was nothing new, she did not move to return the embrace. When the two parted, Amity looked into her mentor's eyes.

"Will you be coming home soon?"

Something flickered in Lilith's eyes, something that tangled Amity and Terpsis' hears into dreaded knots. "...I will try to."

With that, the two watched her step into the dusk.

* * *

Despite the vast distances, Revas winced as he felt icy anguish clench around his heart. Something had happened in the Boiling Isles, something that was cutting his witch's soul to the bone. He gave a warbling croak from his perch, Luz lifting a hand to her shoulder to rub the back of his head.

"Is he alright?" Soos asked, still in his 'Mr Mystery' attire as he was seated next to Luz.

"I think he misses his witch." Luz replied as Revas scooted closer to her head.

The two could see the bus that was pulling up to the station. Luz had pulled her cat-eared hood up as this long awaited moment came closer. Considering how That One Summer had gone, Soos could sympathize with her to some degree as he gave a comforting shoulder pat. As the bus parked in front of them, Luz swallowed.

"You can do this dude." Soos reminded her as people began filing off the bus.

Before long, she was there. Any hesitation or anxiety Luz felt before vanished just for a moment. The two wordlessly regarded each other, both beginning to tear up. A lingering doubt had persisted since their phonecall earlier and it was now silenced as the two ran for each other. In moments, both were hugging each other, too afraid to let go.

"I missed you so much _mija_." Camila sniffled.


	46. Drink with the Living Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Ghoultown

_If I told my past self that one day I would fall to become no better then the scum and villainy I swore to battle, I would have laughed then. My friend argues that I fell so far because of the Antidermis, how it warped my heart and spirit as it filled the void left in me. Perhaps he is right. Regardless, the fault is mine alone for agreeing to use the Antidermis rather then smite the fool who offered it to me._

_As I absorbed more and more Antidermis, my strength and endurance grew more and more as did the darkness within me. Trading my honor and dignity for raw power, I shamefully became so deeply addicted to the power that the Antidermis gave me. I could clear entire forests with but one swing, lift the mountains and overwhelm the ocean. Yet for all the power I possessed, I could only crave more and more._

_So great did my greed grow, I willingly turned a blind eye to what the six thieves were planning. They enslaved the Matoran, having them chip away at the slopes of the volcano to drain the lava as they searched for what I once protected (it rather amused me how foolish they were to think that they could accomplish such a feat). Many lives were lost as the fire in the earth seethed and boiled over in their toil, but so long as I was given Antidermis I could live with that._

_But one day I recall so clearly was when six canisters washed up on shore. I did not recognize their new Kanohi and armor at first, but I overheard their names. They were the original team that Hydraxon himself trained, the six slumbering for millennia as the last fail-safe for the Great Spirit. Their appearance now could only mean that they were searching for the Ignika in a last-ditch effort to achieve their destiny. By then, I was descending, not yet blind to the gravity of what their appearance meant. Yet I was too far down to consider climbing back out._

_The Toa were captured and sentenced to be hurtled into the volcano. So caught up in my despair and decay, I could not bring myself to attempt to stop the Piraka from carrying their plan out. More Antidermis was coursing through me, my body reaching new extremes while my spirit fell apart. When the Toa struck back, Destiny seemed to play me into their own. I was offered more Antidermis to strike against the Toa, to strike down those who were meant to save a failing universe from destroying itself._

_I had walked so far into this dark path, fallen so deeply into this pit, stepped so willingly into true depths of wickedness. It haunts me how easily I agreed and felled the Toa with but a single strike._

The transcript ended there, Amity closing Lilith's journal. The twins were in her room with her, both digesting what the youngest had recited. After a moment, all that Emira could manage was "This is taking a very different turn then what I thought."

It was startling how far the author was descending, the girl's skin crawling the further she read. Yet the fact he was citing himself as being in the wrong pointed to this not being where he was now, maybe he underwent a redemption arc of his own? She wanted to read more, but that was all Lilith had translated.

"You alright Mittens?" Emira piped up. She was lying on the second mattress on the floor, hers placed between the foot of the bed and a wall.

"Just...just worried about her is all." Amity sniffed.

"We are too." Edric softly replied.

"I'm sure she'll be back in the morning." Emira added. Noting the black circles that her sister's eyes were starting to have, the older girl frowned. "And you look like you could use some sleep."

Weakly nodding, Amity handed the book to her sister. Amity was so tired, she didn't realize that Emira was sliding her Otabin plushy into her arms, the youngest snugly pulling her blanket over herself. Giving her one last hair-ruffle, Emira softly smiled. Rising to her full height, she turned to her twin. "We should get some slee--Ed, what are you eating?"

Edric looked away, a strange crunching noise echoing from his closed lips as he chewed on something.

"...Edric."

He started chewing faster.

"EDRIC."

* * *

She could not deny it anymore. Having spent so long in the ocean, Ecaterina figured that she could resist her craving. Her fear of what stalked on the Boiling Isles kept her in the depths for decades, yet each day her fear waned just a little more. Day by day, her hunger grew. And tonight, her resolve finally cracked.

Effortlessly gliding through the water, Ecaterina could see the sandy ocean floor was getting closer and closer to her. Even as she cut through the water along its surface, the sandy ground was getting closer as the looming forests of the Boiling Isles awaited her. Before long she had no further to swim, the Sea Hag pulling her feet to her chest so she could stand. Although the feeling of the wet sand clinging to her webbed feet was nothing new, she forgot how different it felt to stand upright out of water. Squatting down, Ecaterina could only awkwardly "scuttle", her balance incredibly thrown off.

In the moonlight, she could see the divets of sand that was scattered along the beach. Thin nostrils flared as she sniffed, the Hag crawling along the shore as the smell grew greater. Reaching one divet, Ecaterina's sharp teeth glimmered in the moonlight in a starved smile as she brushed away the sand to reveal the large eggs that were buried. She could count six, the Hag only taking one away as she tenderly buried the rest.

"It's been awhile." Seated on the beach, Ecaterina turned the Stoneshell egg over in her hands a few times. Leaning her head back, the Hag lowered the egg into her mouth and her jaws easily cracked it open. Yolk and embyro-fluids dripped down her chin, Ecaterina easily swallowing the large mouthful as she wiped her chin off on the back of her hand. A rather long tongue slid between her teeth to lick the remaining juices off, the Hag savoring the taste.

Minutes ticked by as she dug up a few more clutches of Stoneshell and Aquasaur eggs, Ecaterina taking care to eat only one from each nest and only after she reburied them. Having eaten her fill, she was about to head back into the water before a voice cut through the night air.

Out of the water, Ecaterina's hearing became muddled. Her smell wasn't much better either, but she could not mistake the reek of alcohol. Having dropped to all fours, the Hag's black eyes scanned the night beach. She could see the outline of someone stumbling through the sand, silvery light glimmering off the bottle in her hand. Although her instincts screamed to run, something about the stranger's red hair incited Ecaterina to carefully approach.

As the woman came into view, Ecaterina felt her heart seize. Although black halfway down, her red hair was a very familiar shade. As was that one turqoise eye.

_...could it be?_

With her sense of balance returning after so long in the ocean depths, Ecaterina was able to walk up to the drunkard. "Are you alright?"

Lilith drunkenly belched, haphazardly swaying where she stood. "B'side fr'm gettin' my kids hurt and fellin' off th'wag'n?" Ecaterina winced at the humorless laugh Lilith gave as tears ran down her face. "Yeh, life's just fuckin' lov'ly."

Sighing, Ecaterina began reaching for the bottle. Lilith weakly whined as she tried to resist, the Hag grabbing the drink. "You've had enough to drink."

"N'I havn't, can st'll rem'ber stuff." The witch managed before she stumbled forwards. The Hag caught her, keeping her upright. "D'n wanna rem'bar..."

Ecaterina wrenched the bottle from Lilith's hand, the witch not even trying to take it back. "Trust me, this poison is not what you need."

More of that unhinged blend of laughter and weeping. "It k'lls me slowly don't it?"

Anyone else might've felt their blood run cold, but Ecaterina sadly regarded the witch. She knew this feeling all too well. "...then why do you want to die?"

"I k'ep hurtin' ever'one I love." Lilith sobbed. "M'trying so h'rd an' I k'ep gettin' oth'rs hurt! M'sist'rs kid g't hurt cos of me, Ed'ic's back br'ke cos of me, it's always b'cause of me!"

Ecaterina felt Lilith getting heavier, the Hag adjusting her footing to better hold up the witch. Lilith was clinging to her, desperation for reassurance from anyone surfacing in her drunken haze. Yet for the reek of alcohol and the unsettling motivations of the witch, Terpsis only felt a saddening familiarity.

"...I jus' want'be good enough."

Feeling the witch grow heavier as the alchem-hol took its toll, Ecaterina made sure to slide her shoulder to be bracing Lilith's abdomen. In one motion, she lifted her over both shoulders, Ecaterina beginning to make the trek back towards the town on the Titan's Elbow. Along the way, she saw a trail of empty glass bottles, the Hag shaking her head.

* * *

Closing the door to Amity's room, Terpsis felt some reassurance that all three Blights were soundly sleeping after Emira nagged her twin for eating a hermit crab that crawled across his chest. It was a little strange if she were honest, but the turn her life was taking was not unwelcome. Heading downstairs, the bard was only checking to make sure her doors were locked when a knock came from the other side. Checking the peephole, a tidal wave of confusion washed over her.

"...I believe this is yours." Ecaterina flatly remarked when the door was open.

Too perplexed, Terpsis said nothing as she helped her mother inside. It wasn't until they got a passed-out Lilith onto the couch that the bard finally found her voice again. "Why are you here?!"

"Ran into her while I was grabbing a greenwater snack." Ecaterina answered, fully aware that her daughter never saw her on land before. "I know you probably have a lot to ask me, but she has higher priority." The Hag gestured to the sleeping drunkard.

Keeping her barrage of questions restrained, Terpsis took a long deep breath. Once she finished, she looked at her mother again. "While I'm thankful you helped her back here, how'd you know that she's my housemate?"

"...your father and I were friends with the Clawthornes." Ecaterina softly spoke. "You said her name was Lilith and she has her mother's eyes."

"Ah."

The two awkwardly regarded each other, Ecaterina the first to speak. "I'll be heading back out now, but I'll send a Mind Healer over to help her."

Nodding as she followed her mother outside, Terpsis' fingertips danced along the chains around her torso. "...thanks again for helping her back here."

Turning to face her daughter, Ecaterina's lips curled upwards for her rows of sharp fangs to be revealed. "Feel free to bring her around some time."

Terpsis' eye widened. "A-a-a-are you s-s-sure?!"

"You were right; it is not fair to you that I judged her so harshly when I never even met her. Although I may...question her past, I should keep an open mind with someone you care so deeply for." Ecaterina softly spoke.

Her daughter throwing her arms around her weren't unexpected, but the Hag forgot how strong she was. "Thanks Ma."

"...anytime my muse." Ecaterina gently replied.

Terpsis spared a moment to watch her mother dive back into the sea, the Hag swiftly vanishing as she swam deeper. The gentle moment was tempered when she headed back inside, a drunken Lilith snoring on the couch. Sighing, the bard slid a hand underneath Lilith's shoulders and the back of her knees, lifting her up with ease. Heading upstairs, she heard muffled sniffles from the witch in her arms.

"...m'sorry...so sorry..." Lilith murmured as she was lowered into the hammock.

Terpsis gently ran a finger along the deep gashes that ran along Lilith's face. She leaned down to kiss her forehead before leaving the room, dreading the coming morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mind in recovery can be fragile. It is part of what makes drinking so appealing
> 
> believe me, i know


	47. Cootamundra Wattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by John Williamson

The spike of agony was what awakened her.

Clutching her forehead, Lilith groaned as she felt the hangover hammer away at her skull from the inside. Waves of nausea and a deep thirst made existing painful, the witch sitting up in her hammock. Shakily planting her feet on the floor, the swaying stopped. Resting her head in her hands, Lilith tenderly massaged her aching temples.

The knocking on her door made her wince. "How're you holding up?"

"Everything hurts and I want to die." Lilith muttered.

"Please don't." Amity blurted.

Reality finally seemed to sink in, a wide-eyed Lilith gawking at her apprentice. The bandages that jutted from the girl's sleeves and the fresh cuts along her cheek stuck out all too clearly for Lilith, silently reminding her of the Knee. Then she recalled how she just achieved 50 days of sobriety and how easily she slid back into her old ways. Then she remembered how eager she was to get drunk on the beach near Aquasaur territory--

"I'm glad you're back." Amity sniffed, the girl clinging to Lilith.

The witch blinked. When did Amity get there?

"I-I was worried when you l-l-left last night." The girl continued.

"...why?" That was all Lilith could say.

When Amity looked at her, her face was equally outraged and deeply saddened. "Because I care about you! You are trying to be a better person, you're teaching me how to use a sword, you've been nice to me since I moved in, you actually pay attention to me when I talk about something..."

She shouldn't be the one comforting you.

Lilith gently wrapped an arm around the girl, Amity squeezing tighter as she buried her face into the crook of the witch's neck. "...we all care about you."

Lilith wished there was no doubt in her when she was told that.

* * *

"...you've never touched a stove in your life, have you?"

"...yeah."

Terpsis lifted the frying pan to her face to take a good look at what was supposed to be a fried Bone Shark cut. She could see its rough outlines in the blackened and charred mass that clung to the metal, but a slight poke with a wooden spoon made its ashen contents crumble to dust. "Okay, you are not allowed in the kitchen unless you have your girlfriend with you."

"Sounds fair." Emira sheepishly replied. Perplexion knit her eyebrows together when the bard handed the burnt frying pan to her.

"...your mess."

"O-oh yeah!" Taking the pan, Emira dumped it into the sink and began trying to clean it. While very much greenhorns at basic household chores, Terpsis appreciated that the Blights were at least trying.

Frying up several large cuts of Bone Shark meat, Terpsis savored the spicy aroma that began to fill the room. She had cooked up enough for everyone in her house and Emira was still trying to clean that frying pan, Terpsis blinking at the sight. Well, least she's not whinging about it.

Not long after finishing lunch, Terpsis could hear the shower no longer running. The heavier creaking of wood from upstairs signalled who was coming, the bard finishing up the plates of food. Turning her head to the stairs, she soon saw Lilith appear. The witch had a despairing look as she limped into the living room, glancing at Terpsis for only a moment before looking away.

"How're you holding up?"

Lilith flinched at the voice despite its soft tone. "...well enough."

"Got something for ya." Terpsis handed the plate to her friend, noticing the bewilderment in Lilith. "...you haven't eaten in awhile."

"O-oh..." Lilith murmured before hesitantly taking a bite.

Reassured that Lilith was at least eating, Terpsis glanced at Emira to find the girl finally finished cleaning the pan out. "I've got some stuff to do tonight, I'll be out for awhile. Gonna need you to hold down the fort while I'm out Lilith."

There was a visible tension in Lilith's shoulders, the witch stiffening. Despite the blatant panic, she managed a stilted nod. All she was asked was to keep an eye on the Blights, something she managed for awhile before.

Now there was thinly veiled fear at the idea of being left with them.

* * *

Contrary to what she thought would happen, none of the Blight kids were trying to get her to leave. Night had fallen and the Blight girls had eaten dinner with no complaint. Even when Lilith took a bowl to Edric, the boy was rather pleasant despite not being able to leave the bed without help. All of it culminated into a confusing brew that simmered in Lilith's mind, leaving her more and more confused.

Having retreated to her room for the night, Lilith meticulously overviewed the tablet on her desk, journal lying open next to it. She was fluent in this strange language now, the witch translating the next few entries of the chronicle while thinking on the past few days. The sight of her mentor's lifeless body being thrown off the ledge was joined with his killer's visage and that haunting mask of his.

Then there was his sword. She recognized it from somewhere, but why? The arrow-straight blade and curved hilt sparked at a faded memory from a lifetime ago, but what was the memory of? She never even met that armored monstrosity before, had she?

"Lilith?"

Edric's voice snapped the witch from her labyrinthine thoughts. Getting to her feet, Lilith rubbed the back of her neck as she headed for Amity's room. "Y-yes?"

Like she expected, the boy was awkwardly looking away from her. She had come to expect this from someone she failed, all that was missing was the solitary confinement cell to dwell on her mistakes. Yet the fact it was from one of the Blight kids dug deeper into her heart then before, Lilith's short fingernails digging into the back of her neck.

"I uh...was wondering if you could feed these to Konrad?" Edric jerked his head towards the plate on his chest, leftover vegetables scattered all over it. "Em or Mittens usually feed him for me, but they're downstairs."

"Of course." There was a tremor in Lilith's hand as she took the plate from him, the witch heading towards one of the upstairs windows. Opening it up, she saw the large Hexbat hanging from a wooden beam that jutted from Terpsis' house that resembled part of a mast.

Konrad twisted his head about 180 degrees, beady yellow eyes regarding her. Recalling how Edric fed him, Lilith simply grabbed a fistful of vegetables and tossed them at the Hexbat. Large jaws opened wide, Konrad swinging backwards to grab his breakfast. Although he quickly finished eating, Lilith could tell that for a growing Hexbat, this wouldn't be enough food.

As if on cue, Konrad dropped from his roost and began flying out towards the forested hills overlooking Elbow Town.

"...oh no." Lilith quietly spoke in a horrified tone. _I drove him away, now Edric will hate me and--_

"Well, someone's hungry." Emira quipped. When Lilith turned her head to her, there was absolute puzzlement in the woman's face. "Oh, Konrad flies out around this time to eat. Given how quickly he went out this time, I guess he's hungrier then usual."

"...o-oh."

Heading back to the room all three Blights were sharing, Emira did not notice the stricken look Lilith had. The witch headed back into her room, shutting the door. No lights were on either, swallowing Lilith in shadows.

 _You are destined to fail them. It's the only fate that awaits any who think they can trust you_.

Much as she wanted a stiff drink to drown her thoughts, Lilith remained sober that night. Instead, she climbed into her hammock and left herself to the mercy of her unravelling mind.

* * *

Although The Bottom of the World was a moderately busy place, tonight was rather quiet. While a bit disappointing there was not as much backroom wheeling and dealing availible, Eda would admit that the tunes from the Jukemon were nice. Some of these tunes she could recall her grandparents singing along all the time during long trips, the Clawthorne sisters picking them up.

"...I said jump back all you big suits, you've got something wrong. Cos I ain't gone, no I ain't gone." Eda took a quick swig before singing along. "I am still breathing, and I still have my pride. And I have my memories, your life it never dies."

"Like a wind that blows in thunder, like a stallion on the fly. I've got it all." Terpsis joined in as she slid into the barstool next to the Owl Lady. "And I'm standing tall."

Eda returned the grin from the bard, the two clinking their glasses together. The bar was empty aside from them and a few Hexas Hold 'Em players in the corner table, Eda lowering the smoking pipe from her lips. "How's it been Glandus?"

"Rather pleasant for the most part Hexside." Terpsis replied.

Knocking back her drink, Eda signalled for Stein for a refill. "Alright, so what'd you bring me all the way out here for?"

"It's about your sister--"

"Ugh, really?" Eda groaned. "Look, you've got a good heart and a great ass so as far as I'm converned you two can get handfasted--"

"Wha-no, that's not it." A flustered Terpsis interjected. "...a-a-and why does everything immediately jump to that specific conclusion about us?"

Because it's probably true. Stein signed as they handed Eda her drink.

"...shut up." Terpsis muttered as she took a long swig.

"So if you're not asking me for permission to marry Lily-which is a pretty damn archaic concept to be honest so let's just say that you've got the all clear for that-then what is it about?"

Terpsis took a very deep breath before she turned to look into Eda's eyes. "I'm pretty sure that Lilith is in a much worse state then either of us realize."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a few more stops left on the pain train


	48. Forever Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my dad decided to use my computer to play TV shows for 8 hours as he spent 11 drinking and making me want to die in the last few hours of 2020
> 
> This one's violent. After all, Lilith's reached her breaking point
> 
> Title by Tom Player

"You sure it's that bad?"

"She's woke me up with her screaming. It's probably worse then I think for all I know."

Eda sighed as she walked next to Terpsis on their way back towards the bard's house. Lilith falling of the sobriety wagon was worrying as was Terpsis regaling her with the night terrors Lilith was facing. It was puzzling how Eda never heard her sister screaming her lungs out before, but then she recalled how Lilith was blackout drunk most of the time.

Reaching the door, Terpsis began rifling throug her keys. "You sure about this?"

"She's my sister. If anyone's going to smack some sense into her, it'll be me." Eda replied with a mirthless chuckle.

Before she found the correct key, Terpsis saw her door swing open. A frightened Amity was at the threshold, Otabin clutched to her chest. "We have a serious problem."

* * *

This was going about as expected. She knew all of the patrol routes and shift rotations, all the locks and secret passages. Thirty years within the fortress would do that to someone and she was nearly a shadow as she wound her way through. The unlucky few that did cross her path soon found themselves at the mercy of her sword and she had gouged a bloody path through the hallways and corridors until she reached the final room.

"Think about this. This will not end well for you."

Lilith gave a venomous glare at the twelve Judicators that stood between her and her target. All had weapons at the ready, shadows flickering in the light of the braziers in the darkened room. There was a dull thumping echoing all around, all of them coldly regarding each other. Even as the Judicators circled her, Lilith did not sheathe her saber.

"I will not be denied!" In a flurry of blows, Lilith's saber was an emerald blur as she fought her way through the mob.

Ducking and twisting past the attacks from her enemies, Lilith severed limbs and heads of the hollowed-out soldiers easily. Empty mounds of cloth began to pile up on the black tile floor, the witch coolly stepping over her gruesome handiwork. A trail of bodies stretched behind her, all the way to the gigantic locked doors to the room. And as always, he was opposite of her. That bronze mask and its empty sockets boring into her soul, unfazed by the carnage she had wrought between him and the bridge.

"There is no escape." Lilith spat as she strode across the throne room.

Belos made no move to defend himself or even ready his staff. He simply waved a hand, the masonry of his throne room re-arranging into hundreds of arms. They shot at Lilith from every kind of angle, yet she was undeterred as she fought her way through. Each swing of her saber was calculated and ruthless, brick shattering from her blows to cloud the room with dust. Yet her saber glowed as brightly as ever, illuminating her livid features as Belos' defences were broken.

"I destroyed your enemies." Lilith seethed as she strode across the throne room. "I built you a kingdom upon the suffering of others. I did all that you asked, I gave everything I had to your Coven! And in the end, you have left me with nothing!"

"Nothing?" Belos coolly remarked. "Foolish girl. You cry and rage over that which can never be changed. Your sister's curse was your choice. Just as your fate is mine."

A familiar clanking made Lilith pause, head turning to see a fiery blade swinging for her head. Narrowly ducking, the witch rolled back to avoid the stab that nearly struck her and buried the tip of the sword into the floor. Springing back to her feet, Lilith felt her heart clench when she saw her mentor's murderer before her. His obsidian armor was as pristine as ever, as if the avalanche barely fazed him.

She had no time to puzzle it out, the metal behemoth stomping towards her and swinging. His elegant slashes and stabs were barely blocked by Lilith, the witch pushed backwards with each blow. She could find no opening to exploit, no chance to strike back. Her foe raised his free hand, violet lightning bolts striking Lilith in the chest. With a pained scream, she was thrown backwards, rolling along the floor as her saber clattered onto the ebon tile.

"Such a pity. How much grander and more powerful you could have become if you had the temerity to embrace the path set before you." Belos sighed as he idly watched.

The monster of black iron electrocuted her again, sustaining the electricity as he calmly strode towards the downed woman before she could finish getting back up. She could feel her skin and bones burning, muscles locking up as the taste of iron filled her mouth. It was the most pain she had ever felt and she could do nothing to escape.

_Nothing?_

Lilith's hand clenched into a fist, teeth gritting.

Her executioner lowered his hand, the lightning finally ending. Raising his blade, it sliced down to pierce her heart.

Smoke trailed every movement she made.

She clenched her hand around the blade, skin burning as she re-directed its path.

There was a pained grunt from the armored behemoth, his own sword running through his chest. Lilith rose to her feet, furious gaze set on that black iron mask. Planting a foot next to where he was impaled, Lilith kicked his lifeless body off his sword that was now firmly clenched in her hand. Turning her head towards Belos, she began stalking towards him.

"And what now Lilith? You've slain the man who murdered your mentor and harmed your students and now you seek to kill me?" Belos spoke in an amused tone as he watched the livid witch stomp towards him. "Aside from a momentary euphoric rush when you slay me, what else will you accomplish? Your sister's curse will not be broken, your sins will not be forgiven, you will achieve nothing more then personal revenge."

"You'll have paid for what you've done. That's enough for me." Lilith seethed as she neared.

The Emperor sighed, resting the side of his head in his palm. "And that is why you cannot defeat me."

She heard the clanking again.

The ghoulish green glow of her saber pierced through her abdomen, her father's sword impaling her. With a rough swing, she was thrown down the stairway leading to the throne, the metal monster taking back his sword from her. Even if such a wound wouldn't kill her, Lilith felt the blood pooling beneath her.

Belos rose from his seat, the behemoth of black iron at his side as the two approached her. "Every mark you claim that I made against you was your own doing. You cursed your sister. You turned your back on your mentor. You betrayed the trust of your apprentice. You willingly carried out my orders. You never had the spine to rebel against me."

Lilith felt her body growing numb. She could hardly feel the iron monster's foot that was planted on her stomach, her own sword joining his as he watched her bleed.

"You are a slave to your past." Belos' staff materialized in his hand, its blade pointing towards her as it glowed with crimson light. "And so long as you remain bound by it, you will always be in the shadows of Edalyn, Grimnir and me."

Lilith felt his magic seize her heart and bile sac. She felt them being yanked against her ribs, bones cracking as she felt her organs tearing from inside her. Fiery agony tore through every fiber of her being, what little strength she had left spent as she screamed.

She felt the veins and arteries to her heart snap.

She felt her ribs breaking and being pushed through her skin.

She felt the blood erupting out of

"LILITH!"

She felt a familiar pair of hands on her shoulders.

She could feel her heart racing.

She felt her eyes opening.

"--wait, she's awake!"

"Oh thank Titan..."

The violet haze in her vision began to fade, Lilith blinking as she finally recognized the room she was in. She could recognize her sister's face in front of her, worry visible in Eda's features for the first time in decades. Terpsis was next to her as well, Lilith realizing that the three were on the floor of her room. Just behind them, she could see all three Blight kids in the doorway. Edric was levitating and looked to be lounging in the air, back still braced. Amity was clinging to Emira, all three gazing at her with mortified eyes.

"You okay?"

Lilith could not find her voice. She wasn't bleeding out, her heart was still beating, she wasn't dying. She felt tears forming, her body trembling as a great many thoughts strangled her mind. She felt someone resting an arm on her shoulder, Lilith leaning into their touch so she could wrap her arms around whoever it was. She wasn't sure if it was Eda or Terpsis or even one of the Blights, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She needed whatever comfort they would offer her.

* * *

"Deep Sight?"

"One of the more dangerous practices." Eda replied. "It's a form of Oracle magic that only the most experienced witches use and even then they do not mess around."

Edric was stretched out on the couch, the boy and his sisters watching the Owl Lady prepping the teapot. "Why's that?"

"Deep Sight is to look so far into yourself that you detach yourself from time for your soul to fully express your innermost thoughts. But because your concious is no longer part of reality, what you see in Deep Sight can be mistaken for the truth. This leads to some very...messy mishaps."

Emira was cross-legged on the floor, her sister huddled on her lap. She couldn't recall the last time she was this openly vulnerable with either twin. "Why would they do that then?"

Eda shrugged as she brought tea set over. "Eh, some self-discovery enlightenment crap. What makes Lily's so worrying is that she did this accidentally."

Amity scooted a bit closer to Emira, her sister wrapping an arm around her. "...does that not happen much?"

"Kid, Oracles need to be in a complete zen state. I'm talking the 'scented candles in an enclosed room that's built in your private house as far as possible from literally every single other person' kinda magic." Eda answered as she retrieved her hip flask and poured a few drops of alchem-hol into her tea. "...but if Lily had Deep Sight without meaning to, then that means that she felt an emotion so strongly that it shattered her perception of reality."

All of them felt their blood run cold at the implications.

"...she'll be better, right?" Amity quietly spoke.

Eda took a long swig. "...she should be yeah. I'll just go check on her, alright?"

When all three nodded, Eda started heading upstairs. Taking a deep breath to ready herself for whatever was waiting, Eda wrapped her fingers around the doorknob. Opening the door to Terpsis' room, Eda froze at the sight.

Lilith was lying on her side, fast asleep. Behind her, Terpsis was spooning her and had an arm around her, the bard too asleep.

Eda blinked. Then her lips twitched upwards as she shook her head. Leaving the room, she closed the door behind her as she comitted the scene to memory. She could hardly wait to tease Lilith about being the little spoon when her sister claimed for years to be the big spoon.

Amity looked up from her spot on Emira's lap as the Owl Lady returned from upstairs. "She's asleep, but so far she looks like she'll be alright."

Emira and Amity untensed a little at that. Although the sight of Lilith's unconcious body levitating in midair like a macabre puppet as her limbs hung lifelessly downwards with glowing violet eyes and whispering all manners of strange things would haunt everyone there, most of them felt some semblence of calm now.

Yet Edric didn't feel any relief, only a deep sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, had you going there didn't I?


	49. The Foggy Dew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short
> 
> Title by The Young Dubliners

Poking her head out of the water, Ecaterina felt her heart seize at the consequences of today. At the very best, this was daunting. Although she was invited over and was on time, the implications of her visit was enough to make her stomach churn. She had not had a proper social visit, not since--

"That was a lifetime ago." The Sea Hag muttered as she swam towards the ladder that hung off the side of the dock. Climbing up, she found the noon waterfront of Elbow Town mostly empty. Despite her darker skin tone and shark teeth, she did not stand out much among her fellow Deepmons. Although no one gave her a second look, Ecaterina did not stop glancing over her shoulder.

When she reached the specified house, the Hag swallowed. She spared a moment to adjust her thick sunglasses, tuck in her shirt and make sure that there was minimal meat lodged between her teeth. Terpsis wouldn't mind, but she was not in the mood to risk scaring off her future daughter-in-law.

With that in mind, she finally rapped her knuckles on the door. It was not long before it opened and Ecaterina felt her heart freeze when she saw who opened it.

"Whatta ya want?" Eda grumbled as she dragged a hand down her face, the witch still in her pajamas.

_She's grown up so much._

"...I'm an old friend of Terpsichore's." Ecaterina answered.

Eda headed towards the kitchen, the Hag following her. "She's still asleep."

The confusion only grew when Ecaterina saw who else was in the house. Although the shades of green were different, it was still a recognizable color along with their golden eyes. She took a petty amount of pleasure in the twinges of fear in them as the Hag parted her lips in a small smile that revealed too many teeth.

"I don't think we've met." Ecaterina remarked at the Blights.

"...I'm A-Amity." The younger replied, her sister gawking at the Hag's rows of jagged fangs. "And she's Emira."

The visible bandages that she could see encouraged Ecaterina to put aside her disdain for Sophia von Blight for now. Approaching the two, the Hag knelt before them and pointed to a visible bandage around Amity's wrist. "May I?"

"Y-y-yeah." Amity tried not to stare at the Hag's mouth. It was a little unnerving how many teeth she had and how all of them were sharp.

Tenderly unravelling the bandages, Ecaterina gave an approving nod. "Whoever did this is rather good." Spinning a dark blue circle, the Hag began channeling her magic through all of the girl's injuries.

"W-was my girlfriend." Emira replied with a light blush. "She's in the same year as me."

"Good student then." The Hag retracted her hand, Amity completely healed. When Emira nodded, Ecaterina began administering her magic to her. "Anyone else need Healing?"

"Ed's back is in rough shape." Amity replied as she got to her feet. Once her sister was healed up, the Hag followed her upstairs. Once the two were in the room, the girl saw the Hag freeze, gawking at Edric.

Noticing how many teeth the Hag compounded the look she was giving him, Edric shuffling as little as he could. "Uh...hi?"

Ecaterina shook her head. "Sorry, you just look a lot like someone I know. Heard your back is in a bad way?"

"Y-y-yeah." Edric sucked in a pained hiss as he rolled onto his front. Pulling his shirt up a little to reveal his lower back, the boy bit his lip as the Hag took a look.

"...I can fix it. It'll hurt, but trust me."

"...okay. Just be gentlOHSWEETTITAN!!" Edric screeched as he felt his vertebrae become rearranged by the Hag's fist.

"I'm almost done, feel free to curse." Ecaterina nonchalantly remarked as she brought her fist down on the next point, hand glowing dark blue.

He felt his back get rearranged, spine rebuilding with each strike. Despite the fact it was helping, Edric yelped all manners of bad words as he heard bones cracking. "SONOFA--son of a witch." Edric pushed himself up, his back all better now. "...w-wow."

"Yer welcome." Ecaterina chuckled as she leaned against the wall. Turning her head, she the Clawthornes were now just outside the room, the Blight sisters trying to calm them out of presumably lambasting the Hag out the window. Then again, considering the noise Edric was making, she could hardly blame them.

"...w-w-who are you?" Lilith managed, her saber in hand. Something about the Hag seemed familiar, the witch in her nightdress.

"Old friend of Terpsichore's." Ecaterina drawled. Noticing her daughter getting out of the same room that Lilith did, the Hag amusedly raised an eyebrow. "Just wanted to have a quick word with her is all."

Noticing Edric was on his feet and bouncing on his feet, Lilith sheathed her sword as she followed Eda and the Blights downstairs. Once the two were alone, Terpsis' fingers drummed along her chains. "S-sorry for oversleeping--"

"No teeth outta my lips, seems like you were rather busy." Ecaterina smirked.

"Ugh, you are insufferable." Terpsis muttered as she buried her flustered face.

Chuckling, the Hag rolled up her right sleeve. "Anyways, I'm hear to break our Oath so we can tell your girlfriend about me."

Although attempting to deny it, there was no way Terpsis could. Holding out her own right arm, she grabbed her mother's elbow while Ecaterina mirrored the motion. Their wrists glowed, Ecaterina furrowing her brow. In seconds, the pale white band around their wrists shattered after twenty years.

Releasing their grips, Ecaterina ran a hand through her dripping black mane of hair. "...so, you want to tell them or me?"

"...can I? I've always wanted to tell someone." Terpsis shyly answered. When her mother nodded, the two began heading downstairs. Both Clawthornes were in the living room, Eda plucking wriggling elvers from the large water-filled bowl on the coffee table and popped them into her mouth.

"The Blights are just going for a ride with Konrad." Lilith supplied as she sipped her apple blood.

"Outta curiosity, have we met?" Eda piped up as she gestured to Ecaterina. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere."

Terpsis glanced between the sisters and her mother. "...this is my mother, Ecaterina Rusalka."

Eda gave an intrigued hum, Lilith dumbly gawking at the two. "...y-y-you said your parents vanished??"

"I'm a wild witch dear." Ecaterina answered. "Didn't want my daughter getting mixed up with the Emperor's Coven solely because of her bloodline."

Lilith's hand clamping on her right wrist did not escape Ecaterina's notice, right where a Coven Brand would be. It made the Hag's skin crawl, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Eda however gave an enlightened look, eyebrows reaching her hairline. "Now I remember! Pops mentioned a Boris Rusalka was friends with our parents."

"That was my dad." Terpsis remarked as she took a seat in her recliner.

Ecaterina took one of the elvers and bloodily devoured it, mind processing the two Clawthornes. Eda had picked up their father's mane and eyes, but her temperament was all her mother's. Her eagerness to learn a little about her parents was starkly contrasting with her sister, Lilith looking away at times. Her hair was probably straightened, a few frizzy curls reminding Ecaterina of their mother. Despite her revulsion for anything related to Belos, the Hag kept her mouth shut on that matter.

The deep scars on her abdomen rubbed against her robes, reminding her of why the Clawthornes lost their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever fic to near a Chapter 50! I've got something VERY special planned for the next one~
> 
> And Ecaterina is meant to have some of the traits of a Sleeper Shark. Do research them a little for some intriguing information


	50. Kakariko Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50. Never made it this far in anything else. First time I've dedicated a chapter to these particular characters, hope they feel in-character
> 
> Title from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

"Thanks for agreeing to breakfast with me."

"Eh, can't say no to free food." Stan chuckled as he held the door open for Camila.

The diner was mostly passing truckers, the town using the autumn to prepare their stock for the coming winter. A fair share of locals were scattered throughout the booths, Camila and Stan sliding into one. Stan was still sporting his sailing attire; heavy gumboots with tough overalls over a thick knit sweater. "So, what'd you wanna talk to me about?"

Retrieving the menu that Susan handed them on the way in, Camila opened it to reveal the usual sort of greasey food. "...it's about my daughter."

"...ah." Stan accepted the coffee that was served. "Gonna admit, I am not exactly what you'd call a Responsible Adult."

"Well your son has a high opinion of you." Camila countered.

Although he kept a tough facade, Stan felt his heart swell a little when someone referred to Soos as such. "Still, I may not be the best choice."

"I'll take my chances." The nurse chuckled. She was finding the pancakes rather tempting out of all the options.

"If yer certain..."

After a few sips of coffee, Camila began. She told Stan of the summer camp she wanted to send Luz to. Of the misadventures she got up to in this Boiling Isles instead and how she wanted to learn witchcraft. And how despite lying about where she really was, it was the most happiness Luz felt in awhile.

"Normally I'd doubt the whole magic thing, but I can tell when she's lying." Camilla sighed. "She was telling the truth the whole time. Then there's all the weird stuff Soos and Wendy showed me in this town and the little raven Luz brought with her."

"That'd do it." Stan quipped.

"She also said that she needs to go back in November to continue her studies or..." Camilla swallowed. "...or tell them that she's not coming back."

Stan kept quiet, sipping his second coffee.

"...I am really not sure what the right thing to do is or even if there is one in this situation." Camilla tiredly spoke. "If I tell her to stay, then I know she won't get eaten by some magical monster but I take her away from the first friends she's ever had and a school she likes. But if I let her stay, she'd probably be in that world for half the year and I have no way of keeping in contact with her so if anything happens to her I won't know."

Finishing his drink, Stan placed his mug on the table. "A real rock and a hard place eh?"

The nurse bitterly chuckled before taking her own coffee. "You could say that."

Susan briefly appeared, the two giving her their orders. Taking his red toque off, Stan ran a hand through his longer hair. Wasn't a mullet (thankfully), but he hadn't gotten a haircut since him and Ford set sail from the Cook Islands to come back to Gravity Falls. "Mind if I put in my two cents?"

Sparing a moment to nod, Camilla took her glasses off to wipe them.

"Alright, I'll admit that I'm not that good at this parenting crap. But a couple years ago my niece and nephew were staying up here with me and I ended up getting a pretty good crash course in the basics." Stan reached into his pocket to retrieve his own wallet instead of one he stole, handing the nurse one of his photos with Mabel and Dipper. "They got into a lot of the weird stuff here and it doesn't sound too different from what Luz does out there. Given what I've heard, your girl sounds pretty damn tough with what she's been through."

Camilla critically eyed the man, face unreadable.

"And I think Luz and Mabel would get on like a house on fire." Stan continued. "She'll probably get into some tricky stuff if she goes back, but if Mabel and Dipper are any indicator, she'll be fine too. And she's not alone either, she's got her friends and that Eda lookin' out for her." From what she heard of this 'Owl Lady', Stan found her strangely reminiscent of his ex-wife, Marilyn.

"You do make a good point, it's just..." Camilla paused, trying to find the right way to explain it. Eventually she found there wasn't one, but it had to be said. "...I've been so worried about her ever since she was born. Logically I know that if she's back from that world then she knows she can look after herself there. I just don't like her being somewhere that she cannot check in with me...but I can't bring myself to make her stay in this world where she has such a hard time finding a place in it."

The two let silence reign, one tired from trying to figure things out and the other so far out of his depth.

"...I'll level with ya, I know bad parents when I see 'em." A brief memory of his father flashed in Stan's mind, one of his hands curling into a fist. "From how you two talk about each other, I know you're a good one. You're just in a hard place most parents don't worry about until their kids are going to college."

Memories of her own leaving home for medical school resurfaced, Camilla recalling how her own parents felt on that. "...what would you do?"

Stan thought of the zombies that almost killed Mabel and Dipper and how carefree they could be out here. Of the many decades he spent trying to get Ford back and the bitterness that simmered between them until Weirdmageddon. Of his father kicking him to the curb and his mother trying to write to him in whatever town he settled in for more then a month.

"...I am not really sure."

Their large breakfasts were served, Camilla accepting her pancakes while Stan tucked into his bacon and eggs. A few bites into their meal and Stan chuckled to himself. "Well, maybe she should look into witchery. And that's solely because it's a career that won't drain your bank account for the next forty years."

Camilla snorted, trying not to laugh as her lips twitched upwards. Although still undecided, the seeds of her choice were planted.

It wouldn't be until November that it blossomed.

* * *

[A message from the author](https://pasteboard.co/JHTRX3B.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I have ^^


	51. Wagon Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words in the last chapter. It is honestly so touching, this is quite honestly the highlight of my writing career and I owe it all to you ^^
> 
> And that is indeed my face, glad y'all like me ugly mug XD
> 
> Title by Old Crow Medicine

With the Blight parents returning, the twins had to return to the manor. For all the frustrations they gave her in their time here, Amity still missed them. Curled on the bay window of her room, the girl looked out at the windy seas outside. Large breakers from the sea were rolling in, grey clouds smeared across the noon sky. Although the house was fairly warm, Amity felt chills when she saw the wind that tore through the town outside.

Reaching the next chapter, Amity slid her bookmark in before returning it to the shelf. Her stomach demanded appeasement and while still a kitchen hazard, Terpsis trusted her with the kitchen more then the twins. Heading downstairs, it was not hard to find the leftover Coldwater Brew that Ecaterina made everyone yesterday. Scooping herself a sizable portion into a small pot, Amity placed it on the stove and waited for it to heat up.

The clatter from the door got her attention, the girl recognizing the voice. "I'm back."

"How'd it go?" Amity watched Lilith enter the house, the witch kicking her boots off.

"It...went." Lilith sighed. "He's rather surprised how much I'm going through."

"When's your next session?"

"Two days from now."

Nodding, Amity spoke again. "Ed's still free for our training today."

Lilith slid into the couch, Amity serving two bowls from the pot. She joined her mentor on the couch, the two working their way through their lunch. They found Ecaterina's cooking rather addicting, a fact that got a mildly displeased look from Terpsis. Their lunch did not last long, Lilith taking the dirty dishes to the sink while Amity leaned back as she digested.

"How'd she even make this so tasty?" Amity thought aloud.

"Something about using Bloodvine. It's a kelp that grows only in cold water."

Once dishes were cleaned, the two settled themselves next to each other on the couch. Lilith broke out her journal and the tablet, resuming her work. She translated something about 'the pit' when she noticed Amity was glancing at the tablet. Eyebrow quirking, Lilith adjusted her seat so she could better face the girl. "Are you interested in this too?"

Amity briefly looked away, cheeks flushing. "I-it...looks cool..."

Bemusedly smiling, Lilith placed her open journal on the coffee table next to the tablet. "I can teach you this alphabet if you'd like."

The girl blinked, taking in the sight of her mentor. Her eyes were mismatched stormy grey and greenish-blue. Her hair was wavy, the iconic black only halfway down with red roots running down with a silvery streak. Deep gashes ran across her face, nicking part of her nose off and leaving a distinctive notch in her lip. But the biggest change Amity could see was the softness that Lilith was letting herself show.

"...I'd like that a lot."

Fondly ruffling the girl's hair, Lilith began her lesson.

* * *

"Y'know, I'm still trying to figure out how someone that lanky is so light on his feet."

Amity muffled her giggles with a hand over her mouth, the girl seated next to Viney. Lilith had found a new training site a little ways from the beach, a small clearing in the forest. After etching new duelist circles, she resumed teaching Amity and Edric near Elbow Town. In the evening light, Edric and Lilith sparred. He had gotten better at swapping his rapier between hands, the boy keeping his mentor on guard.

"So, why was Emi unable to tag along?" Viney folded her muscular arms over her chest, sleeves to her flannel shirt rolled up. A stylized tattoo of a griffon was inked on the side of her neck, a testament to her progress in Beast Keeping.

"...parents." Amity sighed. "They can't try and get me back without drawing attention which they'd hate so they're pushing Em and Ed more. She's covering him."

"I'm starting to see why she's not introduced me to them." Viney drawled.

There was an 'oof' from Edric, the boy hitting the dirt with Lilith's blade only an inch from his face. Once he yielded, the woman helped him back to his feet before he recovered his rapier. The two headed for the spectators, Lilith sheathing her saber. "Time?"

"Six minutes and eight seconds." Amity remarked. "...that's longer then mine."

Edric gave a victorious 'AHA!', his sister scowling at him. Pinching her nose, Lilith gave a long sigh. "Children, behave."

"Ugh, fine Mom."

Viney was heading for the beach and thus did not see both Blights freezing with matching stricken looks and Lilith looking like she ate one of those spicy peppers that Luz brought over. All three awkwardly looked at each other before the Blights ran off to catch up with Viney while Lilith took a seat on a fallen log, head cradled in her hands.

"You two alright? You're not about to have a stroke right?" Viney asked when the Blights caught up behind her.

"Uh...long story." Edric answered. "S-so, is this the place?"

Watching the setting sun, Viney nodded. "Yep! We've got a few hours until the moment."

"I-I bought snacks." Amity retrieved said food from her bag, divvying it up between the three of them.

Accepting the offered crab legs, Viney easily wrenched it the exoskeleton off with her bare hands. "Outta curiosity, has Lilith ever had you two spar against each other?"

"No actually." Edric replied as he struggled to crack open his crab leg. "Not sure why though,"

Amity's face began to redden as she failed to get her own crab leg open. Noticing the smirk and open hand Viney offered, Amity huffily handed the leg over to the older girl. With a quick twist, Viney snapped the shell off and handed it back to Amity. The trio dug into their shellfish, dying rays of golden sunlight fading as the shadows lengthened.

Silver rays of moonlight began to be cast along the sand, all three silent as they watched. There was nothing but the hiss of the wind and sloshing of the surf breaking on the shore, Viney shuffling in her seat. The rustling of fern leaves drew the Blights' gazes to see Lilith approaching them. Rather fortunately, she did not seem to be put off from earlier as she easily settled herself next to the Blights.

"...how much longer?" Edric whispered.

"Any minute now." Viney quietly replied.

With her curse, Lilith spotted it first. Lightly nudging Edric, she pointed to the rustling patch of sand. Soon the entire beach began to writhe, hundreds of beady black eyes jutting from the sand. Edric had to put both hands over his mouth, eyes comically wide as they sparkled at the sight. Amity and Viney were absolutely starstruck at the unfolding scene, Lilith fondly smiling.

Newly hatched Stoneshell turtles began digging their way out of the sand, the light of the half moon their first sight. They could feel a gentle slope, the echoes of water drawing them home. Awkwardly flopping their flippers, hundreds of baby Stoneshells began heading for the sea.

"Theyaresoprecious." Edric whined as he watched them.

"Resist the urge to take one home with you." Viney chuckled although she too was tearing up a little at the scene. "The ocean is where they belong. Even being only a few seconds old, they know where their home is."

That struck a chord with two of those there.

* * *

Pulling her nightgown on, Lilith checked her scroll. Sure enough, she saw Terpsis' text.

_Going to be late, will be getting dinner while I'm out._

Such late concerts were rare, Lilith making one last round of the house with her bathrobe on. Leftovers were put away, doors and windows secure and the algae had been harvested. Heading back upstairs, she saw Amity sitting on the windowsill, staring at the night sea.

The witch lightly knocked on the door, getting Amity's attention. "You should be going to bed soon dear."

"Okay." Already in her pajamas, Amity started getting into bed. Yet there was a certain apprehension in her movements, limbs stiff.

Lilith gave her one last look over her shoulder before she left, lips curling into a frown. "...are you okay?"

With her blanket pulled up to her waist and Otabin in one arm, Lilith found it difficult to deny how cute the girl could be at times. Her face kept changing between sadness and fear, Amity opening and closing her mouth as she struggled to find what to say. Yet Lilith waited the whole time, nothing but tenderness in her gaze.

"...i-i-it's stupid."

"If it's upsetting you, it is not stupid."

Amity snuggled Otabin closer to her, unable to return Lilith's gaze. The witch returned to the room, kneeling next to the bed. "W-would you mind if I sung something to you?"

The girl blinked. Then she nodded, lying on her side as she watched Lilith clear her throat. Before long, soft dulcet tones rolled out. She recognized the tune as one of Bone Orchard's songs, one she gotten rather attached to.

It did not take long for Amity to fall asleep, Lilith planting a kiss on the side of her head before she left the room.

* * *

It was said that Beasts can sense the intentions of others around them. They never came near the Emperor's Castle in the chest, those that were to be war beasts clawing and screaming the whole time they came within proximity of that building. Others would congregate around the Larsson land along with the Owl House, even the savage Doom Bears would be more placid in these places.

Any Beast Keeper worth their salt knew to heed these signs. And any witch who was a Beast Keeper would tell you that the large pile of rubble in the Knee was bad news because of how the Slitherbeasts never went near it.

And any Oracle with their salt would see the violet energy that pulsated around it, something stirring underneath the rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't think of any therapy scenes for Lilith so for now it'll be sidelined to being a background plot. Just jot that down with the other 56 I have running XD


	52. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, my dad had me deadlift several trees and move 300+ pounds of compost before my leg recovered
> 
> Experimented with this one, made it a highlight reel of several days
> 
> Title by Green Day (although Post Modern Jukebox's rendition feels more fitting)

On the one hand, she had plenty of forewarning. While a little surprised at the start, she accepted and had time to prepare. She had gotten her gear sorted, her timetables were arranged to accomodate her absence, she had everything in hand.

Yet she could not shake the dread in the back of her mind.

With the climbing pick firmly in place, Edric rapelled down the cliff face. Lilith soon followed him, the sunlight above becoming dimmer as they descended into the Belly of the Beast. Once they reached the Gorgon's Step, they began heading into the dimly lit canyon. Lilith scanned the area, searching for the First Mark.

"...you know where to go right?" Edric quipped.

"It's been awhile." Lilith retorted, eyes lighting up when she finally found the ancient carving in a narrow rock jutting upwards. She could recognize the Beast Keeper brand that was etched into stone, marking the beginning of the path. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Edric replied.

* * *

The first day had gone fairly well. They had descended deeper into the Belly, yet the deep rifts in the earth kept yawning below, beckoning them to delve deeper. Thus far they were on the Adder's Stair, cliffs pockmarked with burrows and holes from the Spinesnakes and Blood Serpents. The caws of the Dread Eagles that preyed on them echoed through the darkness, pinpricks of light from Deep Shrooms casting electric blue glows along the bare rocks.

Seated outside his tent, Edric munched on the dried crickets his sisters got him. They meant for it to be a joke but they vastly underestimated his taste for unusual foods. His journal was open on his lap, the boy jotting down the creatures he encountered thus far. While mostly snakes, lizards and the raptor birds that preyed on them, a few cunning rodents from Mudshrews to Rock Squirrels had appeared.

"You sure that you have adequate defences for tonight?" Lilith was cleaning her saber across from him.

"The colors of the Deep Shrooms around us are disorienting to most reptiles given that they see colors differently from us." Edric gestured to the ring of glowing mushrooms he set up around the camp. "I've sprinkled Gristleback bile along the ground to ward off rodents as well."

"Are you certain that is everything?" While Lilith kept a neutral tone, she noticed the flicker of frustration in the boy's eyes.

"...yes, I am sure." Edric had a tight smile as he answered.

Frowning, Lilith pushed aside her worry. "Alright. I'll be heading to bed, you should too."

Edric stiffly nodded, the witch heading into her tent. When he followed suit, Edric tossed and turned multiple times. He found it difficult to sleep when there was no one else near him.

* * *

Lilith huddled underneath the overhanging rock, doing her best to hold her breath. She kept a strong grip on Edric, the boy right next to her. There was a scraping of claws on rock, a deep growl echoing around them. Having climbed so deep into the Belly, what little sunlight there was had waned to even less, only razor thin rays reaching this far.

There was a clatter of rock, something heavy dragged along the ground. Turning his head to peek over the edge, he saw the hulking Pit Salamander that was lumbering around. Pools of water had formed here, thin waterfalls descending a long ways from above. Mr. Irwin could not stress the importance of needing to avoid disturbing the water in the Belly enough, but the fact Edric was currently soaked explained why the Salamander was sniffing the air. All six of its legs propelled it through the cavern, the large amphibian easily crawling among the slick rocks.

There was such a narrow margin of error, a razor thin line that promised swift and uncompromising consequences for any who dared to cross it. And Edric stumbled over it as he always did--

 _Snap out of it, they're not here_. The boy reminded himself. Yet he couldn't shake the frustration he would feel every time Lilith questioned his decisions, even if it was the Senior Beast Keeper's job to do just that.

Edric mentally went over what he could recall about Pit Salamanders, golden eyes lighting up when he recalled how their senses worked. Quietly reaching into his bag, Edric found the jar of plants that Jerbo gave him. Scanning the wide cavern, he tossed the jar in a good direction, glass shattering echoing in the cave.

Although nearly deaf and blind, the Pit Salamander's nostrils flared as it smelled the sickly sweet aroma wafting through its cavern. Lumbering along the rocky ground, the Salamander was drawn away from the two witches. The imminent danger gone, the two crept down the rocky slope, a pitch black gorge awaiting.

Noticing the Third Marker, Lilith began tying a rope around a rock for climbing down. Glow worms hung from the gorge's walls, a wriggling curtain of glowing webs illuminating the way. Taking care to avoid hitting them, Edric and Lilith descended into the darkness below. It was a good thirty minutes before they finally felt solid ground beneath their feet, Lilith turning her hard gaze to the boy.

"Care to explain what happened?"

Edric's back was to her, allowing him to hide the sheer fury in his face. Composing himself, he turned to reveal a neutral facade. "I lost my grip, nothing more."

"Then why did you lose your grip?"

The darkness made it difficult to see the black circles under Edric's eyes. "...I screwed up, alright? I will do better."

That peculiar choice of words made Lilith freeze, seemingly letting it drop. Watching Edric wind his way through the darkness, the sag in his shoulders stirred something in her. Wordlessly, she followed him through the narrow tunnels. Skittering and the clicking of mandibles echoed all through the caves, both witches' eyes adapted to the gloom. After all, light would either frighten away or draw all manners of the Belly's denizens.

Although the fauna was much smaller, they were no less dangerous. Slippery slime trails left by Void Worms, the dizzying light display of glowing axolotols and more harried the two until they reached a wide an spacious cavern. A still lake filled up most of the space, clear water revealing the rocky floor deep below its surface. Eyeless fishes swam in lazy circles, their whispy barbels probing the ground. But unlike anywhere else in the Belly, the cavern was nearly silent.

"...where are we?" Edric whispered. For some reason, it felt wrong to talk any louder.

"The halfway point of the Belly; the Mirror Below." Lilith softly replied. "We'll be camping here."

The two began setting up their respective tents, neither trying to pay much attention to each other. While it made for an awkward situation, neither knew how to address it. They opted for quiet dinners without conversation like the other times, the two turning in to rest with no clue if it really was night.

It was as she was about to nod off that Lilith heard it. She knew that sound, she had a long history with it. Sliding out of her tent, the witch crept towards Edric's. Sure enough, she heard it coming from him. "Edric?"

There was a sharp inhale from inside. There was a rustling sound before his head poked out. With his messy hair, damp cheeks and reddenned eyes, there was no mistaking what she heard. "Yeah?"

It was startling how good he was at hiding the tremor in his voice. Lilith felt her skin crawl when she realized why he had such a skill. "I heard you crying earlier."

Edric sharply inhaled, voice shaky. "Y-you probably misheard."

Deep cracks had appeared in his facade, Lilith's face softening. "Edric, are you able to fall asleep or is there something bothering you too much?"

The boy looked away, unable to keep her gaze. "N-n-nah, I'm doing f-fine."

He was trying so hard to keep it together despite having clearly gone too far for that. It was heart-wrenching to watch, Lilith gently resting a hand on his shoulder. "You never need to hide what you feel from me."

There was a small gasp from Edric. Then his shoulder shook, what little control he had left shattering. He fiercely clung to her, body shaking as he broke down sobbing. It was not some dignified weeping, but the kind of deep sadness that one thrashed and screamed in as they drowned.

And Lilith was the only lifeline Edric could see.

Adjusting herself so she was seated on the ground, Lilith lifted the boy onto her lap. He made no effort to wriggle out of her arms or escape. If anything, he leaned closer into her touch. His face was leaning against the crook of his neck as his arms were around her, making his wracking sobs all the louder. And she did not push him away or chastise him for showing 'weakness'. She simply held him as everything came crashing down.

It was quite awhile until he finally calmed down somewhat, his body shaking with sniffles. Lilith had not loosened her grip on him at all, her shoulder damp with his tears. "Would you like to tell me what is wrong?"

Edric sucked in a shuddering breath, too afraid to move away. He simply shook his head, lightly squeezing her.

"...if you change your mind, I will listen." Lilith softly spoke. "But if you do not, then you should try to get some sleep."

"Please don't leave me alone." Edric hoarsely whispered.

Lilith felt a chill run down her spine. Since when did children trust her this much? Yet she couldn't bring herself to try and push him away, the witch lightly nudging him to his tent. It was not long before they found their sleeping positions for the night; Edric was on his side on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and Lilith spooned him from behind. He held onto one of her hands, lean frame still trembling with sniffles.

It was the first time he could get sleep since leaving home.

* * *

When Edric woke up, the comforting warmth from another person was no longer there. He felt his chest heave as he bolted upright, frantically searching for anyone. His sisters or Konrad, anyone that'd keep him from spiralling downwards more. Outside the tent, he could see Lilith, the witch cooking something over a heating stone. Although memories of last night made him hesitate, his need for someone to hold him propelled him to move towards her.

Lilith noticed him approaching, giving him a small smile. It was not the chastisement or rueful remarks for being 'such a needy child' like he thought and that confused Edric. When he took a seat next to her, the witch simply handed him a slab of grilled Gristleback flank. "I figured you would be hungry."

She was not wrong, Edric digging into the food rather quickly. Once he finished, he reached into his bag to retrieve his can of dried crickets and began eating his way through them. "How'd you figure that?"

"You overslept by almost half a day."

Edric choked on a mouthful of chewed up insects, coughing for a few minutes until he spat out the offending chunk of mangled exoskeleton. "W-w-why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You need your sleep. I would rather spend more time in the Belly then pushing you so far that your body revolts against you."

Since when did adults give him such mercies? It went against what Edric knew, the boy looking away as he pulled his knees to his chest. He really didn't want to end up crying in front of her again. "...th-th-thank you."

He did not expect the soft smile she gave him. Just as he didn't expect the fond hair ruffle she gave him. It was enough for him to lean against her side, Edric desperate for the comforting warmth she radiated.

* * *

The Mirror was regarded as the halfway point in the Belly. When Beast Keepers reached that point, they were no longer descending deeper into the earth. From there, it was a slow climb upwards as they steadily made their way towards the opposite side of the Belly. The caves deep below angled upwards now, Edric and Lilith winding their way through them.

Creatures from the large Cave Weta to Carrion Worms and so much more appeared along their way, Edric expertly distracting and luring them away as they pressed on. He took care to avoid hurting them, simple illusions that Emira helped him perfect all he needed. Creating scents and false tremors in the ground was all he needed to redirect the creatures he met away, Lilith giving him approving nods along the way.

The cavern sloped upwards, Edric and Lilith breaking out their climbing picks. Up ahead, Edric could hear a shrill chittering echoing towards them. "...hey, I know that noise!"

"What are they?" Although she knew what lied ahead, she had to see how good Edric was at identifying beasts. Unlike before though, there was a gentleness to her tone.

"Definitely bats, but I'm not sure on what kind." Edric's ear wiggled a little. "...lower pitch then most, either a Gorgon or Grim variety."

Having once walked the Belly of the Beast, Lilith allowed her lips to twitch upwards at the boy's intuition. "It is indeed one of those. But that begs the quesiton of how we approach this?"

"Going to have to take a look to answer that." Edric grunted as he resumed climbing, the witch behind him. Reaching the top, he carefully peeked above the percepiece and gawked at the sight ahead.

Far above, rifts in the earth allowed sunlight to spill down. Although overhanging ledges provided plenty of shade, the golden rays illuminated the cavern ahead. Thousands upon thousands of bats were hanging from the cave's ceiling, all chittering in their own tongue as they huddled together. From his perch, Edric could see their monochromatic fur color, most forming a skull-like pattern on their backs.

"...definitely Grims." Edric whispered. "Although they feed on bugs, they do panic easily and tend to swarm intruders."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Scanning the scene, Edric could see a narrow stony path running up the cave wall. It ran from the cave floor and up above it, leading Beast Keepers towards the surface. However, actually getting to it meant crossing the Grims. "Sun's weak, should be dusk soon which is when they head out to feed. We can just wait them out down here."

The two found a small outcropping to wait the bats out on, Lilith peeling her black leather overcoat off to reveal her dark blue knit sweater. Folding the coat, she used it as a pillow and folded her hands over her stomach while Edric watched the bats. He found them to be his favorite kinds of Beasts and had helped Mr. Irwin capture and release specimens for classes. Looking up, he could see quite a few baby bats. They were clinging to their mothers, leathery wings folded around them to keep them safe and warm.

The sight made Edric sniff.

As the light faded to a dull glow, the Grim Bats began to take flight. Ivory patches of skin on their wings gave the visage of a skull and crossbones on their backs as they began flying upwards. The swarm curled into a long tendril of thousands of creatures, all heading upwards and towards the dusk sky.

Once the cave was emptied, Lilith sat up to pull her coat back on. "Time to go."

While in the lead, Edric idly glanced at where the bats had gone.

* * *

"We'll be out of the Belly tomorrow." Lilith remarked, the two camping on one of the ledges hanging over the gorges and canyons far below.

"...am I doing well?" Edric quietly asked.

Looking up from her dinner, Lilith saw the apprehension in the boy's face. "You are doing very well Edric. I am quite proud of you."

She did not expect surprise from him when he looked up at her. He looked so confused and lost, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Knowing how touch-starved he was, Lilith didn't hesitate to scoot closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. That incited him to hug her, the boy trembling as he clung to Lilith.

"...n-no one's e-e-ever been p-proud of me."

Flashbacks of Odalia flared in Lilith's mind, reminding her of how demanding she was. She recalled how passive Alador was, how little emotion he showed. She pullled him onto her lap, planting a quick kiss on his forehead. Edric curled up, so desperate for anything that would ease the suffering in his heart.

She wanted him to know that he could reach the standards she had for him and that he would be praised for it.

* * *

Despite the last stretch of the Belly appearing, Edric wasn't quite ready to leave. Completeing this meant that he would end with him going back to Blight Manor where the only reassurances came from Emira and Konrad. Comforting as they were, it was not the same as what Lilith gave him.

He didn't want to dwell on it so much, he didn't want to think of what he was about to lose. "...does it hurt? Getting the Beast's Mark?"

"Quite." Lilith pulled back her hair, revealing a stylized raven inked on the back of her neck. "But they are among the oldest witch traditions in the Boiling Isles. What were you thinking of getting?"

"A bat." Edric smiled at the thought. "Right on my shoulder."

Finishing her lunch, Lilith smiled. "I could accompany you when you get it if you would like."

Edric looked away as he nibbled on the last of his dried crickets, ear tips red. "...I'd like that a lot."

Once they finished eating, the two resumed climbing upwards. Small patches of forest had began to appear, gnarled roots of trees holding the small rocky ledges overhanging the Belly together. Up ahead, Edric could see an ancient stone staircase carved into the rock, one that led to the surface. Gritting his teeth, he began climbing up the long rope to reach the next ledge.

Climbing ropes, edging along narrow cliffs, and hiking up thin pathways, the two zig-zagged up the Belly. Reaching the stairs, Edric paused. Lilith was at his side, eyebrows quirking. They rose to her hairline when the boy wrapped his arms around her, Edric sniffling.

"...th-thank you s-s-so much." Edric hoarsely whispered.

Returing his embrace, Lilith fought back her own tears. "Anything for you Edric."

That got a squeeze from him, Edric parting after a moment. He wiped his eyes on his jacket's sleeve during the walk up the stairs, trying to slip his facade back on. It was distressing to see him do so, but Lilith said nothing as she followed him.

Reaching the surface, Edric saw his sisters and boyfriend awaiting. The three launched themselves at him, nearly bowling him over. The tender moment was ruined when they stumbled backwards, Amity and Emira gagging.

"Oh Titan's wounds Ed, your breath!!" Emira gasped.

"Did you seriously eat that whole can?!" Amity coughed.

"They were tasty!" Edric retorted, a smile betraying his amusement at the scene.

Jerbo shook his head with a fond laugh as he slid a small white flower behind Edric's ear. "I-I like crickets too, b-b-but you are brushing your t-teeth before I k-kiss you."

"My sisters I can believe, but you too?" Edric comically swooned, a hand over his heart. "Oh the betrayal!"

Lilith fondly smiled as she watched the unfolding scene. It was nice to see all three Blights smiling together.

_Maybe there's a way to help them be truly happy._

The fact this came from the Raven Beast was not new. What was new however was how Lilith did not dismiss this thought like the past few times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, drew on plenty of personal experience
> 
> sorry for not replying to past comments, been to drained


	53. Disparity by Design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for taking awhile to get back to this, been saddled with a lot of yardwork that's done in a tropical summer with no breaks or shade
> 
> Still got stuff to do so I'm afraid my updates will be slowed
> 
> Title by Rise Against

Heading back to her room, Emira spared a glance at the many paintings of past Blights that lined the hallway. It was grating for her and her siblings to have spent summers studying the family history, but there were surprisingly a few of her ancestors they actually found interest in. Although their mother was a tyrant at best, there were a few interesting relatives from her side of the family.

Ingrid von Blight was one that caught Edric's eye, the master swordswoman immortalized in a dour painting that depicted her atop a mountain of butchered Ghouls. Amity was intrigued in Bociphus von Blight, his original works kept in the library and most of them read by the girl by the time she was ten. And Emira found an interest in Francis von Blight, his photograph depicting him in his famed lab.

Yet there was always that one painting that all three Blight kids were curious about. A plain white sheet was draped over it, their parents enchanting it to be immovable. No matter what they had done, none of them could get the slightest peek at who was hidden. It was a grating mystery for the better part of Emira's life.

Reaching her room, Emira opened her door just in time to see something splat against her window. Although the girl yelped, she did not run away like Edric might've. It was a fuzzy dark thing, glowering yellow and red eyes staring back at her.

_....wait, I know that fuzzy blob._

Approaching the window, she recognized the ivory skull the small demon had over his head. Unlatching her window, Emira opened it for King to tumble in. "Finally, what's it take for a savior to get some exultation around here?"

"What do you want?" Emira exasperatedly sighed. Unlike Edric, she was unfazed by cuteness.

Well, she was susceptible to griffons and buff girls with fish hook jewellery, but still.

"I come to offer you sanctuary! If you and your brother choose, I can bring you two to live in my kingdom of darkness!" King placed a paw over his chest in an effort at a majestic display.

"...I'm sorry, that clears up nothing in the slightest." The girl deadpanned.

Giving an irate huff, King folded his paws over his chest. "What's so hard to understand about an offer of leaving this place?"

That got a stunned blink from Emira.

"My royal consort and bodyguard are nearby and will help liberate you two from the vile clutches of this despotic realm! All you need is to say yes and we will bring swift and righteous steel to your door!" King followed up with a maniacal laugh, unaware of the sheer confusion Emira was feeling.

"...you lost me."

For a few seconds, King made a high pitched squeal that sounded like a boiling kettle. It was enough to make Emira snort, a hand shooting to her mouth to repress her laugh. Huffily sitting down, King handed her the Teleraven he carried over.

"So, you find one of them yet?" The Owl Lady's voice tumbled out of the Teleraven's beak.

"He did." Emira replied.

"Good. So, did King explain why he's here or did he give a megalomaniacal speech?"

"Door number two."

"Eh, figures." Eda sighed. "Alright, I need an answer in the next few seconds kid; do you and your brother want to leave Blight Manor like your sister did?"

Emira's heart froze. Everything else faded away, the sheer weight of this choice beginning to dawn on her. Around her was an ancient mansion built by one of the Founding Witches, a testament to the power of the Blight family stretching back millennia. The manor was beholden to no other, a bastion of might and those who lived within its walls were promised all the comforts of home and so much more.

A trembling hand reached for her beast-claw earring that was hidden under her pillow. A gift she could never wear within these walls, a glimmer of what she could have at the cost of all the security and wealth within Blight Manor.

"...more then anything."

* * *

Getting past the security wards was no stretch. After all, she was shown this path long ago. Bitter as the memories were, she could not deny how helpful they were in this instance. But the irony was not lost on Lilith, this secret path she was shown originally for secret dalliances and backroom affairs. And now?

Well, the Raven Beast was purring contently now.

Reaching the door, Lilith took a few deep breaths as she wrapped a hand around the snake-like door handle. Wrenching the door open, Lilith was met with a painfully familiar sight. The large hallway beckoning to her was as cold and dimly lit as she remembered, the witch drawing her saber. Even if this was merely one of the corridors winding through the wine cellars, she had little doubt that something was left down here for her.

Boots clacked against the stone brick floor, Lilith scanning the darkened rooms. Aged wooden casks and barrels were neatly lining the walls, the witch looking for the stairway leading to the main floor. Her beast's instincts flared, a silvery glint sparkling in the corner of her eye. She had barely raised her saber in time to block the elegant dagger that was going for her neck, mismatched eyes locking with her opposite golden-hued number.

"How have you been pet?" Odalia's tone was sickeningly sweet, lips curled into a smile the way a snake coiled to bite.

"Better since you were out of my life." Lilith growled as she used her sword to push the other woman away.

The two circled each other, Odalia twirling a dagger in each hand. Despite the ornate gems sewn into her dark emerald dress, there was a deeper cunning to them. The way the dim witchlights bounced off them made it painful to look at her and Lilith knew better then to let Odalia out of her sights.

"Do you really mean that? It has been such a long time." Odalia's voice was laced with such false sweetness, the witch idly spinning one of her knives.

"Not long enough." Lilith spat. Her eyes widened as one of the daggers came bearing down on her, the swordswoman barely knocking it out of the way in time. This left her open for the sharp kick to her side from Odalia, winding Lilith.

Odalia's smirk quickly faded as she found her leg caught in the crook of Lilith's elbow. To her surprise, Lilith easily swung her around and into the brick wall. The pommel of her saber swiftly followed to the gut, the impact making Odalia vanish.

Alone in the cellar, Lilith turned her head to where the knife would've landed. Although it too was an illusion, there was a sharp notch in the rock where it was buried.

"...alright darling, I'll play your game."

* * *

Hastily his clothes into a bag, Edric took care to pack what he knew for certain he would need. Most of the fancy suits were left in his oversized closet, but he made sure to pack what he hid behind them. A small scrapbook, his favorite novels and rapier were retrieved and safely stowed in his bag. There was not much else left for him to grab, everything else in his room tied too heavily to his parents.

He was zipping his bag shut when Emira entered, her own slung over one shoulder and King on the other. "You good to go?"

"Yep." The two spun a conjoined circle, their luggage safely stored into a pocket dimension. The boy began pulling his coat on, some of the morning frost still icing his windows. "When did Eda say she'd be here?"

"Any second now--" King was interrupted by a brick shattering Edric's window, the twins yelping. "Scratch that, right flipping now."

Sure enough, a familiar mane of silver hair popped up from below the balcony, an iconic smirk contorting those features. "Sup kiddies?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this is actually happening." Emira replied.

"Father may be at work, but what about Mother?" Edric added.

"Don't sweat it, we've got that sorted." Eda chuckled as she entered the room, leaning her staff against her shoulder. "Now, this job isn't coming for free. Fortunately, I know just how you two can pay me back."

"...how?"

Eda reached into her hair and pulled out a large and empty sack, smile downright diabolical. "Point me in the general direction of your parents' valuables."

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering, Lilith finally found a stairway out of the cellars. Right up against the wall was a wooden staircase, an ornate door at the end of it. Without further ado, she began running up the stairs. Whatever she was feeling was immediately doused when the door swung open, a smiling Odalia awaiting.

"Come now pet, didn't you know that these stairs are under rennovation?" With a snap of her fingers, the staircase vanished and Odalia eagerly awaited watching Lilith fall.

The older Clawthorne sunk her fingers into the brick wall, holding herself up with one arm. Noticing the shock in the Blight's face, Lilith easily swung herself towards the door, foot colliding with Odalia's gut and sending her sprawling onto the expensive rug.

"Didn't you know that I was the grudgby captain?" Lilith smirked. Odalia gave an irate growl as she attempted to sink both daggers into her foe, but her wrists were grabbed by Lilith. Dropping to her back, Lilith rolled backwards to catapult the Blight through the door and into the cellar. But one look down and she saw the illusion vanish after hitting the floor.

Rising to her feet, Lilith could recall the hallway she was in. It was deep in the Manor, right by the main library that dominated the middle of the mansion. No sunlight reached here, the only illumination coming from the lights that hung above her. Expensive rugs were lain on the wooden floor, the occasional bust of a past Blight mounted on a pedestel along the wall.

Turning left, Lilith briskly strode through the corridors. Although she knew where Odalia's study was along with the master bedroom, she had a feeling that she knew which room the Blight would be hiding in. Saber in hand, she followed her scattered memories through Blight Manor. It was right as she reached the a hall with several suits of armor on display that it all went sideways.

Lilith felt a sharp sting to her waist, the witch split in two. Hitting the floor, Lilith could see her legs stumbling around. But behind her was a suit of Animated Armor, a large axe in its hands. It brought it down towards her head, Lilith barely rolling out of the way. Although far from the first time she'd been split in half, there was never any real way to prepare oneself for the disorientation of the body parts seperated from the head.

Grabbing onto one of the pedestals, Lilith popped her saber between her teeth before she flung herself towards the chandelier above. She moved just in time, the Armor smashing the bust of Bartholomew Blight VIth instead. Hanging above the Armor, Lilith retrieved her sword and dropped down, saber piercing the Animation Glyph engraved in the gorget. The Armor became limp, Lilith just about to relax a little before she felt something crushing her hips.

Turning her head to where her legs wandered off to, she saw them entangled in a La Brea Carpet. Burying her saber into the floor, Lilith swung herself along it and grabbed her ankle before her legs were sucked under while her sword kept her anchored. Muscles bulged beneath her sweater as she yanked her lower half free. With no immediate danger, she quickly put herself back together, her spine making an audible pop that made her wince.

"...ow." Lilith muttered as she shakily got back to her feet.

Despite the back pain, Lilith moved on. She recognized the hallway that was ahead, large windows allowing sunlight to spill in. Golden rays illuminated the handwoven rugs and polished marble tiles, empty stands and shelves that once displayed solid gold and silver statues and candleabras lining the wall. That got Lilith to pause before she recalled who else was in the Manor. With that settled, she pressed on while taking care to avoid the rugs. A silvery glint ahead caught her eye, Lilith's saber swatting the two daggers out of the air, sending them crashing through the windows.

"Those were older then our ages combined!" Odalia spat as she twirled a knife in one hand, another copy of the witch joining her with a single blade as well.

"Then you should do better to keep uninvited guests out." Lilith spat as she leaned into her fighting stance.

Both Odalias rushed her, steel clanking as Lilith blocked each attempted stab. Despite keeping ahead, the swordswoman was pushed back one step at a time. One of them began speaking, Lilith unsure which one it was. "Like your sister and her pet? I'll deal with them in time, I just wanted to make sure you were dealt with first."

Parrying one dagger, Lilith brought her free elbow down onto one Odalia's back. Right as the Blight stumbled forwards, her opponent's leg whipped forward in a roundhouse kick that made the illusion vanish. "How flattering of you."

"Funny, weren't you so desperate for sweet nothings from me?" The remaining Odalia smirked. It quickly faded when Lilith began advancing towards her, gaze hard as she masterfully disarmed the Blight. One quick fist to the gut made the second illusion fade to nothing.

"...that was a long time ago." Lilith growled as she continued on.

* * *

The real Odalia frowned, lips pursing. She expected her ex to have paused with that snide comment, such remarks worked before. Despite that setback, she had plenty of material to work with, a sinister smile twisting her features. Tapping the large mirror in front of her, the view changed to a different part of the Manor, a certain silver-haired witch pilfering the silverware with the twins' help.

Although she could try to intervene, Odalia returned her focus to Lilith. Subduing her might be more difficult then she initially thought, but Odalia did not achieve her job as director of the Maw without learning a few dirty tricks. Tapping the mirror, thin eyebrows rose when she found no sign of the older Clawthorne.

Wood snapped behind her, Odalia's back to the door. She spared a moment to compose herself, masking her surprise. When she turned around in her seat, an icy smile had formed as she regarded her opponent.

"Like what I've done with the place?" Odalia gestured to the room. "Had the wallpaper redone."

"Does it look like I care?" Lilith snapped, saber alight with a ghoulish green glow.

"We're not going to have a meaningful conversation, are we?" Odalia venomously grinned as she coolly rose to her feet. "I suppose that should be expected, you never gave your family one when you left them for the Emperor's Coven, did you?"

Anyone else would've missed it, but you did not become Chief Interrogator without learning to spot tics and tells. There was the slightest pause in Lilith's stride, the briefest flicker of doubt in her eyes. It was only for less then a second, but that was all Odalia needed.

It was time to make the first cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i headcanon powerful Illusionists can cast what I call "hard light illusions". Most illusions are meant to trick the senses, usually sight or hearing. But Illusionists can probably cast magic that plays with touch, smell and taste too. Hard Lights are illusions that have a corporeal presence and have some degree of physical tangibility. However, maintaining one is difficult and any physical blows a Hard Light takes rattles the caster's concentration, enough hits dispelling the illusion


	54. What I'm Made Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some blood and crude humor in this one
> 
> Title by Crush 40

Eda had never set foot in Blight Manor before and it was just as stuffy and needlessly decadent as she suspected. Seriously, who needed this many busts of past family members made of solid brass and each one atop their own hand-carved marble pedestal? And that was before the golden-laced weaponry that hung from the walls on display or the stained glass windows.

"Boy, they were not joking." King piped up, the demon dragging a halberd with emeralds laid into its handle.

"You ever feel like rich people are out of touch with reality?" Eda asked as she added that unnescarily ornate weapon to the bag.

King began climbing a bookshelf to get at the gold statue that was as big as him. "It's why I hang out with you."

* * *

In retrospect, she really should've seen this coming. Nothing about this was out of character for Odalia, Lilith's ears ringing as she fended off three of Odalia's illusions while the real one smirked as she watched from the sidelines. Parrying one illusion, Lilith followed up with a powerful kick to dispel the faux-Odalia before turning her attention to the other two. Blocking their simultaneous attacks, Lilith twisted their knives downwards, leaving one open to her headbutt.

Odalia idly watched her illusions become dispelled by the older Clawthorne, unperturbed by the violence. When the last illusion vanished, Lilith turned her baleful gaze towards her. "You seem stressed pet."

"You haven't the foggiest idea." Lilith seethed.

"The way Eda did not suspect you of being the one who cursed her?" There was a twisted smile on the Blight's face as she easily evaded the vicious slashes from Lilith.

Lilith felt her rage climb higher and higher as she continuously failed to get a hit in. Her blood was boiling and that made her blade puncture through the brick wall behind Odalia as she sidestepped the onslaught. Yet her strengthened blows came at a steep price, the Blight smirking as she sprung her trap.

Electric blue tendrils lashed from the Odalia's hands, snapping around Lilith's ankles. With a might heave, an off-balance Lilith fell onto her front. Her saber clattered onto the floor, Odalia wasting no time for her snares to bind Lilith's wrists and ankles together.

"...well, this is taking me back." Odalia quipped, taking delight in the red hue her foe's face took.

"Here's something new for you." Lilith popped her hands off, elbow narrowly missing Odalia's face. Even if it missed, it was enough to break her concentration, bonds vanishing. Hooking her foot onto the chair before the surveillence mirror, Lilith sent it flying towards Odalia before ducking down to get her hands back.

Having barely avoided taking a chair to the face, Odalia looked up in time to see a furious Lilith approaching, saber in hand. Drawing twin daggers, the Blight narrowly blocked the rapid succession of jabs from Lilith. Forced backwards, Odalia's amber eyes narrowed as she barely kept up with her opponent.

Fighting their way through the Manor, the two were now in the ballroom. Rolling across the floor to evade a sweeping blow, Odalia leapt back onto her feet a good distance away from Lilith. "You know, what I cannot figure out is why my children are so taken with you."

"I actually strive to do better for them which is more then can be said about you and Alador." Lilith spat as the two circled each other.

"Such drama." Odalia sighed. "Neither I or their father ever raised a hand to them and we've given them a life of riches."

Lilith's scowl deepend even more, glare so venomous that it made Odalia recoil. "So what if you've never hit them and given them mere wealth? That is the absolute bare minimum and it really shows."

"And you honestly believe that you've done better? You are an exiled drunkard who's betrayed all who are foolish enough to trust you." Odalia sneered. Yet to her surprise, Lilith only tightened the grip on her saber.

"And you cannot grasp this simple concept; there's only one way to break your children's bones, but a thousand ways to break their hearts." Lilith now stood between Odalia and the only door out, saber raised. "And what you have taken from them can never be bought back."

The Blight was unperturbed, racking her mind for what manners of underhanded tricks she hadn't used yet. She brought up many painful memories yet none could get a rise out of Lilith like before. However, a simple solution presented itself, one that made Odalia wickedly smile.

Expertly tossing one of her knives, Lilith was undeterred as she deflected it away from her. Yet it also bought Odalia enough time, her thumbs hooking into her belt and undoing its clasps. In a large sweeping motion, she tossed her skirt at Lilith, the swordswoman barely slicing it in half before it distracted her. But the damage was done, the older Clawthorne fiercely blushing at the sight that appeared.

Although Odalia wore shorts underneath her skirt, they ended above her knees while her knife-heeled boots went just halfway up her calves. Thus giving Lilith an unimpeded look at her foe's well toned and shapely legs.

And all of Lilith's composure collapsed, leaving her a gawking and red-faced mess.

* * *

There was one room that Edric hesitated to bring Eda to for looting. Yet with the Owl Lady having stolen everything that was not nailed down and then steal the nails, this was the only room left for her to pilfer. He swallowed as the door awaited, hands shaky as he grasped the doorknob and pulled it open.

He still heard the thunder, still saw the rain beating down, still felt the same raw fear clutching his heart.

"--in there?"

Edric blinked, realizing the Owl Lady was leaning over him. He was wondering why she was doing that until he felt the hard marble tile floor behind him, the boy sprawled on the floor. The dull aching kept him from spiralling farther, Eda helping him sit up.

"So did your parents have some sort of security ward or what?" Eda kept a stony face, but she felt a worried twinge at how Edric was desperately trying not to look inside the room.

"...n-n-nothing's wrong." Edric muttered.

Although she could tell that he was lying through his teeth, Eda didn't have time to press the matter. Even if she did, she had no idea what was spooking him so badly. Reaching into her hair, she pulled out a sleeping King and dropped him onto Edric's lap. "Just sit tight kid, I'll make sure your sister finds ya."

Eda headed into the Blight parents' bedroom, the jewelerry box getting her attention. Edric simply clung to King, chest heaving as he looked away from that dreaded room.

No matter how many years passed, part of him was still that terrified child.

* * *

It was swift how easily the balance turned against Lilith. Before her seething resentment towards her ex had driven her, but now she was desperately trying to keep a defence up as she was driven back. Her saber narrowly blocked Odalia's daggers and kicks, but the crimson flecks on those sharp heels and the small cuts on Lilith's arms betrayed how easily she was getting distracted as they fought through the upper level of the foyer.

Odalia's lep whipped towards her in an axe kick, Lilith barely catching the bladed heel in time. The way the Blight was positioned brought up all manners of salacious memories, Lilith only brought out of them as her arm was nicked again by Odalia's free leg. Dropping her guard, the swordswoman ducked underneath the swift jab from the Blight's knife and rolled backwards to get some distance.

"I must say, I forgot how easy it is to wind you up." Odalia's voice dropped to a lower and husky pitch, one that brought back a lot of memories that Lilith did not need to deal with right now.

Still flustered, Lilith's voice cracked a little. "O-oh shut up!"

"What happened to that articulation from before?" Odalia sneered before dashing forwards. Deflecting Lilith's sword, the Blight easily slid into a reverse kick that struck Lilith on the back of the head. The older Clawthorne was flipped over the railing and hit the hard wood floor below, yet she was able to get back up.

It was right as Eda just finished her last round of the manor that she saw her sister smack into the floor. Noticing a familiar blush on her face, the Owl Lady sighed as she handed her bulging loot bag to the twins. "Get clear, I've gotta bail my sister's ass."

Before either twin could say anything, Eda bolted towards her sister. Lilith was on her feet again, both Clawthornes watching Odalia slide down the stair railing to stand opposite of them. Eda could admit that was kinda hot, but one look at a red-faced Lilith and she easily put a lid on those thoughts.

"FOCUS YOU USELESS LESBIAN." Eda snapped as she cuffed the back of her sister's head.

"Well, this hardly seems fair." Odalia idly remarked as she twirled her daggers, heels leaving small notches in the wood.

"Oh like you're one to talk about fairness." Eda retorted as she donned her knuckledusters.

"Good point." Spinning a spell circle, Odalia was joined by six copies of herself.

"...good going Edalyn." Lilith muttered.

"Least I'm not mentally undressing my nemesis." The Owl Lady snarked.

Lilith's blush returned at full power. "I-I-I AM NOT--!!!"

Eda pushed her sister's head down, the thrown knife harmlessly sailing overhead. All six illusions went for the Owl Lady, but Eda merely smirked as she brawled with them. The real Odalia stalked towards Lilith, the older Clawthorne shakily getting into her fighting stance.

"How amusing, you think you still have a chance against me." Odalia smirked.

Lilith wordlessly raised her saber, the two beginning their deadly dance. Steel clanked as they traded blows, all four of Odalia's limbs threatening to cut as Lilith could only keep her guard up. And every movement the Blight made was still getting to Lilith. Her brain oh so helpfully dug up a lot of their shared history and it left a bitter feeling in her.

_Emotions always run high during a fight. It is not a matter of surpressing them to focus your sword, but rather to direct them through the blade._

Her mentor's death flashed in Lilith's mind, silencing the other memories. She had noticed how Odalia was sweating earlier, but the importance of it had not sunk in. Cold fury guided her sword, Lilith's stance shifting as she renwed her assault.

"It's ironic, you found a great many ways to wrap me around your finger." Lilith snarled as she expertly jabbed her sword towards Odalia who barely blocked them in time. "But your little mind games aren't working anymore are they?"

One of Odalia's daggers was knocked out of her grip, golden eyes widening. Yet there was no chance to reassert things, Lilith's attacks driving her back.

"You played with my heart for no reason beyond your delight in watching others suffer! You kept winding me up so I'd always come crawling back!" Decades of suppression came crashing down, Lilith's temper boiling over. "You never really cared for me, only wanted me as a way to raise your status more!"

"That's rich coming from you!" Odalia snapped as she attempted to kick her opponent, her leg blocked. "Who was it that kept sidelining everything that wasn't your career?"

Lilith's saber locked with Odalia's dagger, the two glaring at each other. "Yes, I did. But unlike you, I am not the same person I was back then."

Lilith stopped resisting, allowing Odalia to stumbled into the knee that struck her gut. Grabbing a handful of the Blight's shirt, the older Clawthorne flipped Odalia over shoulder and slammed her into the floor. Chest heaving, Odalia attmpeted to spin another spell yet it fizzled out.

"You never did last long." Lilith sneered, saber's edge resting against Odalia's cheek.

The Blight narrowed her eyes, propped up on her elbows as she regarded her ex. "...so what, you kill me and try and take my place for my children?"

"That is what you would do." Lilith dragged her sword along the other woman's cheek, leaving a deep gash. "No matter what they feel, killing you would only push them away."

Odalia wanted to continue fighting, yet she had exhausted herself. Her bile sac was hammering too hard, fatigue claiming her body. She watched Lilith spare a moment to wipe the blood off her saber before sheathing it. "And I know that you'll try something Odalia. I do suggest you don't, else word of how an exiled drunkard and the Boiling Isles' most wanted successfully breaking into your house will get out."

The Blight seethed as she watched Lilith leave, her energy spent. Humiliating as it was, all she could do now was to save face. Yet that did not stop her from trying to get the last word. "You were subpar in bed Lilith."

A red-faced Lilith turned her head to glare at her, Odalia taking petty joy in that. Unable to find a good retort, Lilith simply slammed the front door shut. And with that, Odalia was left in her empty mansion.

* * *

"Sheesh, what did you two even get up to?"

Lilith froze, turning her head to see Eda leaning against the wall outside the manor. "...h-h-how much of that d-did you hear?"

"Enough." The younger Clawthorne cackled.

Before things could escelate, Konrad landed just outside the wide stone steps leading to the front door. The twins and King were on his back, a large chest clutched in his talons. "S-sooo...what now?"

"You two are staying with me for now." Eda answered. "Just until you figure out if you wanna stay with Lily or if your crushes are good with letting you stay with them."

Sliding off the Hexbat's back, Edric and Emira approached the Clawthornes. "...and Mother?"

"She's angry, but she cannot retaliate without her humiliating defeat getting out to the public." Lilith softly answered.

"And she's gonna need to rennovate the kitchen with the beatdown I gave her illusions." Eda added.

It finally sank in for them. Edric threw himself at Lilith for a hug, surprising her. Although she shook her head, Emira did allow her watery smile to be joined with tears.

"...th-thank you so much."

Lilith returned the embrace while her sister awkwardly patted Emira's shoulder. When Edric finally let go, the twins returned to Konrad while the Clawthornes hopped onto Eda's staff. Heading for the Owl House, Eda gestured to the chest Konrad had. "What's in there anyways?"

Emira nervously chuckled. "We uh...might've hosted illegal gambling on all of Mittens' grudgby matches...and...yours."

"Ka-ching!" King crowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maintain the headcanon that the Blight parents never physically abused their kids. But like Lilith said, you do not need to hit someone to hurt them


	55. Papa Whiskey November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope ya'll enjoy this one
> 
> Title by John Williamson

"And that's us for the day." Rourke announced, his support group beginning to get to their feet. "We reconvene in four days, gottit?"

Scattered replies echoed from the room, an old demon with six arms staying to help the guitarist pack. Lilith was part of the small crowd that headed out, the witch feeling a light tug on her sleeve. Turning her head, she recognized the old witch from her first session.

"It ain't easy breakin' a drinkin' habit." The old man sighed. "Took me six years 'fore I could go fifty days sober. Given that'cha gottit in only a few months means ya can shake this habit."

Although the fact that none of the others harshly judged her for slipping up was apparent earlier on, none had approached her this openly about it. It was enough for her to pause, lip trembling.

The older witch patted her shoulder before leaving the hall. "Hang in there, ya'll do well."

Although lightly sniffling, Lilith remained composed as she headed for Bonesburough Market. The air had grown colder as Autumn encroached, most stalls selling the last of their surplus harvests. Ciders, breads, and the pumpkin spiced drinks that the Penstagramers went crazy for were all for sale. Popping the collar to her coat, Lilith occasionally glanced into reflective surfaces or over a shoulder. Although Judicators and Enforcers were about, none so much as looked her way.

Reaching a stand with a sign reading 'Tea 2 Go', Lilith found herself craving elderflower. A few moments later, she put an order in and was simply waiting. Watching a few students she recognized from Amity's former friend group passing, a familiar shade of malachite drew her gaze. A quick look and she could identify the long braid it belonged to. Travel mug in hand, Lilith approached her.

"I see Edalyn's given you time off?" The older witch's lips tugged upwards with a smirk at the exasperated look Emira had.

"I get it's only fair and all but if I have to clean the damn bird tube one more time I'll unleash Mittens on it." The Blight grumbled.

"Just a few more days dear, Rourke'll have your rooms done soon." Lilith softly reminded her.

The two were side by side as they wound their way through town. Emira's beast claw earring jangled as a hand played with the end of her braid. "...T-Terpsis won't mind us staying?"

"If she'll let a recovering drunkard in her house then some troubled teens will be welcome." Lilith chuckled.

"I dunno, what if two of said teens could give Eda a run for her money in troublemaking?"

"Then Titan help you if you've broken something in her house."

Both gave a little laugh at that, a few flower shops coming into view. Noticing how Emira was heading towards them, Lilith followed her in. "So, what're you looking for?"

"...violets." Emira's ear tips turned red.

Lilith bemusedly smiled. "Interesting choice."

"W-w-well tulips of orchids seemed too...strong." Emira stammered.

"That's quite insightful." The older witch remarked. "Have you considered multi-tracking into Plants?"

Emira gave a rueful laugh. "If I could actually keep a plant alive for more then a week, I probably would."

There was something about how she paused right there that piqued Lilith's curiosity. It was just noticeable enough for her to begin dwelling on it, but common sense that she'd learnt from living with Eda told her to keep her mouth shut.

If they wanna tell you about it, they will. Otherwise, keep your damn opinions to yourself.

The two recognized the gangly boy behind the counter, Jerbo's face lighting up when he saw them enter. "H-hi. Usual M-Ms. Lilith?"

"For me, yes."

"I'm after some violets." Emira added.

"O-oh, she loves those." Jerbo chuckled as he headed into the storeroom to retrieve the flowers in question.

Emira had a light blush, Lilith smirking at the sight. "Oh like you're one to talk, I've seen how you and Terpsis look at each other."

How quickly did their positions reverse, Lilith looking away. "I-i-it's not that n-neither of us are...aware of it, I...I'm just not r-ready for that."

That last part had the taste of a lie on Emira's silver tongue. "Well, me and Ed thought the same thing when we dived headfirst into this. Sure it's scary, but with how you two are it's definitely worth the jump."

That rattled in Lilith's mind, sparking emotions she tried to ignore for the past little while. Jerbo soon returned, night stars and violets all growing in the flowerpots he was carrying. Placing them on the counter, he accepted the snails Emira and Lilith handed him in exchange. Noticing the fiery reddish-orange hibiscus that was among the violets, Emira quirked an eyebrow.

"...really?"

Jerbo's face reddened. "H-he likes them."

Trading goodbyes, Lilith and Emira left the shop. While the two had separate paths to take, Emira spared a moment to turn to the older witch and hand her a few violets. Noticing the quirking of the older witch's eyebrows, Emira gestured to the violets, the older witch accepting them.

"I really think you two are meant for each other."

Emira left before she could see the stunned look Lilith had or before she saw the violet glow around the Blight's hand. It was only for a moment, but she read enough of Lilith's palm to see what lied within.

She secretly hoped that her Scrying was accurate.

* * *

Amity leafed through the aged tome on her lap, lips twitching upwards. "Which of these do you think I should look into?"

"For now, probably the shortswords." Terpsis replied as she glanced over the girl's shoulder. Reaching overhead, a finger tapped one of the sketches of swords in the book. "How's about this one?"

"The Bonerender...does have a nice ring to it." Scanning its notes, Amity frowned. "Dangit, it needs Tyrant Whale ivory."

"I could ask Stein if you're set on it." Terpsis remarked as she headed to the kitchen.

Although an intriguing blade, it was not quite what Amity was looking for. It felt like it was missing something, but what? Flipping through a few more pages, she scanned all manners of swords, trying to find one that seemed to be 'The One'. The Bane of Souls, Spine Splitter, Wretched Iron and more caught her eye, but none of them were selling her.

"Oop, she's back." Terpsis announced.

Right on cue, the front door opened up. Recognizing the book her apprentice was reading, Lilith smiled. "Found one you liked dear?"

"A few, but none seemed...right?" Amity shook her head with a frustrated exhale. "I don't know how to explain it."

"When it comes to your own sword, none will know what you look for better then you." Lilith reassured the girl as she placed night stars into one of the water filled glass bowls.

Flipping through the book again, Amity refocused on the items on display. However, she could still hear the two older witches talking, Terpsis piping up. "I know that it's your father's saber and thus really important, but what kinda sword would you make if you were to make one that's yours alone?"

"I'm in the same boat as Amity in that regard." Lilith chuckled. "I just lucked out with having Hulda with me. But I'd still choose a saber like her for certain."

Pausing on one page, Amity glanced at the sword on display. Although perhaps not the most ornate one, the sketch drew her gaze. There was something about it that kept her attention unlike the rest, the girl staring.

"--mity?" The girl's head snapped up, realizing that Terpsis was talking to her. "You zoned out for a moment."

"O-oh." Shyly turning the book to show the two women, Amity's cheeks were tinted red. "I-I...found one I like."

Terpsis and Lilith leaned down to inspect the weapon of choice. "The Forsaken Sunrise...a very interesting choice."

"We have most of the materials too." Terpsis remarked. "Heck, we might even be able to get this going later today."

"If you are certain this is the one you want, we'll get to work." Lilith added.

Amity's nod was all they needed. All three began rummaging through Terpsis' house, digging up the various materials and components for the sword. Rather fortunately, they found every last piece needed and all three were on the beach just as the sun began to set. Lilith's cauldron was perched atop a pile of crumpled pages with sheet music inked into them.

"Did Edric decide on his sword?" Lilith inquired as she retrieved the Ignition Lens.

"Yeah, he's got his heart on the Winter's Song." Amity answered.

"Seems like his type." Lilith remarked as Terpsis emptied a glass flask into the cauldron.

The flask's fiery orange contents seethed within the cauldron, casting a glow akin to molten iron. Holding the Lens up to catch the last rays of sunlight, the pages of music burst into flames to stoke the heat. Sparks burst out from the cauldron, Amity popping the cork off a glass phial to add the tears she wept earlier for this. All that was left was for the bones of a Bloodfeather, the cauldron glowing golden-orange.

The brew idly stirred itself, Amity's eyes widening as she watched. Just like the book said, it soon paused, a single bubble appearing on the surface.

"...it's waiting for you." Lilith breathed.

Amity's fingertips hesitantly hovered over the cauldron's mix. When she touched it, she found it pleasantly warm. Sinking her hand inside, she felt something solid settle into her palm. Wrapping her fingers around it, she pulled. The strange mix began to coalesce as she pulled the pommel of her sword out. The further back she drew her hand, the more of the blade came into view as the cauldron emptied. Once the tip of the sword was out, there was only an empty cauldron and Amity's new sword.

It's blade was a narrow triangular pyramid, no more then a couple inches wide and several feet long. It appeared to be made of crystalline glass, edges razor-sharp and it gave a soft golden glow as if a ray of sunlight was trapped within. Edges glowed a fiery crimson, its pommel long enough for both of Terpsis' hands to wrap around it. While it had sizable heft, it was no heavier then the iron sword she started with.

"...it's beautiful." Amity breathed.

* * *

"Who's a good boy? You are!"

"I can see what your sisters mean now." Lilith fondly sighed.

"Well how could I say no to this face?" Edric cupped his hands around Konrad's cheeks, the Hexbat purring.

Silvery moonlight illuminated the town on the Titan's Elbow, Konrad hanging from a rafter jutting out of Terpsis' house. With winter coming, the gigantic bat's scraggly brown fur was beginning to shed. A thin layer of dark grey fuzz was beginning to grow in, but Konrad was also leaving large patches of his summer fur everywhere. Considering Eda's allergies, it was no surprise she sent the Hexbat and his Companion to Lilith.

Brushing out the bat, large patches of fur piled up around Edric's feet. "So, what was your Beast Companion while you were training?"

"You know, most Beasts didn't like me." Lilith sighed.

"...you're joking."

"I wish I was. Almost every time we went on a nature hike, I would be chased by something and it'd nearly eat me." Lilith chuckled. "Eda got along with them much better then I ever did, Grandma would joke about making her live with owls if she got into trouble."

"Y'know, I think she'd consider it a vacation." Edric quipped.

"Oh she would."

Before long, the two finished brushing all of Konrad's summer coat off. While short, the grey fur lining his torso would be growing out to its iconic shaggy mess in no time. Konrad made a trilling noise as his Companion ruffled the sides of his head, Edric gushing over him. It reminded Lilith of when Eda first saw an owl and how taken she was to the bird ever since.

"Oh yeah, my sword can only be made in winter right?" Edric spoke in a curious tone.

"Correct. At the very least, we will be able to compile the materials for it by then."

A distant thunderclap made Edric flinch, the two turning their gazes to the sea. Sure enough, thick dark clouds were rolling in now. Konrad gave an irate growl as he lowered himself from his perch. His fur was not thick enough to resist the rains and so he followed Edric into the space that Rourke finished setting up for the large bat. Several beams for Konrad to roost on were just underneath a thick roof, allowing him to fly out whenever he wished. Right next to the bat's little alcove was an incomplete room that would soon be Edric's, the stairway leading into the house all that was complete.

"Sorry buddy." Edric murmured as Konrad leapt onto a perch. The bat huffily wrapped his wings around himself, much like an irate Amity would do.

The two witches head inside, Edric lightly jumping as thunder rumbled outside. In moments an amber shield appeared around the house, Terpsis noticing the two from the bottom of the staircase. "How's Konrad holding up?"

"A little grouchy, he'll probably go for a fly when the weather's clearer." Edric replied.

Nodding, Terpsis gestured for him to follow. "I'll get the couch ready for ya."

On the one hand, he was no stranger to not sleeping in a bed these days. He had little more then a thin mattress in the Owl House and had taken a liking to naps that left him wrapped up in Konrad's wings. And Terpsis' couch was quite comfy too, he should've been able to drift off in no time.

Yet thunder kept roaring outside, the darkness temporarily chased away by flashes of lightning.

Edric flinched with each thunderclap, lightning startling him more then he'd ever admit. Everyone else was asleep now, leaving him alone in the living room. The storm grew worse as it passed right above Elbow Town, nature's fury only intensifying. Wood creaked all around him, joining his rapid breaths as his chest heaved.

Alone alone alone alone alone…

He couldn't take it anymore. He was already climbing the staircase, memories of a certain hallway in Blight Manor flashing in his mind. He saw that dreaded door again, Edric opening it up. A hammock was inside, the witch within groaning as she sat up.

"Yes?" There was a slight bite to Lilith's tone, sleep torn from her. Rubbing her eyes, she soon recognized the trembling teen in her doorway.

And Edric thought back to his father on that night. "...c-c-can I please stay with you?"

Alador led him back to his own room, telling him that 'a real man has no fear' before leaving Edric alone. Lilith simply nodded, not at all perturbed as he climbed into the hammock with her.

One of her arms was around him, promising him the warmth neither of his parents gave him. His head was resting in the crook of her neck, his lean frame trembling with each thunderclap that rumbled overhead. Not once did she push him away, not once did she chastise him for 'weakness'.

And not once in the night did she leave him alone like his parents had.

* * *

When Terpsis was awoke, she saw nothing but a starlit sky out her window. Sitting up, she ran a hand down her face as she groaned. Eye accustomed to the gloom, she noticed the strange addition to her nightstand rather quickly. Leaning towards it, she felt her breath hitch when she saw what it was.

A single night star was lying there, several violets accompanying it. All three were bound in a black ribbon, a handwritten note next to it.

_Lunch?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recall how Ed's greatest fear is being alone forever? And how books are made in the Boiling Isles by hammering molten iron on an anvil?
> 
> UPDATE: realized I forgot to write something in. Damn sleep deprivation XD


	56. I Can't Fight This Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope you like it ^^
> 
> Title by REO Speedwagon

Life had turned hectic quite quickly.

First, Terpsis accepted Lilith's offer. Then Rourke finished building the twins' rooms and they moved in just in time to hear of what was going on.

And now Lilith had to deal with this.

"Okay, I know that you prefer your hair to be flat as it's easier to manage but the natural curls do accent your features better." Edric remarked as he fussed with Lilith's hair. "You sure you want it straightened?"

"I'm sure--" Lilith was interrupted by Amity's iron grip on her wrist.

"Don't move, this is a delicate process." The girl snapped as she meticulously painted Lilith's nails. Rather then make them straight black, she had added an indigo highlight to the paint for a remarkable iridiscence. However, this thinned it out and thus required a much more meticulous process to apply.

"Too dark...too bright...getting better..." Emira rummaged through Lilith's closet, a modest selection of clothing availible. "Clashes with the hair...definitely not that one..."

"I appreciate the help, but you did not need to help this much." Lilith remarked.

"You've done a lot for us already, we'd love to do something nice for you." Edric replied as he expertly brushed out the curls and knots in Lilith's mane. Aside from the occasional little jolts, it was as pain-free as it ever got.

Finishing one hand, Amity began applying polish to the other. Her brow was furrowed as she carefully painted each one, hands steady. "It'll take about ten minutes for them to completely dry, do not move until then."

"She'll need to Mittens, she's got several outfits to try on." Emira popped up as she neatly folded slacks and skirts over hangers as she selected complimentary shirts to go with each one.

Lilith sighed as she leaned a bit further back into her chair. It was quite touching at the group effort all three Blights were making for her, ebon and fiery red hair cascading down once Edric finished brushing. He reached for a bottle of hair product and began working the gel into the thick two-toned locks. It'd keep her hair from reverting to its natural state and had a pleasant fragrence of lavender too.

With one last brush stroke, Amity finished Lilith's fingernails. Packing away the nail polish, the girl began rummaging for the black lipstick that her mentor preferred. "How's it going Em?"

Glancing between a suit jacket and Lilith's hair, Emira critically compared the colors. "Got several outfits set up."

Lilith felt the light tugging on her scalp as Edric began braiding, Amity carefully applying lipstick and eyeliner. Considering what was awaiting her, this little moment was giving Lilith some much-appreciated relaxation. When the two finished, Edric conjured a mirror to reveal their handiwork.

"Behold!" Edric crowed.

Lilith lightly turned her head, appreciating how her cheekbones became more defined thanks to Amity. Her vicious scars were not covered up or concealed, yet they did not detract from her appearance. Only her bangs were tied back, a thin and neat braid trailing down the back of her head atop her two-toned cascades.

"...what do you think?" Amity shyly asked.

"I have never looked better." Lilith warmly answered.

"Alright, if her nails are dry I've got the wardrobe sorted." Emira piped up.

Carefully examinging her mentor's fingertips, Amity nodded. "They're dry enough. Just be careful to avoid staining."

With that, all three Blights vacated her room for Lilith to begin trying on the clothes Emira selected. Putting an ensamble on, Lilith would step out for a moment for Emira to appraise each one. Although they all looked good, the third one was what Emira considered to be the best choice.

"All this and with ten minutes to spare." Lilith remarked as she headed downstairs. "Have you considered pursuing this professionally?"

"Did cross my mind." Edric admitted.

Pulling her boots on, Lilith gave each of the Blights a stern look. "The house better be standing when we come back."

"If anything's broken it'll be because of these two." Amity gestured to the twins.

"I'd resent this if she wasn't right."

Fondly sighing, Lilith gave each of them a quick kiss on the forehead. "Thank you so much for your help."

Although the affection did perplex them, Edric leaned forwards to hug the woman for a moment. Before long she headed out into the late morning, the Blights scattering into the living room. Picking up a mug from morning tea, Emira stared into it.

"Please tell me that the signs are good."

A light violet glow coiled through Emira's fingers as she smiled. "It is looking to be a good day for her."

* * *

Admittedly, it was not exactly the best weather for this. But between the cloudless sky and cooler Autumn air, Terpsis could not find a better place for a picnic. The blanket was lying on the sand, a packed basket next to her atop it as she watched the receding tide. The air stunk of rotting kelp and fish out of water, but for a longtime resident of Elbow Town such aromas were rather homely to the bard.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Terpsis turned her head and gaped at the sight approaching her.

Lilith's skirt went about halfway down her calves, the garment a pale lavender with black wildflower prints. Cinched around her waist was a leather belt in black with a bronze buckle depicting a grinning skull, indigo button-up shirt tucked in. The sleeves were rolled up and over it was the pirate-y vest from their first outing together, a dark green scarf wrapped around her neck. Traingular silver earrings studded with sapphires lightly swayed with each step she took, a silver snake ring around her left index finger while next to it was a golden band with a black pearl set into it.

"I've got to say, you've really picked out a lovely site." Lilith warmly remarked.

"...wow." Terpsis breathed when her date settled next to her.

The Hexsider suddenly blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Th-thank you...?"

Terpsis shook her head to return herself to reality. "Sorry, just got uh...blown away by you. It's like you have your own makeup team or something."

"Oh, it was the Blight children's work."

"Damn. I've gotta get a booking in next time."

Lilith shyly looked away for a moment. She returned her attention to the bard once the picnic basket was opened and the two began picking away at the sandwiches Terpsis packed. Although not exactly some sort of high-end cuisine, it was tasty and filling as they watched the various critters burrowing to the surface when the tide receded. Crabs and snails were about, picking away at the seaweeds splattered all over while various birds landed to peck at them.

Lilith scooted just a little closer to Terpsis, enough for their sides to be touching. Although there was a slight tremor from the bard, she leaned a little closer. "Y'know, I'm a little lost on conversation topics."

The Hexsider nervously chuckled. "Heh, me too. There's not much we don't know about each other by now."

After listening to the surf crashing on the shore for a few minutes, Terpsis spoke again. "Well, there's something I've not told you before." When Lilith looked into her amber eye, the bard continued. "...I have never met anyone as lovely as you. When you moved in, you just started helping with keeping the place clean and cooking without me asking you. You acknowledged that there were some things I didn't want to talk about. You even made the effort to get along with my bandmates despite their not being much common ground. And then there's your kids."

Unlike the past few times, Lilith did not feel the urge to correct that.

"I don't know the full story, but you admitted when you were out of line with them. And you validate their feelings. You're kinda like Jaster and Logan like that and those three just adore you....I'll admit that I am a little jealous."

Lilith sniffed as she leaned her head against Terpsis' side. "Amity loves you and the twins will in time. They just need to get used to their new lives."

Terpsis gave a watery smile as she ran a hand through Lilith's hair. "You...you're just such an incredible woman."

"Y-you are too." Lilith adjusted her seat so she could look into the bard's eye. "I've had...some very bad past experiences. The kind that left me terrified of letting anyone near my heart again. Then I met you and...and the more we were together, the more I wanted to open my heart up again. You didn't try to pry it open either, you just let it open on its own. And when it did...y-y-you didn't drive a spike through it like the rest."

Terpsis wiped her cheeks a little, sniffling a bit too. "Dammit, you've gotten me all emotional too."

Both women chuckled as they took turns wiping each other's tears. Terpsis took care to avoid ruining the makeup Amity meticulously applied, but she found the lightly running eyeliner reminiscent of Lilith's grudgby warpaint. Once they calmed down, Terpsis got to her feet and helped Lilith's to hers.

"Ever gone on a long walk on the beach?" The bard bashfully asked.

"Lead the way." Lilith smiled.

It did not escape their attention that they were holding each other's hands, both hearts fluttering.

* * *

The setting sun cast a magnificent golden glow over the Boiling Isles, the tide beginning to rise. Various sea creatures began burrowing to the surface from the damp sand as the ocean began washing over their patches of territory, the sandy shores alive with all manners of critters from crabs to small fish riding the tide out of their meager pools and back into the true sea.

"There's something I've been wondering for awhile." Terpsis mused, hand entwined with Lilith's.

"Yes?" In the setting sun, there was a most majestic air around the bard's face that Lilith had a difficult time looking away from.

"I know ya had glasses back when we were teens. Why'd ya stop wearing them?"

Lilith recalled how Eda viscerally recoiled from the sight of her old glasses, memories of that wretched night flashing in her mind. Yet she did not drown in the memories, only sadly sigh. "...rather personal reasons came up."

Noticing the slight sag in Lilith's shoulders, Terpsis decided to turn the subject away. "Shame, I thought you looked cute with them."

Lilith blushed, lips twitching upwards. "Y-you're just saying that because I'm y-y-your girlfriend."

"I'll have you know that I thought that long before today." Terpsis replied in mock offense.

Lilith softly laughed at that, lightly swinging the arm that was entwined with Terpsis'. The two had done nothing more then walk and idly chat, but it was by far the most enchanting date she had ever been on. The thought of wearing glasses again popped up in her mind, but this time she did not turn them away.

"...we should probably get back soon eh?" Terpsis remarked. "I know they mean well and all, but I wouldn't be surprised if the twins turned my house into a casino by now."

"That...sounds in character for them."

The two paused then, the wind gently whistling around them as they stared into each other's eyes. Although Terpsis was taller, it was only by the merest of fractions. As such, she was close enough for Lilith's lips to peck against her cheek, a flabbergastedly surprised Terpsis returning her flustered stare.

"...th-thank you for this magical time." Lilith murmured.

"A-a-a-any time."

The two made their way back to the town on the Titan's Elbow hand in hand, both in absolute bliss. When they reached the house, they were pleastantly surprised to find a lack of blackjack games and hookers being hosted in the building. Instead there was the reek of burning food and the sight of Amity holding a smoking frying pan over the sink while the twins paused from setting the table.

Both parties awkwardly regarded each other, Emira the first to speak. "W-well...you're back early."

"You...could say that." Terpsis remarked. "So what's the story here?"

"We uh...tried to handle dinner for us all." Edric sheepishly replied. "Mittens is definitely the best cook out of us but she's still learning."

Although her face reddened, Amity kept an even tone as she returned the smoking frying pan to the stovetop. "I-I-I salvaged what I could."

All things considered, dinner was not too badly burnt. In fact, most of it was still edible once every sat down for the evening meal. The twins occasionally asked the odd question about the first date, either Terpsis or Lilith answering. Amity remained quiet, but she was intently listening. Eventually Terpsis would ask about each kid's day, Edric the most excited while Emira was more subdued yet just as eager. Amity was a little bashful but didn't shy away from the offer to talk about her day.

It was a beautiful day for everyone there.

* * *

Emira was the night owl out of the three. Amity and Edric were early risers like Odalia, but Emira tended to be awake until untitanly hours of the night. Their father said something about 'beast blood' and never elaborated beyond that. Regardless, Emira was still awake while her siblings were asleep in their rooms. Occupying herself with a book, the technically oldest Blight soon heard it.

[Music](https://youtu.be/vMtXLnfVGCs)

Closing the book, Emira crept out of bed and tiptoed out of her room. Unlike the other echoes of tunes in this house, this was not Terpsis and Amity collaborating on a song together. Quietly making her way down the stairs, Emira heard music spilling out of the radio Terpsis kept in her living room, but the sight that awaited her was beyond anything she ever expected.

Terpsis and Lilith held each other closely, the two dancing away in the night.

Emira spared a moment to watch them. It was the most tender display she had ever seen, one her parents never gave each other. Much as she didn't want to admit it, she was feeling sappy at the spectacle. As the song neared its end, she returned to her room. Yet she heard a new song starting, both women still whispering sweet nothings to each other.

It was a loving end to the day.


	57. Angel in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Nemesea

There was a loud rumbling, rocks falling in tumlutuos echoes. Where there was once a mountain of rubble, it had given way for nothing but a colossal cloud of dust. Thousands of tendrils made of Abomination ooze wriggled from the cloud as they recoiled back into their iron container.

Metal creaked, a towering figure made of black iron arising. With an idle wave of his hand, an amber spell circle was cast. His call was answered by beating wings, blowing away the dust and snow. The earth trembled as the silver-scaled Dragon landed before its master, head bowed. He said nothing as he swung himself onto its back, the Dragon soon taking flight.

His Scrying had offered him many possibilities, but one was enough to make him reconsider his plan. Although the odds were on his side, he did not dismiss the risk she posed.

_If it does come to pass, it will not be difficult for me to finish the job I started 40 years ago._

* * *

Eda was rather glad that she was not drawing stares as she wound her way through Elbow Town. Although not one to shy away from the spotlight, one did not stay ahead of the Emperor's Coven and bounty hunters by being stupid. That, and she did not want any of the suckers she pick-pocketed to find her any time soon.

The late evening sunlight illuminated the winding down of the town, Deepmons and witches beginning to break out the liquor. In true Elbow Town fashion, the drunken choruses would soon begin and while she had enjoyed them, Eda had more pressing matters. Reaching the waterfront, various ships and boats were now docked as all but the most foolhardy sailors laid anchor as the seas grew colder and the winds harsher.

Eda's lips twitched upwards when she thought of the stories her grandparents told her about her Uncle Ceowulf. Or as the Boiling Isles knew him, 'Dread Captain Clawthorne'. It was a source of pride for her that most of her few relatives had compared her to him. The maritime scenery reminded her of the times she and Lilith played 'pirates'.

Wood creaked underneath her footsteps as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon. Eda's ears twitched as she neared a docked fishing boat. Glancing into the window, her lips curled into a frown. Continuing on, the Owl Lady reached into her coat's sleeve to retrieve a glass bottle full of an ashen powder.

Behind her, a four-armed demon was lugging a freshly caught shark. He did not notice the grey ashes on the dock ahead of him, his hulking frame shimmering like smoke in the wind.

"You forgot to disguise your footsteps." Eda remarked as she stood behind him, staff in hand.

Behind an iron mask, singed eyebrows bemusedly rose as he dispelled the illusion. Drakescale cloak billowed around his imposing figure, hand resting on the curved hilt of his sword. "The Taskmaster said you were cunning."

"You're the one who killed Uncle Grimnir, aren't you?" Eda snapped as she readied her staff.

"Yes, I am." The Headhunter drew his sword, its fiery red glow illuminating his obsidian armor. "And now it's your turn to join him."

Eda wasted no time tapping her staff against the dock. The glyphs she placed along the dust trap activated, thorny vines sprouting to lash at the Headhunter from below. He was grabbed by the ankle, dangling in the air. Spotting Eda tossing several flame glyphs into the air, the hunter drew his cloak over himself right as she tapped her staff again. Golden blasts of fire erupted, but could not get past the drakescales.

Thorny vines suddenly hit the ground, severed in twain. The Headhunter rolled through the air to land on his feet, Eda activating an ice glyph to freeze over a long trail over the dock. Without further ado, she began skating along them at a rapid speed. To her frustration, she saw the Headhunter was pursuing on foot, his taloned feet giving him a solid grip as he gave chase.

Lodging her staff into the ground up ahead, Eda used her moment to send her swinging around her staff. Her timing was flawless, foot connecting with the side of the Headhunter's face. Her curse-enhanced strength sent him flying a few meters, yet he smoothly recovered and was on his feet again. Bounding forwards, the Headhunter soared in the air with his sword at the ready.

Eda's eyes widened as she barely rolled out of the way, sword burning through the wooden boards. Reaching into her hair, the Owl Lady tossed a knife at him. Although he caught it mid-flight, it bought her enough time to vault onto a docked ship. Crushing the knife in his hand, the Headhunter followed her aboard.

Scanning the main deck, he found no trace of her. Yet one look at the smashed lock next to a hatch leading below told him all he needed to know. Blade in hand, he silently followed her into the shadows.

* * *

"Ya got everything?"

"I believe so." Lilith began tightening the straps to her scabbard, sword hanging from her hip. "But are you certain you'll be fine on your own?"

"It's just me and Amity and she's got the twins on speed dial." Terpsis chuckled.

Pulling her knit sweater on before the black leather longcoat followed, Lilith turned her head to her girlfriend. "Are you sure you don't know why your mother wants to speak to me and Edalyn?"

"None whatsoever." Terpsis shrugged. "But she was friends with your parents, maybe just had some old stories she wanted to tell ya?"

"I suppose..." Heading downstairs, Lilith spotted Amity reading the tablet while continuing the transcript. "How goes your linguistics homework?"

"I've reached a part talking about his best friend!" Amity answered, golden eyes glimmering with excitement.

Smiling, Lilith spared a moment to kiss the girl's forehead. "Don't stay up too late, alright?"

"I won't." Terpsis took a seat next to Amity, the bard curiously picking up the journal for a read.

Pulling her boots on, Lilith was halfway out the door now. "I should be back later tonight."

"Love you." Amity and Terpsis called out simultaneously.

Even if she was used to it, Lilith still blushed a little. "Love you both too."

Night was falling rapidly over Elbow Town, Lilith making her way to the waterfront. The outlines of a small flotilla of various ships dominated the lower level of the town, all manners of seafarers laying anchor in preperation for winter. None paid Lilith much mind as she headed downwards to the docks, scanning the maze of wooden walkways for her sister and the Sea Hag.

The loud splashing up ahead made Lilith pause, hand resting on the hilt of her saber. She heard the sloshing of water, wood creaking as something crawled out of the sea. A huge mess of soaking black hair and a mouthful of sharp teeth greeted her, the witch relaxing.

"I meant to get here sooner, got held up by the tide." Ecaterina sheepishly remarked.

"That'd do it."

The two took a seat next to each other, gazing out at the night sea. "Once Eda's here, I'll tell you why I asked for you both."

The two waited. One minute gradually became ten and then became thirty. Lilith's shoulders were tensing up, Ecaterina sniffing the air. She felt her heart clench when she recognized a faint reek in the distance, prompting her to get back to her feet. She gestured for Lilith to follow before continuing on, the metallic odor growing stronger.

Without warning or any pretense, Eda came flying out of a nearby ship and careened straight into a stack of crates. There was a faint cyan glow around the ship, Lilith recognizing it as an illusionist's Muffling Spell. Running to her sister, she helped Eda up and gasped when she saw the gash running down Eda's arm.

"It only looks bad." Eda grunted as she wiped the blood off.

"Who did this?" Lilith seethed.

There was a clanking sound, the Clawthornes and Ecaterina turning their head to see a familiar metal behemoth. Leaping out of the hole he tossed Eda through, the Headhunter landed on the pier and now faced all three. There was a slight tilt in his head as he surveyed them, an intrigued hum echoing out.

"That guy." Eda spat a glob of blood out.

Lilith drew her saber, its emerald glow revealing her shocked features. "H-h-how?! They dropped half a mountain on you!"

"I've survived much worse and she knows it." The Headhunter coolly replied as he gestured towards Ecaterina.

Both sisters turned their gazes to the Hag, her black eyes wide with fear. "...y-you survived?"

"I could say the same about you." The Headhunter remarked as he readied his sword. "Disappointing that I was sloppy, but I suppose now's a good time to finish the job."

Eda and Lilith rushed for him, the older Clawthorne rapidly thrusting her sword at him in a series of jabs. The Headhunter kept his off-hand folded behind his back as he expertly blocked each attack, undeterred as he was pushed back. He heard ice cracking behind him, the Owl Lady using an ice bridge to circle behind him. Leaning backwards, the Headhunter bent himself backwards at a 90 degree angle for Eda's flame glyphs to miss and a yelping Lilith barely evaded the fire in time.

The Headhunter did not let up, a hand planting onto the ground behind him. Using it as a fulcrum, he swung himself towards Lilith. His clawed foot pinned her to the ground, blade a fiery blur as he parried Eda's flaming staff. Knocking her off balance, the Headhunter whipped his leg to send Lilith crashing into her sister.

"All too easy." The Headhunter raised his sword to be behind him, blocking Ecaterina's blows. Catching her twin hooks with his blade, he roughly pushed them to the side, forcing the Hag to back away. "You would be wise to surrender."

"You put a knife in me last time we met. I've been meaning to return it." Ecaterina spat as she savagely swung her hooks at him.

"The fault is mine for missing the heart." The Headhunter quipped as he parried her blows before returning his own. "But surely I did not make that mistake with the others did I?"

That got an enraged scream from the Hag, their weapons locking. Sliding a foot behind him, the Headhunter redirected their contest of strength upwards. Hooks caught on his blade, he lifted Ecaterina over his head to slam her into a rowboat. Wood splintered from the force, a large snapped beam now jutting through the Hag's stomach.

Turning his head to where he threw the Clawthornes, the Headhunter only saw a wooden crate thrown at him. Effortlessly swatting it aside with his hand, it revealed that Lilith was behind it, the pommel of her saber slamming into his shoulder. Stumbling backwards, he was left open for her powerful kick to his chest before she began slashing away at him.

She gave it everything she had, her saber's enchanted edge able to leave cuts in his obsidian armor. Yet no matter how many she made, nothing cut deeper until she thrusted her sword straight into his gut. Unlike all other weapons, her saber successfully punched out of his back.

The Headhunter turned his head to her, off-hand clamping onto her wrist. Lilith felt bones snapping in his grip, forehead coming down to headbutt her as she lost her hand. Grabbing a handful of her coat's collar, the Headhunter effortlessly threw Lilith to the side before yanking her saber out of his body.

"Much better." Noticing Eda donning her brass knuckles, the Headhunter settled into a new stance now that he wielded two swords. "Reunited sisters are something of a rarity wouldn't you say?"

"The blazes are you going on about?" Eda snapped as the two circled each other.

"Don't you find it odd how these two swords that cleave iron and rock cannot harm each other? It only happens when weapons are drawn from the same cauldron."

Before Eda had time to process this, the Headhunter savagely swung his swords at her. He was much deadlier now, one blow immediately followed by another in a deadly dance. Despite his fluid movements, Eda remained just ahead of him as she evaded each attack. She used her staff to vault onto a different pier, the Headhunter tilting his head and his emotionless mask almost seemed to smile.

"You have my sympathies Edalyn. I could almost lament that fact you must die." The Headhunter leapt towards her to follow, readying another onslaught.

"And why the fuck do you sympathize with me?" Eda snapped as she readied herself.

"Because we both walked the same path." The Headhunter only circled her, waiting the way wolves did for the perfect time to lunge. "We were prodigies in our youth, we surpassed our siblings. And for that, they struck us down."

"Don't pretend you know what I went through just because you've heard this sob story." Eda retorted.

The Headhunter started swinging again, making ashen splinters of the dock as Eda expertly dodged his attacks. Yet he didn't stop talking, breathing even. "You think I do not know how it feels to have become a pariah at such a young age? For my future to be taken from me and be forced to live a much more difficult life just to survive? To be so afraid of letting others into my heart after such hardships?"

Eda felt her heart twist with each sentence he uttered. There was no way he could understand how it felt to have carried a curse for so long, to have been an outcast and shunned from the whole world for something she had no control over. Her teeth grew sharper, the witch finding her opening.

The Headhunter's own sword shot downwards in an effort to impale her, Eda stepping back for it to pierce the wooden boards. Spotting his other hand swing Lilith's saber at her, Eda reached into her hair and retrieved a glass bottle filled with an oozing yellow brew. She broke it on his arm, saber dropping out of his grip and into Eda's. Yet she could not follow up, his shoulder ramming into her and sending her back a few meters.

Dazed, Eda got to her feet to see the Headhunter studying the arm she struck. The acidic brew was eating away at his obsidian armor and would dissolve his whole arm if the armor remained on, the Headhunter ripping away his black iron carapace. Yet what lied underneath made Eda freeze, eyes wide.

Pistons and servos were arranged into an arm, barely anything organic left beneath the armor. Magenta Abomination slime slithered in between the machinery, animating the limb.

"Look at me." For the first time, anger surfaced into the Headhunter's voice. "Look at what my brother did to me."

"...what the fuck are you?" Eda breathed.

"A mockery of who I could've been. I could have been so much more, but Grimnir envied me too much. So he lopped my legs off and threw me off the Knee and into the ocean!" The Headhunter retrieved his sword as he stalked towards Eda. "Just like how your sister cursed you and left you behind."

"Small problem with that." Eda suddenly kicked the saber to her hand and hurtled it like a javelin. The Headhunter sidestepped the flying sword, but realized that Lilith had recovered and caught her saber. "She's still backing me up."

"So she thinks." The Headhunter drawled. "But in the end, she learnt quite a bit from Grimnir. And like Grimnir, she will betray you."

There was enough certainty in his voice to make Lilith freeze. She recalled how sad her mentor had been, how he told her that he exiled himself for 'a horrid thing I had done to someone very dear to me'. The Headhunter seized the opportunity, a bronze aura around his hand as he channelled magic into the dock. Boards began to rip themselves out and fly towards Lilith, the older Clawthorne barely able to slash her way past them in time.

Eda saw a familiar mess of black hair poking out of the water and noticed the gestures she made. Nodding, Eda drew flame glyphs from her pocket and blasted them at the Headhunter. He simply raised his cloak to defend himself before stalking towards Eda while wooden boards, beams and nails assaulted Lilith at every angle.

"Accept it Edalyn. You can trust your sister as much as I trust my brother." The Headhunter coldly spoke.

"Oh put a sock in it." Eda snarked.

The water seethed and roiled, large tentacles erupting from the sea to grab the Headhunter. Gnashing jaws broke the surface, teeth eager to crack open the armor and devour whatever was left inside. Sprinting away from the Bone Squid, Eda hopped onto her staff to take flight, hand outstretched to grab Lilith. The two flew away from the squid, Ecaterina hopping out of the water a little ways ahead.

The Clawthornes stopped before the Hag, Ecaterina readying to get on. "We must go now. The Bone Squid will only slow him down."

Eda's staff stretched for all three to hop on, the trio shooting into the night sky. "I know a place where we can lie low."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiles as I sip tea in a desolate room*
> 
> ...you think my writing hurt before?
> 
> And remember, it comes in threes


	58. War Anthem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The countdown has begun
> 
> Title by Max Richter

Odalia brooded in her study, her stacks of paperwork off to the side for today. Against the image she projected, the Blight matriarch had allowed her suit to become unkempt. Her shirt's top few buttons were undone, tie hanging loosely around her neck while her shoes were kicked off to the side, hair messily framing her face. She poured herself another glass of wine, the bottle already half-empty on her desk.

"...oh shut up." She sneered at the picture on her desk, depicting herself when she was Amity's age along with her parents. "Like either of you were any better."

For the first time, she harshly smacked the photo away. She heard the glass shatter and its fragments would most likely tear up the picture but she hardly cared now. She had no appearances left to uphold in the manor, everyone who was left knew who she really was. Getting to her feet, she grouchily lumbered out of her study to wander the halls again.

The paintings and photos of her ancestors glared at her as she passed, Odalia drunkenly muttering as she stalked through the labyrinthine corridors. The manor had been in her family's possession for centuries, she knew every inch of it far better then anyone else could ever hope to. But there was one spot that she was always drawn to, Odalia finding herself before the covered painting.

She would always spend a moment too long staring at it every time she walked past it. Amity had noticed once and asked who was hidden, her mother only ushering her away as she reminded her youngest 'not to worry herself about others'.

"Just like Father taught me..." Odalia sighed as she grabbed the unblemished cloth. With no one else left, she finally peeled it away to reveal a sight she had not seen since she was a little girl.

He was an imposing sight, back ramrod straight while his robes were immaculately pressed and done up. Malachite hair was slicked back, his moustache was neatly trimmed and every inch of him should've radiated menace. Yet there was a fond glint captured in the paint of his eyes, lips turned upwards unlike the rest of the Blights.

Odalia felt a lump in her throat when she finally saw him again. She was told that his kind heart was what got him killed, that his softer demeanor made him weak. Yet she recalled how nice he was to her, how he went to lengths her parents never cared for just to get her to smile. And how she had to hide her tears when she learnt of what happened to him, lest one of her parents struck her.

"...I'm sorry Uncle." Odalia began leaving the hallway. "I could never be like you."

The name plate read _Edric Gorgon Blight II._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"I was regrowing my own organs before either of you were born." Ecaterina retorted as she held a hand to where she was impaled earlier.

The three were in the living room of the Owl House, Lilith rotating her hand to stretch out the muscles that were damaged when the Headhunter severed it again. Eda was holding an ice block to her head, her other hand holding a bottle of hard cider. While Ecaterina healed them up, there was always a dull ache persisting afterwards.

"So, you know that guy." Eda stated before taking a deep swig.

"Unfortunately." Ecaterina sighed. "I will be honest, the last time I saw him convinced me that he was dead all these years."

"Who is he?" Lilith sharply inhaled when she felt painful twinges shooting through her wrist.

"He's one of Belos' best men. About seventy years ago was when Belos first appeared, staking a claim in the Titan's heart. Commanding what little forces he had back then was a man simply called 'The Judge'. He was a master swordsman, he defended Belos' fledgling little kingdom in those days. His skills were so great that some believed he was trained by Ragnar himself."

Lilith felt her skin crawl when she recalled the legends of Ragnar. There was always a ghost story about how one of his apprentices betrayed him and the other, the fact Grimnir von Vorbeck being Ragnar's last student beginning to make her wonder if the Headhunter was telling the truth.

"Then what in blazes is he underneath the armor? You saw it too, he's some sort of machine crossed with an Abomination." Eda pressed.

The Hag helplessly shrugged. "I don't know what he is or how he was made that way. He was nowhere near this altered when I last saw him."

"And when did you see him last?" Lilith asked.

Ecaterina froze. Swallowing, she rested her face into a palm. "...I'll show you."

Both Clawthornes understood what that meant. Their grandparents allowed them into their memories to better see their parents, the two standing next to each other. Still seated, the Hag mournfully looked up at the two.

"...you will not like what you see." Ecaterina softly spoke.

"How bad could it be?" Eda mirthlessly smirked.

"You cannot begin to fathom how dark and monstrous the world was."

Ecaterina spun a circle, drawing the two Clathornes into her memories. Although off-kilter at first, Lilith and Eda steadied themselves in moments as the mindscape began to come into shape. Looking around, they found themselves on a blasted and mangled ship adrift in the sea, photos hanging from various points all over the deck.

"Keep an eye out for the Inner Ecaterina." Lilith remarked as she glanced at the photo that depicted a young Ecaterina viciously biting a whale carcass.

"Uh...L-Lily?"

Following her sister's voice, Lilith turned her head to the photo Eda was pointing to. She felt her heart clench when she saw who was inside the frame; a woman with messy fiery red curls was in bed and was exhausted, Ecaterina around her age as she handed a newlyborn baby to the redhead. Nestled next to her was a small crane that curiously watched the newborn from its perch.

"It's a girl." Ecaterina softly announced. The baby was a lively thing, wisps of fiery red hair atop her head.

Cradling the baby in her arms, Mordethia softly smiled. "She's beautiful."

The door opened, a heavyset man entering. His dark brown hair was flecked with grey and wildly trailed behind his head in a crazed mane. Mutton chops lined his jaw, a saber strapped to his hip while another sword was slung over his back. A hawk Palismen was perched on his shoulder, quietly chirping at the scene. And in his arms was a 2-year old redhead girl with eyes like the ocean.

"It's another girl Slaigh." Ecaterina quipped with a toothy smile.

Slaigh's smile grew, turning his head to his eldest. "You ready to meet your new sister Lily?"

Lilith only shyly babbled, burying her face into her father's chest.

The present-day Clawthornes watched the unfolding scene, Lilith giving a choked sob while Eda wiped her damp eyes on her sleeve. Turning away from the animated photo, the two struggled to compose their resurfaced emotions.

"I didn't think Ecaterina was THAT close with us." Eda sniffled.

The two barely got their emotions in control again when they saw the Inner Ecaterina. She was covered in jagged scars, part of her lips cut off to permanently expose her sharp teeth. Glancing between the two, the manifestation of emotion and memory swallowed.

"I-I-I know why y-you're here." The Inner Ecaterina gestured for them to follow her, the Hag unfastening the chains that kept the hatch that led below decks closed. "W-what you s-s-seek is in here."

"And what memory is it?" Lilith peered into the murky cargo hold, a few other photos on display.

"...it i-is astern." The Inner Ecaterina whispered. "F-f-for it is the m-most vile."

"...great." Eda grumbled before heading into the gloom below, her sister following.

The memories in here were much more somber. They saw photos of Ecaterina only able to watch her daughter from a distance for 20 years, never coming close to her. They saw Ecaterina weeping at the bottom of the ocean, photos of her daughter pinned to the wall. But at the very back of the cargo hold was a lone photo, an inky blackness swirling within its frame.

"...this must be it."

The two sisters exchanged a look, nodded, then leapt inside.

* * *

The sight of the silver dragon gnawing on the shredded tentacles of a Bone Squid in the Imperial Courtyard was jarring for most of the staff. Yet the serfs and guards parted when they saw the colossal figure that leapt off the dragon's back, obsidian armor covered in slime and cracked in several places.

"Captain Steve." The Headhunter coldly addressed the Judicator.

"Y-y-y-yes sir?" Steve hastily got into a salute. Even standing up straight, he was only eye-level with the Headhunter's chest.

"Deploy Occulars to monitor all of the Owl Lady's known hangouts and notify the spy posted to the Owl House to report to me regularly. This is top priority, make sure that you and your men keep tabs or there will be consequences." The Headhunter growled before stomping off.

"Lord Headhunter." Kikimora called out as she descended the stairway. Despite the dizzying height difference, there was a mutual regard between the two. "You have not updated either myself or the Emperor on your progress."

"There have been grave complications. A loose end from Order 731."

Kikimora froze. It was the first time she openly displayed shock, the small demon gesturing for the Headhunter to follow. "Are you certain?"

"It appears that someone escaped." The Headhunter answered as the two headed towards the medical wing. "Someone with firsthand knowledge."

"This is beyond complicating, this is catastrophic." Kikimora chided. "If this loose end is not dealt with swiftly, there will be severe repercussions for us all."

"I am well aware of the stakes." The Headhunter retorted as they reached the Reconstruction Chamber.

Hundreds of automated spidery limbs descended from the roof, removing his drakescale cloak and beginning to unfasten the pins and bolts to his armor. Obsidian segments were removed one piece at a time, exposing more and more of the nightmarish sight underneath. Deep cuts in the metal made Kikimora's brow furrow, a large robotic arm lowering to plug itself into the Headhunter's spine and lift him into the air. There was a hiss when his iron mask was peeled off, lipless mouth parting for wheezing breaths to echo out.

"We have much work to do." The Taskmaster remarked. Surgeons began wheeling carts full of replacement parts and vats of Abomination slime, Kikimora getting to work.

And all the while, the Headhunter dwelled on that fateful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is NOT justification for Odalia being a terrible parent, this is an explanation. Her parents left her obsessive and demanding, a perfect summation of them made manifest in their daughter. She resents them for it, but she never really tried to move on and chose to remain bitter and spiteful. And her children suffered because of it
> 
> And yes, Ecaterina was the one who delivered Eda when she was born
> 
> And coming up soon, the answer to most of the mysteries I've hinted at throughout this work


	59. Rise of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gruesome, bloody, full of suffering and vile. Read at your own risk
> 
> Title by Sabaton (and highly recommended mood music for this chapter)

_41 years ago..._

Ecaterina sighed as she finished packing away her gear. Mordethia had nodded off, her wheezing breaths echoing in the dark room. It was startling how taut her skin was becoming on her bones, how much weight she had lost. Carefully closing the door, the Hag turned her head to see Slaigh rocking his youngest in the kitchen.

Carefully approaching, Slaigh adjusted his hold on the baby in his arms. "How is she?"

Noticing how Eda had fallen asleep, Ecaterina swallowed. "...you should tuck your daughters in first."

Despair flitted in those golden eyes, Slaigh shakily nodding. Heading upstairs, he gently kissed Eda's cheek before lowering her into her crib. Large and calloused hands tenderly tucked her in, Slaigh giving her a watery smile. Turning around, he saw Lilith snuggling the shark plushy Ecaterina gave her in her sleep. Kneeling next to her bed, Slaigh kissed his eldest's forehead before leaving the room.

He could hear hushed voices downstairs, the Clawthorne creeping down the stairs to see Ecaterina holding the front door open for his in-laws. "Angharad, Flint. Good to see you both again."

"Likewise Ecat." Angharad warmly replied, leather satchel full of drawing supplies over one shoulder.

"Sorry for being late, Titania was drawn to a Willow-The-Wisp." Flint sheepishly added, peg-leg thunking as he entered the house. His moth Palismen was back on the staff, the old man using it to keep him balanced.

"Uh, Dad?" Slaigh piped up.

Flint's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before his eyes lit up. He swiftly removed the smoking tocabbo pipe from his lips, dousing it against his coat's sleeve. "Sorry, just trying to get into the habit."

Slaigh quietly chuckled. "The girls are already in bed, just got to do something before we go."

"Take all the time you need." Angharad softly spoke.

Nodding, Slaigh turned to what was once the master bedroom. He opened the door, heart seizing like it did every time he came in here. His wife weakly turned her head towards him, every movement she made causing her face to twitch with agony. It yanked at his heartstrings, Slaigh sliding into the stool next to the bed. He gingerly cupped her cheek with his hand, trying not to recoil from how much of her skull he could feel.

"...I-I'll be back tonight. Everyone there is more or less in agreement already, this is just formalizing it." Slaigh sniffed. He felt Mordethia lightly nod, Slaigh withdrawing his hand to slide his ring off. It was a golden trinket with a large orb, the swordsman placing it on the nightstand as he leaned his saber against the bed. "I'll talk to the Healers there too, you'll be back on your feet in no time."

Mordethia's lips weakly twitched upwards. As her husband leaned over to kiss her, her voice weakly rattled out. "I-I love you."

Slaigh sharply inhaled, a few tears leaking out. "...I love you too."

When he left the room, Slaigh could see his parent-in-laws brewing something in the kitchen. "You sure you're up for tonight?" There was no accusation or suspicion in Flint's tone.

"...close as I'll get." Slaigh admitted. "It's for Lily and Eda anyways."

"We know dear. Just don't take all night, okay?" Angharad reassured him.

Slaigh took a few moments longer then necessary as he exchanged goodbyes with Flint and Angharad. He saw Ecaterina patiently waiting in the living room, the Hag joining him as they headed outside. Grabbing his staff, Slaigh tapped the ground. A hawk swooped down, merging with the staff. The Clawthorne and Rusalka slid aboard, taking flight in the evening light.

The sprawling forest below was a dark blur as they zoomed across the sky, Ecaterina gripping the staff with a white-knuckled grip. Slaigh fondly chuckled at the sight, his mirth tempered as he recalled how the Hag was acting after today's treatment. "Ecaterina?"

The Hag looked up, heart hammering against her chest.

"...will she be okay?" Slaigh's voice wavered.

"...I'm doing all I can, but my magic is only delaying the inevitible." Ecaterina softly replied. "She needs a full Healer Team to treat the bone rot and even then it's a gamble at best."

The staff swerved, Ecaterina yelping as she tightened her grip. Slaigh was in front of her, but she could see how tightly his shoulders became as he steered them downwards. Reaching the forest floor, Slaigh slid off the staff. When he turned back to the Hag, she had never seen such grief in his face.

"...I'm so sorry Slaigh."

The Clawthorne brokenly sobbed as he clung to the Hag. He hadn't wept such grief since his fathers died and now his wife would probably be joining them.

* * *

The Headhunter sharply inhaled as the pins to his new arm were driven into his bones. It was not that different from when he recieved his new legs, each upgrade to his body slowly perfecting him. Although Grimnir's trail had gone cold decades ago, he had no doubt they'd cross paths again.

The doors to the Reconstruction Chamber swung open, the Headhunter looking up from his seat. Kikimora had entered, the demon coolly regarding him. "The Emperor demands your presence."

"I will be there soon." The Headhunter rose to his prosthetic feet, mechanical limbs dangling from the ceiling beginning to affix his obsidian armor back on. Piece by piece he was enclosed in the black iron, only his head left free as he made his way to the throne room.

Colossal bronze doors creaked open, the Headhunter entering the throne room. Flaming braziers illuminated the sprawling room, Judicators at attention along either side of the room. Reaching the foot of the throne, the Headhunter lowered himself onto one knee. "What is your bidding, my master?"

"The destined hour is soon to be upon us." Belos began. "Our spies have found their meeting place and all who are attending are the dissident elements. We will never have a better opportunity."

The Headhunter raised his head, wavy grey hair framing his face. "Then...is it time?"

"It is indeed. Execute Order 731."

The Headhunter rose to his feet, giving one last bow to the Emperor. "It will be done, my master."

As he left the throne room, the Headhunter began pulling the hood to his drakescale hood up. The deep shadows it cast along with some minor illusion magic made his face appear to be nothing more then a swirling black void, cloak billowing behind him. Winding through the hallways of the palace, he soon began descending the long stairway into the lower levels. Reaching the darkened room, the doors opened for him.

Hundreds of warriors were preparing themselves. Some were affixing armor on over their robes, others sharpening swords and axes. When the sight of the Headhunter appeared, all of them shot to their feet and stood to attention. Even Captains Wrath and Blight fell silent, none daring to earn the ire of the imposing figure in the doorway.

The Headhunter slowly turned his head from side to side. All five-hundred of them were giving him their attention, all at the ready. "Finish all preperations. Tonight is a night of great consequence."

* * *

"Quite the turnout." Boris Rusalka remarked as he scanned the crowd. In the cool autumn air, scores of witches and demons gathered at the Arch. Rock and dirt held together by the thick roots of trees kept a landmass a couple kilometers wide stretched between the two lowest ribs of the Titan, the Belly of the Beast yawning below.

"Well, it is the most important night in our lifetimes." Alecto Bump replied before slipping into the crowd.

Boris shrugged at that, the witch hanging back to survey the gathering. Wassail was being served between them all, the air alive with a thousand conversations. Keeping to the edge of the gathering, Boris turned his head to the forest to see his wife and Slaigh Clawthorne. Winding his way through the audience, Boris soon made it in arms reach of the two.

"We'll be starting soon--" Boris noticed the sullen look Slaigh had, the witch pausing. "I uh...got us something to drink...?"

To his surprise, Slaigh nodded. "I could go for one."

Taking care to only serve him a very light serving, Boris watched Slaigh accept the offered cup and downed it all in one go. His face was perpetually drawn into a morose look, the Clawthorne heading into the midst of the gathering. Swallowing, Boris turned his head to Ecaterina. "That bad?"

"Worse." The Hag sighed. "Is Terpsis with the Rickards'?"

"Logan was more then happy to look after her for the night."

Slaigh was hanging around the food table that was set up, him and a few others picking at the free food. The griffon shank was nearly knocked out of his hand when a hand smacked into the back of his shoulders. "How d'you'do Clawthorne?"

Sighing, Slaigh turned his head to Edric Blight II. "Been better. You?"

"My parents wrote me out of their wills for attending here." Edric heartily chuckled. "Far as I'm concerned, those greedy snakes can sitck all the money where the sun don't shine."

Despite the somber past few hours, Slaigh snorted with a laugh. He was quite different from his relatives, the Blight sporting rather simple overalls and a heavy-duty work shirt. "Quite a few famous names here tonight."

"Quite!" Edric remarked. "Most of them already have their minds made up, I doubt the actual decision making will take long."

There was a thunderous thumping, all eyes drawn to the hulking four-armed demon in the middle of the gathering. He was large enough to carry entire chopped logs, reptilian eyes reflecting the fiery glow from the bonfire that blazed in the middle. "On behalf of she who issues summons, I convene this Samhain Convocation to order."

Witches and demons began taking to their seats around the bonfire, the four-armed demon letting an old witch into the middle. Her silvery hair was meticulously braided back patchwork robes stained with dirt and dust. "Like the invitation stated, we are here to discuss Belos' offer of unity. As we all know, he is willing to reassert his laws on a great many things to benefit us all if we agree to submit to his sovereignty."

"And at the cost of sealing magic!" A voice called out, a few witches cursing at the prospect of such a price.

"Unfortunately, yes." The elder witch conceded. "He demands us to shackle that which can never be tamed in return for creature comforts." Plenty of voices began echoing as many voiced their displeasure at the concept, the four-armed demon tapping a log onto the ground until everyone quieted down. "So, do we accept his terms or do we risk him bringing back the Witch Hunters?"

The floor was now open, a few fidgeting in their seats as they debated putting in their own thoughts. Alecto got to her feet, the rest quiet as they gave her their attention. "Alright, I have had some first-hand experience with this 'Coven System' thanks to most educational institutes agreeing to Belos' terms in return for funding. On paper, it is exactly what it says; Brands restrict magic to a single track to reduce the risk of magical mishaps. On the one hand, the rates of magical accidents have dropped significantly in towns that have signed Belos' contract. However, there is something that we need to consider and that is how this will affect our children."

There were a few murmurs among the audience, Slaigh leaning forwards.

"If we agree to Belos' contract, then we concede to letting his government dictate the futures of every future generation." Alecto paused for a moment, allowing the gravity of it all sink in. "I do not think that the question we need to be asking is 'should we accept Belos' terms' but rather 'are we willing to trade the free will of our children for his offer of security'?"

Alecto left it at that, noises of agreement rippling among the crowd. Scanning the audience, the elder witch continued. "Is there any opposition to the notion of rejecting Belos' offer?"

There was silence, the bonfire crackling.

"Well, that smooths things out." The elder witch chuckled, a few other witches joining in. "While we are in agreement on this matter, I suppose the only debate left is how we proceed from here--"

Several shrill screames interrupted. Eyes adjusted to the gloom, Ecaterina gasped when she saw several witches on the outside of the gathering drop dead. Swords and axes were lodged into their hearts, their wielders strangers clad in black robes with crow-like masks. Slaigh jumped to his feet right before the panic began, the strangers surrounding them from every side but the drop into the Belly.

Driving his fingers into the dirt, Boris summoned thick thorny vines to lash at the strangers. Four of them were swatted away like flies, others caught and promptly smothered in the slimy embrace of Edric's Abomination. Despite the swift retaliation, wild witches were slaughtered as the ranks of masked warriors closed in, pushing them towards the cliff.

Spinning his staff, Slaigh blasted several of the murderers with golden bolts of magic. "Take to the air! Make distance while you can!"

Dozens of wild witches leapt off the cliff, their Palismens aglow as they carried them aloft. Some veered away to escape the massacre, others banking around to drop hexes and curses from above. The latter proved luckier, a dragon with silver scales exhaling a massive cloud of poison on those attempting to flee. Those that survived found their constitution for naught when the dragon's jaws clamped on them, Palismens dropping from the sky.

Edric direct his Abomination to smash away at other attackers, the Blight conjuring several illusions of himself and other witches to mislead them. Despite his efforts, the Blight gasped when great agony caused him to freeze, the tip of a bloodied blade jutting out of his chest.

"You bring shame upon the Blights." Zachary Blight spat as he withdrew his dagger from his brother's heart.

The four-armed demon effortlessly crushed rank upon rank of foes with his two logs, the elder witch spinning an amber circle. In moments, a colossal swarm of bats emerged from the Belly, readying to descend upon the attackers. The order never came, the old woman dropping dead as the Headhunter drew his knife out of her chest.

"No!" Ecaterina decapitated one of the masked men with her hook, clearing the path between her and the Headhunter. As she rushed to avenger the elder's death, the Headhunter spun and threw another knife at her. It buried into her chest, barely missing her heart.

The Headhunter drew another knife as he idly stalked towards the Hag. Right before he finished the job, a fiery glow swung towards him. Narrowly blocking the sword, he found himself locked in combat with Slaigh, the witch expertly swinging his blade in one hand before conjuring a spell with his staff.

Boris saw the four-armed demon scream in pain as a spear was hurtled through his chest, head frantically turning left and right. Spotting his wife on the ground, Boris immediately ran to her but was a large axe cut through his waist. His upper half landed on the ground, legs running amok. "Please, no!"

Wrath paid no mind to his foe's pleas as he brought his axe down, snapping ribs and crushing Boris' heart.

The Headhunter evaded the thorny vines Slaigh summoned, using them to swing himself forwards. The move caught the swordsman off guard, the Headhunter knocking the sword out of his hand. It continued to glow like motlen iron as it clattered off the ledge, falling into the Belly of the Beast. Undeterred, Slaigh used the bottom of his staff to jab the Headhunter's face, his foe grunting in pain. A leg sweep had the obsidian-armored brute on the ground, Slaigh raising his staff to erase him from existence.

A taloned foot pushed the staff upwards, wood snapping between those mechanical toes. The other foot slammed into Slaigh's throat, sending him stumbling back as he struggled to breathe. Leaping onto his feet, the Headhunter wordlessly drove his knife into the Clawthorne's heart, twisting the blade for ribs to audibly crack.

When he tried to withdraw his blade though, an iron grip was on his wrist. Sheer rage overtook Slaigh's features, forehead slamming into the Headhunter's face. Off-kilter, the Headhunter was felt Slaigh grab his belt and shoulder, the Clawthorne hefting him above his head. With an enraged yell, he brought the Headhunter down on his knee, armor shattering and its fragments piercing every inch of the Headhunter's spine.

Still holding his foe, Slaigh shakily turned so he was overlooking the gorge that dropped into the Belly of the Beast. With an idle toss, he threw the Headhunter into the yawning abyss below, the armored behemoth swallowed in the darkness. Dropping to his knees, Slaigh saw his vision turning black.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured as he fell onto his side, joining the rest of the wild witches.

Ecaterina outstretched one arm, using it drag her numb body away from the massacre. None of the masked assailants had seen her crawl away, the Hag reaching the forest in agonizing moments. Her magic was coursing through her mangled flesh, desperately trying to stitch her wound together. Eventually she was able to limp away, the Hag not stopping until she reached the steep slope that led to the ocean.

Tears began to form, the Hag stumbling and rolling down the slope and into the sea.

* * *

Belos tapped the mirror before him, the face of Captain Zachary Blight appearing in the reflection. "It is done my lord."

"Have the bodies been properly disposed of?" The Belos coldly spoke.

"Every last one of them. There is no trace."

"And our losses?"

"...substantial. Lord Headhunter is unaccounted for, we believe he was killed in action."

"Acceptable losses." The Emperor replied. "Return now and submit your surviving forces for Blackout Conditioning."

"Yes, my lord."

The Blight faded from the mirror, Belos turning on his heel. In a rare moment, he allowed himself to smile. The most vocal opposition to his right to rule was silenced, the perfect cover story already in place. His own forces would submit themselves to have their memories of this unsavory moment extracted and destroyed, none but himself and his Hand aware of the truth.

Taking his place on his throne, Belos lightly chuckled for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. The truth behind the Samhain Vanishing, where the Headhunter's sword came from, and the relevance of Edric's namesake
> 
> For clarification, Captain Wrath is the Warden's father while Zachary is Odalia's. Meanwhile Alecto is another one of Bump's sisters
> 
> And I headcanon that Eda's ring was originally her father's


	60. Bottom of the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, narcolepsy+alcoholism led to very all over the place naps
> 
> Title by the Jolly Rogers

_Something I vividly remember when I was first assigned to work with Axonn was what Helyrx said about him to me; 'If I step out of line, he will be the one to slap some sense into me'. I think she might've had a little laugh when she heard of what transpired before my sentencing._

_Two of the Piraka found a way to siphon my power for themselves. I possess the raw strength to split mountains asunder and rend the whirlwind and the concept of even one of those fiends possessing that kind of power was enough for a temporary truce between the remaining Piraka and a new Toa team. Axonn remained to ensure that there would be someone to prevent me from stirring trouble._

_He expressed his disappointment in me for having fallen so far. At the time I did not pay much mind to what he had to say, but in hindsight I realize now that was the beginning of my redemption. When my energies were restored, I was still too deeply enamored in the darkness, too deeply consumed in dreams of conquest over the remnants of the universe._

_I left him no choice. Just like our first encounter, we unlimbered our blades and locked them against each other. Unlike before, we did not trade laughter with each swing. We were trying to kill each other._

_Even with my strength restored and Antidermis coursing through me, we were still so evenly matched. I fought for nothing but my own petty desires while Axonn battled with the rage of a man who still believed in the Great Spirit, even after all that had befallen us. Our arena was home to the Antidermis vat, offering me power that would eclipse even Axonn. Yet in the last moment, he brought his axe down upon it for the Antidermis to escape before unleashing his full might._

_The agony I felt was beyond anything else I have ever felt. Never have I been struck like this before. I have the strength to fell entire jungles and overpower the ocean and I was nothing but a hoto bug compared to Axonn. So great was the pain that I collapsed, leaving me to be sentenced by Botar._

_Having betrayed so many in the most grievous manner, I was cast into the Pit until the stars burnt out._

"Yikes."

"This is turning into a Kreeg tragedy."

Amity closed the journal, placing it atop the tablet. "I think the inspiring part comes in the next segment."

"There's not much left to translate." Emira remarked.

"I will be very displeased if this rock ends on a cliffhanger." The youngest Blight muttered.

Wood creaked as Terpsis approached, the bard carrying bowls of something that hopefully came from the ocean instead of the innards of something. "Chowtime kiddies."

The aroma of food drew Edric from upstairs, the boy sliding down the railing to join the others. Ever eager for new tastes, Edric was already digging into his lunch, slurping up what Terpsis identified as 'sauted Shore Leeches and boiled kelp'. Edric gave an excited hum between bites and had emptied his bowl before Terpsis.

"Ooh, you gonna eat that?" Edric gestured to Emira's untouched bowl.

"Knock yourself out." Emira replied as she slid the bowl over to him.

To her credit, Amity avoided gagging like she instinctively tried to. On the one hand, the leeches tasted rather nice. On the other, the texture was nightmarishly difficult to stomach. Although she only finished half of her bowl, she was full for now. "So, was there any word from Lilith?"

"Not since her text last night." Terpsis shrugged. It was odd that Lilith didn't come home from her excursion with Eda and Ecaterina, the bard trying to convince herself they simply lost track of time. "I'll ring her up after lunch though."

Emira's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, Samhain is almost here! You excited to see your girlfriend again Mittens?"

Amity turned red in the face, burying it in her palms. "L-L-Luz is not my g-girlfriend!"

Rolling her eye as the twins chuckled, Terpsis got to her feet to clear the empty dishes. "Kids, leave your sister alone."

While Terpsis cleared the dirty dishes, it was Edric who began cleaning them in the sink after finishing the rest of Amity's food. The bard ruffled the boy's hair, earning her a smile from him. Emira was idly scrolling through her scroll while Amity was reading, Terpsis taking her teleraven off its perch.

After a few caws, she heard Eda's voice. "Ugh, who izzit?"

"Your sister's crush." Terpsis smirked.

"Oh yeah. I'd put her on but she's sleeping off a hangover--"

Terpsis heard Eda sharply inhale before cursing under her breath. "...has she been drinking again?"

"...yeah. Your mom just wanted to regale us with stories about our parents and uh...a few hit too close to home."

"Oh...guess she didn't handle it well?"

 _You have no idea_. Eda swallowed before continuing. "Fraid so. I'll let her know you all called."

"Sounds good. Thanks Eda."

"Anytime Terps." Hanging up, Eda flopped back into her couch. Lilith was still passed out on the floor, a few bottles of hard apple blood around her. Although she took part in the drinking, more then half of it was thanks to her older sister. It was rather frightening how much she put away. "Alright, I kept quiet on Samhain."

"...thank you." Ecaterina's voice echoed out from the kitchen.

Part of Eda didn't want to believe what she saw last night, but it added up. "...you sure you'll be able to tell Terps about it?"

"I owe her this much for all she's done for me. It's just..." Ecaterina strode out with a large tray of fried eggs, drake bacon and viper sausages. "...well, I really cannot think of a way to even begin."

"I dunno, you managed that with us pretty well." Eda snapped before digging into the offered breakfast.

Ecaterina sniffed. "...you're right."

Aside from the clattering of cutlery on a plate, it was silent. Swallowing a mouthful of food, Eda looked up from her breakfast. "So, any thoughts on how we can kill him?"

"None." Ecaterina shakily sighed. "You saw him too, I don't even know if we can. He survived the Belly with a broken spine, he's been buried alive under thousands of tons of rock, I wouldn't be surprised if he cut his way out of the Bone Squid's belly by now!"

"Sure he's absurdly tough, but there's always a way." Eda countered. "There's gotta be something we haven't tried that's got a good chance. My acids worked after all."

Ecaterina silently pondered that. She considered how witches would handle enemy Abominations, but the machinery that powered him swiftly crimped that plan. Even if they brewed a corrosive brew, it wouldn't affect an Abomination and there was no clue how much of him was made of that sentient ooze in comparison to his mechanics. By the time Eda finished her share of breakfast (along with a good chunk of Lilith's), Ecaterina finally thought of the only chance they'd have.

"...there might be a way. But there's a great many problems with it."

"I'm game."

When Ecaterina finished recounting her plan, Eda agreed with her on the many flaws in the plan. Unfortunately, it really was the only one they could think up.

* * *

"Fishing trip eh?"

"Well, I felt pretty bad for bringing up some very emotional memories to them. Felt like this was a good way to make it up to them."

Terpsis raised an eyebrow at that. She could see her girlfriend and the Owl Lady heading out of the Owl House with a rucksack each and preparing to join the bard and Blights on the beach. "I get that it's a touchy subject, but what could you have shown them to upset them that badly?"

Ecaterina's fingernails picked between her teeth, dislodging a few chunks of gristle. "I will tell you everything when we get back. Just...just please trust me, okay?"

On the one hand, Terpsis felt the same twinge of suspicion she had when she first reuinted with her mother all those years ago. Yet no matter how much Ecaterina witheld from her, she was always loving to her daughter. Just like all those years ago, Terpsis sighed as she shook her head. "You'd better tell me when you're back."

"I will. I promise."

A little ways away, Eda was finishing with tying her hair back. If Luz were here, she would've described the slacks, shirt and sleeveless coat comba Eda had on as 'piratey'. "Alright, I don't mind any of you brats house-sitting for me while I'm out. Normally I ban any kind of parties or having friends over, but I will be impressed if you cover up any evidence of them being there."

"I definitely won't break that rule." Amity remarked.

"Well the Responsible Adult gene seemed to have skipped Leafy Green and Batboy anyways." Eda snorted at the lightly miffed looks the twins gave her.

"It's BatMAN..." Edric murmured under his breath.

Heading away from the Blights, Eda watched her sister kneel before the trio so she was close to eye-level with them. "We should be back in a week and I'm not sure if we'll be able to keep in touch."

"...you'll come home though right?" Amity's voice trembled.

Lilith swallowed, trying to keep her voice steady. "To you four? Always."

All three Blight kids wrapped their arms around her, Lilith stumbling onto her backside. She couldn't figure out how her life became this, yet she wouldn't trade it for anything. When her arms were holding all three of them, she gave them a light squeeze.

"I love you. So, so much."

Edric choked up a little at that, Amity sniffling. Although Emira remained mostly composed, unshed tears did reflect in her eyes.

Vehemently denying any sappy feelings, Eda leaned down to lift King up. "Alright buddy, you'll pretty much have free reign of the house while I'm gone."

"YES. Power the crown!" King cheered.

"But if I find out you've tried to put another kid in your guillotine, I will not be pleased." Eda snapped. "Not because of the decapitation, but rather that you'd do it in my house."

"Relax, I haven't needed to enforce my reign in awhile." The small demon reassured her.

Rolling her eyes, Eda bonked her forehead against his. "I'll miss ya you little bastard."

"W-w-well I won't miss you! Y-you...witch!" King sniffed.

Once the Blights released Lilith, Terpsis approached and helped her back to her feet. "Figures that we date for a literal few days and Ma immediately decides to take you on a little trip without me."

"I was sort of looking forward to it."

"Oh don't get me wrong, she likes ya. She'll just hint at us getting handfasted with all the subtlty of a Slitherbeast lunging at its prey." Terpsis groaned.

Lilith wasn't sure why she did not oppose that idea, cheeks lightly flustered as the implications of that sunk in. She didn't have time to puzzle it out though as Terpsis hugged her, the older Clawthorne eagerly returning the embrace. A small sense of impending dread hung over her, Lilith sniffling.

"...you okay?"

"I'll....I'll just miss you all so much."

Terpsis' lips pecked against her girlfriend's cheek. "Yeah, me too."

It was not long before Ecaterina summoned a large Aquasaur, the Hag and Clawthornes climbing onto its shell. The trio waved at their goodbye committee, the odd bunch growing smaller on the horizon the further they headed out to sea. It was not until the outline of the Titan appeared that someone finally voiced what the rest felt.

"I know why we did it, but I feel like we shouldn't have lied." Lilith remarked.

"That's a first for you." Eda quipped.

"Considering where we're going and why, they'd have tried to talk us out of it if they knew." Ecaterina grimly spoke.

* * *

Steve hurried into the Reconstruction Chamber, the captain greeted with the nightmarish sight of the Headhunter's true form beneath his armor. "S-s-sir, report just came in on your targets."

There was a whir of machinery as obsidian armor was fastened over the grotesque sight. "Speak, now."

"O-one of our patrol schooners w-w-was attacked earlier. The c-crew just called it in, their assailants matched the Clawthorne sisters." Steve continued, unable to look away from that wretched face.

Sparks crackled as that iron mask was returned over the Headhunter's face, seams in his armor welded shut. "Do we have a heading?"

"They were spotted sailing westwards."

The Headhunter pondered that as his cloak was draped over his broad shoulders. Although there were other landmasses across the Boiling Sea, the ones to the west were mostly desolate and blasted lands. But one of these islands came to the forefront of his mind, the Headhunter vacating the room, Steve right behind him.

"I will deal with them myself. Monitor the coastline until then." The Headhunter strode into the courtyard, the silver dragon awaiting him. It was not long before he mounted the ancient creature, mighty wings beating as they took to the air.

The hunt was nearing its end.


	61. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from IMSCARED: A Pixelated Nightmare soundtrack

"According to my calculations, this will tether both Wheels together and thus ensure that your portals consistently open here rather then along any ley-line." Ford announced as he dusted the dirt from his hands.

"Thanks for the help." Luz replied.

With the notes Eda gave her, Luz and Ford were able to draw a new Wheel of the Year in the underground lab. Just outside of the circle, Camila had brought down a large luggage bag from upstairs. Revas was pacing back and forth in a somewhat adorable waddle, but there was a distinct unease in his pace. Something had jolted the Palismen from sleep earlier in the day, Revas seeming rather anxious.

Rolling back his sweater's sleeve, Ford checked his watch. "We have approximately three minutes and eighteen seconds for optimal spellcasting."

"Got it..." Luz swallowed. Turning around to see her Mami approaching, the two wordlessly sliding into a hug. "I'll call you once I'm there."

"You'd better." Camila gave a strained chuckle. "And I'd love to hear more about your crush some time."

"Mami..." Luz blushed a little at the mentioning of Amity. Noticing the Blight had a crush was easy, but the object of her affections was trickier. Although she reciporcated the feeling, Luz was pretty sure that Amity never felt this way before about anyone.

The mirth faded from the nurse's face as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "...please be safe out there mija."

"I will Mami." Even if she was eager to go back to the Boiling Isles for a bit, she still wasn't ready to say goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When the moment came, Ford turned on the customized boombox Soos and Luz worked on for this. The bardic glyphs Soos meticulously added to the speakers gave a crimson glow as 'Disco Girl' blared out. Holding Lilith's staff, Luz watched the glowing red tendrils coil around Revas. Raising the ivory staff, Luz tapped its bottom against the Samhain marking. The tarot cards Luz made for her Oracle class began to levitate, their edges glowing with a violet light.

All the lines of the Wheel began to glow purple, the candles placed at each point burning fiercely. The graveyard dirt that was sprinkled around the circle conducted the magic, focusing it in the middle for another rift to open. And through it, Luz could see a familiar house with a stained glass window resembling an eye.

Before stepping through, Luz turned around to give one last wave goodbye that Camila returned. The girl's resolve threatened to crack, Luz jumping through before she backtracked.

Mere seconds later, the portal fizzled out. Raising her glasses to wipe her tears away, Camila turned to Ford. "Are you sure that your upgrades to our phones will work?"

"I field tested them myself. Admittedly there is a delay between messages being sent and the other recieving them, but they do work." Ford answered.

She doubted that she'd ever fully get used to this. But the fact that there were people in this town who were willing to lend a hand where they could regardless of how outlandish it sounded helped ease Camila's nerves.

Joining the Stans upstairs, she could only wait for her daughter's message now.

* * *

"You fool! You attacked Man-Eater Bug!" Gus evilly laughed as he conjured an illusion of the monster in question, the bug lunging onto his opponent's Feral Imp.

"No! It can't be!" King exclaimed. Checking his Trap cards, he found he had nothing that could salvage his blunder.

As their epic duel continued, Willow and Amity busied themselves in the Owl House's kitchen. Considering what day it was, the two had opted for a somewhat large dinner to celebrate. And out of everyone there, they were the most likely to not burn down the kitchen. Although Willow had to remind Amity of some of cooking's most basic common sense, the Blight was getting better at not setting things on fire.

She visibly winced whenever Willow cracked that joke, but the two could share a little laugh about it now.

"So what is the likelihood of actually summoning the deceased spirit you wanted to?" Emira was tucked on a couch with Barcus, an open Oracle spellbook between them. The multi-tracker only gave a 'whoof', Emira nodding. "That slim huh?"

Just outside, Konrad and Puddles descended from the dusk sky. Landing near the house, their companions and Jerbo slid off their backs, all carrying large bags of groceries. "You sure you don't mind footing the bill for this?"

"Em made quite a killing with her gambling network." Edric replied. "If we look into getting our own place, we've definitely got enough to get started."

Before long, all of them were inside in preperation for the main event. Once Eda's larder was stocked, Jerbo and Viney helped Willow and Amity with putting the finishing touches on the small feast they had prepared. King was huffily loafing on Edric's lap, the Blight challenging Gus to a round of cards. Looking into the crystall ball, Emira focused on communing with the Beyond for the first time.

Barcus' eyes glowed violet, the multi-tracker hopping off the couch. Giving a quick bark, he leaned upwards to push the door open. Poking his head out of the kitchen, Jerbo interpreted his friend. "He says that it's time!"

It did not take long for all of them to vacate to the front lawn. The Wheel had been maintained this whole time, the Samhain marking beginning to glow violet in the night. The light spread along the lines of the Wheel, a rift appearing in the air. Quite a few were excitedly watching, the portal opening.

A familiar purple cloak appeared, the cat-eared hood pulled up. The portal had just closed when King, Willow, Gus and Amity all launched themselves at her.

"Luz!"

The girl in question yelped as she was knocked onto the ground. Although a bit morose from having left her mother for a few months, the friendly faces around her helped alleviate the hurt. Excited chatter broke out as they all got back to their feet, heading to the Owl House. Scanning the friends that came to welcome her back, Luz's face creased.

"Wait, where's Eda and Lilith?"

"They're just on a fishing trip. But I thought they'd be back by now...?" Edric answered.

"Yeah, thought Eda would be here to welcome you back." King sniffed from his perch in Luz's hood.

"Hopefully they're just running late is all." Willow offered as they all headed back inside.

Although disheartened, Luz's face lit up. "Oh yeah, can I get picture with you all? I promised Mami I'd send her a message when I got here."

"You can do that?" Gus gasped as the others started crowding around to be in the photo.

"Long story." Luz sheepishly replied.

"Let's make it quick, your king hungers." King quipped as he settled himself on Luz's shoulder.

After some quick shuffling around, everyone was in view of Luz's phone for a picture. Although a bit crowded, it would make for a great photo. And right as she took the photo, a swift and terrible calamity befell them all. One that descended upon them with the swiftness and might of a vengeful god's sword.

"CAN I BE IN THE PHOTO?" Hooty screeched as he stretched himself towards the group.

* * *

Camila's phone trilled, the woman seated outside the Mystery Shack. Opening her phone, a muffled snort almost escaped her mouth when she saw the picture her daughter sent her. She recognized a few of the others in the picture from the 'Grom' photos Luz showed her, the older-looking teens probably some of the others she spoke about.

But what was really getting her was the owl-tube thing that was photo-bombing them, everyone comically knocked off kilter by it, about to strangle it or yelping in surprise.

Yet despite the shock, there was no denying the happiness Luz radiated.

* * *

_**The next day...** _

Eda was on the beach, King curled up on her lap. Although she wanted a stiff drink, getting drunk would accomplish nothing and so she stuck to her apple blood. Luz was sitting next to her, the kid helping her stay anchored. Owlbert was nuzzling her cheeck from his perch on her shoulder, King not at all protesting to her fingers running through his fur.

She wanted to be glad that her apprentice was back, she really did. But the manner of her return from her "fishing trip" left her unable to properly appreciate Luz's return.

"...she's tough." Luz tenderly spoke. "I'm sure she'll pull through."

Eda sniffled, tears running down her cheeks and dripping into King's fur. "...can you bring the Blights and Terpsis down? I owe them an explanation."

Leaving Eda was not something Luz was keen to do, but knowing that King and Owlbert were there helped convince her to get to her feet. The Owl House had sombered up almost immediately once word got out, Eda too distraught to even question why so many 'freeloading teens' were in her house (at the very least they were taking care to clean up after themselves).

Gus and Viney were leafing through various books on healing in the living room with the help of various Gus illusions, Jerbo and Willow outside as they used their magic to accelerate the growth of various plants. Barcus' eyes were glowing as he stared into his crystal ball, the house eerily silent. Heading upstairs, Luz found who she was sent for.

Amity was curled up on Edric's lap, the boy holding on to her as if his life depended on it. Emira was next to them, head leaning on her twin's shoulder with an utterly distraught look. Across from them, Terpsis had her back leaning on the wall, the bard silently weeping.

"Uh...Eda wanted to see you guys." Luz timidly spoke.

Eda had a toccabo pipe between her lips, puffing on it for smoke to trail out into the wind coming in from the sea. She heard sand crunching behind her, the Owl Lady shakily turning her head to see Luz leading Emira and Terpsis over.

"Ed and Amity aren't up for coming down." Terpsis softly spoke as she took a seat across from Eda.

Luz returned to her seat next to Eda, trying to give some sort of comfort to the Owl Lady. Sniffling, Eda lowered the pipe from her mouth. "I owe you all an explanation for why we came back the way we did. We lied about going fishing because..."

She recalled that vicious sight, the way her heart broke.

"...what we did, none of you deserved to go through it too." No one was interrupting, everyone apprehensively listening. Taking a few puffs on her pipe, Eda sniffed. "We had unfinished business with a certain someone."

"What was so important that she came back like that?" Emira piped up.

Eda recalled their father dying, the merciless candor of his killer, what he really was behind his obsidian coffin.

So she told them exactly what she and Lilith got up to and how Eda was the only one of the two to be able to walk away from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you write nothing else, Chronicler, then write this; sometimes a hero has to do something else besides beat the villains and come home covered in glory. Sometimes he has to make a sacrifice so that a lot of people-people he's never even met and who don't know his name-can live."  
> -Toa Hahli


	62. A Strange Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's bloody
> 
> Title from Sly Cooper: And the Thievious Racoonus (And highly recommended for this one)
> 
> UPDATE: I forgot an important detail. Just added it in ^^

_**Not that long ago...** _

"There it is; Krakarov." Lilith announced from her perch at the bow of the ship.

Eda squinted at the imposing sight ahead. Krakarov was an island none came to by choice for good reason, foul smoke spewing out from the volcanoes that dominated its silhouette. The water had taken on a greyed hue the closer they got, thick black clouds blotting out the sun. Only the fiery glow of lava that kept bursting from the island gave illumination the closer they got, not a single creature stirring on those ashen shores.

Eda buckled her belt on, several leather cases full of all manners of potions now hanging from her hips. A bandolier soon followed, thin glass bottles full of other brews clinking as she reached for her staff. "You're gonna need this Lily."

Lilith caught the potion her sister tossed towards her. Her saber was strapped to her hip, leather overcoat billowing in the searing wind that rolled off the island ahead. "How long will it last?"

"We'll have more then enough time to finish him."

Ecaterina released the boat's helm, heading up to join the Clawthornes. "Are you two certain about this plan? I could--"

"You are going to stick to the plan." Lilith spoke in a hard tone. "You would dry out too quickly on that island, the ashen water is mildly corrosive and you are our way off that rock."

She hated that the older Clawthorne was right on all counts. She really didn't want to leave them, but this was the only way they had left. With a heavy heart, Ecaterina pulled the two into a tight hug. "...Mordethia would be so proud of you two."

Both Clawthornes choked up at that, Eda managing a watery laugh. "Dammit, you know we can't be getting this sappy."

Releasing them, Ecaterina spared one last look over her shoulder before completing her task. Bronze magic coiled from her hands, the Hag channeling it through the ship. It picked up speed, heading straight for Krakarov despite the wind and sea pushing it back. Before the acidic layer along the water could get thicker, Ecaterina dove below the waves. Watching the blasted and scorching rocky shore nearing, Eda and Lilith opened up a matching potion each and drained its contents.

Wood snapped, the comandeered schooner crashing into the rocky beach. The Clawthornes had leapt off the misshapen pile of splinters, neither succumbing to the ashen air around them or intense heat. "Rather potent."

"Eh, I was always good at the Drakelung potion." Eda remarked.

The two headed further inland, minutes ticking by as they made the final preparations.

* * *

He was not a fool. He knew why his targets had headed to Krakarov, he had suspicions about what was waiting for him there.

The Headhunter watched the sky darken, thick black clouds appearing ahead. He urged the dragon onwards, the two unperturbed by what awaited them. Soot began to fleck the ancient beast's silvery hide, powerful wings beating away plumes of smoke as the island neared. He could see a shipwreck on the shore, no doubt the commandeered schooner.

With a light caress on the back of the dragon's back, the ancient beast understood the command. It dived downwards, the island becoming a rapidly approaching blur. Wings spread as the blasted shoreline neared, the dragon lowering itself onto the beach.

Sliding off the dragon, the Headhunter raised a hand to its snout. Some part of him didn't want to continue on, but it was muffled by the knowledge of what he had to do.

"I doubt we shall meet again." The Headhunter's hand glowed orange, the dragon nudging his palm. "Thank you for all that you have done."

The dragon watched the Headhunter turn and head up the rocky path, leading straight to the heart of the fiery island. The ancient creature gave a saddened whine as the behemoth in obsidian armor vanished into the smoke that perpetually blanketed the land, but the dragon did not go after him. Turning away, it spread its wings and took flight, leaving the island behind.

To where, it did not know. All that it knew was that its companion upheld his end of their deal and set it free before going to confront his destiny.

* * *

The plateau was surrounded by magma lagoons that angled downwards as one side was a cliff overlooking the lava lake, ashen air constantly belched from the depths of the molten earth. Stone thundered as the volcanoes overlooking this deadly arena erupted, clouds of smoke painting the sky black. Lightning arced through the clouds, brilliant flashes of blue melding with the fiery red glow.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're wearing those." Lilith remarked as she sharpened her sword.

"I'll have you know that these are the perfect balance of flame-retardation, comfort and practicality." Eda retorted as she eyed her gator-skin pants.

A metallic clanking echoed around, Lilith tensing up. Her thumb brushed the glyph, igniting her saber with its emerald glow. Eda pulled her metal gauntlets on, the two glaring at the only trail in and out. The clanking grew louder and louder, a towering silhouette appearing in the haze of cinders. Sparks reflected off obsidian armor like raging stars in a dying galaxy, a haunting visage coming into view.

"An interesting place you have chosen to die in."

"We thought it apt." Lilith growled as she got into her stance, Eda raising her fists. "It seemed the perfect place to kill you."

The Headhunter regarded the Clawthornes. He found it amusing how things were turning out, the behemoth drawing his sword as violet lightning crackled around him. "You will try."

Lilith rushed for him, saber a malachite blur as it swung for him. Blocking the sword with his own, the Headhunter kept his off-arm folded behind his back as he pushed the older Clawthorne back. Doing so left him open, Eda hurtling one of her potion bottles at him. The second the glass broke, glowing white tendrils of magic snared his shoulder. Metal groaned as the Headhunter raised his off-hand for violet lightning bolts to fly at the younger Clawthorne.

Narrowly rolling out of the way, Eda dodged the electric attack. Leaping over the lightning, Lilith thrusted her saber straight at the arm Eda had latched her Ironeater brew onto. As they predicted, large cracks now appeared in the pauldron along with the armor that ran down his arm. It was enough for him to stumble back a step, Lilith ducking her head for another one of Eda's potion bottles to sail overhead and smash against his chest.

Watching the Ironeater spread, Lilith seized the opportunity. Black shards rained into the ashen dirt as the chestplate cracked, the Headhunter pushed closer to the magma river behind him. Carrying the momentum of her swing, Lilith spun and smashed another potion bottle over his head. Eda bolted forwards, fist smashing into his iron mask and finally toppling him into the lava.

Watching him sink into the lava, Eda readied another potion just in case. "You think that'll keep him down?"

"It'd better." Lilith spat.

The two carefully watched the magma, watching for any sign that their foe survived. They got their answer when purple lightning bolts shot out of the magma and struck them both. The Clawthornes were sent flying back, Eda landing on her side to see the Headhunter walking out of the lava. He wrenched the armor off his left arm, revealing warped and mangled machinery underneath, a large crack running across his mask.

"You underestimate my power." He coolly remarked as he raised his off-hand to electrocute them both again.

Lilith would've screamed if her jaw hadn't locked, the older witch convulsing as the taste of iron filled her mouth. Eda however was able to give a pained scream as the Headhunter lumbered closer, lightning ceasing once he stood over Lilith. Stomping onto her abdomen, he raised his sword and had it sharply descend towards her chest.

Eda hurtled a phial of acid at the Headhunter. Its contents splashing over his leading hand, causing his finishing strike to swerve to the side. Grabbing her saber, Lilith swung to knock the sword from his hand while Eda's arms wrapped around his waist. The Owl Beast's strength gave her the might to lift the Headhunter off and throw him into a crag that was jutting upwards.

"Get up, I'm practically carrying the team here." Eda grunted as she pulled Lilith to her feet.

"I think we'll need to go with Plan B." Lilith managed as she readied her sword.

Both barely ducked under the rocks that were hurtled at them, the Headhunter stomping towards them. Summoning her staff, Eda used it to activate the ice glyph Lilith tossed onto the ground. It rose just in time, the lightning bolts from the Headhunter's hand refracted in every direction except to the Clawthornes as it struck the ice pillar.

The Headhunter was not slowed, fists glowing with bronze light as he swung powerful blows into the ice. Shattering it in one blow, he raised his leading hand to recall his sword to his hand, only Lilith ahead of him.

"What I cannot figure out about you is why you hate Grimnir so much." Lilith glared at him, the two getting into their respective stances. "What could he have possibly done to make you excise your flesh in return for machinery?"

"You already know the answer." The crack in the Headhunter's helmet exposed part of his mouth, the ambient fiery glow exposing teeth and no lips. "Did he not tell you what happened to Master Ragnar?"

If he was not the man who killed her father, Lilith might've tried to recall what few stories Grimnir told her about his past. Darting forwards, the older Clawthorne unleashed a flurry of blows that the Headhunter elegantly blocked.

"Long ago, Master Ragnar had two students." The Headhunter idly continued as he fought. "One was a natural prodigy, the other struggled to learn, but both were as close as brothers. The weaker of the two grew to envy the other while their Master held the stronger in higher regard. So great did the jealousy grow that the weaker brother killed Master Ragnar in his sleep."

Parrying a blow, Lilith countered with a jab that caused the crack in his chestplate to widen. "So what, you were jealous of Grimnir?"

"The stronger brother was struck from behind, a swordsman's greatest shame." The Headhunter directed Lilith's follow-up to the side, undaunted by the challenge. "And the weaker one threw him off of the Knee, leaving him to die."

The Headhunter raised his off-hand, violet lightning striking Lilith. Driving her to her knees, the armored behemoth watched her struggle to get back up.

"But tragically, he didn't die. And Belos made him a living weapon."

Surely he was lying. This did not line up with her memories of Grimnir, but the mystery he left offered a chance that the Headhunter was telling the truth. Regardless, she had no time to puzzle it out when she saw Eda slam her staff onto the ground a few meters away. The glyph she had hastily etched began to glow, Lilith rolling away from the Headhunter was struck by hundreds of spikes made of rock.

Normally he would've been unhindered by such an attack, but with the weakened armor from their earlier attacks, scraps of obsidian was torn off of him. The broach to his cloak was cut, drakeskin cloak falling to the ground. Yet he only gave a pained grunt, a bronze glow manifesting around his hands again. With only two swings of his arms, he smashed aside the entire spike field that punched noticible holes into his armor.

Eda threw her last bottle of Ironeater, the Headhunter smashing the bottle mid-flight with his sword. Oozing magenta tendrils of Abomination slime suddenly burst from the tear in his shoulder, Lilith pushing her sister out of the way to be grabbed instead. Yanked towards the Headhunter, she barely parried the slash in time. The older Clawthorne fluidly twisted to cut through the Abomination ooze, the substance dripping onto the ground where it sizzled and became charred.

"Why don't you just die already?" Lilith snapped.

"It's what I was built for."

Eda threw several bottles at him, the Headhunter easily evading each one. Even as Lilith swung her saber for him, he was able to block it in time. Blades locked, it left him open for Eda as she tackled him at the waist, lifting him off his feet. Before he could retaliate, Eda tossed him onto the greasy pool her bottles made, causing him to slide down the slope and into the lava again.

"It is working, his armor is taking too much damage." Lilith remarked.

"Third time's the charm." Eda replied.

The Headhunter strode out of the magma, only most of his greaves, chestplate and one pauldron still in somewhat usable condition. An endoskeleton made of machinery was beginning to be exposed, a combination of pistons, servos and Abomination slime animating him.

"Still alive?" Eda snapped.

"Only in the loosest sense of the word."

Leaping into the air, the Headhunter descended upon them like a meteor. The combination of his magic and weight caused the ground to fracture, creating a crater while rocks were thrown back in a circle around him. When the dust settled, he saw that Eda had been knocked onto the ground, but Lilith was rushing for him.

To his surprise, his leading hand did not react fast enough. Ironeater had clung to her saber, the glowing green blade piercing his chest, on the right above his heart. Withdrawing her blade, she followed up with another stab below his heart. And all the while, his body was refusing to move in time, armor and endoskeleton melting together.

"Do you know what I'm doing?" Lilith seethed as she stabbed him once again, piercing the right side of his heart. "I am cutting your heart out because that is what you did to us when you killed our father."

Glowing bile began to seep from the fresh holes punched into his chest, metal creaking from the Headhunter's shoulders.

Lining up one last stab, Lilith was prepared to finish the job. "Prepare to die."

Metal snapped, the Headhunter's blade parrying her saber. Yet with Ironeater coating both weapons, large cracks appeared in the twin swords. He brought the pommel up to smash against Lilith's forehead, the witch stumbling back. While she parried his next attack, both swords shattered, Lilith's eyes widening. She would not have time to dwell on it as another blade sprung from the Headhunter's arm, giving his punch a bayonet that sliced her hand off, the sheer force sending it flying into the lava.

Eda got up just in time to see the blade jutting out of her sister's back, piercing right where her heart would be. Raising his arm, the Headhunter lifted a bleeding Lilith up, turning to face Eda. With a rough jerk of his arm, Lilith was thrown off the blade and landed right in front of her sister.

Eda felt her world shatter around her, Lilith looking up at her as tears mixed with the blood. She wanted to hold her, try and ease the pain.

Yet there was a heavy clanking, the Headhunter stomping towards the two.

She had no choice. Smothering her horror with the pure rage she felt, Eda got to her feet and prepared to finish the job.

The odds were against her again, the risk of losing her sister not lost on her. But she would not accept this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens in threes


	63. Desperate Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot a key little moment in the last chapter, it's been added now. And there's more body horror in this one. And the pain isn't stopping either 8D
> 
> Title from the Tekken 7 soundtrack (and is recommended music for this chapter)

He always believed in destiny.

What the Oracles taught was that fate was written by the hands of those who live life, the dead the only ones to know what shall unfold as they are no longer bound by time. He knew this to be true, he had been suspended between life and death for the past while after all. Just as he knew what awaited him, he knew why everything had transpired the way it did.

Eda threw one punch after another at him, the cracks in his armor leading to obsidian shards falling from him. Abomination ooze whipped out of a rift and snared Eda's arm, the Headhunter throwing his own punch to her gut.

_The sheer hatred and anger in her eyes reminded him of that fateful night so long ago. It was perhaps the only memory of his old life that was still clear; Master Ragnar lay dead on the floor, Grimnir standing over the body with a bloody sword. It had been the first time he fully lost control, he was fully prepared to kill his own brother for what he did._

Smashing a vial of liquid fire, Abomination mass bubbled and evaporated and freed Eda's arm. She jammed the broken end of the glass bottle into the helmet's eye socket, the Headhunter grunting as he stumbled backwards. Grabbing one of his arms in a lock, Eda yanked hard enough for metal to begin creaking.

_He still recalled what it felt like when Grimnir chopped his legs off before he threw him into off the Knee and into the ocean. It should've killed him, but he was too enamored in his hate to die. He clawed his way out of the sea, the mere loss of legs not stopping him from killing the first people who crossed his path. The trail of bodies drew Belos and he saw the perfect weapon in him._

Metal snapped, Eda carrying one of the freshly severed arm. Holding it by the hand, she swung it towards the Headhunter and used it to bludgeon him. Each strike knocked away more of his armor, exposing the twisted machinery underneath. Yet as his mechanical parts failed, Abomination tendrils whipped out to lash at Eda and send her sprawling into the dirt.

_It was too easy for him to accept Belos' offer; strike down all who oppose the Emperor in return for reconstruction of his mangled body. He led the Witch Hunters for years, his forces securing Belos' foothold in the Titan's heart. Even when the Witch Hunters were convicted and executed for their crimes, Belos faked his death and gave him a new post in his blossoming kingdom. More of his body became replaced with machinery, making it easier for him to carry out his orders._

Eda's boot connected with his knee in a powerful kick, the joint bending too far the wrong way. Leaping to her feet, Eda gave a bloodcurdling yell as she charged him, arms around his waist. Lifting him off his feet, the Owl Lady tossed him straight into the air. He crashed into the ground a few meters away, Eda leaning on her knees.

_He killed their father. He unjustly took him from his daughters, just like how Grimnir took his master from him. He took the lives of many parents that Samhain, the grim reality of his actions not fazing him in the slightest. He was already far beyond such things, it was what made him the perfect weapon. He saw the bleakness in his future and accepted that he was nothing more then a discardable tool._

Pushing himself up, the Headhunter took another kick from Eda. Her gauntleted fist was intercepted, the Headhunter lurching forward for his forehead to slam into hers. Dazed, Eda was open for the mass of magenta ooze that slammed into her and sent her flying into a large rock jutting from the ashes. Lurching towards her, the Headhunter's bad leg dragged on the ground behind him.

_His life had been chained to misery ever since Ragnar died. He buried everything he used to be under a mountain of corpses, numbing himself to the despair left in his wake. He became as unfeeling as the Abomination slime that coursed through him, as dead and lifeless as the armor that became his sarcophagus._

It took a moment for Eda to get her arms under her and get back on her feet. Even with her shaky motions, she could see the Headhunter was faring no better. By the time he was in arms reach, the Owl Lady stumbled forwards to deliver a swing to his head. The dented metal finally gave way, revealing a warped and mutilated face. Lips and most of his nose had melted off from stomach acids, teeth crooked and rotted. Clumps of hair barely clung to his withered scalp, eyes sunken into two black pits with dim sickly yellow lights glowing out of them like dying stars.

"You are one ugly motherfucker." Eda wheezed.

He saw himself in both of them. The betrayed sibling who could never live the life they dreamed of. The dutiful soldier who never questioned what Belos said. The child who never could never get their father back.

"Was it worth it Edalyn?" He hoarsely spoke. "Your sister's dying, you have a foot in the grave and all you've achieved is the death of a faceless cog in the Emperor's machinations."

"We avenged our dad and stopped you from killing anyone else. Totally worth it." Eda snapped.

The Headhunter's fist struck Eda in the jaw, the mangled machine stumbling. Barely keeping her balance, Eda threw an uppercut to his chest. His chestplate finally shattered, exposing a collection of machinery and Abomination ooze. The Headhunter's forehead slammed into Eda's nose, a sickening crack echoing as she nearly fell backwards.

The two blearily traded blows, each one pushing them closer and closer to their breaking points. Gritting her teeth, Eda slammed her bruised fist into the Headhunter's chest. Important-looking mechanisms cracked and fell to the ground, Abomination ooze dripping down like blood. And it revealed the most horrifying sight Eda had ever seen.

A Palismen was lodged into his chest, metal tubes jammed into its wooden body. The poor thing was barely recognizable with all the wires and hoses that seemed nailed into it, bile leaking from it.

The Owl Beast resurfaced, Eda moving to finally finish it once and for all. A right jab followed by left to the head.

"Clawthorne--!"

Another right, Eda spinning for a backhand punch.

"You will never--"

A side kick with the left leg struck his face, smoothly transitioning to a right front kick to the chest and a low roundhouse to his good leg.

"...rid of me!"

Two more punches to the head.

"I am superio--!"

A powerful uppercut to the chest, wood splintering as metal snapped. For a moment, the Headhunter stood there, silent as he swayed. Then his legs gave out, the torturous machine dropping to his knees. He then lurched backwards, lying on the ground as bile bubbled out of the tears in his chest.

Chest heaving, Eda shuffled towards him. It was startling to think that this what he really was underneath the armor, Eda crouching down to slide an arm underneath the back of his knees and his shoulders. He had become much lighter with most of his body torn off, the younger Clawthorne carrying him towards the cliff overlooking the lake of fire below.

Reaching the edge, Eda spared a moment to look at his face. He lightly turned his head to her, no emotion in his face. Snarling, Eda idly tossed him over the edge.

Right before he was swallowed by the molten earth, the irony was not lost on the Headhunter. It was just like him and Grimnir, Eda avenging the father he took from her the way he avenged his master.

He lightly chuckled as he plummeted to his death.

* * *

"...whoa." Luz breathed.

Taking another puff on her pipe, Eda gave a defeated sigh. "I barely got Lily to Ecaterina in time. She's been trying to stabilize her the whole way back but..."

That pause was strangling, Terpsis sniffling.

"...I really don't know if she's going to make it." Eda's voice cracked, Luz leaning closer to snuggle her side.

* * *

"How problematic." Belos sighed as he watched the unfolding death of his best soldier from the mirror in front of him.

"If the truth of the Samhain Vanishing escapes, it will take the civil unrest to a new level." Kikimora sagely remarked.

"Even if the Clawthornes publicly speak of it, their combined reputations will leave enough room for doubt. And that is all we need to minimize the damage." Belos remarked as he headed to the lower levels of his castle, the Taskmaster following.

"Even then, it takes only one voice to spark revolution." Kikimora reminded him.

"Which is why we plan contingencies." Reaching the Foundry, Belos tapped his staff on the floor for the doors to part for him.

Machines were at work all around him, a gaunt figure lurching in the middle as it tinkered with its latest creation. It appeared to be a robotic centipede, numerous humanoid arms sticking from its sides while glowing tubes full of a vile slurry lined its back.

"Are they ready doctor?" Belos idly asked.

"Almost my lord." The Doctor moved away, revealing the mechanical soldier it was building. "But I am afraid that they will be unable to hold a candle to the original."

Belos surveyed the lifeless machine. It was built in the image of the Headhunter, armor made of a gunmetal iron. "So long as they are in great numbers, they will suffice."

"And will we respond in brute force?" Kikimora coolly inquired.

"Only if need be." Belos turned to leave the Foundry, the Taskmaster following. "For now, we shall let the wheels of fate turn. And if the people demand blood, we shall give it in rivers."

Hundreds of Hunter-Killers hung from the ceiling, all awaiting the order to awaken.

* * *

Ecaterina wiped the blood off her hands in the bathroom sink. She was among the top healers for a reason, yet this operation was above and beyond anything else she had done before. Rolling her sleeves down, the Hag sighed as she left the room. Just outside, she spotted Edric and the youngest Blight still huddled together.

"...w-w-will she be okay?" It was startling how much he took after his namesake, Amity asleep on his lap.

"...I did all I could. It's up to her if she'll awaken now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started up a sideblog too, it is @terpsilith-official on Tumblr. Drop in if you would like to anonymously scream at me for all the suffering I've put you through XD


	64. Leaves from the Vine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the ending I was always going for. There is no other.
> 
> And if you think you're tough enough, look up the chapter title and play it as you read.

Lilith felt a dull ache throughout her body as she stirred from her slumber. Cracking her eyes open, her vision was occupied entirely by a child's face that was mere inches from her own. Groaning, Lilith clumsily raised a hand to playfully and gently push the child away. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Dad and Gran Gran said you need to get up." The girl replied.

"And why didn't they come up to say that themselves?"

"Because I'm the cute one so you won't get made at me." The girl mischievously giggled.

Lilith fondly sighed as she finally sat up. She really was taking after him. "Morning to you too Mira."

Mira's little arms wrapped around Lilith's shoulders, the woman kissing her cheek. Before long, Mira scampered off and out of the room, Lilith pulling her magenta silk robe over her nightdress as she left the bedroom. Sliding her glasses back on, she could hear Mira laughing with her father just outside, Lilith shuffling out of her room and sleepily smiling at the sight outside.

"Did you get Grandma up?" Edric held his daughter on his hip, smile as radiant as ever. He was wearing what Luz once called a "Hawaiian shirt" and brown slacks.

"Yes she did." Lilith yawned, crimson curls messily framing her face.

Edric's moustache twitched upwards with his lips, Mira tugging on his necklace. "Morning to you too Ma."

Although still trapped in her sleepy haze, Lilith had no trouble leaning over to kiss her son's cheek. "Is Jerbo downstairs with the newest one?"

"Yep!" Edric carefully made his way downstairs, pausing to put his daughter back on her feet when they reached the bottom. The wide living room had couches on almost every side, Terpsis busy with something in the kitchen.

Looking up from the stove, Terpsis smiled when she saw her wife appear. Once she was in arm's reach, the bard leaned over to press her lips against Lilith's. "Sleep well?"

"Right until you and Edric conspired to unleash his secret weapon on me." Lilith grumbled.

"It still worked." Terpsis cackled as she handed her wife's favorite mug to her. Lilith immediately lightened up a little as she accepted it, sipping at her morning tea as the two headed for the living room.

Edric opened the front door for his husband to shuffle in, Jerbo carrying something swaddled in blankets as he entered the house. Taking a seat next to Terpsis, he lightly tugged back the blanket to reveal who was in his arms. "We were finally allowed to take him home yesterday."

"Ain't he a cutie." Terpsis remarked as she peered at the sleeping baby Jerbo had. When he handed him over to her, the bard easily held the infant as she adjusted her seating so Lilith could see him too. "I think he'll blow Ed out of the water in a few years."

"I'll have you know that some people think I'm irresistible." Edric indignantly huffed from his seat next to Jerbo, Mira scooting onto the gardener's lap.

"Sorry, but your son's stolen the show." Lilith teased as she gingerly ran her thumb over the baby's forehead. "Was he named before you two took him in?"

"None." Jerbo answered as he snuggled his daughter.

"I've been thinking we name him Jerbo Junior." Edric added before kissing his husband's blushing cheeks.

After fawning over the baby for a few minutes, Terpsis handed him back to Edric. Mira was leading Jerbo back outside while the bard got up to resume cooking breakfast. Sliding next to her son, Lilith softly smiled as she watched him tend to his own son. He was much less nervous then he was when Mira was a baby, but the same love and wonderment illuminated his eyes.

"You are an incredible father Edric."

The young man blushed at that. "W-well, I had two great moms to learn from."

* * *

"Alright, remember to keep your form as you throw, okay?" When her granddaughter nodded, Terpsis stepped back and watched.

Although the Grudgby ball didn't go that far, Mira took the advice to heart when she throwed it. Giving an impressed whistle, Terpsis knelt next to the girl for their specialized high-five. Not long afterwards, dust was kicked up as a large griffon descended onto the front yard. Taking one look at its back, Terpsis and Mira immediately recognized the two women on its back.

"Aunty Em! Aunty Viney!" Mira ran over towards Puddles, the griffon crooning as the girl petted his beak.

"Sup kiddo." Emira slid off the griffon's back, her fiance following suit. Approaching her niece, Emira lightly tossed Mira into the air and caught her. "Did you miss us?"

"Yeppers!" Mira replied.

Exchanging a macho handshake with Viney, Terpsis gestured to the large shed next to the house. "Konrad's asleep in there, you can set up Puddles there if he's tuckered out."

"Sounds good." Viney began leading her griffon to the shed, her sleeves rolled up to reveal heavily tattooed skin.

The front door opened for Lilith to appear, now dressed in a plain sweater and long floral skirt. Noticing her eldest daughter paying attention to Mira as she demonstrated the Grudgby technique she learnt, Lilith leaned on her wife's side. "Supper's going, it'll be ready by 7."

"Perfect, Eda said she'd be back around 6 with the rest." A light tug on her sleeveless coat drew Terpsis' gaze to their granddaughter.

"Can you show me how to do the Hammersmash?" Mira innocently asked.

Terpsis made a show of pondering, comically stroking her chin in thought. "I don't know, are you tough enough?"

"Yeah I'm tough!" Mira huffed as she flexed as much muscle as a five-year old would have.

Lilith fondly watched as her wife led their granddaughter back towards the yard, the bard demonstrating her Grudgby style. Interrupting the precious scene was her daughter walking up to her, Lilith wrapping her arms around Emira. "It's good to see you again dear."

"Great seeing you too Mom." Emira replied. Befitting her job, she was in a dark green and black suit with ivory pinstripes.

"So, have you two gotten the date sorted yet?" Lilith slyly smirked, Emira lightly flustered.

"We're looking at next spring for sure." Emira replied. Her attention was drawn to Revas, the Palismen landing on her shoulder and chirped. Scratching his chin, she continued. "We've got the venue and reception sorted though."

"Guest list too." Viney added as her fiance threw an arm around her shoulders. "Even got our best men sorted."

The three headed inside, Jerbo summoning a plant Abomination to serve as his daughter's opponent while Terpsis continued demonstrating moves to her. Edric was expertly prepping food in the kitchen, about a decades worth of practice paying off. Heading for the teapot, Lilith began serving some for herself and the rest inside.

"When are Mittens and the rest coming back?" Emira took a seat on the couch, Viney immediately lounging onto her lap.

"A few hours now. They said that they were picking some stuff for us." Dropping onto the couch, Lilith placed her daughter's tea mug onto the coffee table before sipping from her own. "How's work been?"

"Are you sure you want to know about your daughter's illegal gambling syndicate?" Viney chuckled. "Aren't you the straight arrow?"

"Well forgive me for trying to keep an open mind." Lilith retorted in mock offense.

* * *

Before long, a familiar yellow-eyed door materialized in the living room. It swung open and several twenty-somethings appeared, Edric and Emira perking up at the brunette among them. "Have a good trip Mittens?"

Amity only angrily yelped as she tried to wriggle out of Edric's embrace, Emira ruffling the youngest's hair. Luz attempted trying to help Amity escape her siblings while Willow and Gus snickered, a few more familiar faces emerging from Eda's portal. "--and so he says, leaf me alone! I'm bushed!"

Eda was cackling as she stepped into the room, grey streaking through her fiery red mane. "HOW is this still funny??"

"It's all in the delivery." Slaigh chuckled.

"Dad, good to see--" Lilith froze, face twisting in disgust. "...what in the name of the Titan are THOSE??"

Slaigh glanced at his new footware; high-heeled gumboots. "...well they are flattering aren't they?"

"Jealous?" Eda teased.

"Try mortified." Lilith sighed. "Was it a good trip at least?"

"Only got arrested twice!" Eda cheered as she produced several framed photos, all containing her mugshots and with her making rude gestures at the cameraman.

The sight of Amity suplexing her brother interrupted the conversation, Lilith exasperatedly turning her attention to the Blights and began scolding them. Once she made it clear that the living room was not for practicing Eda's bareknuckle brawling lessons to her children, Lilith took a seat on the couch and took a look at the sight within her house. Luz and her friends began helping Jerbo in the kitchen, Slaigh dropping off his luggage bags into a discreet corner of the house while Eda was cracking open a bottle of wine. And opposite of the room was Terpsis and Viney, the two tending to Lilith's grandchildren.

"Damn beautiful sight." Slaigh remarked as he stood next to his eldest.

Lilith nodded, warmly smiling. "That it is."

"Wouldja be up for a little walk? Sun's aboutta set and it is divine." Slaigh offered.

Looking around at her family, Lilith felt a twinge of apprehension at leaving them. "I...don't know Dad."

"Don't worry, they'll all be here when you come back."

If she were honest with herself, a little moment with her father didn't sound too bad. Getting up, Lilith followed him through the hallway that was lined with photos. Amity, Edric and Emira's graduation photos, Jerbo and Edric's handfasting along with Terpsis and Lilith's, and many more were hanging up.

Opening the backdoor to reveal a short walk towards the beach, Slaigh and Lilith followed the path beaten into the grass, sand crunching underfoot. Reaching a pair of lawnchairs, the two climbed into them right as the last golden rays of sunlight joined the violet and orange painting of the sunset.

"...there's something I've gotta tell you. Something I never got the chance to say." Slaigh began.

"Yes?" Lilith lightly turned her head to face him.

Taking a deep breath, Slaigh looked into his eldest's eyes. A deep sadness had welled in his golden irises, voice trembling. "...I am so proud of you and Edalyn. You both are truly the best of me and Mordethia."

Lilith blinked. Something began buzzing in the back of her skull, like she was forgetting something. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you notice something strange here?" Slaigh tenderly asked. "Like things are not as they should be?"

She could feel like she understood what he meant and it was scaring her. Sitting up, Lilith watched her father's face in the dying of the light. "M-maybe...but what could be out of place?"

"Lilith...I died forty years ago."

The sunlight vanished, only the stars illuminating the beach as the waves gently broke along the shore.

She remembered how Eda's hair turned silver because of her curse. How she dyed her hair black and the red only began to return. How her children were still in Hexside.

Lilith began trembling, her father resting a hand on her shoulder. It was a reassuring weight, Slaigh's gaze sad. "You're trapped in your mind, it usually happens when you've had a near death experience."

She felt the gaping hole in her chest, the scorching heat of the volcano around her and the blood that dripped out.

"Th-then...then how do I get back??" Lilith sobbed.

"You already are on the way back." Slaigh softly replied as the stars blinked out one by one. Darkness began to swallow the world around them, the air running colder.

Lilith threw her arms around her father, weeping as she held onto him. "Please don't go."

"I don't want to leave you either, but I'm already gone." Slaigh sniffled as he returned the hug. "But so long as you remember me, I will be with you."

She felt the world growing colder, fewer and fewer stars remaining. The darkness grew heavier, less and less of this reality existing.

"...I love you Dad."

Slaigh kissed his eldest's cheek. "I love you too. More then you know."

She felt nothing in her arms, a freezing chill weighing on her soul. She could see and hear nothing, an inky gloom swallowing her whole.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her right arm stung like it had been burnt. Something was leaning on her shoulder, the air warm.

It hurt to open her eyes, but Lilith managed it. She saw nothing but silvery and black smears, but there was a familiarity to them. She soon recognized the moonlight that was spilling through the window, the room she was in. Her neck hurt too much to turn, but she could look to the sides as the shapes in the room became clearer.

Edric was seated in a chair next to her bed, asleep as he leaned over the foot of the bed.

Emira was leaning against the wall, softly snoring as she held onto Amity.

Terpsis was next to the bed, the side of her head resting on Lilith's shoulder as she snored.

Revas was nestled on her lap, chest rising and falling in his sleep.

Lilith's lips curled upwards, tears trailing down her cheeks. She felt her eyes growing heavy, but she wasn't ready to return to sleep yet. She kept glancing at everyone in the room, too afraid to leave them again. Leaning her head to the side, she pecked her lips against Terpsis' cheek. She gave one last look around the room, drinking in the sight.

A hawk was on the windowsill, watching her. Right before she fell asleep, she saw the bird fly off into the night.

There was something familiar about it, but she soon slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is going to be a little late, need to take care of a few things is all ^^


	65. What A Wonderful World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that is left is the epilogue

_In the Pit, I was finally confronted with the weight of all I had done. When you are alone in the darkness that lurks at the very bottom of the sea, everything your sins tend to be incredibly difficult to ignore._

_After escaping the clutches of a deep squid, I finally began to dwell on how far I had fallen. I was once a hero to my native land, a highly esteemed agent for the Order, the closest friend Axonn ever had. And now? Now I was a prisoner of the Pit, one who's crimes ran so dark and deep that they could only banish you to a place that mirrors what is in your heart. What I had done to be imprisoned here-casting aside my Duty to the Great Spirit, striking against the Toa who were Destined to save him, trading my honor for Antidermis, embracing the wickedness-made a life sentence here most fitting._

_So I wandered the ocean floor that has never known light. I was cast out of the Order I fought so hard for long ago, I had pushed my friend to nearly kill me, I had no future if I ever escaped. While pitied myself for what I had done, I was under no illusion that I was irredeemable._

_At some point, I saw Hydraxon with the Ignika. The few times we met were among the most intense moments in my life, he was among the best warriors I have ever known and he never wavered in his Duty. As the chief jailer, our past would mean nothing to him and he would strike me down without hesitation. Part of me reasoned that because of that, I could take the Ignika for myself after prying it from his cold dead hands._

_Yet even with the most powerful Kanohi in my possession, what future could there possibly be for me? I knew firsthand what it was capable of, that only the one the mask chose could don it without suffering greatly (the lucky ones were erased from existence). Unlike my time in the company of the Piraka, I was no longer under the delusion that I would achieve great power with the Ignika. I was not Destined to use it, taking it for myself would only kill me if Hydraxon didn't beat the mask to it. So I left them behind me, Hydraxon unaware I was even there._

_During my wandering, I came across the Makuta and one of the newer Toa of Ice. I recognized the staff Makuta had as Artakha's, a relic of ancient power that would surely invite disaster if it remained in Makuta's claws. Even knowing that, I hesitated to act. This Toa knew that I was a traitor to the will of the Great Spirit, one who deserved to remain in the Pit. Even if I struck against Makuta, would he believe that I was trying to do the right thing? Could I even do the right thing anymore?_

_In moments, I remembered who I am. I was the one who lifted the mountain and rode the whirlwind. I helped to keep the universe together in battles no Toa could begin to fathom. I endured trials of the greatest grief only to remain standing. My crimes were as much a part of me, but they did not define me._

_So I fought the Makuta, handing the Staff of Artakha to Botar. And for one as callous and set in his black and white view of justice, he saw something in me. Enough for him to regard me with the same professional air he once did._

_It was surprising to me that I was offered a probationary release from the Pit in return for undertaking a suicide mission to Artidax. Helryx never made a decision without weighing every possible outcome, the fact she decided to let me serve the Order once again not a choice she made lightly. Once I recieved the briefing, I knew that while my skills and powers were formidable, the main reason I was chosen was because no one would miss me if I died._

_Against the odds, my team succeeded. When we returned, Helryx had a new assignment for me and Axonn. Unlike the other Order agents, Axonn still believed in me. It was rather pleasant to be fighting alongside him again, the two of us tasked with recruiting the Skakdi warlords of Zakaz. Afterwards, we had to sail southwards to find the island where the Makuta were created._

_As I write this, the island is coming into sight. Although the Antidermis is mostly burnt out of me, I still hear the echoes of its whispers. What lurks in the heart of the island is the very substance that all Makuta were dredged from and defending it are legions of their sons. Even with a horde of Skakdi berserkers, the odds are slim._

_Nevertheless, I will confront my Destiny, whatever it be. I have lived as a warrior and scholar, I have looked evil in the eye and made it blink first and I have betrayed the trust I once held from all I know. I may have regrets, but they shall never chain me nor dictate my Destiny._

_I go to this battle as all I have ever been and nothing less._

Lilith blinked as Amity lowered the journal. "...wow."

"That's the last of it." The girl gestured to the tablet that was on the nightstand. "...do you think he survived?"

"I did, didn't I?" Lilith softly smiled. Her loose undershirt revealed the heavy bandages around her chest, the witch sitting up in her bed.

Amity shakily nodded, lip trembling. Lilith held her arm up, a wordless invitation the girl accepted. Taking care as she climbed onto the bed, Amity curled up on the witch's lap, head resting on the right side of Lilith's chest to hear her heartbeat. She wasn't used to feeling only one of Lilith's arms around her, but the fact her mentor was still here was enough.

The two remained that way for a little while, Lilith leaning her head down to kiss the girl's forehead. The silence was broken by the door opening, Terpsis poking her head in. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but the others are here."

Amity's ear twitched when she recognized Luz's voice from downstairs, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Lilith pushed aside her worry as Amity climbed out of the bed and began heading downstairs to greet the arrivals. Taking a seat on the bed, Terpsis tenderly tucked a few strands of hair behind Lilith's ear.

"You think you can walk?" The bard softly spoke.

Lilith's face redenned. "I-I believe so."

Smiling, Terpsis leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "If you think you can, Eda's got something for you outside."

Rourke and Ecaterina entered the room, Terpsis excusing herself. While the Hag began helping Lilith adjust herself to be sitting on the side of the bed, Rourke placed the case he had on the desk and began opening it.

"So uh...I took some cues from big tall and scary." Rourke announced. "It should work, but if you want I can change it around."

"I think I'll be fine." Lilith grunted as her good arm gingerly rubbed her abdomen.

"If yer certain..." Rourke undid the clasps, the case opening to reveal a mechanical arm. It was made of metal pistons and servos, thin tendrils of Abomination slime clinging to the machinery like tendons and ligaments.

"This will sting." Ecaterina remarked as she gently held up the stump where Lilith's right arm used to be, Rourke bringing over all the parts to implement the artificial limb.

* * *

"So how's the hand?"

"Hurts a little around its anchoring point and I cannot feel anything, but it works quite well." Lilith flexed her prosthetic fingers a few times, marvelling at how smoothly it operated.

"Heh, that's a relief." Eda remarked as she eyed her sister's new hand. "Gotta say, Luz nearly had a heart attack because of how cool her aunt's robot arm is." Noticing the bewildered look her sister was giving her, Eda shrugged. "Her words, not mine."

The girl in question was practicing some glyphs with Amity, the Blight a blushing mess as she watched. When Luz's new glyph made her first Abomination rise, she grew so excited that she threw her arms around Amity and the witchling's face became red enough to function as a lighthouse.

"Edalyn?" When her sister turned her head to face her, Lilith continued. "Do you think that Amity is having an allergic reaction to something that Luz is wearing?"

Eda blinked. "...okay, I'll bite. What makes you think that?"

"Well, look at how red she gets when Luz is near her. It's like the time that Theo got stung by a Wyrmroot in the Greenhousand what's so funny?"

Eda had doubled over with laughter, the Owl Lady snorting a few times as she guffawed. It drew the attention of Luz and Amity, the two just as perplexed as Lilith.

* * *

The cauldron sat atop a pile of flaming bones on the front yard of the Owl House, the moon rising higher in the twilight sky with the setting sun. Liquid fire had already been poured in, the molten contents bubbling as Lilith looked through the other items next to her. "You really didn't need to--"

"We wanted to." Terpsis interjected as she held out the large leather sack to her girlfriend. "We all know how important that saber was to you."

"And you have done so much for us..." Edric began.

"...that it's time we did something for you." Emira finished.

Although touched, Lilith's gaze hardened a little at the twins. "Going back to an erupting volcano is not what I had in mind when you two said you had a Get Well present for me."

"Relax, I was with them the whole time." Terpsis lied, the bard and twins agreeing to leave out the mortal peril all three experienced on their own excursion to Krakarov.

Lilith didn't notice the nervous sighs they released as she opened the bag, shattered pieces of metal jangling inside. She recognized some of them as part of Hulda, the rest belonging to the sword the Headhunter stole from her father. Approaching the cauldron, she emptied the sack into it, the shards of both swords clattering into the fiery brew.

Seconds passed, the cauldron stirring on its own. Green sparks burst from the molten red substance, streaks of silver appearing. The pale light was tinted with an inky blackness, the brew lightly seething as it settled. Taking a deep breath, Lilith plunged her hand into its contents.

"Have swords ever been made this way?" Emira whispered.

"Nope." Edric answered.

What Lilith removed from the cauldron was truly stunning. The longsword's curved hilt was long enough for two hands and was crafted in the likeness of a hawk. It's single-blade was mostly straight, slightly curving near the tip. The blade itself was incredibly dark, a line of darkness made manifest as a ghostly silver light lined its edges.

"...amazing." Lilith breathed.

* * *

Before supper was served, Lilith spared a moment to drink in the sight in the Owl House's living room. A blushing Amity was next to Luz on the floor, the human gushing over her friend's own sword. Edric was petting a loafing King on his lap as he played a card game of some sort with Gus, the two comically 'hamming it up' as Luz put it. Emira was watching Willow encourage plant growth, the two chatting about flower symbolism. And Terpsis was writing a song, one of the aforementioned kids chiming in when she asked for a rhyming word.

Revas crooned from his perch on his witch's shoulder, Lilith tenderly rubbing his beak with her iron arm. Heading into the kitchen, she saw her sister putting the finishing touches on the pot of drakefin stew, their grandfather's cookbook lying open on the counter.

"Edalyn?"

"Yeah?"

"...thank you so much for never giving up on me."

The Owl Lady froze for a moment. Turning her head, she took a long look at her sister. Although she still straightened her hair, the red was three-quarters of the way down now. Vicious scars lined her face, the notch in her Palismen's beak mirroring them. Her right arm was robotic from the elbow-down, the brand of the Emperor's Coven gone.

And on her face was the kind of smile Eda remembered from when they were children.

"...anytime Lilith."

* * *

[A message from the author](https://youtu.be/wRYwBBYBGso)


	66. Move Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. And with that, this work has finished
> 
> But is that the end of my writing? Definitely not. There are many deleted scenes of mine that I might discuss at @terpsilith-official.tumblr and I might even make a collection of one-shot and drabbles if people are interested in it

_32 Years Ago..._  
"...have ever been and nothing less."

Finishing etching his testament into the stone tablet, he lifted the rock to his mask to gently blow away the rock dust. Carefully wiping it down with a clawed hand, he gave a satisfied nod.

"Brutaka?" A titan in crimson and silver armor appeared from the ship's lower deck, a colossal axe resting over one shoulder. Noticing his counterpart, green eyes lit up. "There you are, been looking for you."

"Just needed some quiet from our deckhands." Brutaka chuckled as he turned the tablet over in his hand.

Noticing the polished stone, Axonn gave an intrigued hum. "Been awhile since you've written anything."

"Considering our mission, I felt that I should ensure that there's a chronicle of my exploits." The gold and blue-armored behemoth handed the tablet to his friend.

Quickly reading through the journal, Axonn returned the tablet to its writer. "A rather inspiring read."

"I tend to be motivational." Brutaka remarked as he summoned his mask power. The small portal that opened led to a strange world that appeared to be the bones of an enormous being, Brutaka idly tossing the tablet inside before closing the portal.

"Where'd you send it to?"

"A world torn apart by strife and greed." Brutaka answered, the taller of the two leading the way up to the forecastle of the ship. "Not that different from our own."

"Looking to inspire someone there?" Axonn sagely asked.

Brutaka shrugged. "Or perhaps bring comfort in the knowledge that there is always hope."

The bleak outline of their destination appeared. Like most of the islands in the far south, it was a desolate and bleak spit of land with no strategic value to those who did not know its history. Skakdi warriors began readying their weapons and donning their Rahi mounts with armor plates, Brutaka and Axonn watching the shoreline near.

"You know where the chamber is?" Axonn's voice rumbled out as he unlimbered his axe.

"Miserix was very specific about its location." Brutaka replied.

Nightmarish shrieks echoed from the island, Rakshi riding their staffs to strafe the approaching ships with Disintegration and Laser bolts. Skakdi began firing Cordak blasters in retaliation, Brutaka twirling his twin blade to reflect lasers to the Rakshi. Metal creaked as the ship lurched to the side, badly listing.

"Must've gotten underneath--!" Axonn was interuptted by the Fragmentation and Plasma Rakshi that ripped a hole through the deck, several Skakdi evaporated or their pieces scattered into small chunks. Undeterred, the titan brought his axe down, staffs snapping as Rakshi armor buckled.

Noticing the other ships taking similar blows, Nektann began barking orders. Water and Ice Skakdi began to channel their powers, the pair-ups creating ice bridges between the mangled ships and the shore. Skakdi riding Kane-Ras and Muakas were the first to charge in, Rakshi responding with all manners of their powers. Yet the surviving Skakdi descended upon their lines like a wave of swords, more of the grinning brutes abandoning their ships to join the carnage.

"This will be fun." Brutaka quipped as he effortlessly sliced several Rakshi in twain.

"Won't be that different from the time you agitated a Catapult Scoprion den." Axonn chuckled as he held up his hand, axe flying back into his grip after it obliterated several airborn Rakshi.

"I suppose it will, old friend."

With the ship cleared, the two leapt onto the ice bridge and spared a moment to survey the bloodthirsty battle ahead. Although the Skakdi had the advantage in sheer rage and anger, there was no shortage of Rakshi pouring into the fight. Exhanging smiles, the two readied their blades and rushed headfirst into the fray.

"For Mata Nui!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I can never thank you enough  
> -Remus


End file.
